A Star is Born
by ThatWriterGirlWWE
Summary: Elias has always been a solo act but an unexpected call-up from NXT was about to change that. Neither of them are thrilled. Will he be able to turn a bad first encounter around? Elias/OC
1. Lady Marmalade

**I was planning on saving this story until next week but the more I hold on to it, the more I tweak it and it's really aggravating my OCD so I have to post it now just to leave it alone. This story is different for me because if you read my other fics, you'll notice that I write them in 3rd person POV whereas this one is in 1st. **

**I've done Roman, I've done Finn. Now it's time to show Elias some love. **

**To readers of my other fics, I have WM updates for: Too Sweet, The Last One and Make A Wish on the way.**

* * *

The women's NXT locker room was buzzing. Wrestlemania was only a few days away but that wasn't the source of the excitement. It had more to do with Post Mania, when a few of us, a few of them rather, would be moved up to the Raw or Smackdown rosters for the Superstar Shakeup.

I kept quiet for most of the conversation because I was still a newbie, only signed from an indie promotion a few short months ago. I hadn't debuted on NXT television or established a gimmick yet so I knew I wasn't in danger of being called up. _Allegedly_, I was one of the Top 10 female wrestlers in the world. "_Allegedly_" because I'm my harshest critic and don't buy into my own hype. "_Allegedly"_ because it was the smark's current opinion and we all know how those guys are. I'll be "god's gift to wrestling" until the next big thing comes along and I suddenly become "shitty" or "boring."

"Shayna is definitely going up. I have no doubt in my mind," Candice LeRae commented.

"Don't be too sure about that," Shayna replied to the sounds of scoffs of disbelief. "What? If I go up, I go up but don't talk about it like it's a fact just yet. If I drop the title on Friday, _maybe_ I'll see it as a possibility. And Candice, what about you? Didn't Johnny go up to the main roster in February with the others for a minute? If he drops the title to Adam I can see him going back up with you in tow."

"Xia, Mia, Io or Kairi. I can see them wanting to give Asuka an ally," Bianca stated.

"I know who it won't be," Dakota sighed, her run in NXT was sidelined due to an ACL tear. "It'll probably be someone we least expect and a name we haven't thrown out yet."

"Like _me_," Aliyah said. "I've been down here since 2015 and have watched at least 10 girls signed with or after me go up. Enough is enough already!"

"OMG, I just thought about it. What if they decide to skip over us since they already took two of ours: Lacey and Nikki C. Instead, pulling Toni or Rhea from the UK brand," someone I couldn't see added.

"Alright ladies, to the ring," our trainer, Sara Amato peeked her head in the door. "This is the last one before we pack it up and head to New York!"

We started with a conditioning workout which consisted of 180 squats, 60 pushups and 30 crunches. This wore some of the women out but not me because it was only 10% of what I went through when I first decided to step into the ring. I'm 24 which is still fairly young but I began training when I was 14 which means I have 10 years of experience (yes, I know you can count.) We paired off and did a few sequences and that was it for the day.

Oh, where are my manners. I've been rambling this whole time without properly introducing myself. My name is Alaina. Let me make this clear, it's Alaina: _Uh-Lay-Nuh_. This has to be said because I get _A-Lana_ often. I hate describing myself but I've been told I'm attractive. I'm a long haired brunette; the shade of brown varies depending on what dye I pass on the aisle that week. Most think I have an angelic or innocent looking face with big blue-green eyes and naturally full lips. My body was evil though with long shapely legs and I'm lean with all the right curves in the right places if you get my drift.

After the obligatory drink in a local bar with the rest of the NXT crew, I head home to my empty apartment. _Yes_, I'm single. _No_, you can't ship me with your favorite wrestler. I mentioned earlier that I've been in this business for 10 years. That means I've witnessed a decade's worth of broken homes, deadbeat dads, adultery, massive egos, and occasional roid rage. Long story short, most male wrestlers are Trash with a capital T and you couldn't pay me to date one.

Now that Orlando would be my residence for the next year or two, I was looking forward to meeting someone outside of the business. I needed to form a strong, meaningful relationship because once I made it to the main roster the schedule would kill anything shaky due to the schedule.

We had a long weekend ahead of us so I decided to start packing in gleeful anticipation. This was the biggest night of them all in our sport. Not just the night itself but the entire weekend was special with wrestlers from all walks of life, legends, current, and future coming to town.

Anyway, I packed a gown for the Hall of Fame, a set of gear because I had a NXT match at Axxess, casual wear and a few dresses. That was it. I was ready and set to go.

* * *

Not to sound elitist but I preferred working with girls from wrestling backgrounds. That way I didn't have to slow down and could go all out. With this being my first match in WWE, I couldn't afford to put on a mediocre showing. I was in the middle of a match Thursday evening with none other than Io Shirai, a woman I considered Top 5 in the business. She was stiff and I loved it. A lot of girls were too afraid take hard bumps much less a forearm or elbow to the face.

I braced myself in the corner as Io came at me with double knees followed by a double underhook facebuster. She covered me but I kicked out at 2. Io went to the top but I kicked her leg before she could jump off and joined her at the top. After forearming her in the face, I brought us both down to the canvas with a superplex. I pinned her but of course she kicked out at 2. Some time later, Io grabbed me from behind but I elbowed her off, then I went for a kick but Io caught my leg and applied an ankle lock that I sold like I was dying. I stretched myself to the bottom rope and the ref made her release the hold. Io waited for me to get up before going for a kick that I caught and turned into a powerbomb. Cover, but Io gets a shoulder up. We trade move attempts before getting into a strike battle that I get the better of. I grab Io and hit a dragon suplex for a two count. Because Io is still down I go up to the top turnbuckle to nail a moonsault doublestomp on her for another 2. By this time I'm showing visible frustration and the crowd seemed to be on my side. I pick her up to send her a hard elbow but Io returned with one of her own before headbutting me so hard I went to my knees due to the pain. _Legit _pain, no selling required. Io took this opportunity to hit her finisher, Suplex de Io which was a beautiful bridging German suplex. 1...2...3.

We shook hands as a sign of respect and the crowd gave us a standing ovation. I wasn't mad that I lost my first match because it was a decent display of what I was capable of. She would be in a fatal 4-way title match against Shayna tomorrow so I knew she needed to look strong and not take the fall.

I took the time to take selfies and sign stuff as I walked down the ramp.

"That was excellent," Triple H clapped for us when we ducked behind the curtain. "Alaina, you really set the tone for your impending NXT run but I expected nothing less from you."

"Thank you but you're only as good as the person you step in the ring with," I complementing Io. Earlier I revealed that I'm my own harshest critic. I also hate praise so of course I had to shift it to her.

* * *

Friday and most of Saturday was a blur of events, promotion and activity.

"Finally, we can kick back a little," I sighed in relief after the Hall of Fame ceremony as we entered a bar not too far from Barclays Center where it was held. We were still in our gowns. Mine was a floor length off the shoulder and burgundy.

"Wait, this is a karaoke bar," Bianca stopped in her tracks a few steps in and looked around.

"What gave it away? The group of drag queens who walked in before us, the off-key singing or the huge LED sign outside that literally said '_Karaoke Lounge_'?" I snorted. "I don't care as long as they serve drinks and who knows, it may be entertaining watching drunken people butcher songs."

"You know what, I didn't even pay attention when we approached but you're right, it may be fun."

Our table was right at the front so we had the best view in the house. The participants were all over the place. Some were great singers, most were horrible, some dressed casually and some, like the drag queens were dressed like the artist of their song of choice.

Aliyah scanned down the catalog of songs. "Everybody else is getting up there, do you guys want to go?"

"To sing what?" Vanessa Borne, Aliyah's tag team partner asked.

"Can either of you sing because I can't? Alaina?" Bianca questioned.

"Actually, I have a great voice but I'll need a few drinks and maybe a Xanax in order to sing in public but since I'm not willing to risk failing a drug test...or die mixing it, I won't be getting up there," I chuckled.

Aliyah's mouth stretched into a smile. "You shouldn't have admitted that because we're definitely going now. I just have to find the right song."

"I guess you just disregarded my anxiety issues," I scoffed. My occupation was wrestling and that's the only thing I felt comfortable doing.

"We'll just pile a few more drinks on the table for you to substitute the lack of Xan," Vanessa replied.

"I got it!" Aliyah exclaimed, clearly excited. "Lady Marmalade. Bianca, you said you can't sing so you can be Lil Kim. I can sing but not that well so I'll take the safe part, Mya. Vanessa I heard you sing before and you're pretty good so you can be P!nk and Alaina, you can be Christina. It's perfect!"

"Okay, now that I can get behind," Bianca agreed.

"Do you understand how hard Christina belts on her part?" I shook my head.

"Get to drinking then, girl," Bianca slid a glass my way.

I was buzzed before the suggestion of a song but now I was full on drunk. When I stood I could barely walk, how the hell was I going to sing? Already I could feel we'd be booed off stage. The room was spinning and the crowd was a blur (which may have been helpful.) Aliyah and Vanessa did okay. Bianca was killing her rap and now I froze knowing that I was next.

I don't know what it was about the intro before Christina's part but it sobered me up and I was ready. What came over me? I don't know but my verse and subsequent adlibs sent me into an out of body frenzy. Hair tossing, body rolling, I think I raised my dress at one point to show my legs but pulled it too far and showed my crotch. Thank God I wore panties. The crowd seemed to enjoy it because we won 1st place...we didn't even know it was a contest.

"No way!" Bianca gasped as we rode the elevator up to our hotel rooms.

"What?" my head turned.

She shoved her phone in my face. "You're trending. I guess someone went live during your performance and it's viral now!"

Feeling mortified, I dropped my head. This is definitely not the attention I wanted starting my new career.

* * *

'_It's the most wonderful time of the year,' _quietly I sang backstage at Wrestlemania. Backstage was hectic and somewhat wild as people rushed around in every direction. It was still hours before kickoff so I predict a full on stampede happening once the actual show began.

I was standing in catering assessing food choices when a guy wearing a headset and holding a clipboard approached me. "Mr. McMahon wants to see you."

"Me?" pointing to myself, I looked around hoping someone was standing beside or behind.

"Your name is Alaina, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Well then, yes, _you_."

Having been signed for only a few months, I hadn't met Mr. McMahon yet and my only dealings with upper management have been with Triple H. The only reason I figured he'd want to see me is because of that shameful video. Fear overcame me and I was scared to death as I approached the offices. My whole body was stiff with terror.

My eyes were brimming with tears, which threatened to overflow at any second but I swallowed rapidly to keep them at bay. I'd worked so hard for 10 years to get here and now it was over thanks to the last 2 minutes of a stupid song. Standing in front of the door with a sign that read, VKM, I took a deep breath to gather my courage.

My fist raised to knock when suddenly it opened. It was Elias. I know I said I didn't date wrestlers but that didn't mean I couldn't acknowledge when one was attractive. Y'all, his body was incredible. It was all chiseled lines and massive, hard muscle. The tight clothing he wore showed it off perfectly. He was ruggedly handsome and looked like he belonged on somebody's ranch or something. His eyes were a light hazel-green and to my surprise they were glaring down in my face as he forcefully brushed passed me.

"Excuse you!" I hissed, in complete shock at his rudeness. They always say some wrestlers didn't know where their character ends and where the real them begins. Apparently he fell into that category because judging by this he was in heel mode 24/7.

He stopped in the middle of his storm off to turn around. "I would _love_ nothing more than to excuse you but apparently that's not up to me."

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. Shaking the exchange off, I remembered that I had more important business to attend to.

After a timid knock on the door, I heard. "Come in."

I can't recall ever being as intimidated as I am now standing in front of _the_ Vince McMahon. Whether you love him or hate him, he truly was a larger than life figure. He didn't say anything immediately, only gesturing for me to sit down. "It's Wrestlemania and I'm a busy man so let's get right to it. I saw your video last night and-"

Even though I knew that this is what this meeting was about, my heart still dropped upon hearing it. I did the only thing I knew to do that may save me and that was grovel. Bursting into tears and sobbing uncontrollably, I spoke, "I know! WWE has a certain reputation to uphold. With women main eventing tonight, we are officially the standard and all eyes are on the division. What I did last night was counterproductive to the movement. It won't happen again, sir, I swear! Please don't fire me. Punish me anyway you see fit, just don't fire me! I'll make a public apology, I'll take a suspension, I'll attend an AA meeting. I'll do anything!"

"All of that is fine but that's not what this conversation is about," he stated.

"It's not?" my cheeks turned red with shame after putting my food in my mouth. I dried my tears on the sleeve of my shirt. "Sorry for cutting you off."

"I actually loved your video," Vince said.

"Huh?" I stared at him in disbelief. Maybe he's gone senile afterall.

"You've got spunk, kid, I'll give you that," he replied almost admiringly. "You showed more personality in that video than most of my main roster ever has. I saw something in you that can't be taught."

"Wow," was all I could say. The boss complimenting me in such a big way should've made me swell with pride but unfortunately it was for the wrong reasons. He probably hadn't seen any of my matches where my real talent lies.

"That's why I wanted to offer you an opportunity," he began and I perked up in my seat to listen. "It's obvious that you have an outstanding voice so that's one thing. That 'A Star is Born' crap did well in the theater and garnered enough hype to be nominated for an Oscar so I'm looking to recreate some of that singing pair magic with you and Elias."

"_Oh_," I sounded less than enthused in response. At least this explained why he was so cold toward me.

"You two can become wrestling's Sonny and Cher. Elias and Alaina, your names go perfectly together. He's the musical act tonight and I want you to accompany him."

I didn't think I'd see the Wrestlemania stage until years down the road and here he was granting me an opportunity of a lifetime. A discouraging thought crossed my mind. "There's something you should know before you set your expectations high. The only reason I was able to perform like that last night was because I had a lot to drink which I'm sure you could tell. There was only about 100 people in that bar and I couldn't do it without liquid courage. Tonight there will be almost 100 thousand in the crowd and millions watching at home. I don't think I can do this."

"Sure you can," he confidently nodded. "I'm not asking you to perform a full set. For now you'll just accompany him. Then we'll start letting you do background vocals for him before eventually letting you two cut duet promos on whatever city we're in."

Nausea was already setting in. "For now? So this isn't a one time thing just for Mania? Does that means I'll be moved up to the main roster?"

"I'm definitely not moving him back down to NXT so yes," he confirmed. A knock on the door caused me to jump. "Like I said, tonight is a busy night so you may want to run along and catch up with Elias so he can tell you what's what."

"Yes, sir," nodding, I stood to my feet. It was Stephanie on the other side of the door when I opened it. We smiled politely at each other before I went on my way.

I was flooded with emotions that I didn't know how to process at once. Excitement. Fear. The one that dominated though was anxiety. I would've preferred to make my main roster debut as a wrestler but hopefully this will lead to me getting in the ring.

It was time to find Elias. Now knowing the full story, I don't blame him for reacting the way he did. They could've hired any musician on the planet as entertainment but they still chose him. Imagine coming to work thinking that this was your big moment only to abruptly have your entire act changed. I'm sure he's probably a decent guy and once we're properly introduced I'll forgive the incident. I heard voices around the corner as I walked down the hallway.

"What's wrong with you?" the accent was Irish and I recognized it as Finn Balor. "You look like a raging bull."

"Bull is right. _Bull-shit_. Let me tell you something, Fergal, everybody thought this gimmick would flop after a few weeks but here we are 2 years later. I literally turned shit into gold. Do you know how hard I worked for this spot only to have them reward it to a girl who got piss drunk and slutted it up on stage. The only reason it went viral is thanks to horny basement dwelling marks who've never seen a woman up close before," Elias ranted, his voice dripped with venom. "Now they want to get the bitch over using me."

"Whoa, was that really necessary? You may not like the situation but there's no reason to call her that," Finn defended.

My blood was boiling and my heart pumped with rage, hurt and humiliation. I only saw red as I rounded the corner. Both men looked shocked upon seeing me. "Thanks Finn but I can take it from here."

My target and I stared at each other. Seething tension made the air suffocatingly thick around us. There was a flicker of remorse in his eyes but probably only because he got caught. Slowly, I approached him and didn't stop until we were face to face. Anger tightened my voice. "I neither asked nor wanted to be apart of your little act. I don't need your gimmick to get me over because unlike you I can actually wrestle. Your segments are repetitive, you have no moveset and your matches..._when you actually have one because god knows most of your stuff ends with you being attacked_...are painfully bland, boring and average. Get over yourself, midcarder. Actually, midcarder may be a little too high for you. I think 'jobber with character' is the more appropriate classification. You don't have to worry about me anymore because this _bitch_ is going to march right back over to Mr. McMahon's office to get out of this. Fuck you very much," I snarled.

It gave me great satisfaction to see his mouth hang open, speechless, after my character assassinating tirade against him.

I was fuming as I made my way to Vince's office. Last time my knock was timid but this time I knocked like a police officer serving a warrant.

"Yeah?" he called out.

He didn't invite me in but still I opened the door. He was sitting there with Shane and Triple H. All three looked confused at my presence. "Sorry for interrupting. This won't take long. I'd like to thank you for the offer but I can't work with Elias."

And that was the end of that...or so I thought.


	2. Stay

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. I'm not going to lie. I was worried when I put this out because surprisingly, Elias doesn't get as much love as some of the other wrestlers on this site.**

* * *

"No offense but you're crazy for not taking that opportunity!" Aliyah stared down at me as she spotted me on the bench press Thursday afternoon at the Performance Center. "They may as well fire me and get it over with because they clearly have nothing for me. The only things certain in life are death, taxes and Aliyah still in NXT."

"I'd rather be crazy than lose my dignity involving myself with a man who called me a bitch," my voice strained from exertion as I painfully drive out my last few reps of that set of 250. I finished and Aliyah assisted in putting the bar back on the rack. "Besides, the Shakeup isn't until Monday so have hope."

Now that that was over, it was time to move on to deadlifts. I was soon joined by Bianca.

"How much is that?" she asked.

"3...45," I grunted.

"345 and struggling? You're such a lightweight," she mocked. Bianca was a track and field athlete, CrossFit competitor _and_ powerlifter before WWE. "I warm up with 345 and my max is over 400."

Playfully, I rolled my eyes. "_Hmm, _good for you but you have all that strength and power and it still didn't get you the title Friday."

"Ha...ha," Bianca replied sarcastically.

After my workout, I showered and dressed in the locker room. It was late evening and my time here was officially done. When I swung the door open, the sight waiting there caused me to jump back and shriek. With my hand on my chest, I took a deep breath to recover from my mini heart attack. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Elias pushed off the wall he was leaning on. "I can't come to the Performance Center? Last I checked it was open to all WWE talent."

"You can come to the Performance Center all you want but as a man you should not be stalking the outside of the women's locker room. It's creepy but I expect nothing less from someone like you who clearly doesn't respect women," turning my nose up, I walked away. Rapid footsteps pounded on the floor behind me.

"Look, I'm sorry," he sighed.

"_Look, I'm sorry," _I mocked. "Save it! You're only sorry you got caught. After seeing your big, spectacular, sacred Wrestlemania concert with mid-life crisis Cena, I'm glad I wasn't apart of it."

The nerve of this man to come here with a half-ass apology thinking it would work. Do I look that easy? God, I hope not.

"No, I'm sorry I said it and embarrassed that I got caught," he explained. "You look like a model so when Vince showed me the video I assumed you were just some girl using WWE as a stepping stone to further your singing, modeling or whatever career goal you had. Then when I looked you up, you're actually an acclaimed wrestler."

"I like how you used the word 'actually' like it's a shocker. We just had a female main event so it shouldn't surprise anyone that a woman can wrestle despite how pretty she is. I also find it insulting that just because you thought I was some model the language you used in conversation about me was okay. It's not."

"You're absolutely right. I was very frustrated which is no excuse. There was absolutely no reason for me to disrespect you or any woman the way I did. I came specifically to apologize to you so that should mean something, right?"

"Nope…"

"Alaina," he grabbed my forearm to stop me.

Jerking away, I scoffed. "Wow, first I'm a bitch, then you stand outside of a female designated area and now you put your hands on me without permission. Not looking good here in the court of female opinion, Elias."

"Sorry," he apologized.

"What is it that you wanted to accomplish here today because whatever it is, it's not going well," I said over my shoulder.

"No it's definitely not," he admitted. "I spoke with Mr. McMahon."

That actually stopped me in my tracks. "_Now_ you have my attention. About what?"

"After Mania, he wanted to know why you cancelled the angle and refused to work with me."

"You omitted a few things in your answer, I'm sure," I mutter.

"Yeah, of course I didn't tell him that I called you a bitch but I did tell him that I was a selfish prick to you. I took full responsibility for the derailment and begged him to give us another chance," he revealed.

"What did he say?"

"Yes," he said and my brows rose. "I'm just as shocked as you are. One thing about WWE is, if an opportunity is in front of you and you let it slip away, that's it. They aren't going to beg you, they aren't going to give you a second chance and they damn sure aren't going to be quick to create another opportunity for you anytime soon."

On one hand, that was nice of him. On the other, I think that he realizes his act was getting stale. _Meh_.

"To be honest, I'm fine without it. Why rush myself to the main roster?"

"Uhh, a pay raise, traveling the world and opening yourself up to a wider audience?"

"I'm a wrestler, not a singer so all of that can wait," I shrug.

"Here," he reached around into his back pocket and pulled out a plane ticket. "The house show is tomorrow in Atlanta. It starts at 7. If you show up, think of it like a try out and if you don't like it, you're free to come back here."

Snatching it from him, I began walking away again. "I'll think about it."

"Can we talk about all the shit you said to me that day? I think I'm owed an apology as well," he yelled from behind.

Turning to face him, I walked backwards. "A few things: number one, that was retaliation. Number two, it's still not comparable to calling a woman a bitch. Finally, number three, you can't apologize for the truth."

"See you tomorrow?"

I held the ticket with both hands, threatening to tear it. "Maybe, maybe not."

That night I stared at the plane ticket on my coffee table, conflicted. No, I didn't want to sing but maybe this could open the door to a feud with another man/woman pairing that would lead to me seeing in-ring action which could eventually lead to me becoming part of the women's division. On the other hand, if I stayed in NXT I could develop my character (when I figured out what it was) and be able to establish myself. But what if I ended up like Aliyah? Stuck in NXT for years to come when I had this golden opportunity right in front of me. After a few hours of playing tug-of-war in my head, I decided to sleep on it.

I didn't need the entire night to reach my decision. At around 3 AM, I woke and began packing my suitcase. Like he said, this was basically a tryout and if I didn't like it or something went wrong I could always come back to NXT.

After my Uber dropped me off, I found the door that read 'Female Talent' and knocked before entering. I'd met everyone during Wrestlemania weekend so there was no need to bother with introductions. There were some looks of shock though.

"You got called up?" Natalya asked.

"Not exactly," I replied, dropping my bags down. "They're looking to expand the Elias act and depending on how our segment goes tonight it may become a thing."

"You should be in the ring," Sasha replied.

"I agree and that's where I'd prefer to be but for now I'll take what I can get," I shrug. "Does anyone have his number?"

There were collective 'no's' and head shakes for answers. "He usually practices in the open areas backstage to not disturb the other wrestlers in the male locker room so I'm sure you can walk around and find him."

They were right. I didn't have to walk very far to hear guitar tuning so I followed the sound.

"What?!" his voice rose in shock. An amused expression crept onto his face. "You actually showed up, huh? Guess I got through to you."

"You didn't. I would've stayed home just out of spite but I decided to do what I thought was best for _my _career," I explained. "Now tell me what's what."

"My segment is in the middle of the show. I'm going to start it off and then I'll call you out,"

"What song are we doing so I can rehearse my vocals?"

"Trust me, you'll know it," he winked.

Sighing, I shook my head. "If it's Shallow I'm walking out of the ring."

"That's kind of my signature at house shows and it's also the reason this pairing happened," he pointed out.

"Eh, A Star is Born is so last year and the chapter officially closed on it when Gaga won her Oscar," I said. "I can name at least 100 duets that shit on Shallow."

"Well I can't play at least 100 duets so whatever song you pick better have guitar chords online or you're shit out of luck and it's back to Shallow. The show starts in an hour and a half," he replied.

We both stood waiting in gorilla and he eventually went out. I stood in front of the monitor and watched as his set unfolded.

"Hello, I am Elias. WWE stands for something different tonight: _Work _With Elias. Dasha and even Finn Balor have both tried at the last few live events but they were talentless hacks...just like the people of Atlanta," the crowd booed that line. "_New girl_, come out."

"New girl?" I scoffed. My theme played and there were a few indie fans out there because I got a pretty decent reaction as I walked out. When I stepped into the ring, I snatched the mic off the stand. "Hello, this _new girl's _name is _Alaina!_ Continue."

The announcer, Mike Rome brought me a mic from ringside just as Elias began playing, Rihanna's Stay. Due to it being last minute it didn't sound the best but you'd know what it was once I started singing. Without the liquid courage of alcohol, I was extremely nervous but I knew Vince was probably watching somewhere and if I shit the bed, it may affect my future opportunities. Why would they push me especially now when good mic skills are required if I couldn't do this.

I cleared my throat before beginning. "_All along it was a fever. A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something." He said, "If you dare, come a little closer." Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay."_

He began singing and I was taken aback by his voice. Usually, on RAW when he performed, it was more of him just talking over his guitar than actual singing. Even backstage, when I practiced vocals, he focused on the chords. "_It's not much of a life you're living. It's not just something you take it's given_. _Round and around and around and around we go. Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know_. _Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay."_

Then I joined him and we sang together, "_Ooh, the reason I hold on. Ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone. Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving. 'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving. Not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me all the way. I want you to stay."_

We finished and the crowd gave us a standing ovation. The two of us exchanged a giddy look of astonishment. We actually pulled it off. Then, he continued with his regular set while I stood behind him, smirking and giving taunting looks to the crowd as he crapped on their city.

"Your voice is amazing. It was obvious from the video but the drunken gyrations kind of overshadowed it. Tonight all I saw and heard was you," he complimented when we made it backstage.

"Your voice isn't so bad either. Why don't you do song covers on TV?" I ask.

"Licensing issues and we'd have to pay to sing them because RAW is broadcasted. Live events aren't televised so we can sing whatever we want," he explained before raising a curious brow. "So?"

I was leaning toward yes but I wasn't going to make it easy on him. "I'm going to go home for the rest of the weekend and if I show up on Monday you'll have my answer."

"Until then…" he trailed off, looking down at my boobs before sliding his arm around my shoulder. "...let's get out of here."

I shrugged his arm off of my shoulder and scoffed. "Ohhhh, I get it. Let me guess, in the process of looking me up, you realized how hot I am which motivated you to want to make things right, huh? You probably thought I'd be sooo grateful that I'd give it up to you like _that_," I emphasized by snapping my fingers.

"I didn't really need to do an extensive search to tell you were hot," he said.

"Priceless," I sneered at him. "I'm letting you know right now so you won't bother wasting your time that I don't date wrestlers and _yes_, that includes hooking up with wrestlers as well."

"Do you know how many women backstage say that during their first few weeks here?" he snorted.

"Rest assured, this one means it," I declared confidently. "You and the rest of the locker room are not entitled to every woman who sets foot back here. That's the problem with men now."

"Oh you're one of those feminist '_I hate men_' types. Most of the time you don't really hate men it's just frustration and lack of dick. I bet you're single," he muttered.

"Actually I am single and you're right, maybe I do need dick..." I ran my hand up his muscular arm, then across his rock hard shoulders. I made my way down his chest and then descended to his waist. Originally, I thought his body _looked_ amazing, it felt even better. With a single finger, I slid it into the waistband of his jeans. I could feel heat emitting from his boxers and I also felt what might've been the top of his pubic hair. My eyes snapped back to his. The focused look of anticipation on his face almost made me laugh. Did he really think I'd go further than this, _period,_ let alone in the middle of the backstage area? Quickly, I snatched my hand out and pushed him away. "...but it won't be yours. Don't look for me Monday because I won't be here!"


	3. Crazy

Our duet was well received. My social media was blowing up with fans gushing over our performance all weekend. Unfortunately, it would never happen again if I had anything to do with it. I didn't have to report to the Performance Center until 9 AM. It was around 7 and this was when I usually went on my morning runs.

According to my app, I ran 5 miles. I sat on a bench to catch my breath for a minute and while doing so I decided to check Twitter. That's when I saw a tweet from Elias sent 15 minutes ago.

**IamEliasWWE: Check your DM. **

I wanted to tweet him back, '_no, fuck you'_ but that wouldn't be very PG friendly so I went to my DMs where a message was waiting.

**Elias: Where r u? **

**Me: My whereabouts are your business because…? **

**Elias: Because it's Monday. Are you coming or not. **

**Me: I already told you I wasn't. **

**Elias: You said the same thing about Friday and still showed. **

**Me: I said **_**maybe**_ **regarding Friday. Monday was a clear no… **

**Elias: You have to come. Fans ate our performance up. **

**Me: No especially not after you sexually harassed me which only piles onto the list of other offenses that have occured. Your toxic masculinity is going to be the death of you.**

**Elias: Yeah, I made an advance toward you but you actually sexually ASSAULTED me. **

**Me: Oh please. That was not an assault. -_-**

**Elias: Yes it was, you felt me up without consent. If I stuck my finger down your jeans and u decided to complain my career would be over. #MeToo. **

**Me: & just to clarify, I wasn't feeling you up for pleasure, it was an act to put emphasis on my point. **

**Elias: What difference does that make? I was still violated. **

**Me: "Violated," don't make me laugh. Let me guess, you looked up the definition of sexual assault, MeToo and a few other buzzwords and thought you were going to throw it in my face to guilt trip me into coming back?**

**Elias: Yes. **

**Me: The answer is still no. Also, using an **_**alleged**_ **assault as blackmail, a threat or coercion is very frowned upon amongst REAL victims so just know that I've already screenshotted this convo just in case. Don't bother replying because….blocked. **

Now it was time to start the run back to my apartment for a quick shower. On my way to the PC, my phone rang obsessively. The call was from a number I didn't know and because of that I didn't answer. Everyone who had the right to call was already saved in my contacts. If nothing else, it was probably Elias who could've asked around until he found my number since I not only blocked him on Twitter, but Instagram as well.

As soon I walked through the door, William Regal asked me to come to his office. I followed wondering what this was about.

He walked in the door and grabbed the phone that was off the hook. "Yeah, just caught her. She's right here."

The phone was extended to me and I tilted my head in question but his only response was to thrust the phone forward impatiently. "H-hello?"

"Alaina?" I wasn't sure but it sounded like Vince.

"Mr. McMahon?"

"Yes, now that that's settled: are you deaf or was your phone on silent?"

"Wait, that was you? I am so sorry. I don't usually answer calls from numbers I don't recognize. I have most of the headquarters and higher up numbers saved in my phone but I guess with you being the boss, I wouldn't have your personal number," I rambled, talking way too much.

"Where are you?" he asked.

This confused me. He literally called the PC, so I wondered if this was a rhetorical question. On the other hand, he was a 73 year old man so maybe he'd forgotten. "I'm at the Performance Center."

"Yes, you are and I'm trying to figure out why you aren't on a flight to Montreal?"

"Uhm, because I didn't know I had to be..."

"Now you know. It was a busy weekend for me so I didn't get a chance to contact you to say that I liked Friday's performance. I'm not just referring to the singing but you complimented his act very well afterwards when you played to the crowd with your expressions. It was perfect," he said.

Never did I ever think my own talent would betray me like this. "Mr. McMahon, just like at Mania, I want to thank you for the opportunity but I can't work with Elias."

"I'm not asking you to work with Elias. I'm _telling _you," he said bluntly and I flushed. "I don't know what issues you two have but you better resolve them enough to be able to perform together. When you walk out of that ring you don't have to say a word to each other as far as I'm concerned. I'm sure you have to pack and book a flight so I'm going to let you go."

* * *

I pouted the entire flight, not doing anything besides staring out the window. I couldn't think or sleep because my mind would remind me of where I was headed and it would only upset me all over again that I was being forced to do this. I'm pissed even now as I narrate.

The locker room was filled with nervous chatter about the Shakeup. Where would they end up? Would they get along with the girls there? Would their friends or boyfriend end up on the same brand? I didn't care because unfortunately I knew that wherever Elias went, I was going too.

A knock on the door distracted us momentarily. Becky was the one to answer it. "Alaina, it's Elias."

"Oh God, what does he want?" I wondered aloud, huffing as I stood.

"Do you two not get along, or something?" Nattie asked. "I sensed something Friday because you seemed kind of nonchalant when most would be ecstatic to move up."

"I am ecstatic to be moving up but this isn't the role I envisioned myself being in. Plus, he's kind of an ass…" I said and received surprised stares in return.

"What? Elias is like the nicest guy ever," Bayley commented.

"Yeah, until you have to work with him, I guess," I shrugged.

"Actually, I worked with him during the Mixed Match Challenge…" Bayley reminded. "We got along great."

"Did he want to bang you?"

"No, at least I don't think so," she replied.

"Well, that's one difference. The other is, that happened a year ago before his ego became too massive to want to share the spotlight," was my response as I headed to the door.

Elias was waiting for me, holding a shopping bag. "You just weren't going to tell me that you were here, huh?"

Shrugging, I said, "This isn't a house show. We have nothing to rehearse so there's no reason for me to come to you in advance. All I have to do is stand behind you, look pretty and make facial expressions. I think I can handle it."

"Look pretty..._in this_," he shoved the bag at me.

Looking inside, I pulled the item out. "A floral shirt?"

"No, a floral _dress_ that matches the fabric and pattern of my scarf," he pointed out.

"A dress?" I scoff, throwing it at him."You're kidding me, right?"

"If we're going to be stuck together we need to look like a duo," he threw it back.

Catching it, I dropped it to the floor and stepped on it. "I am not wearing this."

"For your sake I hope the sole of your shoe is clean because I showed the dress to Vince earlier and he loved it so you know what that means," Elias informed with a look of smug victory on his face.

_Bastard_! I burned, feeling the fire all over me. We made eye contact again and he winked. It told me that he knew exactly what I was thinking. If they could arrest people for thoughts I'd be on death row right now.

"You would not believe how much I hate you right now," I gritted my teeth, trying to maintain control.

"That's great. Get dressed. We go on at the beginning of the 2nd hour," he smirked. "When Andrade vs Balor is on, meet me in gorilla."

"Kiss my ass," I spit out those words and then stormed back into the locker room.

"I'd love to!" he shouted as the door slammed shut.

While the dress was incredibly short, it wasn't tight around my ass because the hemline was flowy. It made up for not being fitted though by having a V-cut in the front and exposing my back, arms and legs.

"That's so cute," Dana complimented and I grimaced in response.

Finn's match was underway so begrudgingly I made my way to gorilla.

Elias was smirking as I approached. He opened his mouth to say something but I held my hand up to silence him.

"Whatever you're thinking of saying, _don't_."

"I was only going to say that you look fucking hot and my style agrees with you," he said innocently.

"_Your style_ so not only are you misogynist, you're a narcissist as well," I scoff. "Why am I not surprised? From now on, treat me with the same respect you treated Bayley with during the Mixed Match Challenge."

"That would require you to give me the same respect Bayley gave me," he countered me quickly. "And I am not a narcissist."

"You can't even pronounce narcissist correctly thanks to that raging lisp of yours," I shot back and I could tell I touched a nerve because his face turned red and he stared silently at me like a deer caught in headlights. Normally, I'd feel bad for hurting someone's feelings but this was Elias and I'm sure he'll find a way to piss me off again by the end of the night and make me regret the bit of sympathy I felt.

He walked and leaned on the wall playing, well attempting to play Aerosmith's Crazy before mumbling the lyrics. "_That kinda lovin' makes me wanna pull down the shade. That kinda lovin', now I'm never, never, never gonna be the same. I go crazy, crazy baby, I go crazy. You turn it on, then you're gone. Yeah, you drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby. What can I do, honey? I feel like the color blue_."

"It's time," one of the producers turned to us when the match ended.

"Alright," Elias slung his guitar over his shoulder with one hand and then grabbed my hand in the other.

"Do I look like some little girl who needs a big, strong man to hold my hand?" I hissed.

"I'm just trying to be supportive," he replied.

"That's fine but being supportive would imply that I was nervous or something which I'm not," I rolled my eyes but didn't withdraw my hand from his.

He did his usual routine of crapping on the city or local sports team while I supported him. When he began talking about the attack from The Undertaker, I rubbed his shoulders from behind comfortingly. This wasn't that hard actually. We see people acting opposite of each otherwise in movies and shows all the time with amazing chemistry onscreen only to find out later that they hated each other behind the scenes. Maybe that's us. The booing was intense tonight thanks to the Montreal crowd.

His sets usually end in interruption and tonight was no different. Smackdown's Rey Mysterio was the guy.

Elias took off his kimono that I slung over my arms. He handed me his guitar which made me fantasize about turning on him eventually by hitting him with it. Then, he wrapped his scarf around my neck. To my mortification, he puckered his lips and closed his eyes. I'd reject it but I knew that probably wouldn't go over well with Vince. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck. I hope the incoherent sound of disgust I made when our lips connected didn't get picked up by the mics.

Quickly, I got out of the ring and watched the exchange unfold on the floor. To no one's surprise, the singing jobber was ran out of the ring and I had to run in my heels to catch up with him while carrying his crap.

"How was that?" he inquired when we made it to gorilla. He grabbed a white towel and began wiping his face. I was confused by this action because he didn't do anything worth breaking a sweat for.

"It was okay," I muttered.

"I love the coordination with the scarf! That really took me by surprise when one of the producers pointed it out," Vince walked by. "I don't know whose idea it was but keep it up. You two were great out there."

My head snapped to Elias, eyes narrowing with rage as I focused upon him. Elias couldn't look at me. He stared at the floor, at the wall, anyplace not in my direction. He lied to me and I fell for it like an idiot. For those of you who felt bad for this asshole after the lisp comment, there you have it. "So I pranced out there tonight in a dress so short that I couldn't make any sudden movements in fear that my ass would be exposed to the world because I believed it was an order given by Vince. _Wow_. That's low, even for you but you had to get lower by initiating that kiss out there."

"This business is all about improvising and acting fast when you see an opportunity whether it's in the script or not. Vince said, he wanted us to be like Sonny and Cher and the leads from A Star is Born. They were both couples. At the end of the day, Vince liked it and that's the only opinion that matters," he shrugged.

I sneered at him in disbelief. "This is _my body_ that you dressed up like a doll and _my lips_ that I had to kiss you with but _my opinion_ doesn't matter?"

He sighed. "Here we go with this feminist shit again. I hate to be redundant after Friday's conversation but you're clearly sexually frustrated and taking it out on Elias because you want me but that '_I'm every woman_' mentality of yours rejects the idea."

"Did you just speak of yourself in third person?" I weighed the possible repercussions of slapping him. Would they send me back to NXT or just fire me? He wasn't worth the risk. "What kind of elementary school, '_she's only picking on you because she likes you' _bullshit is this? I loathe being around you, never mind _wanting_ you. You aren't that cute and you sure as hell aren't my type."

"Well then, what is your type?"

"Not guys who look like busted versions of Seth Rollins on steroids. We've gone way too off course here. You were right about the couple thing. However, Sonny died in the 90s while Cher is still alive and well and in all 4 versions of A Star is Born, the male lead dies while the female lead prospers. If Vince wants us to mold ourselves after them, at least I have something to look forward to," I smiled sweetly before walking away.

"See you next Tuesday, Alaina," he called out before clearing his throat. "My mistake, I meant tomorrow, for Smackdown."

"God no! I thought I'd fly home in the morning and rid myself of you before the live events this weekend but now I have to deal with you two nights in a row?" I groaned.

As I continued my journey, a thought stopped me in my tracks. What he said at first wasn't a mistake at all.

See you next Tuesday.

_**C**_…_**U**_..._**N**_ext..._**T**_uesday.

Oh no, he's evolving.


	4. A Whole New World

My first official day on the road. The airport was busy and I saw many of my coworkers get off my flight. The new Smackdown roster was stacked. The women's roster especially. There were 14 active women while Raw had only 8 active. Sure, Smackdown was apparently the new "A-show" thanks to the FOX move but honestly, I'd prefer to stay on Raw. With the limited roster Raw had, if one of the women were sick or hurt, management would have no other choice but to add me to the division. Smackdown's roster was too deep for me to even be considered.

I stopped to take a selfie with a fan who asked, "are you and Elias a real couple?"

"God no!" I said before I knew it. We wouldn't have even been considered an onscreen couple of it wasn't for that kiss. If it weren't for that, we'd just be a singing duo.

I waited at baggage claim when I felt a presence beside me.

"Hey," he spoke. Looking up, I almost gasped. Yes, I insulted his looks but it was my venom speaking. More often than not, his hair was pulled up into a manbun. He wrestled with it down but then it was wet and just swept back on his head. Today it was dry and framing his face. It makes me physically sick to admit that he looked disgustingly handsome in this style. Between the hair and the beard, he looked a bit like Jesus, if Jesus only wore jeans and bicep gripping tight shirts. He caught me staring and his brows knitted. "What?"

I had to remind myself of what the man standing in front of me was capable of: bitch, stalking female safe spaces, sexual harassment, dress, kiss, cunt in that order. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"So, who are you riding with?" he inquired.

"I live in the same apartment complex as my old NXT locker roommate, Kairi and we talked when we made it home Wednesday and she said that I could ride with her," I revealed.

"And who is she riding with?"

"Asuka…"

"...who travels with Nak," he replied. "You don't see the problem there?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're all Asian and you're...not," he pointed out.

"Wait…" my eyes widened in shock and I instinctively took a step back as I stared at him. "So you're misogynistic, narcissistic _and _racist? How many cats did you kill growing up?"

What. The. Hell. I'm actually shocked at this new development. Am I going to find out that he was a serial killer next chapter? Actually, there isn't going to be a next chapter because at least I'll have a legitimate reason not to work with him anymore.

"Just one but it ran in front of me while I was driving," Elias joked. "You can _falsely _accuse me of those other two but one thing I am not is racist. I'm just saying that they're all Japanese and I'm sure they'd prefer speaking in their native language. If you're around they'll probably feel uncomfortable isolating you like that. They live in America and work for an American company so they have to step out of their comfort zone and adjust to the English language enough as it is. They shouldn't have to do it in their private time. I may not be wording this right and I'm not trying to come off insensitive so I hope you understand."

"How considerate. So, if I did allow them to be amongst each other, who would I ride with? I don't know anyone else and most of the NXT call ups are on Raw, except for Lars and I'm definitely not going anywhere with him," I almost gagged saying his name. Not only was Lars hideous to look at but if his old pre-WWE posts hold weight, he's a horrible person as well and made Elias looked like a saint in comparison.

"Me…"

"Yep," I nod. "That's what I thought you'd say and the answer is no. It wasn't my choice to be here, perform with you, wear that dress or kiss you so I refuse to let you have this, too."

"Have it your way…" he said, as I walked away.

Seeing the group, I approached them from behind. They were speaking rapid Japanese with each other. I cleared my throat. "Hi."

They turned and greeted me. Nakamura's English was decent, Asuka was fine despite what the public hears when they make her cut promos and Kairi was okay. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but think about what Elias said. Even standing here now was awkward and I felt like the odd one out.

"Are you ready to go?" Kairi asked.

"Uh...I came over here to thank you for the offer but I'm going to ride with Elias," I decided.

"Okay, see you there," Kairi smiled. She turned back around and they switched back to Japanese before I was out of earshot.

Elias was standing in the same spot where I left him with his arms folded, waiting. _Damn him_. He knew exactly what he was doing when he planted those seeds in my head. I wanted to turn around just to spite him.

Dragging my feet, I sighed, "okay."

"Okay? Okay, what?" Elias attempted to prompt me with smug arrogance radiating from him.

"We're not doing this. I am not going to tell you that you were right or kiss your ass for a ride because I can easily rent my own car and ride solo if I felt so inclined," I snapped.

"Well do it," he challenged.

"You know what, I will," rolling by suitcase behind me, I walked away.

An Uber dropped me off at the recommended rental car company. The place was filled with other Superstars waiting.

"Where's Jeff?" Finn approached me.

"Over there," I jerked my head in the direction of the Hardy Boyz.

Finn laughed. "No, _Elias._"

"Oh, I left him at the airport...where he hopefully stays," I mumble.

"I was wondering how you two were getting along since that incident but not great I see," for a moment I'd forgotten that Finn was a witness to the spark that started this flame.

"Believe it or not, things have escalated to new heights and not in a good way. I've graduated from bitch to cunt," I informed him with a tight smile on my face.

"What?!" Finn looked appalled. "Are you serious? I've shared the locker room with him for about 2 years now on Raw and 2 years back in NXT and I would've never taken him as the type to treat a woman this way."

"Well, women have the tendency to bring the true colors out of a man."

"Who are you riding with?"

"You're looking at her," I pointed to myself.

"You're riding alone? No," he shook his head. "You can ride with me."

"Who do you ride with?"

"KO and a few more of the guys…"

Meh. I'd rather listen to hours upon hours of Japanese before I suffer through guy talk.

"Thank you but I'll have to decline. Dealing with one guy is hard enough," I chuckled. "I'm sure once I get in the locker room and start getting to know the other girls, I'll find a road buddy."

Elias arrived a few minutes later and headed straight for me. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure what I'm sorry for but I am. It's your first day on the road and I don't want you getting lost so you are welcome to ride with me."

"Get lost?" I scoffed. "Am I not capable of reading a GPS or do you just think I need a man to chauffeur me around?"

"Fuck it. I give up!" he threw his hands in the air in a gesture of defeat. "I see why you're single because no real, live man in his right mind would put up with this and still try. You should just buy a vibrator and call it a day because at least it won't have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing!"

A small part of me felt guilty for my bluntness. Maybe I _was _being too hard on him. At least he was trying. "Okay, okay, we can ride together but I'm paying for the rental so I won't feel indebted to you."

After he got the car, he loaded his bags in the trunk and reached for mine before I gave him the look and he backed off as I loaded my own.

He went over to the passenger side door and grabbed the handle before letting go and walking around the front to his side. "I was about to open it for you like a gentleman but knowing you, you'd find fault in that too."

"Aww, you're learning," sarcastically, I replied.

Elias fiddled with the radio and there was mostly static. He pulled out his auxiliary cord, plugged his phone into the system and opened Pandora. "Let's ride."

The loud sound of his music pinned me back to the seat. "Can we not listen to heavy metal, please?"

"Sorry," he changed the station again to something that sounded like depressing grunge music. "Is this okay?"

"Not really and it's still way too loud," I complained.

Turning the volume down, he switched again. "Classic rock?"

"I guess," I replied, listening to him hum some AC/DC song. That's when I got curious. "So do you actually play guitar or did you just learn it down at the Performance Center for the sake of the gimmick?"

He turned to me with a brow raised. "What? You actually want to know about me? Maybe you're not a sociopath after all."

"Who said I wasn't? I've been secretly plotting your demise from the moment we met," I snorted.

"I believe you," he replied. "When I was 15 my dad bought me a guitar for Christmas."

"15 and you're, what? 36-37 now."

"37?!" he exclaimed and the car swerved unexpectedly into the fast lane right in front of a truck causing us both to shriek before he got control of the wheel. When we both caught our breaths, he dived right back into the subject. "Do I really look 37 to you?"

"Yes," I answered honestly. "Maybe it's because your forehead wrinkles when you make certain expressions and the beard."

Elias shook his head, chuckling in disbelief. "No."

"Well however many years you've been playing, your skills are still amateurish...at best. _Ha_," I mocked.

"And you've been wrestling for 10 years and no one in upper management cares to see you do anything besides be my supporting act. _Ha_," he mocked in return.

I scoffed at the insult but I didn't get upset. "I'm going to let you have that one."

"You, admitting defeat and submitting to a _man_?" he let out a fake, dramatic gasp.

"Submitting? You may want to quit while you're ahead and not push it," I warned. "So what else? If you've been doing this since you were 16, I assume you have some sort of influences or something?"

"I'm a big time Johnny Cash fan. '_Hello, I am Elias' - 'Hello, I'm Johnny Cash.'_ He's a big influence on me and I listen to him all the time."

"Wow, I can't believe something so basic like '_Hello, I am Elias_' was plagiarized," I replied. "And isn't Johnny Cash responsible for starting a fire that destroyed a national condor reserve where 49 out of 51 of the endangered birds were killed... among other things during his career? Figures you'd idolize someone like that."

"Eh, you can't make it to legendary status in the music industry without a few scandals under your belt. Charge it to the game," he shrugged.

"Now this is something that you can turn up," I reached for the radio knobs when Billy Idol's Rebel Yell played. "_Last night a little dancer came dancin' to my door. Last night a little angel came pumping on the floor. She said, come on baby, I got a license for love. And if it expires, pray help from above. Because...In the midnight hour she cried, more, more, more. With a rebel yell she cried, more, more, more.._"

Elias joined in. "_In the midnight hour, babe, more, more, more." _

"No!" I immediately stopped. "The only time we sing together is in the ring."

"Speaking of that, do you have a duet picked out for us yet?"

"Uh...I try not to think of you or this when I'm home so no, I haven't picked out anything yet."

"Let me do it. It's only fair that we take turns. Tomorrow you can choose again," he said and I opened my mouth to speak before he cut me off. "And before you ask, no it's not Shallow but it _is _from a movie soundtrack."

"Well, you may want to tell me in advance so I can get the lyrics down…"

"I'm sure you already know the lyrics to this one…"

My new locker room was way too crowded with way too many different personalities. Everyone was getting along, or at least pretending to get along right now but give it some time.

Mickie answered the door after someone knocked. "Hey Elias. Yeah, hold on. Alaina, you have a visitor."

"You either have to unblock me on social media or give me your number so I won't have to keep coming over here every show," he said when I met him outside.

"What do you want? Did you change the song? I surprisingly love the choice."

"New scarf calls for a new dress," he pulled a bag from behind his back.

"Great because one lingerie dress wasn't enough," I rolled my eyes before snatching it. "I'm going to get changed and we can meet in about 20 minutes to rehearse."

I had to give it to him. The dress was still short but not obscene like the last one. The last one ended right below my butt. This one ended mid-thigh. Maybe he was alri.._no_, he's not getting over on me that easily. It's going to take more than a few more inches of fabric to get him into my good graces.

"Ladies and gentleman, Elias," he was announced.

"...and Alaina!" I yelled at the announcer.

"My mistake," he apologized into the mic. "Ladies and gentleman, Elias…and Alaina."

"Hello, I am Elias...featuring, Alaina," Elias said before going into his usual intro, 'WWE Stands for…?' crap.

Then when that was over, he began playing the acoustic chords of an all too familiar song. He started first, "_I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes. Take you wonder by wonder. Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world. A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no. Or where to go. Or say we're only dreaming." _

Now it was my turn. "_A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you." _

On the next part, we either sang together or provided backup for each other. "_Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling. Through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes). A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better). I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far. I can't go back to where I used to be. A whole new world (Every turn a surprise). With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter). I'll chase them anywhere. There's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world (A whole new world). That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be). A thrilling chase. A wondrous place. For you and me…" _

Another well received performance down.


	5. Nutshell

**A/N: I welcome both positive and negative feedback in order to improve at this craft. That being said, I must respond to a review (this isn't a swipe to the poster but more of me explaining my reasoning.) My OC is **_**supposed **_**to be mean. If she was written as a nice, "Mary Sue" type, they would've been "in love" by Chapter 3 and that's not what I want. She **_**has**_ **to hate him and be negative in order to build toward liking him and before that happens, HE needs to redeem himself in her eyes. It's a process. :-)**

* * *

"This is one of my favorite songs and you aren't even listening," Elias said in reference to "Nutshell," an Alice in Chains song as he drove down the highway. "_We chase misprinted lies. We face the path of time. And yet I fight. And yet I fight. This battle all alone. No one to cry to. No place to call home._"

"My brain shuts down on all things you once we step out of the ring," I absentmindedly replied. The reason I couldn't entertain him was because I was too busy browsing Tinder. I was a public figure now so I had to be discreet. My profile picture was from the side with hair covering most of my face. Reviewing men anonymously, swiping right on the 'yays' and swiping left on the 'nays' is a fairly vacuous way to pass the time. It was mostly, _no_, ALL nays. Most of the guys were old, ugly or looked like creeps. Even when I came upon an attractive guy in my age group, the douchey bio begged for a left swipe.

"You seriously have a dating profile?" Elias leaned over the armrest to spy on my phone screen.

"Keep your eyes on the road please before you cause us another near accident," I scolded. "And why can't I have a dating profile?"

"I don't know. It's kind of weird for female superstars to date a regular guy unless they were with them before WWE. You have a locker room full of wrestlers, other athletes and celebrities at your disposal so what's the point of looking elsewhere?"

"I already told you that I don't date wrestlers so that's not an option. And why is that weird? I can't date a regular guy but you men can go into bars across the country and pick up regular girls? Not to mention regular girls who come to shows and regular girls who slide into your DMs. Double standard much?" I challenged.

"That's different. Most of the time when that happens, we're just looking for fun. You on the other hand are probably looking for a relationship. Tinder specifically is notorious for hookups and one night stands. Most men on there are just looking for a nice warm place to park their cocks. I'd hate to see you get used," he replied.

"Hmm, you sure sound well versed and experienced on the ways of Tinder. How many poor girls have you scammed out of their panties on there? If you've learned anything from me, it's that I would never allow a man to use me. Besides, how do you know I'm not just looking for fun myself?" I wasn't but it wasn't right for him to just assume that I wasn't.

"Actually, the main thing I've learned from you is that you definitely aren't the 'fun' type," he snorted. "Because if you were, you would've come to me a long time ago."

"The day I come to you is the day I'm officially desperate and I'd take your advice about the vibrator before I let that happen!"

At the arena, we were summoned for a photoshoot. I tried my best to look professional and not let my body language and facial expressions convey my distaste for him on camera. The first pose was mimicking the official Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper 'A Star is Born' poster. The second was basically how we assembled in the ring: him on the stool with his guitar while I draped my hands over his shoulders.

The last and final pose entailed me standing and holding the guitar with Elias directly behind me, putting my fingers into position. I wasn't sure but I started to feel something poking me from behind. An erection? I eased my hips forward away from it enough to not disturb the shot. How dare he? As disgusted as I was, I had to acknowledge that Sweet Jesus, it felt big. I had to press against him again just to confirm that my analysis was correct. _It was_. I was getting ready to move away from it again but as if on cue, the photographer said:

"Hold it right there! That's perfect!"

Elias was humming some tune in my ear as I literally grinned and bared his penis lodged into my ass. If I wasn't mistaken, he began slowly grinding it into me on beat with whatever the song was. Most frightening of all, it was having an effect on me. It didn't exactly turn me on but it didn't repulse me as it should have either.

The photographer finally put his camera down. "Okay, I think I have everything I need."

A breath I didn't know I was holding rushed from my lungs as we disconnected and I slumped forward.

Elias smirked. "Still prefer that vibrator?"

"Yep," I quickly responded.

"But I bet you'll be thinking of me while you use it," he winked

"No, I'd rather…" I trailed off, flustered trying to come up with an evil comeback. _Blank_. "Nevermind, just no!"

I was already dressed for tonight thanks to the photoshoot so when I returned to the locker room, I just sat, waiting for my signal to go on.

Liv slid next to me. "Is Elias single?"

"To my knowledge, yes," raising a curious brow, I turned to her. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. While I was on Raw, I was occupied with Ruby and Sarah but now that I'm alone I'll have time to focus on other things including men. He's so freaking hot and he's going to be moving up the ladder soon especially after that Vince endorsement last week. I'm trying to hop on the train before it leaves the station. Wait, you don't like him, do you?"

"I don't even like him as a person let alone anything else," I scoff. "If you want me to put in a word for you, I will."

I would do anything to get him off of my back. Liv was going to be my saving grace. If he had her, I wouldn't have to fight him off for the duration of this angle.

"No, not yet. He's just an option I'm looking at. I'm undecided on if I actually want to pursue him but keep your ears open for me though," Liv replied.

"I absolutely will," I nodded enthusiastically. This is perfect!

Then came the inevitable knock. I already knew who stood on the other side of the door so I got up, not wanting anyone else to stop what they were doing to act as the middle man between us.

"Let's go somewhere and talk," he said and I followed.

"What's this about?" I asked when we finally came to a stop.

"My segment tonight is a run in on Roman so unfortunately you aren't required," he revealed.

"What? I can actually take off this stupid dress?!" I blinked.

"And here I thought you'd actually be upset which is why I walked you away from the open area with people around just in case you blew up," he replied.

"I'm not going to lie, I am a little upset…" I said and saw a smile slowly spreading across his lips. "...that I came here tonight when I could've been sitting in my apartment right now."

"Oh, I thought it was because you weren't going to get _this_ tonight," he leaned in before I had a chance to react, pressing his lips to mine. I think he tried to slip me his tongue but I kept my lips firmly shut.

"Really? I was going to let your boner slide but an offscreen kiss?" I shook my head.

"I know you're going to fantasize about our earlier encounter tonight so I wanted to give you some additional material for the spank bank. You're welcome," he taunted.

"Me, fantasizing about you? I don't think you believe that yourself," as I rolled my eyes I thought about something. "Are you single?"

He blinked with surprise before his mouth settled into a smirk. "Hmm, does someone want to walk with Elias."

"Yes..." Now it was time to have a little fun of my own. Standing on my toes, I leaned in next to his ear. First I kissed it, then I licked it. He sucked in a sharp breath when I tugged on his earlobe lightly with my teeth. "...but it's not me."

"After _that_, it damn well better be you. I won't accept any other answer," he refused.

"Sorry but no, this is a girl who may actually be into you," I teased.

"Who?" he tilted his head curiously.

From what I understood, Liv was undecided so I couldn't reveal her. "When or _if_ she's ready to tell you, she will."

"Until this mysterious girl shows up, I'm just going to assume it's you," he declared.

"You can but you will be disappointed," smiling, I walked away.


	6. Sex on Fire

I won't bore you with the details of our endless arguments and I think I'll fast-forward over our in-ring duet as well. Let's begin this tale in the parking lot after Saturday's house show.

"Want to hit the bar?" Elias asked.

"With you? No thanks," I declined.

"Actually, a lot of us are going," he replied.

"Oh, a lot of you are going? It's a double no now," I shot him down. "Just take me back to the hotel, okay?"

And he did. I showered and was determined to have a quiet night ahead of the drive to the next town in the morning. That should've been the end of that, right? _No._ My fatal mistake was browsing Snapchat and Instagram. I saw my coworkers posting from the bar and as the overused term says, it looked "lit." I tried to ignore it and settle down into Netflix but the FOMO, fear of missing out was too strong.

Down on my knees, I sorted through clothing in my suitcase and came across my best pair of jeans, a plain white top and a pair of pumps. I didn't bother doing anything to my hair or applying makeup because I had no one to impress. Hell, I didn't even want to go out.

Thankfully, the bar was in walking distance of the hotel so I didn't have to bother with an Uber. I was disappointed as soon as I walked through the door. This was just an average bar, with average people and average music. I was way too smart (or at least I thought I was) to fall for social media gaslighting. More often than not, everyone and everything looked better on Instagram. I had a mind to turn around but unfortunately, I was spotted.

"Alaina, over here!" someone called out. I didn't know who exactly but it was a woman's voice and I saw the shadowy silhouettes of my coworkers over by the darkened bar.

"You made it," Elias cut off my path to the bar.

"Yes, I did but I didn't come here to see you so step aside," I bypassed him and reached my destination. "What are you ladies drinking?"

"Try this," Carmella offered me her glass, pushing her straw aside, I sipped from the rim. It was fruity and tasted more like spiked prom punch than something I'd actually pay for. "This is okay but I require something stronger."

I was drinking pretty steadily. I lifted another to my lips and downed it all. What was that? My fifth? My sixth? Who's counting? Soon I was blurry eyed and dancing on the floor. A fuzzy Elias came into my line of vision. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you. Go get me another drink."

"I think you've had enough," he yelled over the music.

"You are not my father," I yelled back.

"No, but I'd love to hear you call me Big Daddy Eli," he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"What?" I scoffed, laughing in his face. "You'd have to earn a title like that and you won't get the opportunity with me."

"But seriously, Alaina, I think you should come back over to the bar and drink a glass of water or something," he advised.

The DJ stopped the music momentarily and the club promoter walked on stage. "How is everybody doing tonight? It's time to have a little fun...with our karaoke hour! The mic is on and the floor is open."

"Karaoke hour? That's right up my alley. Wanna go?" I asked him.

"We don't sing together outside of the ring, remember?" he said, trying to discourage me from going up.

"You're absolutely right. I'll do it solo," I flipped my hair in his face and rushed to stand in the line forming with the others. The singers (and I use that term loosely) were horrible and even three sheets to the wind drunk I knew I'd be able to top them.

When it was my turn, I scrolled through the catalog and selected #129, a Kings of Leon song. There were cheers of encouragement from the area of the bar where most of my coworkers were gathered.

"_Lay where you're laying. Don't make a sound. I know they're watching, watching. All the commotion. The kiddie like play. It has people talking, talking. You, your sex is on fire_," I finished the first verse. When I looked into the crowd, Elias was up front and center, simply standing there, watching. "_The dark of the alley. The breaking of day. Head while I'm driving, I'm driving. Soft lips are open. Them knuckles are pale. Feels like you're dying, you're dying. You, your sex is on fire. Consumed, with what's to transpire. Hot as a fever. Rattle of bones. I could just taste it, taste it. But it's not forever. But it's just tonight. Oh we're still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest._"

The fans clapped me off stage. I was dizzy as I tried to walk down the steps but Elias was there to help me. I was in no position to reject him.

"Come on," he said, escorting me over to the bar.

"You killed it. I think you deserve this after that performance," Sonya began pouring vodka into a shot glass. I downed it just as quickly as she handed it to me. "You know what, just take the whole thing."

I took a big swig straight from the bottle, welcoming the burn down my throat. I knew my limit so I stopped. A person who doesn't know when to stop drinking shouldn't be drinking at all. Groaning, I shook my head. "That's it for me."

"Let's get you out of here," Elias said. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a drinking problem? Bad things happen to people when they're intoxicated."

"You got that right. The last time I was heavily intoxicated, I ended up being forced into this angle with you as a result," I snorted.

My head spun, I couldn't think clearly, I was staggering and my speech was now slurring. All classic symptoms of having too much to drink. Elias had his hand around my waist to keep me steady and I found myself gripping his taut bicep firmly. This was enough to trigger alcohol-induced horniness (perhaps the most unfortunate symptom).

The elevator dinged and he guided me off. "What's your room number?"

"Hell if I know," I shrugged.

"Do you even have your room key?"

"Uhhh, let me check…." I turned my purse over and dumped the contents on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"Damn, you have everything except a key card," he kneeled down and scrambled to put everything back into my bag."Let's just go to my room and I'm telling your right now, I'm not sleeping on the floor because I can already predict you requesting this. My bed is a king so it's big enough for you to create a pillow barrier between us and we'll both still have enough room to sleep comfortably."

"I'm down with that. Walk slow, these heels aren't broken in yet so my feet are killing me," I hissed, starting to limp.

Elias picked me up bridal style and I giggled. I slid my arms around his neck, my touched his fluffy manbun. I knew this wasn't the right move but my inhibitions were down and my brain was too cloudy to snap me back to reality. My morality had officially failed me when I leaned in to kiss him. Elias fumbled, blindly trying to slid his key card in the slot without disconnecting from my lips.

Pushing the door open with his foot, he walked inside and put me down. "Okay, you are obviously not yourself right now so I think it's best if you just sleep it off. You practically lose your mind over a peck so you definitely aren't sticking your tongue down my throat with a clear mind."

"No, I want you," I insisted. His astonishment at my arousal was obvious. I flicked my tongue across his lips and that's when he lost it. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me deeply, running his hands around my back to squeeze my ass, his hard cock pushing against my pelvis. His breath was short as he nuzzled and kissed around my neck and dry humped against my hip.

I reached down to unzip his pants to give him some much needed freedom. Looking into his eyes I slipped his jeans down to his ankles, releasing him, letting his throbbing erection spring forth. I stroked it a couple times, which he seemed to like. "Wow, _Big Daddy Eli_ indeed."

He hissed. "I was just talking shit when I said that but damn hearing it come out of your mouth turns me on."

My head was spinning and not from lust. It seems that the last bit of Vodka I'd chugged before leaving the bar had finally absorbed into my bloodstream. I groaned and my head lulled. It was only a matter of seconds before my field of vision narrowed as I slowly blacked out.

* * *

I woke the next morning with a splitting headache. I couldn't remember a thing about the night before. It was all a blank. This wasn't my room. For one, the bed was a king and the room I booked was a queen. The second indicator was the travel bags on the floor that didn't belong to me. I sat up to examine my surroundings further. That's when I saw _it_. _It_ being a guitar case sitting on the table. My mouth dropped. That's when images of us against the wall flooded my memory. I recalled wearing clothes before the blackout. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself to peeked underneath the sheets: bra and panties only. My jeans were slung carelessly on the floor and my shirt was next to it.

"Oh my God!" I cried out in horror when I realized I'd slept with Elias. How did I allow this to happen? _Oh yeah,_ the alcohol. The only thing I could take comfort in was not remembering a thing about it. There were no condom wrappers laying around so I'd definitely have to take an STD test once I made it back to Orlando. Speaking of that, I opened my front facing camera to check things out down there. That's when the door opened and I scrambled to cover myself with the sheets.

"Goodmorning, lover," Elias walked in, carrying a few plastic bags. "I don't know what I just caught you doing but please continue."

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk and said you wanted me," he smirked.

I covered my face in shame. "I can't believe I had sex with you."

"You didn't…"

"What?" my head snapped up in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious," he nodded to confirm. "You passed out against that wall over there. I carried you here, took your clothes off and put you to bed. That's it."

"Are you sure?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you really think I'd take the time to put your undergarments back on? If we fucked naked, we sleep naked. Also, you didn't call me Big Daddy Eli last night for nothing so if we had sex, you'd know it."

Now that I think about it, I didn't feel penetrated at all. "Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"You know what. I was right there at your disposal ready and willing apparently," I replied.

He shook his head. "Despite what you may think of me, I'm not a predator and I would never take advantage of an unconscious girl. To be honest, I was cautious about kissing you back because you were under the influence."

"Wow," I blinked, impressed. "My opinion of you just skyrocketed."

"I'm actually offended that your opinion of me was so low that you'd think I'd do something like that in the first place. I made it over 30 years without sexual misconduct accusations until I met you. Trust me, I want you sober and aware when I tap that. Hopefully, you'll have the same enthusiasm that you had last night," he shot me a cocky gaze.

"And just like that, my opinion of you has dropped again," I rolled my eyes. "Let me set the record straight: the only reason I came within an inch of you was because of the alcohol."

"Drunken words and actions are sober thoughts and desires," he winked.

"The only thing I _desire_ from you is an ibuprofen if you have one," I said, right as a throb struck the temples of my forehead. "Make that 3."

He dug down into one of the bags that he walked in with. "No, ibuprofen but I went out this morning and got some Tylenol Extra Strength just for you."

"Do you have a bottle of wa…" I began but he reached back into the bag and brought one out.

"Here," he handed it to me along with a styrofoam fountain drink cup. "A little hair of the dog for you to sip on, too."

I washed the pill down with water and finished it before moving on to the cocktail. "Thanks, not just for this but for not being a rapist and for taking care of me."

"I'm not gonna lie. I was tempted, very tempted to get a peek under those panties to see what you were working with while I was undressing you but I refrained," he revealed.

"Is it possible for me to give you props without you ruining it by saying something stupid the next sentence?"

"I don't know, let's try it again," he pulled out a breakfast platter that consisted of eggs, bacon and bread. "The bacon will speed your metabolism and help your body get rid of the booze faster. The bread will help soak up any excess acid."

"It's scary that you know all of this. Thanks nonetheless. Maybe you are boyfriend material after all. Not for me of course, but in general."

"I'm wearing you down. You won't admit it but I am," he chuckled. He was sort of right. _Sort of_ meaning that I was beginning to like him as a person, but not romantically...at least I didn't think so.

I sighed. Things weren't as awkward between us as I thought they'd be but there was still a big issue on the table. "As far as I'm concerned last night was just a drunken mistake. It was nobody's fault, nobody got hurt and nobody has to know. Let's pretend it never happened."

"Let's pretend what never happen?" he asked, looking at me intently. "A crazy feminist reduced to giving a 'misogynistic' and 'narcissistic' man a handjob? I won't tell anyone about this but between me and you, I'm never letting you live it down."

"Wow, you waited 2 whole sentences this time before ruining it. FYI, talking about a situation that I don't want to hear, think or talk about is a form of harassment. Don't reduce yourself to something so petty after making so much progress last night," I bit a slice of bacon in half. "Also, it was like 3 tugs, that hardly qualifies as a handjob."

"No, it was 5 and a half," he corrected. "Trust me, I was keeping count."

"A half?" I raised a brow.

"As you passed out your hand stopped mid-stroke. And yes, it certainly does qualify as a handjob. Hypothetically speaking, if we were actually in the act and stopped for some reason before the climax would it not count as sex?"

"That's actual penetration so it's different but let's not hypothesize something that will never, _ever_ happen. Your best shot at actual sex with me was last night before the pass out. Knowing that it _could've_ happened is enough to have me showing up to an AA meeting in a trench coat, hat and oversized sunglasses," I said just as my phone dinged.

**Liv: I thought about it and I think I'm ready to pursue Elias now. You can start putting in a good word for me and let me know what he says. **

"Well I'll be damned," I mumbled, glancing up at him.

**Me: K, will do. :-) **

"What?" his brows knitted curiously.

"Nothing…." I shook my head, tossing my phone aside. "What were we talking about again?"

"How beautiful you look in the morning," he flirted. "We should wake up together more often."

"Get out!" I pointed to the door.

"Damn, and I thought this was my suite," he snorted. "Maybe since you're sobered up now you'll actually remember your room number."


	7. The Beautiful Ones

Turns out, the key was in my back pocket the whole time. If I'd remembered that all of this could've been avoided. After I left his room I thought I would be okay based on our interaction that Sunday morning but once I got back to my room alone I felt utter shame and embarrassment over my behavior. When we reunited to make the drive to the next town, the morning after weirdness ensued.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. I didn't even insult or berate him at all during the journey (no, that is not a good thing). He was mostly treated to silence, head nods and one word answers. How do you talk to someone you went from hating to jerking off all in the span of an hour? I could barely make eye contact with him and he made it worse by constantly stealing glances at me. Our duet suffered because of this. The song choice and singing was great but the lack of chemistry and uncomfortableness showed. The applause was quieter and while the performance still went viral once the video was posted, it was the least liked, retweeted and talked about of them all. That's when I knew I had to get my shit together.

Monday was better. I chatted freely with him when I felt like it and gave him snide remarks when the situation required it. He must've sensed that I was coming around because during the awkward phase he didn't mention 'it' at all but on this day he made subtle references. I was back on my game because our performance was our most liked and retweeted to date.

Tuesday, I was officially back to my old self, like nothing happened. Elias on the other hand was hellbent on reminding me of it at every turn. _Shocker_. He made good on his declaration to never let me live it down. When we pulled into the arena that evening for Smackdown, I couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

"Did you tell him?" Liv was in my face the second I stepped into the lockerroom.

I shook my head as I looked around to find a spot to put my bags down. "No, not yet."

"I told you that it was a go early Sunday morning. You had the rest of Sunday, all of Monday and today and you still haven't done it?" she asked. "What's the hold up?"

"It's like this Liv, I try to talk to him as less as possible," I replied.

"What the hell is up with you two?"Liv questioned.

"W-what do you mean," I stammered, my mouth feeling dry. Did she sense something? Did he tell anyone? Because if he did it would get around the lockerroom in no time and maybe this was her way of asking for confirmation. Maybe it was neither and I'm just being paranoid.

"I've been around him before, nothing close but honestly, he seemed okay," she said. "But with the way you talk about him now..."

I shrugged. "As individuals, we sometimes interpret something or someone differently than others. I'm only giving you _my_ impression of him."

Sure, I could've told Elias about Liv but for some reason I didn't, I couldn't. I know what you're thinking but no, it's not jealousy or anything like that - at least not in my opinion. Why would I be jealous? He wasn't my man. I had no claim on him. No, this was definitely not jealousy. This feeling was more...well, I'm not sure what it was.

Then there was Liv. I liked her and she was a nice person but from the moment she sent that message, I'd convinced myself that telling him was pointless because they didn't seem compatible. Heck, I was more compatible with him, and that's saying something. Elias had his ways but at least he was laid back outside of the ring. She on the other hand, you couldn't tell the difference between Gionna, the person and Liv, the character. They were both skippy, overly excited and yes, the tongue was always out backstage too.

Once upon a time Liv was in a relationship with Enzo who is the polar opposite of Elias personality wise. By chance, if Liv and Elias did date, she'd likely start riding with us. Obviously, the girlfriend sits up front which meant I'd be stuck in the back during long trips listening to her constant talking and giggling. Maybe this wasn't about Elias at all, maybe it was just me looking out for my own sanity.

"I guess I'll have to find out for myself. I'll talk to him later," she stated.

"No!" I exclaimed. "You came to me in confidence and asked me and I dropped the ball on it.

After the show, I promise I'll do it."

Dressing quickly, I left the locker room to find Elias. Usually he seeked me out but I didn't want him to tonight because seeing him may prompt Liv into asking me to do it right then and there.

Elias was in his usual hideout practicing. He was humming and apparently felt my presence because he glanced up briefly before going back to tuning his guitar. He strummed a little more before fully turning his attention to me. His eyes traced me over then he looked into my eyes and it felt like he could see right through me. My skin began to tingle. What was happening? What was this feeling in my stomach? Why was there a flutter in my chest? He held out his hand to me and I placed it in his open palms. His closed over mine.

"Wait, no, this isn't the special _hand_. Give me the other one," he joked. Elias put emphasis on _hand _whenever he said it. It got old quick. I rolled my eyes but was thankful that he took the time to remind me of his assholiness because it seemed as if I was starting to forget.

"So what's up for tonight or has Shane taken my place again?" This wasn't my ideal position but if I traveled the same schedule as everyone else and worked the house shows every Saturday, Sunday and Monday going viral after every performance with the exception of one, I should be on TV with him as well.

"No, I definitely need you tonight. Got anything white, black or white and black?" he asked, going on to explain what we'd be doing.

Elias was tonight's outside enforcer ref during the Roman match and of course, he needed someone to hold his guitar and as his valet, that's where I came in. We walked down to the ring and as he handed me his guitar he closed in for the obligatory kiss. What started as a gentle peck turned into a lingering kiss that I couldn't disengage from. I had to growl in his mouth as a warning in order to get him to back off.

I stood ringside and watched the match. Elias interfered a few times but nothing serious. The turning point came when he called for his guitar. A sinister smile crossed my face as I handed it to him. Roman blocked the guitar shot and superman punched Elias. Elias fell ringside selling and I had to go to his side.

When I went back into the locker room to gather my things, I felt footsteps creep up behind me. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "I'm going to tell him, Liv."

"Don't forget," she chirped.

Elias was waiting for me out in the parking lot. Liv wasn't too far behind rolling her suitcase so I quickly walked to the car causing him to pick up his speed as well.

"Are you hungry?" he asked after we pulled off.

"You must've read my mind," I replied.

"No, I heard your stomach," he said. "I take it you didn't swing by catering tonight."

I didn't because I was too busy hiding him from Liv.

"Are you too good for In-N-Out burger?" he asked.

"Me? Never! Let's go!"

"Tell me you didn't just post that," Elias asked as he watched me click around on my phone. I'd posted a picture of us in In-N-Out on Instagram with the caption: _It's what we deserve after tonight. I guess it's true that every dog has its day so enjoy it Roman but at MITB you're getting WALKED and we're bringing the leash._

"Uhm, yeah. What, did you think I wanted a selfie with you as my lock screen or something? No, I'm just selling what happened tonight," I explained.

"That's fine but we're in the city where Smackdown was taped and you just gave away our location..."

"Oh," I blinked, realizing what I'd done.

"Whatever fans are in the area are about to swarm this place so you better eat it all in one bite or pack and let's go," he said. "I don't mind signing autographs or taking selfies but tonight, I want to do what the sign on this building says and get in and get out."

"Swarm though? You must think you're Cena, Rollins, Reigns or Styles," I snorted. We got back into the car and pulled off. Pretty soon I heard his bag rustling as he steered with one hand. "Elias, you are not about to eat and drive. Sometimes you can barely drive and drive. Let's just wait until we get back to the hotel."

"Sorry, babe, can't wait," he said and the sound of the turn signal clicking filled the vehicle. I watched as he pulled us into what appeared to be a park.

I got out and headed over to one of the picnic tables. It was a nice night out. As I stare up at the stars in the sky, I ponder on how quickly things change. The me from a few weeks, even a few days ago would've refused to get out of the car and demanded he take me back to the hotel. Elias joined me carrying his food bag and his guitar.

"It's time we had a serious talk. I know I said I don't date wrestlers but..." I started and he smirked. "...if Roman was single I'd totally hit that. That's what a man is supposed to look like."

"Oh? _That's _what a man is supposed to look like?" he grumbled. "So what the hell do I look like?"

"Is someone jealous?" I teased.

"Well, I think..." he trailed off.

"You think what?"

"More like _who_. I was trying to come up with someone in the locker room hotter than you but I'm drawing a blank," he said. "Mandy _may _have a better ass but those long legs of yours still gives you the advantage."

"Yeah, Mandy's ass is kind of nice," I agreed. "Naomi and Toni Storm's asses are nicer though."

"Wait a minute," he looked absolutely giddy. "Are you-"

I put a hand up to silence him. "No, I'm not into girls before the perverse wheels in your head start turning. Anyone with eyes can judge someone's looks."

"It's still hot nonetheless. I wouldn't have been surprised in the least if you were into girls. It would've made so much sense considering no man will ever be good enough to have the chance at being made miserable by you," he chuckled. "Anyway, who would've thought we'd be sitting here eating and enjoying the night after the Mania incident."

"You won't believe this but I was just thinking about that. I honestly wanted nothing to do with you ever again and I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling Mr. McMahon."

"Yeah, Mr. McMahon definitely had a _hand_ in bringing us closer together," he laughed, not forgetting to emphasis hand.

I huffed in annoyance. "When are you going to find something new to talk about?"

"When you give me something new to talk about," he countered, laying back across the table.

I tried to do the same but the wood was uncomfortable. "How can you stand this hard thing?"

Elias pulled me across his chest. To be honest, his body felt harder but at least it was warm. "Is that better?"

"A little," I replied, still scrolling through my mentions. Someone tweeted me a link to a fanfiction of us that I skimmed. "Really?"

"What?"

"Listen to this crap," I cleared my throat. "_Elias and his sweaty body came home after a vigorous workout at the gym. Once he dropped his keys on the table, he heard the sound of a guitar. At first he wondered if he'd left the radio on but as he followed the sound down the hallway, it was live and coming from his bedroom. Hesitantly, he swung the door open. Alaina was naked laying in the middle of his bed strumming. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. 'What are you doing here?' he asked. 'Isn't it obvious?' she replied, huskily. 'I want to walk with Elias.'"_

"If only things were that simple," he sighed.

"I have so many questions like how the hell did I break into your house and since when have I known how to play the guitar?"

"How big is my dick?"

"Uh..." I said as I scrolled down. "14 inches."

"That's actually very accurate," he nodded.

I scoffed at him. "_You wish_. You're a good size though which shocked the hell out of me. I don't know why but I always imagine guitar players and wannabe musicians as small dicked horrible fucks and afterwards while they smoke a cigarette, they'll bitterly talk about the time they almost made it big but the washed up music promoter who was going to pass their demo tape to a legendary record executive died of a cocaine overdose the morning of the scheduled meeting."

"That's a very vivid generalization but you'll never know what kind of fuck I am until you try," he suggested he winked.

"Maybe if you were perfect like this fanfic version I'm reading of you, I would. This Elias is respectful, always says the right thing and apparently knows his place because he basically worships me..."

"Yeah, well, I bet that Elias doesn't have to put up with a snarky Alaina like I do and if I became perfect today or tomorrow, you'll spew some feminist mumbo jumbo about me only changing to manipulate you into sleeping with me," he shook his head. "No, when I finally get into your pants I want to know I did it while being myself."

"The only way you'd get into my pants is if you tried them on and I saw one of your kimonos in the women's section at Target so you are no stranger to crossdressing," I found it funny that female fans tweeted me after every appearance asking where I get my dresses not knowing that I'm just as clueless as they are.

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. Sitting up, he grabbed his guitar and began playing what sounded like Prince's Beautiful Ones. "_Baby, baby, baby. Can't you stay with me tonight. Baby, baby, baby. Don't my kisses please you right. You were so hard to find. The beautiful ones, they hurt you every time."_

I cleared my throat. I was dead set on never singing with him outside of the ring but unfortunately, we've done worse together now. We recite the spoken part as one. "_Paint a perfect picture. Bring to life a vision in one's mind. The beautiful ones. They always smash the picture. Always, every time."_

Then I took over singing the next verse. "_If I told you baby. That I was in love with you. Baby, baby, baby. If we got married. Would that be cool? You make me so confused. The beautiful ones. You always seem to lose."_

Elias stopped playing and slowly began leaning in. I didn't realize it until our faces were inches apart that I instinctively leaned forward as well. Pulling back, I cleared my throat. "It's late so I think we should head back to the hotel."

The elevator doors were almost closed as we stood there alone when a hand slipped in between the crack to stop it. When it opened, I almost had a heart attack when I came face to face with Liv.

"Hi Elias," she smiled, batting her lashes at him in an exaggerated display meant to flirt.

"Hey," he spoke casually, not paying her much attention. When she stared at him expectantly he seemed confused. "Uh...?"

Liv's face dropped and her head snapped to me. "You _still_ didn't do it, did you? Well, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself so here goes..."

"I did!" my reply was strained as I interrupted her. "Elias, remember at the arena earlier when I told you about Liv?"

His eyes darted from me to her and then back. I saw it finally click in eyes. "_Oh_...yeah."

"Well...?" Liv prompted and he hesitantly nodded. She squealed. "Put this number in your phone."

Elias nodded as he keyed in what she called out. She said it four times just to make sure he had it. "Got it."

The elevator dinged and it was her floor because she stepped forward. She winked over her shoulder at him. "I expect to hear from you soon and thanks again, Alaina."

"You're welcome," I said through smile clenched teeth.

We rode the rest of the ride to our floor in silence. Both of us appeared to be in deep thought. When it stopped, I hurried off and he was right on my trail.

"What?" I asked, when he stood behind me as I slid my card in the slot.

"Can I come in? We need to discuss this," he said.

"I told you a week ago that someone liked you and now the mystery girl has come forward. What's there to discuss?" I never turned around to face him. Pushing the door open, I shook my head. "No, I think it's best if we say goodnight because I have an early flight in the morning and a busy Wednesday I need to be rested for."

That had to be done. I didn't hate him anymore but we were spending way too much time together and becoming uncomfortably acquainted. We were only supposed to be on-screen partners and rode buddies which meant we'd just perform and ride together. That's turned into eating together, going to parks together and not to mention the incident Saturday night. Now he wanted to hang in my room at midnight? _No_, we needed to establish boundaries.

I leaned my head back against the door and sighed. A few short moments later on the other side I heard, "goodnight."


	8. Acapella

"Wait, you guys aren't going to put it together?" I asked, staring at the large box and mattress that the furniture movers left in the middle of my bedroom.

"Sorry ma'am, this invoice says delivery only," one of the two men showed me the slip of paper.

"I could've sworn I paid for both delivery _and _assembly. Hmph…"

"If we didn't have other stops to make we wouldn't mind doing it just for you," the other winked.

"That's alright. I'll figure it out," shaking my head, I sighed.

The first handed me his card. "Well if you don't get it figured out, we're off tomorrow and Sunday so you can give us a call."

"My job requires me to travel during weekends but thanks anyway."

Now that I'd gotten my main roster pay raise, it was time to upgrade my living arrangements. My old apartment was nice but I shared it with other NXT Superstars and college kids so things could get really wild and loud at night. This one was much more expensive and was on a quieter side of town. When I told Elias that I had a busy Wednesday ahead of me, it wasn't just a bullshit excuse. I spent all day Wednesday and Thursday moving in. Today was Friday, my last chance to get things straight before going back on the rode tomorrow because the European tour began Wednesday and I wouldn't be home again until the 22nd. That's going to be 2 straight weeks of travel and I definitely won't feel like doing anything then.

I opened the box, unpacked the headboard, the canopy posts and other parts, then I sat indian style on the floor to read the instructions. I accidentally began reading on the Spanish side but even when I flipped it over to the English side I still couldn't understand a word. Where do people go when they have no freaking clue what they're doing? _YouTube_. There was a promotional video and a few reviews on the bed but no step by step tutorial on how to put this particular one together.

My old bed was still here this morning but because I knew the new one was being delivered today, I let my old neighbor, a struggling college student come by and pick it up like we'd agreed when I moved out. Now my only options were the living room sofa or just the mattress that I'd bought along with this bed. I decided to take my chances and try my hand at assembling it.

Before I did that, I'd need food. The establishment I picked was pretty popular and because it was lunch time, it was bound to be packed which is why I ordered in advance on my way. Even then I stood in the middle of a sea of men for going on 20 minutes waiting. Name after name was being called and soon I was nearing the front.

"Order for Jeffrey Sciullo is ready," the woman called out.

I felt bodies shifting until some guy brushed by me muttering an '_excuse me_' to stand in front of the register. I was wearing a hat and sunglasses so he probably didn't recognize me but I'd recognize those shoulders and that manbun from anywhere. Instead of his floral prints, he wore a plain white t-shirt. "Elias?"

He turned around and looked down. "Alaina? What are you doing here?"

"She's here doing the same thing you are, Fabio. The rest of us are either trying to order or waiting for our orders so step aside," an impatient old man said behind me.

"You heard him, _Fabio_," I chuckled.

"You're lucky I respect my elders," Elias playfully replied.

About five minutes later my name was called. "Order for Alaina Annesley is ready."

When I got out of line, Elias was sitting alone at a table eating. He had to have been waiting for me because he ordered his food in advance to go.

"Must've been good," I asked, noticing that he shoveled the last bite into his mouth as I approached.

"I was actually planning on inviting you over to join me but there's no point now that I'm done," he stood and began heading toward the exit.

"I probably would've declined anyway. No offense but I see you 4 out of 7 days a week. I need this break," I followed him out.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Whatever they are, they don't include you so what's the point of wasting time talking about it?" I said, ducking down into my car.

As I drove, I looked in my rearview mirror and saw him behind me, trailing my car at every turn. Why the hell was he following me? Maybe he had to tell me something. I kept forgetting that he didn't have my number and I'd blocked him on social media. There was no other way for him to contact me besides seeking me out.

I pulled into a slot and he pulled into one a few cars down. We got out at the same time, he was holding a bag that appeared to have a 6 bottle beer crate in it. I met him on the sidewalk. "What do you want?"

Confused, he tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't follow me all the way here for nothing, did you?"

"Uhm, this has been my building for going on 2 years now," he revealed. "I was actually wondering why _you_ were here."

"No? No! This can't be happening," I looked stunned for a moment, then shook my head in disbelief, laughing. _Of course_. Up until this point I only suspected it but this just confirmed that the universe was fucking with me.

"I take it we're neighbors?" he asked and I nodded my head to confirm. "We can coexist in the same space without having anything to do with each other. For example, when we're on the road, we're booked in the same hotel. You go into your room, I go into mine and that's the end of it. Well, except for that time you got drunk and came to mine. Remember?"

"Knew that was coming," I rolled my eyes. "I guess you're right."

He held the door open for me. "How long have you been here anyway? I think I saw a U-Haul in the lot Wednesday evening."

"Yeah, that was me. I signed the lease and did the paperwork 2 weeks ago but hadn't had a chance to move in until Wednesday when we made it home."

"You got everything situated?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretty much except for the bed," I answered.

"What, it hasn't arrived yet?"

"It arrived today but there was some sort of miscommunication. I asked for assembly as well as delivery but that didn't happen so now I'm stuck with a bunch of parts."

"Mind if I take a look at it?"

"Sure, I guess," I replied. Boundaries or not, if I wanted to sleep comfortably tonight, I couldn't turn down his help if he was offering. He looked around once I invited him in. "If you live in this building, I'm sure you know the layout and where to find the bedroom so you can go on back. I'm going to eat because I'm starving."

Once I finished, I decided to go check on him. Elias had taken off his shirt and was sitting on the floor wearing one of those obscene spaghetti strap tank tops that he liked so much. He had the bed pieces sectioned off in a way that he could understand and was reading the instructions when he noticed me leaning against the doorframe. "Sorry, got kind of hot while I was arranging everything so I took it off. Where do you want it so I can know where to start."

"I want the headboard against that wall facing the window," I pointed, directing him. "Can you handle it?"

"Can I?" he released a scoffing laugh. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. Let a man do a man's job. Hell, it's actually a two man job but I'm enough. Go decorate the kitchen or arrange your closet or something."

"And just for that sexist comment, I'm staying right here!"

"To do what? From the way you had the pieces spread, I could tell you had no clue where to begin," he shot back. "You don't even have tools. What the hell were you going to assemble it with? A nail file?"

"I'll just hand you stuff if I have to but I refuse to play the role of the helpless woman waiting to offer you a glass of freshly squeezed lemonade once you're done…"

"If you're going to offer me something for my hard work it better be more than lemonade," he commented, staring directly at my breast.

"You're insufferable," I hissed, folding my arms across my chest to obstruct his view.

"At this point when you insult me I take it as flirting so by all means keep it up. Even if I am insufferable, I'm the one who stands between you sleeping in a bed tonight or you sleeping on the floor. But, if you want to stay here and feel useful like you actually contributed something, that's fine with me," he stood on his feet. "I'm going down to my apartment to get my tool belt."

After he returned, it took us (him rather) a few hours in between breaks and arguments to complete but we got it done. He grabbed one side of the mattress and I grabbed the other as we laid it on top of the frame. Then I dressed it in a new comforter set with canopy drapes.

"Want to break it in?" he smirked.

"No, but speaking of break, how about you get on to make sure it's stable because if I get in it tonight and it falls, I'm going to legit kill you. Imagine being a wrestler and getting an injury on your day off. I don't want to end up like…" I quickly trailed off.

"Like who?"

"It's not important," I waved him off but in reality I was referring to Liv who broke her toe on a stripper pole last weekend. Curiously, I was wondered about the situation but didn't want to kill the mood by asking. He'd had her number since Tuesday night so between then and now, I'm sure they've been in contact.

Elias climbed on the bed. Lying back on the pillows, he thrusted his hips upwards slowly with his eyes closed. "Yeah, this'll work just fine."

"If Casperina the freaky ghost is done riding you, I think it's time to put your shirt back on and go."

"Actually, she was sucking me and decided to leave because you're rude," he sat up. "Not just for interrupting us but for kicking me out without even a thank you?"

"Thank you, Elias, you're such a big strong man. However would I have done this without you," I mocked. "But seriously, thanks. Maybe we make a good duo afterall. Come on, I'll walk you out."

When we made it to the kitchen, he stopped. "Wait, where's my beer?"

"In the refrigerator," I walked over to it. "You left it on the counter when you went back to the room. No one wants hot or room temperature beer so I took it upon myself to put it in there."

"Good looking out," he tucked it under his arm. "Hey, do you want to drink one real quick?"

"Yeah that's going to be a no from me," I declined. "You plus me plus alcohol is not a good combination."

"I said _one. _Trust me, I know you're not one to obey the drink responsibly label," he snorted.

"I guess that's okay," I reached for the one he extended to me, climbing to sit on top of the counter.

"To a job well done," he said, looking me in the eye as we toasted, our bottles clinking together.

The beer tasted horrible like diluted piss and I quickly grabbed a bottle of water to wash it down with. How do men drink this crap?

"So what are you about to get into?" he asked.

"It's the night before we go back on the road, what am I supposed to be getting into besides my new bed?"

"I know what I'd like to get into," he walked in between my open legs on the counter until he was pressed directly against my crotch. I was pissed that he was taking liberties with me but for some strange reason I didn't make any objections or push him away like I should have. Instead I sat frozen. We were eye to eye and I could see lust in his. That's when the all too familiar iPhone ding sounded off. Reaching into his back pocket, he looked down to check his message. He texted something in reply before taking a step back from me. "As much as I wish I could help warm your bed tonight, I have to go. Enjoy it though."

I watched him walk out of my door, wondering what that was about. Liv? Maybe she wanted to hang out. Shaking the thought from my head, I decided to go back to my room to examine his handiwork. I sat on the bed, bouncing in the middle just to test it out for myself.

A little while later I browsed Instagram and his abrupt departure still weighed on my mind. He was still blocked on Instagram so I couldn't spy on him unless I unblocked. Most of his posts were in character and his stories were mostly reposts of fan tweets and art so I'd get no answers there. Because I followed Liv, I saw that she'd updated her story. She appeared to be in a bar. The first few shots were selfies, the next was a few videos in which she showed her surroundings. No sign of Elias. In fact, it appeared that she was there filming Total Divas with the rest of the cast.

I sighed in relief, wondering why the hell I was sighing in relief. Why did I care?

I posted a selfie from bed with the caption: _goodnight_ to which he later replied: _see you tomorrow, beautiful. _I responded: _thanks again 4 today, Bob the Builder. _Him: _Anytime. _;-)


	9. Like a Star

**Thought I'd finish this tomorrow but since I did it tonight there's no point of holding it...**

* * *

"_I got flowers in the spring, I got you to wear my ring_," Elias sang his line from Sonny & Cher's I Got You, Babe in the ring Saturday night at the live event.

"_And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around. So let them say your hair's too long. Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_," I sang back to him.

"_Then put your little hand in mine_. _There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe. I got you babe, I got you babe_. _I got you to hold my hand,_" he still managed to emphasis hand.

"_I got you to understand_," I shot back.

"_I got you to walk with me…" _

"_I got you to talk with me…_"

"_I got_-" Elias began but Roman's theme interrupted us.

Fast forward backstage after the match, I changed out of my floral crap and was packing up to leave in the locker room.

"So, you can get hard labor out of him but I can't even get a call, text or dick pic?" Liv scoffed. "And what was that exchange on Instagram?"

"We're an on-screen couple. Elias is always in character and tries to keep kayfabe alive. I just went with it," I explained. Well, at least this answered my question about their contact during our off days. "It's strange that he hasn't texted you though."

"Can you talk to him for me?" she asked.

"Liv, no offense but I don't want to be involved in someone else's love life," or in this case, lack thereof.

"Can you at least come with me to talk to him?"

I was interested to see what excuse he'd use and how it would play out so I nodded. "Sure."

"Well, this just made locating him a whole lot easier," Liv said, hearing the sound of the acoustic guitar.

"Why do you want to be with Elias anyway?" I asked, trying to figure out her motive since she was so insistent. "Did you have a crush on him? Did you have a conversation with him that stuck with you? Or what?"

"I already told you, he's hot and moving up the food chain. Plus I'm going to be making my Total Divas debut this season and we all know that being on that show affords opportunities that play out in the ring. If we're together by the time next season films, my spot on the show will be secured," she replied.

Hearing that she basically wanted to use Elias in order to raise her own profile made me stop in my tracks. I was going to say something but we'd come upon him now. He stopped strumming and his eyes widened when he noticed us.

"Hey, Liv," he awkwardly greeted.

"Don't hey Liv me," she snapped. "Why haven't you contacted me?"

"I did," he answered quickly.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her messages. "I haven't received one text that could've been from you."

"Well I sent it," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe there was some error in the service. Your number is 407-555-1235, right?"

"No! That's why!" she exclaimed. "It's 1234. You're off by a number. Alaina, can you fix that for him because I don't want him messing it up again."

"Okay," I said and he handed me his phone. When I clicked on Liv's contact, the number listed was correct. I looked up at him and his eyes begged me not to say anything so I pretended to correct it. "Fixed."

"Now that that's settled, we're all hitting the bar after the show," Liv informed. "So when you take your bags back to the hotel, don't you dare settle in for the night."

* * *

Not wanting a repeat of last weekend, I refused to touch any alcohol but Liv drank enough for the both of us. She was all over Elias like he'd just picked her up off the street corner and gave her a wad of cash. _But_, I wasn't one to talk or judge after my own indecent behavior toward him under the same circumstances.

The bar goers booing caught my attention. It was talent night and the sixth act tonight was just booed offstage. Most of them didn't make it through their entire act before the crowd turned on them.

"You two should go up there," Liv suggested.

"I don't think so," Elias declined.

"What's the point of you dragging that guitar everywhere you go if you aren't willing to play at will," Liv questioned.

"We haven't practiced anything," I said trying to drive the point home.

"It doesn't have to be anything new," Liv shrugged.

"Do you want to?" I asked him and he shrugged, removing the guitar from his shoulder. "How about I sing while you play."

"What are you going to sing so I can at least have a clue about the chords," he said.

"I don't know myself. Whatever I sing, just back me up. It doesn't have to be the exact music," I replied.

The crowd stared at us when we took our places. I still had no idea what I wanted to sing. They already seemed impatient and didn't seem to care who we were. Because we were somewhat famous, it was even more reason to boo if necessary. If a praised viral performance was the reason I was pushed, I'd imagined a video of me being ran off stage would have an adverse effect. Scanning my brain for random songs, I opened my mouth and one came out.

"_Just like a star across my sky. Just like an angel off the page. You have appeared to my life. Feels like I'll never be the same. Just like a song in my heart. Just like oil on my hands. Honor to love you. Still I wonder why it is, I don't argue like this with anyone but you. We do it all the time. Blowing out my mind_," I sang. Elias didn't seem to have any idea of how the actual song sounded but still, he played graceful chords that fit anyway. I went into the second verse. "_You've got this look I can't describe. You make me feel I'm alive. When everything else is au fait without a doubt you're on my side. Heaven has been away too long. Can't find the words to write this song, oh your love. Still I wonder why it is I don't argue like this with anyone but you. We do it all the time. Blowing out my mind_."

I was preparing to go into the conclusion of the song when I noticed that he'd stopped playing. When I looked over at him, he seemed to be mesmerized watching me. We locked eyes and that's when I finished the song. "_I have come to understand the way it is. It's not a secret anymore. 'Cause we've been through that before. From tonight I know that you're the only one. I've been confused and in the dark. Now I understand. I wonder why it is. I don't argue like this. With anyone but you. I won't let my guard down. For anyone but you. We do it all the time. Blowing out my mind._"

"That was amazing!" Liv tucked herself under his arm when we moved back over to the bar. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," Elias looked over at me "Alaina?"

"Alaina is a big girl. She knows when to come home. Besides, you and I need to get some alone time to _really_ get to know each other," Liv hiked her thigh up until she'd wrapped her leg around him. Elias walked away with her wearing a blank expression on his face which is not what I expected out of a man about to receive guaranteed sex.

With a wistful sigh, I hit the counter to get the bartender's attention. "Vodka tonic, straight up…"

That was my first and last drink of the night before heading back to the hotel. I learned from my mistake. Elias wasn't going to be there to take me home and if another wrestler or random guy did, they may not have been nice enough to stop if I passed out.

I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the 11th floor. Unfortunately, it slowed and opened on the 8th. Elias froze when he made eye contact with me as he boarded.

"You left about 10 minutes before I did and you're done already. All that muscle and no stamina? Wow," I snorted.

"I'll guarantee you, Big Daddy Eli will have you screaming all night," he retorted. "Nothing happened. Liv had the same problem you had last weekend but at least you had the decency to just pass out. It's funny because on the way up she told me she couldn't wait to get on her knees and she did...in front of the toilet bowl. She wanted me to stay but I didn't. I was just making sure she got to her room safely. I had no plans to do anything with her."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I think you know why," he cleared his throat. "I don't know what that song you sang earlier tonight was but it was a great choice."

"That was Corrine Bailey Rae's Like a Star. I was not lying when I said I had no idea what I was going to sing. I don't know but that's what came out," I shrugged.

"Wonder why," he smiled to himself.

"This is me," I stopped in front of my hotel room

and pulled out the key. "Goodnight."

Entering the room, I kicked my shoes off and sat on the bed. I'd turned on the shower and was getting ready to unbutton my jeans when I heard a knock. Standing, I walked over to the peephole. It was Elias. Confused and curious, I opened the door.

He had his hands stuffed down into his pockets. "You're not going to believe this but I don't have my key."

I scoffed. "You're right, I don't believe it."

"I had it when I made it back to the hotel because I looked at it but once I got into Liv's room I think I laid it down and I'm not going back down there. So…?" he trailed off, looking at me anxiously.

"No, absolutely not," I said, pushing the door closed but his foot kicked out to stop it.

"No? After I was kind enough to invite you into my room last weekend," he tilted his head.

"That was different. I was drunk. You're standing there sober as sober can be. There's absolutely no reason why you can't walk downstairs to the front desk," I replied.

"I'm just going to be honest here. I'm tired as fuck and no one was at the desk when I came up," he said and I didn't recall seeing anyone either. "I don't feel like waiting on someone to show up. We don't know what fans are staying here and it's 1:30 AM so I'm not really in a selfie mood. By now you should know that I'm not going to climb on top of you in the middle of the night and force myself on you."

He was right. Against my better judgement, I stepped aside. "Fine but don't take off your pants, don't touch me, and absolutely nothing freaky."

"Absolutely nothing freaky," he repeated, entering. He sat on the bed and unlaced his ankle boots before taking them off.

That's when I heard the shower still running how I left it. "Shit, I'll be back in 15, maybe 20 minutes."

After my shower, I looked at my phone on the countertop. There was a missed call and then a text from Liv.

**Liv: Hey. Elias left his key in my room. I sent him a DM a little while ago but he hasn't read it yet and he STILL hasn't texted me so I can't contact him directly. If you're up send me his number. **

I blinked, surprised that he was actually telling the truth.

**Me: I'm up but I don't have his number either…**

**Liv: By now he's probably gotten a new key from the front desk or crashed in one of the guys room. **

**Me: Yep, probably. **

I changed into my sleeping attire which consisted of a muscle shirt and shorts. When I opened the door, Elias was watching like a hawk and suddenly his face dropped.

He shook his head in disappointment. "I was trying to be extra quiet so you'd forget I was here and walk out naked. If not naked, at least in a thong or wrapped in a towel."

"Not a chance. So, why didn't you text Liv?"

"The same reason you never told me about her until she was right there in your face…"

"Oh, and what reason is that?"

"I don't know, you tell me," he countered.

"Well my reason was it just slipped my mind," I shrug.

"Yeah, right," he rolled his eyes. "What's going on between us?"

"The same thing that's always gone on between us...nothing," I replied.

"Alaina…"

"What?"

"You're lying to yourself if you pretend not to feel the shift of energy between us. I'm not even going to say feelings but there's something there," he stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I shook my head, turning away.

"You can't even look at me right now because you know I'm telling the truth," he argued. "You have something for me and it's literally one of the worst kept secrets of all time. The way we are together when we aren't at each other's throats...when we're like this... is beautiful. Just acknowledge it and let's do something about it. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Don't be ridiculous," I shot him a look of what I hoped was disdain although I couldn't deny that there was some truth to what he was saying.

"You always struck me as a straight shooter but I guess not," he sighed.

"How's this for a straight shot. Just because I'm not cursing you out anymore at every turn doesn't mean there's some undercover love story brewing between us!"

"I'm just going to ignore that because you wouldn't be you if you gave in that easily," he replied.

"No, I wouldn't be me if I gave in at all. Don't let a mistake cloud your judgement on our situation. Let's not forget I had to be drunk to even want to touch you!"

"Why the fuck are you like this?" he threw his hands up in exasperation.

I turned an intensely serious look on him. "Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes, I do," he confirmed with a nod.

"It's because of you!" I yelled.

"Me?"

"Yes! Let's take it back to April 7th when you had a clean slate with me. You walked out of Mr. McMahon's office that day looking like sex but when you almost knocked me down my view of you changed. Even after that when Mr. McMahon explained the situation, I was willing to excuse your behavior until I walked up on your little rant and that's when I knew there was no coming back for you. What I'm saying is, you made me this way!" I didn't know I was crying until a salty tear rolled onto my lips. Elias' frustration evaporated into a stunned expression. "Every single time I say something negative about you, people are surprised because that's not the Elias they know. The same can be applied to me if you ask around. To paraphrase the song I sang earlier, I'm not like this with anyone but you."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you see that I'm not that asshole anymore, I never was him. That day I let frustration get the best of me and for that I'm sorry. I know I can't take it back but I wish I could. I'm sorry for all of it: the derogatory names, my offensive actions, the sexist comments. Let's start over. Just give me another chance," he spoke softly, sounding sincere.

"But what about Liv?"

"What about her?" he asked dismissively. "You're the only one I want. No other woman in that lockerroom matters to me and that's a fact. Why do you think I never texted her back? I'm not about to waste her time and lead her on knowing I was going to end up with you anyway? Let's stop this cat and mouse game and try. If it works out, it works out. If it doesn't, well, I'm sure we'll get some good sex out of it while it lasts."

"Okay," I nodded.

"That figures. I don't know why I even tried...wait, did you just say okay?" he asked, mouth hanging open with surprise. I nodded to answer him. "Just to clarify, what exactly are you saying okay to?"

"All of it," I replied.

"Uh...the sex too?" he raised a brow.

"Yep…"

"Are you drunk?"

"I had one drink but no, I'm not drunk," I said.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. "Mind saying that on camera so you won't twist this moment in the future."

I laughed, clearing my throat as he trained his phone on me. "I, Alaina Annesley, in sound mind and body, will hereby make the conscious decision to _walk with_ 'Big Daddy Eli.' No alcohol influenced this decision. Is that good enough for you?"

He didn't answer, instead tossing his phone on the bed and ripping his shirt off. I did the same, throwing my shirt off my head and the shorts followed. The back of my knees bumped against the bed as he walked me backwards. As he unbuttoned his jeans, I sat on the bed. He pushed his jeans down and there in front of me was his cock, hard and ready for me. We all see him shirtless in the ring but I couldn't help but stare in awe at him completely nude. He was manly, chiseled and hairy. I leaned forward, mouth stretched open until his hands slid into my hair, halting me. When I looked up at him, he was shaking his head. "I'm the one who has to leave an impression if I ever want to do this again, and I do. Tonight is all about you...well, mostly."

"That's fine with me," smirking, I lay back on the bed. He wasted no time climbing on top of me. I could feel him bobbing between my thighs, smearing precum. Our lips collided in a wave of fiery passion. It felt amazing, the sensation of our tongues sliding in and out of each others' mouths. He caressed my body down the length of my waist to my hips. I draped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and before I knew it, his hands moved from my hips to my ass, squeezing it.

All the pent-up sexual frustration and tension we both carried exploded in a single flash of lust. Everything else seemed to fade away. We were already the only two people in the room but at this moment it felt as if we were the only two people in the universe. When our eyes met, I knew we were both feeling the same thing.

Elias tore his lips from mine. His tongue trailed a line from my ear down my neck. The beard tickles and I giggle at the sensation. I was utterly lost in the feelings of his lips, tongue, and teeth on my shoulders and collarbone.

He lowered his head down to my breast and begin to devour my left nipple while I moaned, arching my back to press it deeper into his mouth. I clenched down below. His playing with my right breast was as frantic as his attention with his mouth on my left. Raising himself, he blew air on the wet bud which made me draw in a sharp breath.

I could feel Elias' hand now going down towards my vag which was by this time soaked. He opened my outer lips with his index and ring finger and strummed my clit with his middle finger like he was playing the fastest guitar solo of all time. I squealed, my breath coming out in gasps. He slowly inserted a finger inside of me, curling it to stroke my inner walls and G-spot. His lips met his finger now at the entrance where he licked and sucked all the juices that were flowing freely out of me. Then his lips moved to capture my swollen clit and held it there until my body shuddered violently, not quite at orgasm, but just a breath away. He pushed another finger inside and started to fuck me, slowly taking his fingers out and plunging them back in again. That was all it took to make my body shutter and explode in ways that no man ever has. My body was completely limp on the bed.

"Again I'll ask, still prefer that vibrator?" he inquired, smirking.

"Don't get too cocky, I have one more thing left to test before passing final judgment," I reply. When Elias stood to grab his jeans off the floor, he was hard as steel and pointed up to the ceiling. My mouth was watering as soon as I saw it.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he chanted over and over again.

"What's wrong?" I sat up on my elbows.

"Please tell me you're on birth control! I don't have a condom in my wallet."

"What wrestler doesn't carry rubbers?" my brows knitted. Between the female superstars, female backstage staff, ring rats and girls in bars, condoms should be an essential item to be carried on them at all times. "And yes, I'm on birth control but I don't know your sexual history!"

"I have condoms. They're in my room...that I'm locked out of. I had a physical done 3 months ago and was clean," he said.

"Okay, and how many girls have you slept with after that physical?" I raised a brow.

"Uh…" he trailed off thinking about it.

"Exactly!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing," I snapped my legs shut. "As they used to say back in the day, no glove, no love."

"You're killing me," he groaned, looking down at himself and then back up at me. "I know I tried to hold you off from doing something earlier but the way things are now, if I don't come, I'm going to be left with blue balls. As turned on as I am right now it won't take much to push me over the edge."

"I guess I'll help you out because I don't want you wallowing around in pain next to me all night," I faked annoyance with an eye roll and unenthusiastic voice as I took him in my mouth.

* * *

"Oh my god. The song is decent, _I think_ but video is so low budget. I'm going to die," I laughed, watching his music video with his old band, The Motionless Lies on YouTube. The song was called 14 Days Until Tomorrow. "You looked like a poor man's version of Chris Cornell. And look at those sideburns."

"I thought you'd at least go easy on me now after _that. _I'm sensitive about my craft," he admitted sheepishly. We were both still naked lounging there at 3 AM.

"Easy? Never! But to make you feel better…" I trailed pulling up a YouTube video of my own to show him. It was one of my indie matches. I was 17 in this particular one. The match itself wasn't important but the entrance was. I tripped on the steps and ended up knocking my teeth out. He laughed. "Now we're even but not quite. Your music video was cringe but I actually hurt myself. What's messed up is, because of this moment, it has the most views out of all of my actually good matches."

"Well that explains why they don't want you in the ring if that's what they saw," he chuckled, standing to walk over to the light. "We have a drive in the morning so hit the sheets."

We had a heart to heart. We were getting along. We exchanged foreplay. Everything should have been right in the world. But it wasn't. An uneasy feeling began to form in the pit of my stomach. Even wrapped in his arms I couldn't sleep a wink. What have I done?

* * *

**The next chapter will recap the previous chapters from his POV. **


	10. Don't Know Why

**I know I said the next update would be recaps from his POV...but that's still a work in progress so let's pick things up where they left off.**

* * *

I woke the next morning alone in bed. Of course I am. Serves me right I guess for having that moment of weakness last night. Sighing, I looked at the time on my phone. 6:23. We'd have to be on the road soon. _If _he was still offering me a ride now that he'd gotten what he wanted.

After my shower was over, I stood in the mirror, trying to make myself look halfway presentable after staying up most of the night. That's when I heard the door open and close. I froze, listening to the footsteps approach.

"Lay?" Elias called out. _Great_, he's given me a nickname. That's usually the first sign of attachment. I never stopped my task to look at him when he filled the doorway. Elias walked up behind me in the mirror, his arms went around my waist as he hugged me from behind. He looked so happy and I felt horrible. "I had to leave early to get a new key before everyone else stirred. Then I showered and got my stuff together...including these."

I watched as the roll of condoms dangle in front of me. He tore one off of the row with his teeth. "I...uh, don't you think we should be getting on the road?"

Elias took a step back and looked down at his phone. "Shit, you're right. That's okay though because we'll have plenty of time for this. I don't want our first time to be a rushed quickie."

"Yeah," I chuckled awkwardly.

He'd brought his bags with him to my room so all we had to do was make our way to the elevator. We rode down a few floors in silence before he turned to me. "Is this going to be like the last time something happened between us and you wouldn't talk to or look at me for like 2 days?"

"Elias, I-" my sentence was interrupted by the elevator dinging. As if this moment couldn't be any more awkward, Liv stepped on.

"Good morning!" Liv greeted in a sing song voice. She looked at me. "I was _this _close to having him last night but shit happens."

"Indeed it does," I grumbled in agreement.

"Usually I ride with Mandy and Sonya but I think I'm going to ride with you guys," Liv said, not asking but inviting herself.

When we walked to the car, I grabbed the handle of the passenger door but she playfully shoved me out of the way. I was planning on talking to him about the way I felt but it'd have to wait. Just like I imagined, riding with Liv was grating. The flirting. The talking. The giggling. Elias kept watching me through the rear view mirror but I kept my eyes locked on the road and traffic outside.

Elias pulled us up to the hotel when we made it to the next town. "Liv, I'm going to drop you off here. Me and Alaina planned on going to the gym for a quick workout before the show."

That was a lie but I guess he wanted to spend some time with me without her hovering around.

"I can go," Liv said.

"But you're toe," Elias tried to sound concerned.

"It was just jammed but it's better now," she assured.

"That's alright, Elias, I think I'm ready to go in anyway," I replied, not wanting to be around this forced situation anymore. "Besides, the only thing I really need to work out is my voice, right?"

Elias sighed. "Alright, I'll pick you two up in a few hours."

* * *

The women in the lockerroom listened intently and squealed like school girls as Liv gushed about the non-event between her and Elias last night.

"His dick is _huge_!" Liv used her two index fingers as a ruler to display the length which was exaggerated by a few inches but I digress.

"Oh, really?" Mandy raised a flirtatious brow.

"Back off bitch, he's mine," Liv hissed. "But yeah, I grabbed it in the elevator on the way up and almost fainted. He's going to break me in half."

"Why didn't he last night?" Peyton asked.

"I got shitfaced and almost threw up on his boots," she laughed. "But he held my hair back and put me to bed. I was feeling so much better afterwards and asked him to stay but he said I needed rest. He is so sweet."

A chorus of _awwws_ rang out before Ember took the conversation over. "I'm so happy for you, Liv. After going through it with Enzo, you deserve this happiness."

"What does he say about her?" Billie asked and it took me a few seconds to realize the question was directed to me.

"Oh, I, uhh..."

"When we were still on Raw, they kind of hated each other so I'm sure they're not talking about much, let alone his personal life," Bayley commented on my behalf.

"Yeah, what she said," I confirmed with a nod.

Sitting here only made me feel worse about what happened and why it should've been avoided. The entire locker room was excited about this one sided, unrequited love story Liv had going on with Elias. At this point if they found out that I had something going on with him it would look extremely shady especially since I 'hated' him.

Familiar cramps sent me to the bathroom. Well, at least I'd have an excuse to turn him down tonight. My path put me on the trail of Elias who was walking toward the women's lockerroom carrying a bag and his guitar.

He turned around when I cleared my throat to get his attention. "I was just headed your way. I got your dress and the song for tonight."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to sit this one out. I'm having _lady issues_," as if on cue I was struck by a sharp contraction.

"Oh, _that's_ why you were acting weird this morning. You can still come out. It's just cramps. Meanwhile, we _men_ power through matches with injuries."

"I'll have you know that women are working through injuries just like you men so that's not something to brag about plus they wrestle through cycles," I scoffed. "I just happen to have a condition that causes my pain and symptoms to be worse."

"_Oh_," his expression softened. "What am I going to do out there without you?"

I chuckled until I realized he was serious. "The same thing you've been doing for the last 2 years before you had me."

"Yeah but it's not the same anymore plus you know the women in the audience look forward to this sappy crap," he said.

"Only the women? Men can't like sappy crap too?" I challenged.

"You know what I mean," he replied.

"Anyway, I'm going to give you my key so you can drop by later," I said, reaching it to him.

"Why the hell would I want to drop by with you on the rag? Regular you is bitchy enough," he snorted. I was getting ready to explode on him until I saw his lips twitching into a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you can understand that I'm not in the mood for jokes right now," I rolled my eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, between all of the women in the lockerroom, I'm sure someone has a Midol!"

* * *

My door opened around 11:45 that night. I heard his guitar and singing before he appeared. "_My heart is drenched in wine. But you'll be on my mind. Forever. Something has to make you run. I don't know why I didn't come." _

"What is that?" I asked as he threw me a heating pad for my cramps.

"Norah Jones, _Don't Know Why_," he answered.

"You...and Norah Jones?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, that's public record. I revealed it in a workout video with Sheamus and got flames on Twitter for it."

"Well, I don't exactly keep up with all things Elias," I shrugged.

"I bet you will now," he winked.

"About that, we need to talk…"

"We need to talk," he repeated, climbing in bed beside me. "Those four ominous words are usually reserved for break ups or bad news. You can't be breaking up with me already before we've even established labels on our thing."

"There can't be a thing," I whispered.

"What? Why?" he asked. "After last night I thought we were good."

"We were until I came to my senses. I don't date wrestlers, remember? What we're doing is fine now but what if you get bored? What if _I _get bored? What if we get separated during another brand split and another pretty girl turns your head? I'm not setting myself up for major disappointment and failure."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a sports entertainer instead of a wrestler," he smiled.

"Oh, Elias. You're so cute," I rubbed a hand down his face.

"I am? I thought I looked like a busted version of Seth Rollins on steroids?" he questioned wryly.

"You still do," I laughed. "Just like you said I was an evil feminist who needed dick."

"You _still_ need dick and I'm going to give it to you...in 3 to 5 days or however long it takes your, _you know_, to end."

"There's another issue..." I sighed.

"What now?" he asked with a touch of exasperation in his voice.

"Liv."

"I already told you I don't care about her!"

"I know but she very much cares about you for some reason…"

"I'll tell you the reason," he cleared his throat. "Liv is a pretty girl who is used to getting anyone and anything she's ever wanted in life. That's trained her to think that just because she bats her eyelashes at a guy, he's hooked and hers. No work required. Unfortunately for her, she was sadly mistaken in this case but of course she can't tell the difference. Hell, who knows, maybe I would've entertained her if you weren't in the picture but it's too late now."

"I wish that I'd come to the realization that you weren't an asshole just a week before she came to me," I shook my head. "Now because you were _romantic_ enough to not let her hair fall in the toilet, she thinks you like her. The entire lockerroom thinks you like her and now the fans think the same since she takes the time to like and comment on any pic you post. '_Liv must be walking with Elias behind the scenes._' It's just frustrating knowing that I'm going to turn into the Lio Rush of the women's lockerroom becuase I _stole_ a man that was never hers in the first place especially after I spent weeks hating you."

"We don't have to go public with our relationship. We spend most of the time together anyway so no one's going to see us walking backstage with each other and think '_they're totally fucking_.' Let's just keep it private," he suggested.

"No, they won't see us walking together and think that but it'll be in our actions, the way we look at each other and the things we say," I replied. "Then there's Liv. I don't know. Maybe we're better off as friends. Relationships have a way of fucking with people. We had something great in the form of friendship in the days leading up to last night and I don't want to ruin that because if my heart gets broken, my attitude toward you in the beginning will intensify."

"You wished death on me at one point so I don't see it getting too much worse than that," he chuckled. "And I'm down to be friends alright, friends..._with benefits_."

"No," I declined. "Last night was great but I can't imagine having too many more sessions like that without any feelings getting involved. Let's just end it now while we're okay with each other."

"We can just have plain animalistic lustful sex. No strings attached."

"The people who say '_no strings attached'_ are the first to attach strings," I snorted.

"Well, we'll have a Liv free week to figure this all out," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"When we were at the arena I found out that Vince is implementing this Wild Card rule where Superstars can cross brands. Roman is going to Raw Monday which means we're going to. Raw leaves on the European tour the next day, we're flying out with them for the week and then we'll hook back up with Smackdown Tuesday in London," he divulged. "Between Monday and next Tuesday, I'm sure you'll be finished with _it_ so we can…"

He trailed off when his lips touched mine. I wanted to fight it, I really did. I wanted to think of the countless reasons why this was wrong but something in me could not as I melted into the kiss. The bitter sweet knowledge that this was going to end badly made my chest tighten. I'm sure the sudden stabs in my uterus were unrelated but they were enough to snap me out of this.

"Okay, that's enough," I hissed, sitting up to grab my phone. The first tweet I saw was from Liv revealing that she'd be on the Raw tour in a Riott Squad reunion. I leaned over to show him. "So much for that alone time."


	11. La Vie en rose

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elias slowed down a bit taking slow strokes, going a bit deeper each time until I had all of him inside me.

"Yes, Big Daddy," I whispered in his ear, letting my tongue graze the lobe. I've never felt so full in my life and the sensation was absolutely incredible. I held him, running my hands up and down his strong back as we became one. He captured my mouth with his, parting my lips with his tongue that I accepted as I felt him making full plunges in and out. I will never forget this kiss and the intimacy surrounding it.

Yes, you read that correctly and no, _unfortunately_, it's not going to end with me waking covered in a cold sweat realizing that it was only a dream (nightmare, rather). I'm sure you're wondering how we got here...so am I.

You all may _think_ Elias is cute and harmless but in reality he's an _**evil**_ and _**calculating**_ man. I liked him so much better when I hated him. At least then my guard was up and I was successfully able to deflect his advances. He waited exactly 5 days when he thought my 'lady business' as he called it was over to begin his pursuit. (_**Evil**_.) I pulled out all the stops to remain vigilant: refusing to make direct eye contact when he was in Jesus hair mode, refusing to perform love songs as our duet and refusing to allow him to enter my room.

I initially refused to leave my room after shows but I was cooped up in there for almost a week so foolishly, I decided to step out with him in Paris when he asked after the show. I was expecting to go to some bar or wherever the rest of the Superstars were but he took me out on an actual date. I should've known something was amiss when he asked me to dress up and again when he showed up at my door wearing a suit jacket over his floral shirt.

We awkwardly stared at each other across the table over a candlelit dinner. Afterwards, I asked to be taken back to the hotel but it wouldn't be Elias if he actually listened to me. We walked the streets of Paris and there's a reason it's called the City of Love. (_**Calculating**_.) Some lady on the street singing in French and he stopped to watch.

"_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens (Eyes that bring down mine), Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche (A laugh that gets lost on his mouth), Voilà le portrait sans retouches (This is the portrait without retouching), De l'homme auquel j'appartiens (From the man I belong to), Quand il me prend dans ses bras (When he takes me in his arms), Il me parle tout bas (He whispers to me), Je vois la vie en rose(I see life in pink), Il me dit des mots d'amour (He tells me love words), Des mots de tous les jours (Everyday words), Et ça me fait quelque chose (And it does something to me), Il est entré dans mon cœur (He has entered in my heart), Une part de bonheur (A slice of happiness), Dont je connais la cause(That I know the reason), C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie (It's him for me, me for him in life). _

I didn't know what the words meant but judging by the couples who actually spoke the language snuggling closer together or kissing, it was romantic. _Yuck. _We went to the Eiffel Tower and when Elias turned to face me underneath it, I knew I was in danger. It didn't happen that night though. As a matter of fact I slammed the door in his face and told him to, "go find Liv and leave me the hell alone. It's what's best for both of us."

I spent the next few days avoiding him at all costs outside of the ring. Tonight was our last stop, Cardiff before we head back to the states in the morning. Elias came to my door with a bouquet of flowers congratulating me on surviving my first tour. (_**Evil and calculating buy one, get one free special.)**_ How could I kick him out after such an unexpected gesture? Looking back, I wish I had. The old me most certainly would have. He initiated the kiss but I reciprocated. The clothes started peeling off and the rest just fell into place.

Elias raised my legs over his shoulders. In this position he had me totally exposed and vulnerable. He looked down and watched himself enter and withdraw with obvious admiration and pride. I wanted to roll my eyes but couldn't because with each deep thrust he drove me closer and closer to the edge.

With my feet locked behind his neck, Elias gave me everything he had which was all I could take. Waves of pleasure rocked me. As much as I hate to admit this, I have never finished harder and no orgasm has been more fulfilling.

The contractions of my orgasm combined with my upward movements to meet each of his thrusts plus my incoherent moans pushed him over the edge as well. With one final and violent thrust, he buried himself deep in my womb.

I lay there panting, relishing in the afterglow. Then the enormity of the act and the power of my climax caused my emotions and guilt to crash upon me. I was so conflicted by what we'd done and what I was feeling. I also realized it was unlikely that Elias would ever accept this as a one time thing. No, I knew he was going to expect to continue _this_...whatever it was.

We remained in position with Elias still deep inside of me. He was breathing hard and his hair was wet from sweat and stuck to his face and neck. This was one of the most erotic moments of my life. It's hard to explain because I'm not sure I understand it myself.

After several minutes of lying coupled together, he leaned forward and kissed me, slowly withdrawing. I could feel myself spasm as he did, trying to adjust to the absence of him stretching it moments before. My body missed him already. _How unfortunate. _

Elias rolled onto his back and pulled me into his side. We cuddled silently for several minutes, my head resting on his shoulder. I looked at his penis still encased in latex. He sat up, took it off and slung it toward the trash can, not caring if it made it or not...it didn't.

He pulled me fully on top of him to lay. I could feel him now softening and slimy against my stomach as well as the undulations of his hard body.

"Lay, I think I'm in love," he breathed with a content smile.

So much for no strings attached. "That would be the sex talking."

He chuckled. "_Maybe_."

"I can't believe that just happened," I shook my head.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, it was amazing..._during_," I emphasized.

"I could tell, ''_oh Elias_', '_mmm, right there_,' '_you feel so good_,'" he mocked in a high pitched imitation of my voice. "Just think, it'll only get better onwards as we learn each other's body."

"Onwards? You actually think this'll happen again?" I scoffed.

"Of course. The way I gave it to you there's no way you'll be able to say no," he stated and my head snapped up. "Uhh,wait, of course you can say no. Look, the point is, you enjoyed every second of it."

"Elias, this can never happen again and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave and go to your own room," I requested.

"Goodnight, Alaina," he yawned, eyes closing, totally disregarding me.

I sighed. "Goodnight Elias."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation now, Liv?" Elias asked in the front seat as we drove to the arena for Money in the Bank.

"Why not now?" Liv asked. "If it's because you don't want to talk in front of Alaina, she has airpods in so she won't hear anyway."

That was correct but they weren't playing anything. I had her think this because I didn't want her to include me in any awkward conversations about them after what's transpired behind closed doors.

"You've been texting me and on tour we hung out as a group after shows with everyone but as soon as I try to hang out in your room or invite you to mine, you find an excuse," she said.

"It's like this, Liv. I just got out of a situation with a girl that I really cared about," he made eye contact with me through the rearview mirror. "And I'm not looking to start anything new at the moment."

"We don't necessarily have to be in a relationship in order to hook up," she replied.

"Yeah, but I don't want to do that either because if things don't work out, I'll feel like I used you and it'll just make things uncomfortable for everyone backstage during the fallout. I'm a professional and I want to remain that way."

"I guess you're right but I'll be waiting when you're ready. You are such a gentleman. I don't know why _she_ hates you so much," Liv was obviously referring to me. "Maybe she likes you."

"Somehow I doubt that," he snorted in reply.

Most of the women from the Money in the Bank match had returned to the lockerroom after their match when Elias came knocking.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled when I opened the door.

"You'll never get a man with that attitude. There's a reason all the boys in the locker room avoid you."

"Good, especially if they're trash like you," I shot back.

"Do you know what trash does? It rots just like you'll rot down in NXT because if I say the word that's just where you'll be going," he countered. "Come on."

"Go fuck yourself!" I hissed, slamming the door behind me as I walked out. We immediately grinned at each other over our acting skills. "I got you something."

His eyes roamed me as he licked his lips. "I was thinking after the show but I'm sure we can find a closet around here somewhere."

"No and if that's what you're thinking, you can stop because after the show I'm going to catch up on sleep...alone," I pulled an item from behind my back. "I noticed that in addition to your scarfs, kimonos and florals, you wear a lot of bracelets so I brought you a few."

He lifted them close to his face to inspect. "These are nice. Where did you get them?"

"I made them."

"Aww, you _do _care," he cooed.

"Calm down, it doesn't take much effort to string beads on an elastic band," I brushed it off. "Plus, it's part of _our_ attire so making them benefited _me_ as well. Don't make a big deal out of it, okay?"

"Whatever you say, my love," he replied.

"Stop it, I'm barely your _like_," I scoffed.

"_Big Daddy _couldn't tell the difference last night,"he winked

"Oh God," I exclaimed, spitefully. "Let's just get this over with."

Elias snuck up on Roman backstage, laying him out with his guitar. Then we went out to the ring for his concert. When he finished and walked back down the ramp, Roman's theme hit and he attacked Elias, dragging him back into the ring. I waited at the top of the ramp watching in horror. When Roman beat Elias in less than thirty seconds, I went back to the ring to console him.

"Wow, always knew you were a jobber but you just got squashed. Sad...tragic...embarrassing…" I said to him when we made it backstage.

"That's okay, babe. I won the big one last night," he smirked.

_Bastard_.


	12. Hello, I am Elias

When I made it home Wednesday, I was exhausted from the tour and slept the entire day. I had the same planned for Thursday but when I woke up that morning at 7 AM, I decided to do something productive by heading to the Performance Center to make sure I didn't regress when I _eventually _see in-ring action.

We did the usual conditioning exercises and then partnered up in the ring to run drills and matches. When it was time to break, I leaned over, hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"Damn bitch, it's only been, what? A month and a half of you being out of the ring and a few drills have you blown out?" Bianca asked, laughing.

"Try being on the road for two straight weeks and sleeping for less than 4 hours every night before having to catch a flight early the next morning and see how energetic you are," I said. "Also, let me point out that I just carried you in the ring, blown out and all."

"Yeah, you're more experienced but does it really matter when I'm shown wrestling almost every week on NXT while you're being portrayed on TV as the sexy guitar holder of Elias?" she shot back and my eyes narrowed. "Calm down, it's a joke. Anyway, speaking of Elias, he's still alive and well so I'm guessing you're tolerating him okay?"

"Well, uh...uhm…" I stammered.

Bianca's jaw dropped. "O...M...G. You're doing more than tolerating him, aren't you?"

In a few moments of weakness and incredibly poor judgment, I made a series of bad decisions with Elias, each one progressively worse but Bianca didn't need to know that. No one did. I shook my head. "Eww, it's not like _that_. I don't want to kill him anymore but there are still times where I want to choke him out so if that's what you consider as '_more than tolerating him'_, I guess I am."

"Yay, progress!" Bianca cheered. "What he said about you was inexcusable but before that, I, personally, thought he was charming. I truly believe if that hadn't happened, you two would be couple goals for sure."

"I don't see it but whatever," shrugging, I stood up when I heard Sara blow the whistle signaling that our break was over.

Later, I stopped by the grocery store to pick up a few things before heading back to my apartment. When I pulled up, the man who drove me insane was a few cars down cleaning out his trunk. Maybe if I didn't make eye contact or acknowledge him, he'd ignore me, too. Unlikely, but it was worth a shot.

Being away from him for the first time in two long weeks gave me time to reflect on the situation without my conflicted feelings toward him clouding my judgement. I came to the conclusion that sex was a mistake of epic proportions. At least when the handjob occured I could blame the alcohol to make myself feel better but the last two incidents proved that Elias still had an effect on me when I was sober.

Gathering my bags, I peeked over at him to see if he'd spotted me. His head was still down. Good. Here goes nothing. I kept my eyes on the pavement as I started my journey to the front door.

'_Don't look at him, don't acknowledge him, don't look at him, don't acknowledge him_,' I repeated in my head over and over again, like a mantra. If I didn't go near him, we wouldn't interact and then I could continue to wallow in my disapproval of him in peace.

Even though I was literally staring at my feet I still managed to stumble. I would've hit the ground if a strong arm wasn't there to steady me. "Let me go!"

"And allow you to fall to the ground thereby injuring yourself and fucking up our act? I don't think so, Lay," he said.

I pushed against him to free myself from his grasps. "It's a sidewalk, Elias. The biggest injury I would've sustained is a scraped knee."

"Which again, would've hurt the act because according to the sexually repressed, virgin, basement dwelling marks, your legs are the highlight of our segments," he replied. "Also, my name is Jeffrey. You don't have to continue calling me by my ring name at this point."

"I know but I don't want to get too personal with you, _Elias._"

"Yeah, it's too late for that," he snorted, taking my bags.

"Only physically," I clarified, not wanting any personal or emotional attachment to him. He walked me to my door and I grabbed the bags from him. "I think I can take it from here."

"You're not going to invite me in? You're obviously getting ready to cook. We've been on the road for two weeks. A home cooked meal sounds very appealing right now."

I looked down at my phone's time. "It's still early enough to catch a flight to Pittsburgh where you can have a home cooked meal prepared by your mother because I cook for no man. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

I washed up and was situating the countertop when I heard a knock. I stood on my toes to look through the peephole. The sight was eyeroll inducing. I should've known he wasn't going to go away that easily. When I swung the door open, he was standing there holding his guitar and cooking utensils.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You said you cook for no man. How does cooking _with _a man sound?" he propositioned.

I shook my head. "Elias, I'm sorry but you can't be trusted to behave."

"A hungry man stands before you. If nothing else, I promise I'll behave long enough to eat."

I sighed at his pleading expression. Damn those puppy-dog eyes. He smiled once I stepped aside. "And the second you lay your fork down, I'm kicking you out and before that if you try anything."

"I see I'm rubbing off on you...in more than one way," he commented, gesturing to the curtains.

I scoffed. "Yeah, because it takes a man to influence a woman to buy floral patterns. Get over yourself."

He walked behind the counter. "So what do we have here?"

"Lemon and herb roasted chicken with risotto on the side."

"Risotto?" his voice was excited. "You know I'm Italian on my dad's side."

"Yeah, that's what I figured."

He raised a curious brow. "What gave it away? The last name or the big dick?"

"The big dick Italian thing is a myth and I know because I received an unsolicited dick pic from an Italian once and it was embarrassingly small. Anyway, yes, your last name plus your hairiness gave it away. Your sleaziness also makes so much sense now."

"Sleaziness?" he recoiled. "When I said Italian, I didn't mean the guido Jersey Shore type."

"Are you sure? Like guidos, you're super muscular, vain and aggressively masculine. The only thing you're missing is the orange tan," I saw him reaching for the parmesan cheese but I slapped his hand away. "Uhm, the sink is over there. I don't know where your fingers have been."

"Inside of you," he winked. Walked right into that one. He brought the digits to his nose to inhale deep with his eyes closed, smiling. "I don't know if it's just my imagination or what but I think I can still smell you."

"If you can still smell me from Saturday night you just inadvertently revealed to me that your hygiene is horrible," I cringed. "I was never planning on touching you again but this just reinforced that."

"I'd be more convinced about that if you weren't staring lustfully at my pecs while you said it."

"What you interpret as a look of lust is really just me judging you for wearing that obscenely tight shirt like an attention seeking slut," I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, let's do this."

So we cooked, loading dishes in the sink as we did. As promised, he was on his best behavior. I pulled the chicken from the oven a little over an hour later.

Elias sat across from me at the head of the table. "So how was your day, dear?"

I shook my head. "No, we're not going to do this. Just eat."

Elias grunted and moaned as he stuffed his face. I had to peek under the table to make sure no one was blowing him. The return of Casperina? No, it was just a foodgasm. Finally, he pushed his plate forward and put his fork down. "How about you climb up on the table so I can eat dessert."

"Get out!" I pointed toward the door. Apparently, he remained true to his word to behave until his stomach was full.

"At least let me help with the dishes."

"You can stall all you want and volunteer to do however many household chores you want but you're still leaving," I said.

"Well if that's the case you can wash your own damn dishes," he muttered.

"Great! The sooner you get out of here, the better," I shot back as I noticed something from the corner of my eye. "And why the hell did you bring your guitar?"

"Oh yeah, I wanted to work on something to enhance our act," he went over to pick it up.

"What?"

"Teach you how to play."

"For what? My voice is the only instrument I need," I declined. "Besides, the last thing we need to do is improve and give them a reason to keep us together any longer than planned."

"Picture it this way. I'm feuding with someone, they hear the strums. Naturally, they'll follow the sound and look toward the ramp waiting for me to appear only for it to be you while I sneak up on them in the ring from behind," he explained. "I'm not asking you to learn a full song or anything. Just enough to get by."

"Alright, but you get one hour," I agreed.

"One hour is not going to be enough time," he argued.

"I'm a fast learner so let's begin before I change my mind!"

We went over to the sofa where Elias attempted to teach me how to play. I half-listened as he explained the different strings on the guitar. I could not help but watch his hands and fingers as they expertly maneuvered the strings of his, shivering as I got flashbacks of

the time his fingers expertly played me.

He played his signature entrance strum that I refer to as the '_Hello, I Am Elias'_ several times for me before placing the guitar in my hands to try. "It's an E minor chord strummed from the thinnest strings to the thickest so basically an upstroke."

"Like this?" I tried and failed to play it offkey.

Sighing, Elias shook his head. "No, you're not even holding it right."

"I told you an hour wasn't going to be long enough," I shrugged.

"It's a basic chord, Alaina, and I'm not leaving here until you learn it. Bayley learned it backstage in less than five minutes before we filmed our segment but of course she was actually willing to listen and learn," he ranted, dragging me into his lap. He placed the guitar across me and positioned my hands before placing his on top of mine as a guide.

I tried to focus on our hands and what he was saying but the hardening beneath my ass was distracting.

He sighed from behind. "I'm trying to be serious here and look what you made me do."

"It's not my fault you lack self-control," I mumbled.

"You feel that?" he whispered in my ear, bucking his hips. The motioned caused me to stifle a moan. He removed his hands from mine. The left one disappeared from the guitar completely but the right remained on the strings. "I want you to hold this in place for me."

"O...k?" I was wondering where his left hand was going until it trailed up my legs and then between my open thighs. "You get your hand away from there! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His answer was to push my thighs further apart and wedge my panties to one side so that I was wide open to him. His left thumb brushed against my bud at the same time his right thumb strummed the strings of the guitar. I let my head fall back and began to moan as he slowly strummed me in sync with his strings. I didn't recognize the tune he was playing but the music although present, became a secondary hazy background to the feelings rippling through my body.

By now I was squirming, no, I was thrusting, against the finger that was giving me so much pleasure. Soon, I felt my lower body tensing as the song became faster. With a gasp, my thighs clamped shut, trapping his hand there as I jerked with release.

Elias took the guitar from me and sat it on the sofa beside us. He pushed me forward on his knee. I heard his zipper pull down and a condom opening behind me. I had all the time in the world to come to my senses, object and kick him out but I couldn't. I didn't want to. While he snapped the condom on, I removed my underwear. He lifted me like I was a pillow, without even straining. It was a sexy moment being handled like a pillow by this powerfully built man. He hesitated right above the head. I voluntarily sank down until I was sitting on his lap. Slowly, I lifted myself, controlling the penetration.

"That's it, fuck yourself on it," Elias urged, breathlessly.

He pulled me backwards so that my back was flat against him. By doing this, he was making the contact against my g-spot much more stimulating. I knew I was not going to last much longer in this position. I could feel my orgasm starting to build as I moved to grind myself down on him.

Elias was whispering in my ear on every downward thrust. All of his sweet talk and flowery little compliments should have been insulting but oddly enough they weren't. He sounded so sincere and passionate about it so despite knowing I shouldn't be, I was flattered. It was almost as if he had some strange power over me, a power I am unable to resist despite my best efforts.

He began to thrust his hips to meet my movements. I braced myself on his knees. Soon, he was slapping up into me, sending me bouncing upward and catching me by my hips with his hands. I was bouncing up and down, babbling an incoherent moans and curses at him as waves of pleasure crashed through me. Elias stiffened suddenly and his hands held me in place as I felt him erupt with spasms and pulses. Both of us sat there panting, trying to catch our breath, sweat dripping.

I looked at him over my shoulder. The smug look of satisfaction on his face annoyed me. He knew he had me and I fiercely hated him for it.

I didn't know what to say but he had no problem stringing words together. "So...am I your man now or what?"

"You are not my man, neither official nor unofficial. You are my obnoxious coworker who I can barely stand unless your clothes are off."

"I'll take that," he shrugged.

Picking up the guitar, I placed my hands in position and played the chord perfectly. Hello, he is Elias...and he must be stopped.


	13. Secret Lovers

I've gone through several emotional changes in the last week and was now at another. I was afraid. I was afraid that Elias was changing. I spend my days waiting for him to do or say something stupid, misogynist or offensive just to have a reason to turn heel on him; right now I was a tweener in danger of a face turn.

I wanted to hate him, I wanted to be repulsed by him, I wanted to feel uncomfortable whenever he was around, I wanted to feel violated every time he penetrated me but I couldn't. That's what bothered me the most about our situation. It was so much easier to despise him. My hatred for him was my focus and now I was lost.

I stared up into his eyes as he hovered over me, thrusting. I desperately looked for some kind of conflict between us so that I could attack him or push him away but there was none. I was paralyzed by my inability to process this. I was paralyzed by my inability to find fault in this man. I wanted to reject him. I wanted to discard him but sadly he'd given me no reason to do so and it confused me, _numbed me_. If I couldn't get mad at him, I couldn't repel him and if I couldn't repel him, I was helpless.

"Turn over for me, babe," he instructed, huskily. I did and angled my butt upward. I knew I somewhat liked Elias but I couldn't figure out if I had actual feelings for him or if it was just the sex. I guess time will tell. I'd given up fighting his advances. Actually, I looked forward to the show ending so we could meet. We could hardly be alone without our lust taking over. Together, we were insatiable and almost inseparable.

Elias mounted me from behind, grabbing my hips. What started as slow, long strokes turned into a deep, hard pounding with each thrust punctuated by my sharp intakes of breath. His moans were louder and with more passion than I'd ever heard from him before. We were both close so I pushed my hips back in perfect coordination to match each of his thrusts. My orgasm hit as I tightened around him which sent him over the edge. Elias stiffened, burying himself deep inside of me, and began to spasm.

"Oh shit!" Elias muttered as he pulled out.

"What?" I turned my neck slightly.

"Lay, don't panic but the condom broke," he said and that's when I felt the slickness inside of me. I frantically flipped over onto my back, staring at the ring of latex around the base of him. "Fuck, _that's_ why it felt so intense toward the end. You're on birth control, right?"

I took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. "Now it's your turn to not panic. I ran out on Friday and was too busy to get a refill. I didn't think I needed to rush because we use protection anyway."

"What?!" he exclaimed in absolute horror. He turned white and there was genuine fear in his eyes as he stared at me.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me…" I trailed off, standing to my feet. I ran to the bathroom and flushed most of it down the toilet. Then, I moved on to grab the shower head to rinse.

Elias was so silent in the doorway that I didn't notice him standing there naked for a while. He seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation because there was no smirk on his face or snarky remark. He simply watched without knowing what to say or how to react."What can I do to help?"

"I'm pretty sure all of this I'm doing won't prevent anything because whatever sperm is heading to my uterus is too far gone by now. I saw a Walgreens last night when we were approaching the hotel so you can run down there and buy a Plan B pill," I requested.

"I'm on it," he immediately dressed.

I went ahead and showered while I was there. After that, I laid across the bed and browsed Twitter.

**Fan1: WWE, when are they going to let AlainaWWE wrestle? **

**AlainaWWE: Fan1, your guess is just as good as mine. When is the next Mixed Match Challenge? **

**Fan2: Y'all doing all this speculating when all you have to do is ask AlainaWWE to hook us up with the tea. **

The tea? I stared at my screen in confusion. What tea? As I scrolled, I kept seeing Elias mentioned. That's when I decided to search his mentions.

**Fan3 (original source): Just overheard iamEliasWWE ask a Walgreens worker where the Plan B's were. I was going to ask for a selfie but he looked stressed enough. **

**Fan4: Guess iamEliasWWE had fun last night. Who's the rat? **

**Fan5: It's probably for YaOnlyLivOnce since she implied they were dating a while back. **

**Fan6: Write a song about your escapades iamEliasWWE. **

**Fan7: Me next iamEliasWWE**

**Fan8: iamEliasWWE was walking in it bareback last night. **

**Fan9: I'm on birth control iamEliasWWE. Just saying...**

**Fan10: All these thirsty girls in iamEliasWWE's mentions. I love it!**

_Shit_! I didn't think I had to warn him about discretion but this was Elias I was dealing with. I would've been better off doing it myself.

Elias returned about ten minutes later with a bag containing a box of condoms and the Plan B. "The world isn't ready for baby Elaina...yet."

"The world will _never_ be ready as far as I'm concerned," I ripped open the box and swallowed it down. (**Spoiler alert:** _Yes_, the pill will work so _no, _I won't be pregnant in a month. How cliché would that be?)

"So…can we have one more raw round before the pill hits your system?"

"Absolutely not," I declined. "Oh, and take a break from social media for the next few days."

"Why?" he asked and I showed him my phone. He swiped a hand down his face. "Goddamnit! I heard my notifications going crazy but I never looked at it because there were bigger matters at hand."

When we pulled up at the arena later, I tried my best to act natural which meant brooding in his presence as we walked into the building. We broke off when Elias went in the direction of the men's lockerroom.

As I continued, I could see Liv approaching me in the distance. She was tagged in one of the tweets so I knew that she was aware. I contemplated changing directions but that would look suspicious. She stopped in front of me. "Hey, before you say it, I know you don't keep up with Elias but there was this situation on social media involving him and emergency contraceptive and I was curious about it."

"I think everyone knows about that by now," I snorted, playing it cool. "Do you remember that ex that he mentioned?"

"Yeah," Liv nodded.

"We're in Kansas City. Apparently she lives in St. Louis and made the drive to see him last night…"

"Oh," Liv dejectedly sighed. "Maybe he was right to cast me aside if he knew they'd still be involved."

I continued to feel bad about the situation between Liv and Elias which is why I was still running around backstage pretending to hate him in public. On the other hand, she did this to herself by getting invested in a relationship with a man who was clearly not that interested.

Elias knocked on the women's locker room door a few minutes before the show went live. "I brought you a dress but if you have something fancier, wear it. I'm sure you want to look good in the photographs."

"What's going on?" I raised a brow.

"You'll see," he winked.

Elias with the help of Shane and Drew McIntyre won the 24/7 Championship. He already told me that it wasn't going to be a long reign but still the two of us posed for a photo with it backstage. He posted it with the caption: _**This is what prestige looks like. Thanks for sharing this moment with me, Alaina. **_

**AlainaWWE: The title never looked better. I'm so proud of you. **

**CarmellaWWE: -_- **

**AlainaWWE: What's wrong, CarmellaWWE? In our care it won't be a running joke (literally) anymore. You and R-Truth can't relate. **

**CarmellaWWE: Don't you have a song to go sing, a guitar to hold and a man to strut up behind? The only reason Truth lost is because I wasn't there. I was in the back because I'd just finished having one of those things called a MATCH. Are you familiar with them? **

**AlainaWWE: Be glad that I have other things to do because the day I step into the ring is the day your spot becomes a little less secure. That goes for the rest of my locker roommates as well. Don't let the floral dresses fool you. I was having matches when you were still a NE Patriots' cheerleader. Check my resume before you TRY to shade. **

**YaOnlyLivOnce: Congrats iamEliasWWE ;-)**

**WWEMaverick: New Target Alert **

**Fan1: King & Queen**

**Fan2: By the looks of it Elias is going to need another Plan B tonight. **

**Fan3: And just like that you lost it. **

**Fan4: Hahahahaha. **

**Fan5: Maybe you should've waited until the show was over to brag. **

**Fan6: Grand opening, grand closing. **

**Fan1: I guess my original comment still applies but instead of celebratory sex, it'll be sympathy sex.**

**Fan7: This is what losers look like iamEliasWWE AlainaWWE**

**WWEMaverick: I barely printed 1 Wanted flyer with your face on it before you lost it. **

**CarmellaWWE: You were saying AlainaWWE? **

**AlainaWWE: iamEliasWWE delete this or at least turn the comments off. **

Elias walked toward the car in the restaurant parking lot after the show. "I'm not sad about losing it at all. I'd have to work both shows, run around, constantly update the status of the belt on social media. The Elias gimmick is already a 24/7 thing. I don't need another."

"Well, you aren't in danger of winning any other title anytime soon so be grateful to finally have an accolade," I shrugged.

"There's my Alaina," smirking, he draped his arm around my shoulder. "I do wish I could've fucked you one good time with it around my waist."

"You wanted to fuck me…wearing a jobber's title?" I scoffed, insulted. "Our _thing_ is already hanging on by a strand. That would've officially been the unraveling. But in all seriousness, congrats on winning your first WWE title."

Elias hit the car's remote and the lights flashed. "Since you're such a strong, independent woman who doesn't meed a man for anything, why do you never give me a break and drive?"

"I let you handle the things you're good at like sex and putting things together. You're not that great of a driver but I'm lazy so, _yeah_," I explained, getting into the passenger seat.

"When you were bent over the counter waiting for our food your dress rode up and well…" grabbing my hand, he placed it over the bulge in his jeans and I immediately removed it.

"You're like a 14 year old boy popping boners at the sight of a little leg," I shook my head.

"Well these boners have been keeping you very satisfied lately," he replied. "We're in an abandoned corner of the parking lot and it's dark so how about you climb over the seat and sit on something you actually like driving."

"Are you kidding me? We've been beyond reckless enough today. First the condom breaks and now you want to have voyeur sex? That's like begging for a fan to walk by and live stream us on Instagram," I snorted. His hand was resting on the gear shift so I placed mine on top of his.

"You're right," he raised his hand, bringing mine with it up to his mouth to plant a kiss on it. He looked over at me. "Lay, I don't want to mess this up."

"I've noticed," I chuckled. "You have been on your best behavior lately. In a way it almost feels like the calm before the storm."

"The forecast looks pretty clear to me," he said, clicking around on his phone. "Alright, this song goes out to us."

"Really?" I asked as I heard Secret Lovers begin playing.

This moment of bliss pained me because I knew we'd break each other's heart sooner rather than later. Stay tuned because the worst is yet to come…


	14. Summer Nights

There were thousands of message requests in my DM but the one that caught my attention was sitting at the top.

_Do you want to let_ _ConcernedWWE_ _send you messages from now on_? _They'll only know you've seen their request if you choose Allow._

Curiously, I checked out their page. No posts. No followers. Not following anyone. A troll no doubt. I was bored in the locker room at the Smackdown Live taping waiting for Elias to come for me so I decided to entertain them for a while. _Allow. _

**ConcernedWWE: **You can do so much better than Elias.

**AlainaWWE: **I'm not with Elias but okay.

**ConcernedWWE: **Lies. Yes, you are.

**AlainaWWE: **No one's told you it's a scripted show yet, huh?

**ConcernedWWE: **Trust me, I know but I've noticed how close you two have gotten outside of the ring. I'm trying to save you.

**AlainaWWE: **Save me? Let me guess, you're either a 14 year old girl in love with Elias and this is your way of trying to get me away from him or you're a 45 year old man living in his mom's basement in love with me. Either way, blocked.

I did that and tossed my phone aside. That's when I heard the knock.

"Are you ready?" Elias asked.

"Of course. _This_ is what I actually signed up for," I smiled.

"Alright, I know the people of Laredo aren't that bright but I'm going to ask you to please silence your cellphones, hold your applause and shut your mouths...unless you know the words to this next song," he said before playing Summer Nights. "_Summer lovin had me a blast…" _

I continued. "_Summer lovin happened so fast…" _

"_I met a girl crazy for me…" _

"_Met a boy cute as can be…" _

"_Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights_," we sang together.

That's when the crowd joined in. "_Tell me more, tell me mo-"_

They were interrupted by R. Truth's theme as he and Carmella asked, "What's up" on the mic to his theme down the ramp. Did I forget to mention that I was wearing wrestling gear today?

Management took notice of the Instagram exchange last Tuesday between Carmella and I and decided to take advantage of that plus Elias winning and then losing Truth's 24/7 title by letting us face off as a team. They entered the ring and called for a dance break. Elias and I looked at each other, disgusted at what we were seeing. We tried to sing over their music but it was only turned up louder to drown us out. That's when we decided to attack them. The show went to commercial and Shane came out to make the match official.

Elias and Truth started things off for about 5 minutes before tagging us in. Me with a running start charged towards Carmella and dropkicked her as soon as we got in. There was some good back and forth action between us to start things off. We didn't have much time to really get into it but I showed off enough to make sure this wouldn't be the last time people wanted to see me in action.

I wrapped Carmella up into the crossface chicken wing submission. The move itself was on tight and painful but that wasn't all. I moved my mouth next to here ear and hit a glass shattering high note that would make Mariah Carey jealous. I held it, getting higher and louder by the second. Carmella squirmed until she couldn't take it anymore and tapped allowing us to pull off the win.

"At least I don't have to hear you whine about not wrestling anymore," Elias said when we made it backstage.

"I hope you don't think one match is going to satisfy my wrestling itch. If anything, you'll hear it more now," I replied.

"You were a amazing out there," he complimented. "You didn't tell me about that submission."

"I didn't because it wasn't planned. The idea just came to me while I was putting it on. If I'm going to be rolling with a singing gimmick, I might as well incorporate it into my moveset. I've decided to call it, Pitch Perfect," I explained. "And it was a win! I thought I'd be jobbing by association thanks to you."

"Ouch," Elias exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.

"Aww, Eli, you know insulting you keeps me sane but I promise to make it up to you tonight," I looked around, making sure the coast was clear before pressing my mouth to his, tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth, making him groan. "Alright, that's enough."

When I made it back to the locker room, I changed into my street clothes and listened to the random conversations of the girls around me. That's when I grabbed my phone and found a new DM.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **I'm back! Congrats on not being wasted as Elias' eye candy anymore. Btw, I'm not a fangirl or basement dweller.

**AlainaWWE: **With a name like that? I doubt it.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **What's wrong with the name? It's accurate. I'm a Superstar who admires you.

**AlainaWWE: **I'm gagging. Any last words before the block?

**SuperstarAdmirer: **No words but a request. Go watch my live.

I went to the page and sure enough there was a live going on. I was cautious because now I got the impression that the person behind the page was a guy. Everyone knows how creepy male wrestling fans can be sometimes so there was a strong possibility that I'd click on the live video and find him masturbating to my pictures.

Well, here goes. My mouth dropped when I saw a video coming from the men's locker room. The guy slowly scanned the room. I saw Xavier Woods and Kofi standing in front of the TV monitor holding X-Box controllers. Finn was walking around in his underwear smiling for no reason as always. Roman had a phone pressed to his ear, talking. That's when I noticed that there was no audio playing so I couldn't hear what anyone was saying. There was no way to identify the cameraman especially if I couldn't hear his voice. The camera stopped on Elias, zooming in on him as he sat on the floor packing. Apparently, the cameraman said something to Elias because his head lifted in the camera's direction and they exchanged words before Elias went back to his task. That's when it ended.

My eyes were wide in shock. This was legit and not from a troll, fangirl or fanboy. A real, live WWE Superstar. What...the...fuck? With a shaky hand, I went back to my inbox.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Convinced now?

**AlainaWWE: **Who are you?

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Figure it out. ;-)

**AlainaWWE: **You have to be a jobber or someone without a storyline because a main eventer/midcarder wouldn't have the time to sit around backstage creating a fake page and then a backup page. ?

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Actually, I've accomplished more than your boyfriend.

**AlainaWWE: **Look, do you have something to tell me or not? And it better not be something lame like "he talked about how hot 'insert girl on the roster' is."

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Nope, it's much deeper than that.

**AlainaWWE: **So he hooked up with 'insert girl on the roster'? If it happened before WM when we met, I don't care.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Nope.

**AlainaWWE: **Has he told anyone that he hooked up with me?

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Not yet but he's been acting weirdly possessive now when others ask about you so I can read between the lines.

**AlainaWWE: **Look, does this involve me at all because if not I'm no longer interested and will block.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Yes and not in a good way.

**AlainaWWE: **Did he call me a bitch or a cunt because we've moved on from that now.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **It was much more offensive than calling you out of your name.

**AlainaWWE: **OMG, he secretly filmed and shared a sex tape of us?

**SuperstarAdmirer: **I wish, nope.

**AlainaWWE: **Dude, I'm listening…

**SuperstarAdmirer: **You want me to give it up on the first convo? Do I look like a slut to you?!

**AlainaWWE: **I think we're done here.

My thumb hovered over the blocked button, thinking it over. I decided that blocking him was pointless especially if he was going to create another page just like the last time.

"What's wrong, Alaina?" Mickie asked, staring at me. I was aware that I probably had a bewildered expression on my face. Mickie's question caused the others to bring their attention to me as well.

If I said something about the page, they'd want to see it for sure and I kind of, sort of revealed my relationship with Elias during the exchange so it would affect Liv. Shaking my head, I clicked out of the app. "Just gossiping with some of my old friends back home."

Elias joined me after the show. In the back of my mind I was now slightly suspicious of him thanks to the page. Maybe it was nothing at all. Maybe it was just a backstage rib that one of the guys were playing on him. When the other men filed out of the locker room, I noticed that there were guys from Smackdown, a few members of Raw thanks to the WildCard Rule and not to mention the guys from 205 Live. There was no way to pinpoint anyone which meant _everyone_ was a suspect.

I glanced at Elias. His lips were moving but his words were lost on me as my focus was more on watching any guy that watched me, trying to find the 'admirer.' "Wh-what did you just say?"

"I asked if you were hungry," he repeated.

"Not really but if you want to stop somewhere on the way to the hotel it's fine," I absentmindedly replied before a thought popped into my head. "Hey, who did you talk to in the locker room tonight?"

"What kind of question is that?" his brows knitted. "Pretty much everyone."

Yeah, that really narrowed it down. That's when I remembered the guy was secretly filming. "Was anyone holding a phone while they talked to you?"

"Babe, it's 2019. Who _isn't_ holding a phone?" he snorted.

This was useless and going nowhere. I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't know why I keep you around."

"I know why," Elias reached behind me to grab my ass.

"I can get that from anywhere," I shot back.

"I just want you to know you will _never _find a man who can fuck you like me," he casually replied.

"Well, there's a locker room full of men that I can try," I teased with a devilish smirk.

His arm slid around my waist. "Men? More like _man_ because you won't get a chance to try more than one once the others see what I do to him."

That sounded _weirdly possessive_...just like SuperstarAdmirer said. _Hmm_. Maybe there was some truth to this after all.

When I got settled in the car, I pulled out my phone and once again checked my DMs. There was a new message from SuperstarAdmirer. It was a video of Elias grabbing my ass minutes ago. "Oh my God!"

"What?" his head turned toward me.

"So earlier there was this fake Instagram page that belonged to..." I trailed off, staring at him. _If_ there was incriminating evidence against him, he'd no doubt find the guy and foil the plan before the truth came out. Maybe it was best if I kept this to myself, for now. "...some crazy fan. Don't worry about it, it's not important."

* * *

The two of us together on a moonlit night on the balcony of our hotel room that overlooked the city. Elias had me sitting on the ledge facing him as he stood between my legs with his arms locked behind my back securely to hold me in place.

"What would you do if I dropped you?" he asked.

"Uh..._die_. What else is there to do?" I chuckled. "We're like 1000 floors up but trust me, if I go down, you're going down with me."

"I'm going to miss you so much Friday," Elias said.

"What's going on Friday.._oh_, the show in Saudi Arabia," I remembered. "Yay, that means us women will be off until Sunday. Have you been before? How does your act even work over there?"

"I wasn't on the Crown Jewel card but at the first show I was in the royal rumble match. I just did the '_everyone knows WWE stands for'_ thing as I walked to the ring and that was it," he replied.

"Yeah, I can't imagine you insulting their country and walking out of there with just a few boos...if you walked out at all. In that case I'd be thankful to not be allowed there," I snorted. "And if I was there and things went left, I'd disassociate myself from you so fast. '_Elias? Elias who? That Samson guy? Oh, he's just Elias now? See, that's how out of the loop I am, I didn't even know they took his last name. I'm glad they did though because he has a lisp. But anyway, I'm not with him._"

"Explain the matching outfits?" he snorted.

"Uh…we share similar taste in clothing," I shrug.

Elias stared at me in silence for several long moments. "You know I did a radio interview this morning to promote the show and the host asked me who my favorite person to work with has been so far. I said it was a toss up between Cena and The Undertaker because that's the _obvious_ answer but the truth is, it's you."

"Bullshit," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You don't have to flatter me into sex, Elias. We're past the point of no return now, _unfortunately_."

"I think it's time for you to stop adding 'unfortunately' to the end of things you clearly enjoy. You don't have to be so snarky all the time especially now that you're forcing it. You can feel free to show emotion and admit that we've got a good thing going here," he replied softly. "But it wasn't bullshit or flattery. You're the best thing that has ever happened to my act and all I can do is look back and shake my head at how against it I was when Vince pitched the idea to me. We are a good pair, both in the ring and out of it and I understand how difficult some of these changes may be for you but you've come a long way. I thought you'd always be an uptight bitc... err, person but you're really amazing, Alaina. I've never felt so at ease with anyone else. I don't want to rush it but I like you...really, really, _really _like you."

"I guess you're not so bad...most of the time. I can't figure out why but being with you feels disturbingly natural despite how odd our coming together was. I actually like you a lot, too. While I'd prefer to wrestle, if I have to be stuck in a different role, I'm glad it's with you. Please don't make me regret admitting this," I almost a whisper with an edge to my voice that says far more than any shouting or threatening would ever do. I was slowly coming to terms with my feelings for him only to have SuperstarAdmirer appear. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that whatever information he had was going to tear us apart. Right here, right now, I was going to give Elias a chance to come clean and if he did, no matter what it was, I'd forgive him. "Have you ever done or said anything about me or our relationship that would come back to bite you in the ass? _Anything_. Whether you said it to me, to someone else or in the locker room. _Anything_."

"No!" he replied without hesitation, not thinking twice about it.

"_Jeffrey,"_ I pressed, hoping to reach him on a more personal level.

"I already told you, no," he shook his head. "Are you ready to go in? I don't know if these are mosquitoes, gnats or what but they're out here bad tonight. Plus you made me a promise earlier."

"Sure," I smiled, trying to mask my disappointment.

And now we wait...


	15. Shallow

"Geez, I'm sorry!" I apologized as I stared at his frustrated face.

"Alaina! I've told you at least 7 times not to fucking move," Elias scolded me as he sketched on a large notepad at the foot of the bed.

Alright, alright," sighing, I held his guitar against my naked body while I sat with my back against the headboard. A look of concentration passed over his features. "Elias?"

His eyes snapped up. "Yes?"

"My knee itches," I pouted.

"Go ahead. I'm just about done," he announced. He sketched for a few minutes longer before putting his pencil down. "Alright, close your eyes."

The smile on my face immediately vanished once my eyes opened. He worked hard on it and it was very detailed but it looked nothing like me. Whose face was that? Why do my legs look like baseball bats without the calf muscles I worked so hard for? _But_ it's the thought that counts, I guess. I flashed my best smile and nodded. "I love it!"

"Your poker face sucks. I literally saw everything you were thinking but I'll give you props for trying to spare my feelings. Let me see this," he took the drawing from me and cringed. "Yeah, it's pretty bad. I always fantasized about having a woman I liked enough to recreate this pose with after I saw it in a Playboy magazine years ago when I was teen. I should've went with a picture instead which is what I'm about to do."

As I watched him aim his phone at me, a thought crossed my mind. "You aren't going to show this picture to anyone, are you?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked. I don't know, maybe because some guy is threatening to expose you for something you did, said or showed in the locker room but of course I can't tell you that yet. "As bad as I want this pic as my lock screen, it's going to remain in my gallery."

"Thank you," I crawled over to Elias, giving him a knowing look. He pulled me into his naked lap and I knew what to do as I lowered myself. We got rid of condoms now that I was back on birth control. I saw his clean test results and I trusted him not to stray.

Elias remained seated with me in his lap. I was facing him, chest to chest, with my legs wrapped around his waist. It looked like a simple position, but it wasn't. It was one in which penetration was at the maximum and the touch of other body parts was most intimate.

He was so deep inside that each time I slid down I could feel his balls against me. Gripping his shoulders, I attempted to bounce myself down hard and fast but he grabbed my hips to still me before guiding me up and down painfully slow. I took the hint and mimicked the motion.

A few times we tried to kiss but it was more hard panting and breathing into each other's mouths than actual lip locking. Our eyes connected in a passionate embrace that spoke volumes. Feelings that I didn't understand began emerging within me but I quickly smothered them because there were more important matters at hand.

With each downstroke, I would pause and grind myself against him before squeezing him on the upstroke. I could feel him pulse with pleasure with each time. His breath was getting more and more ragged and his nails were digging into the flesh of my hips.

After a few moments of concentrated effort, it began. I arched my back and froze as I came with him still inside of me and he followed. This felt more intense than any orgasm I've ever had. My eyes snapped shut, concentrating on the joy of release.

Quickly, he kissed me, his hands running through my hair. Our tongues battled for dominance and I won or he let me win; I didn't care which. His head dropped down to my breast and engulfed my nipple which sent another wave of pleasure through me before he sighed.

"I love you," he whispered as he laid back, bringing me with him.

"Oh please," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "You toss that out there every time we fuck."

"You consider what we just did '_fucking'_ because I don't. You don't have to feel obligated to say it back or anything unless you mean it. I know it's a big step but it's important that you know I do," he said warmly with a shrug of his shoulders.

His eyes flashed but not with lust; it was something much more. They presented a longing and compassion that surpassed any feeling I'd ever seen from him which meant...oh my god, he's serious.

I was stunned. Confused, but stunned. I laid my head on his chest, my hand playing with the fur on his pecs as I tried to wrap my head around this. I never thought those particular words, which have such a deep meaning, would ever be spoken from Elias. When we began hooking up, I honestly didn't think much would come of it; I assumed we'd continue our sexual relationship until we eventually grew tired of each other and went our separate ways. Even when I came to terms with liking him, I didn't think love was a possibility for us. _Love. _I wasn't sure how I felt about it and I wasn't entirely sure I could bring myself to return it yet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded and we laid there for some time in silence until we had to get ready to head to the arena that evening for the house show.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **He's got you wearing kimonos now? Wow *picture*

I stared at the picture. He was this close in the parking lot earlier today without me even noticing. There haven't been any real developments in the SuperstarAdmirer saga besides cryptic messages, bullshit questions and he attempted to rattle me by saying that Elias had a woman in his room during the Saudi Arabia trip. In reality, he as well as everyone else was too tired from the 16 hour trip to even look at a woman, let alone hook up with one.

**AlainaWWE: **Okay, at first your antics were tolerable but this is just stalkerish.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **So you don't want to know?

**AlainaWWE: **Of course I do but I don't have time for games so either tell me or leave me tf alone.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Soon.

I remained silent as I watched Elias strum and pluck the strings of his guitar backstage.

He looked up at me. "I think it's time."

He didn't say any more than that but I knew exactly what he was referring to.

I sighed. "If you really want to, I guess we can."

"Yes, it's long overdue," he replied.

"Alright, I'm about to head back to the locker room to get dressed and we'll meet in gorilla when it's time," I said.

"_Tell me somethin', girl. Are you happy in this modern world? Or do you need more? Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for? I'm falling. In all the good times I find myself longin' for change. And in the bad times I fear myself,_" he finished.

"_Tell me something, boy. Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void? Or do you need more? Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore? I'm falling. In all the good times I find myself longing for change. And in the bad times I fear myself. I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in. I'll never meet the ground. Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us. We're far from the shallow now,_" I belted.

"_In the shallow, shallow. In the shallow, shallow_

_In the shallow, shallow. We're far from the shallow now,_" we sang together before I brought the song to its ending climax.

As he strummed the last chords of the song and our voices faded, I looked up at him and eliminated the space between us. Standing in front of him, I removed the guitar from his lap and placed it on the mat. Then I walked between the gap his legs formed. Earlier, I wasn't ready to admit it because in the back of my mind, I was always afraid of everything crumbling down. I guess I wasn't wrong though because something did crumble: my walls, my insecurities, and my fears when it came to Elias.

He seemed confused by my actions until I said, "I love you, too."

Elias stared at me in disbelief before a smile spread across his lips. He couldn't help but slide his hands down my back to rest on my ass. Our faces closed in on each other. Within seconds the gentle kiss turned heated and we were grabbing at each other, pulling the other closer, never getting enough contact. Things escalated when he pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him on the stool.

"That's not PG!" someone in the crowd yelled. I was so lost in the kiss that I'd forgotten we had an audience. _Shit. _

The ref cleared his throat behind us. I was getting ready to slide off of his lap until Elias grabbed my thighs to stop me. He leaned in to whisper. "No! Do you not feel that?"

Somewhere in between I love you and our raunchy display, he hardened. Tonight he was tagging with Drew and Drew's theme played right on time. Drew took his time walking to the ring which gave Elias time to deflate.

I watched from the floor as the match unfolded. Elias and Drew cheated and pulled off the victory. When we made it backstage, we received a few stares. At this point no one was buying the 'they hate each other' act anymore but they couldn't prove that we were hooking up just yet. I guess tonight was the closest thing they'd get to evidence and it could easily be played off as us being in character. No one confronted me besides one person...you guessed it, Liv.

"If you two have something going on you can just tell me. Do you?" she interrogated.

"Liv, we have nothing going on," I denied.

"Alaina, I said you can tell me. It's cool, I won't be upset," she shrugged, sounding lowkey aggressive. She'd already unfollowed Elias and then unfollowed me the next day because she said I posted too many pictures of or with him.

I've been through this type of questioning before. Do you remember when you were a child and your parents or even teacher _knew_ you did something but they wouldn't rest until they got the confession. '_Just tell me, I won't get mad,'_ only for you to admit it and they explode despite already knowing the truth. Nope, not falling for it. She would play victim and if I told people that he was never into her in the first place, it would only make things worse because I continued the charade of trying to hook them up. However, in 10-15 years if/when I'm long retired and my last name is Scuillo with 2 kids and a dog, I wouldn't be able to hide it from her. That meant I had to say something that wouldn't admit that we had something going on now but also wouldn't deny that something may develop. "As of right now, no. We're just a kayfabe couple doing our job and doing it well apparently if people think we legit have something going on. I can't say what the future holds for the two of us but if we begin dating, you'll be the first to know."

"K," she replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I woke at around 2 AM that night. Not being able to immediately fall asleep, I grabbed my phone. WWE's Instagram posted the video of our performance and it already had over a million views within just a few hours of posting. That was a new record for us. I assumed this was because fans had been begging us to perform Shallow from the moment we made our debut and we finally did but when I swiped right to continue watching the video, I found out the _real_ reason. They included the kissing bit at the end. I thought for sure they'd edit that out but it wouldn't be WWE if they didn't exploit something juicy especially if it gets people talking. The WWE social media team is very aware of rumors and speculation. Questions about Elias and I had become quite the topic especially since Liv unfollowed us. I scrolled down to read the comments.

**Fan1: **That kiss tho. Are we 100% sure they aren't dating IRL? That's chemistry you can't fake.

**Fan2: **This is the closest we'll ever get to Edge & Lita's live sex show in this era.

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Guess it's a thin line between dry hump and 'alleged' hate. ** AlainaWWE**, it's time. The eagle has landed in your DM. I'm on the same floor as you guys so I'll be listening for any signs of confrontation. I'll keep an ambulance on standby outside of the hotel for Elias. A coroner too...just in case.

I clicked on my DM and sure enough sitting at the top was a new one from SuperstarAdmirer. My finger descended before stopping to look down at Elias. He was indescribably cute when he slept. He shifted slightly but did not wake. I found myself smiling and that's when I remembered that I _loved_ this man. Everything that SuperstarAdmirer had done so far was underwhelming and this would probably be no different. I doubt it was anything serious enough to make me dump Elias let alone kill him like the guy implied. I swiped up to exit the app before settling back into his side. Fuck it.

Hope I made the right decision...


	16. Until the End of Time

**A/N: This is set for the weekend but I'm posting it early for a reason. See the A/N at the end of the chapter for details.**

* * *

A consistent dry feeling in my throat that would make me cough had been bothering me for almost a week now. It didn't disturb my voice because I kept my usual sound but it felt like I was singing and talking while sick despite having no other symptoms.

"How's your throat?" Elias asked as we stood waiting in gorilla to make our entrance at Saturday's live event.

"Still sore. I'm definitely coming down with something."

"I think you should probably sit this one out. You can still come to the ring but leave the performing to me," he suggested. "It shouldn't be that hard for me to come up with something on the spot to shit on the city about."

"No, I want to. I've been dying to sing this duet but I didn't like you enough in the beginning to suggest it. Please, _Big Daddy Eli_," I gave him big eyes and rubbed his arm coaxingly, knowing that he couldn't say no to me now.

Elias led with Timberlake's verse. "_I woke up this morning, heard the TV sayin' something about disaster in the world and it made me wonder where I'm going. There's so much darkness in the world but I see beauty left in you girl and what you give me lets me know that I'll be alright. 'Cause if your love was all I had in this life. Well that would be enough until the end of time. So rest your weary heart. And relax your mind. 'Cause I'm gonna love you, girl. Until the end of time." _

"_Now if you're ever wondering about the way I'm feeling. Well baby boy there ain't no question, just to be around you is a blessing. Sick and tired of tryna save the world. I just want to spend my time being your girl and what you're giving me lets me know that we'll be alriii_..."

_Wait, what?_ Elias looked at me in question and I did a cut throat gesture, signaling him to abruptly end the song. To say I didn't get all of that note would be an understatement. It was supposed to be 'alriiiiiiighhT' but my voice cracked and faded out midway. If I couldn't match that note, there was another Beyonce note after the chorus that I definitely wouldn't attempt. What was wrong with me?

We were given 15 minutes and only used 3 so Elias had to fill it with his usual act before Drew joined him for their tag match against Roman and Miz.

"What happened out there?" Elias immediately asked when we made it backstage.

"I don't know," my speaking voice came out in a hoarse rasp like I smoked 10 packs of cigarettes a day, shocking both of us. "What the hell?"

"Jesus Christ! I told you to sit this one out but _no_, you wouldn't listen," he grabbed my arm, dragging me. "Come on, let's go get your bags and then get you to the emergency room."

"Emergency room? All I need is a cup of hot tea and throat lozenges. It's not that serious," I complained.

"It is when your job is literally to sing. That's like me breaking both hands knowing that my ability to play guitar accounts for 99.9% of my gimmick," he shot back.

Not waiting for the show to end, we left and made it to the hospital about fifteen minutes later. The waiting room wasn't full so the sit wasn't long. A few fans were there. They asked for pictures and we posed but Elias begged them not to post them tonight. We were clearly standing in a hospital and we didn't want to alarm our fanbases. I kept checking our mentions and there seemed to be no panic so apparently, they were kind enough to listen.

We were escorted to a room by a nurse and when the doctor came in, I told him that I was having problems with my throat. I held my mouth open wide as he shined a light around inside.

He turned it off and looked at me. "Are you a singer by any chance."

"Kinda, sorta, I guess," I replied with a nod.

"What's your genre?"

"Tonight we argued back and forth over Linda Ronstadt's 'I Will Never Marry' when she dueted with Johnny Cash or 'Until the End of Time', Justin Timberlake featuring Beyonce so it's safe to say we delve into whatever genre we agree on that night," I said, glancing at Elias who was watching intently.

"Including songs that may be out of your range?"

"I don't know my range actually but I can go pretty high and pretty low and my voice has never failed me until tonight," I shrugged.

"How often do you sing?"

"Just the weekends but there was a tour a little while ago where I sang for 2 weeks straight."

"And sometimes she'll sing in random bars after the show," Elias added.

"Oh and I recently hit this really, really high note and held it for almost 2 minutes during a match," I recalled.

"Just what I suspected," the doctor nodded. "You have vocal nodules which are the end result of consistent irritation to the vocal cords."

"Shit!" Elias' head dropped at the same time my heart dropped.

"How long have you been having symptoms?" the doctor asked.

"My throat began feeling funny last weekend, the day after we did Shallow but it didn't really begin hurting until Monday. I assumed it was associated with the common cold and that the other symptoms were delayed. I had a break Tuesday because we rarely duet on TV and I didn't sing again until Friday when we practiced a few songs at home. Then, we performed tonight until my voice went out," I finished.

"Which further damaged you," he said. "You said 'kind of, sort of' in response to being a singer so I take it you aren't trained."

"Not by any means," I shook my head. "We're both wrestlers who happen to sing."

"Professionals train their voices and body just like an athlete. They learn proper singing technique to avoid nodules, they don't overuse their voices, they get plenty of rest, they even practice good posture because poor posture can lead to muscular tension and vocal strain. If you did none of this at the frequency that you were performing, it's no surprise that you're in the predicament you're in. There's much more to being a singer than just picking up a microphone."

"I see. I know treatment varies depending on the singer. Adele had the surgery but others go on vocal rest and take a few days off…"

"Vocal rest won't help you because your nodules are almost popcorn sized and hard. The damage is beyond a few days off," he said, causing me to shit bricks. "We need to treat you _tonight_."

"What are the treatment options?" I ask.

"Steroid injections directly to the cords or surgery."

"Steroid injections for sure. It sounds simpler," Elias answered for me.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed. "My body, my choice. What are the cons of both?"

"With the surgery, you'll be put under anesthesia and the nodules will be removed. The con is: you won't be allowed to speak for at least 3 weeks. With the injections, you'll be able to talk afterwards but you'll still need vocal rest. The con is: it runs the risk of hemorrhaging which can damage the muscles used for speech and you'll then have to learn how to talk and sing from scratch," he explained and I grimaced.

"Yeah, I'm going with the surgery," I decided.

"Agreed," Elias nodded, turning to the doctor. "How will this affect her singing voice? Freddie Mercury had nodules but refused to have them removed because he thought it would permanently damage his."

"She _may_ lose some range and she'll have to know her limited or else the nodules will return but for the most part, she'll sound the same," he assured us.

"Even if my voice changes, it doesn't matter because I don't plan on being your background singer forever," I reminded Elias. "Anyway, I'm ready when you are, Doc."

I was prepped for surgery and would be wheeled into the operating room soon. Elias was in the hallway notifying WWE about the situation. He seemed way more nervous than I was when he walked back into the room but that was probably because a nurse injected Valium into my IV so I was high.

Elias moved to stand over me. "Well, I see an orderly walking down the hallway so I'm guessing he's coming for you so this is it. Some time ago I would've been thanking God to not hear your voice seeing as every time you opened your mouth you were giving me shit."

"Are we still pretending like I was the big, bad, mean girl and you were the good, clean, innocent lamb who did nothing to deserve the shit I gave you? Is that what we're doing? Cool," I rolled my eyes. "But yes, the feeling is mutual because I would've _loved_ to never speak to you again."

"Any last words?"

"I can't believe I was foolish enough to fall in love with you but I did and thus far, I don't regret it. I hope it stays that way," my eyes were feeling heavy because in addition to Valium being an anxiety medication, it was also a mild sedative.

"I love you too, baby and you won't," he blinked rapidly like he thought of something. "Damn, I won't be able to get head for 3 weeks or wait, maybe I can as long as I don't hit the back of your throat."

"Really? Even during a tender moment like this?" I shook my head. "You are the most obnoxious and grossly inappropriate man I've ever met."

"Yeah, but you still fell for me so why complain now?" he playfully teased.

We heard a knock on the door and an orderly was standing there. "Alaina?"

"That's her. See you on the other side," Elias said, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on my lips. I was still holding his hand as the guy rolled me away and didn't let go until the growing distance disconnected us.

Later that night after surgery when I woke, I found that Elias had crammed his thick body across the small sofa in my hospital room. It looked so uncomfortable but he still seemed to be out like a light. I tried to cheat and speak but nothing came out, not even a vibration of a sound. 3 weeks of silence it is.

* * *

I was given Sunday off to recover while he went on to Stomping Ground. Elias was technically my caretaker so he was pulled from the schedule Monday to take me to my follow up appointment. I thought he'd be annoying but he was actually very doting. He spoon fed me yogurt which was all I could eat for now and carried me to the bathroom. I was speechless, not disabled but if it's what he wanted to do, I'd allow it.

Soon, my notifications were going crazy. When I checked it was mostly 'get well soon' comments and praying hands. I sent Elias a text.

**Me: Guess the fans at the hospital finally posted the pics. **

"No. The last time you were seen is when you messed up that note. You didn't appear with me at Stomping Grounds last night so some random dirtsheet claimed that management removed you from my act because of it which enraged the 'Elaina' fanbase and shit kind of hit the fan on social media. I'm sure you were sleeping by then with all the medication you were prescribed. To combat the rumor, WWE posted an article on the website this morning, '_Superstar undergoes surgery_'," Elias informed and I attempted to scoff before he shot me a warning gaze. "I'm pretty sure scoffs and grunts are included in the no talking rule. I'll ask your doctor at the appointment later to be sure."

**Me: Narc! -_-**

I read the article and while it mentioned my surgery, it didn't state my current condition.

**Me: I want to put out a statement now to let everyone know I'm okay. **

"Go for it," he said. "They've been asking me for an update but I didn't feel like it was my place to speak on it."

**AlainaWWE**: Morning! Just wanted to check in and thank everyone for the concern and for all the beautiful messages you sent me! The surgery went well. My throat is no longer in pain and I'm feeling so much better. You won't hear my voice for a while unfortunately but I'll still be on the road so that's a positive. Oh, and I'd like to give a special thank you to **iameliaswwe** for being here with me every step of the way. If he hadn't dragged me to the hospital when he did, I would've continued performing and damaged my voice beyond repair. I couldn't ask for a better partner (both in and out of the ring). I love you.

**iameliaswwe**: I love you too.

**stephaniemcmahon: **Thanks for the update. Your voice will come back stronger than ever.

**Fan1: **Forget her voice. We want to see her wrestle **stephaniemcmahon**.

**stephaniemcmahon: **We hear you. ** Fan1**

**SuperstarAdmirer: **I'm hurt that the DM I sent went unseen. I guess I'll have to do this in person. See you tomorrow. :-)

"You alright?" Elias tilted his head. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

**Me: One last time. Have you ever said or done anything that would hurt me if I found out about it? **

"This is the second time you've asked me a question like this? What is it that you want to hear?"

**Me: The truth, obviously!**

"I would never do or say anything to hurt you deliberately. I know I've joked and bullshitted a lot but there's nothing more that I can recall. I don't know what this is about but you have to have some type of faith in me, Lay, alright? We've come way too far for me to fuck it up now," the sincerity in his voice was undeniable and it made me lower my guard.

Beginning to feel reassured, I reached for my phone to respond. This method of communicating was tiring already. I thought it'd be fine seeing as most of the population (or at least my age group) communicated via text the majority of the time anyway but it becomes frustrating when you're sitting right next to the recipient. I never thought twice about my ability to speak but now that I couldn't, I realize that it's one thing we take for granted. Halfway through the essay I was typing, I erased it all and decided to let my body language do the talking. What words couldn't say, actions could. I took his lips with mine, reaching down below to unbuckle his belt.

"You sure this is wise?" he asked and I raised a brow. "You're incapable of having silent sex. Hell, you told him about the high notes you hit in the ring but omitted the ones from the bedroom. That's probably what did your vocal cords in, truth be told."

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses on who SuperstarAdmirer is? Let's make it interesting: because I'm in a writing mood, the winner gets a oneshot of their choosing with whatever plot and pairing they choose whether it be two Superstars or Superstar/OC. Smut, fluff, whatever. Must have an account or make one to participate because I'll have to PM you. **

**Contest ends Monday which is where this chapter left off. The reason I posted early is to give everyone who wants to participate a chance to. :-)**


	17. Reunited

"I finally confirmed to my family that you and I are really a thing," Elias casually said Tuesday morning.

**Me: Oh? **

"Yeah, a big step, right?" he chuckled. "They started asking right around the time we hooked up overseas but you weren't all in yet so I kind of denied it. There was no way in hell I was going to say, '_yeah, that's my girl_' only to have you flip on me the next day. How embarrassing would that be?"

**Me: Very. Thankfully we're in a much better place now. However, I want to enjoy just us for a while before doing the parent thing and letting others in. You haven't scheduled any family meet & greets yet have you?**

"God no," he snorted. "I agree. All of that can wait _but_ WWE will be back in Pittsburgh on August 5th so if you're ready by then, we can drop in and say hello."

**Me: Cool. **

"What about your folks?" he inquired.

**Me: I've been keeping my mom and sister up on you from the moment we met but I haven't told them that we're dating yet.**

"From the moment we met, huh?" Elias frowned. "If they're getting the information from your point of view, I'm sure they think I'm an ass."

**Me: Well, you were and there were no lies told. Speaking of ass...that denim hugs your ass just right and does everything I need it to. ?**

He scoffed. "How dare you treat me like a piece of meat."

**Me: You like it! ?**

"No, I love it," he crawled on top of me. I was waiting on him to make a move but nothing. He just laid there and I didn't mind because I enjoyed the warmth, weight and closeness of his body. I could lay like this forever and at least for now, I intended to. I continued to soak him in without movement until it was time to get up and get the day started.

At around noon, I sat across from him at a restaurant. I laid my menu in front of him and pointed to mashed potatoes.

**Me: I'm going to lose so much muscle tone on this soft food diet. What I wouldn't do for a burger right now. -_-**

"If you want I could order one and chew it up for you," he offered.

**Me: Ewwww, wtf?! 0_0 **

"What? It's not like my bodily fluids aren't already floating around inside of you," he shrugged.

**Me: That's not the point! Dude, I have teeth so I can chew my own food if I wanted to go that route. Just because I can't talk doesn't make me a 6 month old baby. **

"Oh, right."

**Me: But thanks I guess, LOL! A while ago I jokingly said u were boyfriend material but Jesus Christ, u really are. You're legit perfect. **

"Boyfriend?" he raised a brow. "I guess I've been upgraded from your '_obnoxious coworker who you can barely stand unless my clothes are off_'?"

**Me: Let's not keep digging up the past… Anyway, I am so glad I didn't let Liv have you. **

"Me too. She knows by the way."

**Me: Nah…**

"Babe, she's not as dumb blonde...uhh, dumb _light pink_ as you think. Everybody knows to be honest."

**Me: They do? **

"Yeah, no one has asked me directly yet but it's basically an open secret backstage," he revealed and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

**AlainaWWE: "**Reunited, and it feels so good. Reunited 'cause we understood. There's one perfect fit and, sugar, this one is it. We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey." Your favorite duo is back! ? Tune into #SmackdownLive tonight for a performance you'll never forget. ? ﾟﾎﾶ

**SuperstarAdmirer: **Tuesday Truthday ?

Elias and I walked down the ramp. Just as he was getting ready to play, he stopped and we exited the ring to the confusion of the audience.

Later, in a backstage segment, Kayla approached us with a mic ready. "Earlier today on Instagram, Alaina boasted about a performance that we'd never forget but tonight you two abruptly walked out of the ring. Is there a reason behind that?"

"Yes, Kayla, there is. Alaina lost her voice going town to town performing for all these ungrateful sons of…" he strummed his guitar to censor himself. "I won't let them ruin me, too. From now on, Elias performances will be limited to select cities and the craphole that is Portland isn't one of the chosen ones. Let's go, Lay!"

The camera followed us as we began to walk away and as we turned the corner, I bumped into Peyton with Billie by her side.

"Do you know the word excuse me?" Peyton asked.

"I'm sure she does but she can't say it," Billie mocked and they both laughed. "That's too bad for her but fortunately for us, our voices are…"

"Iconic!" they said in sync, doing their signature pose to emphasize it.

As they walked away, I grabbed Elias' guitar and swung it at them, not hard enough to break it like he does on the backs of his opponents but hard enough to send them tumbling down to the floor.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out a pack of sticky notes and a pen. After writing, I tore one off and stuck it to Peyton's back: _Excuse_. I did the same thing with the other, sticking it to Billie's back: _Me!_ Elias and I stepped over their bodies and that's where the segment ended.

When that fan confronted Stephanie on Instagram, I thought she only replied in an attempt to shut them up but to my surprise, she actually followed through. I'm not going to get too excited though because WWE is known for starting something one week and not following it up the next week or the week after that or the week after that until its forgotten.

"Alright, babe. Good job tonight. I'm about to head to the locker room for a while and then I'll see you after the show," he said and because I didn't have my phone, I could only nod. "I will never get use to this."

Part of me was afraid to be left alone, not only because I was vulnerable without the ability to speak or more importantly, _scream_ if I needed to but because SuperstarAdmirer threatened to show himself today. I'm sure most of the guys on the roster thought I was crazy because every single time I made eye contact with one of them, I visibly panicked.

With my head turned as I walked, watching Elias disappear, I collided into a hard body. Finn.

"When life imitates art, huh?" he smiled, referencing my segment tonight when I bumped into the Iconics. "It's been a while since we talked. So, about you and Elias…."

My eyes widened and I instinctively took a step back. I guess this is the part where he tells me it's him. There really is a demon hiding behind that smile. No one is _that _happy all the damn time. It's always the ones you least expect. Who would've thought he of all people would be capable of trolling, stalking and borderline harassment.

Finn's brows knitted with confusion once he saw my reaction. "What...why are you looking at me like that? I was just going to ask how you two are getting along now?"

He looked clueless. False alarm! Composing myself, I nodded my head before giving him the thumbs up.

I was getting ready to pass Dolph. We've crossed paths a few times but I didn't know him that well. He and Elias exchanged a few words occasionally but they weren't friends or anything. He stopped. "Your voice goes out right when I was getting ready to request a song from you and Elias."

I shrugged in a 'well, you know' sort of way.

"Too bad," he replied, moving on.

I continued my journey until I saw the New Day huddled amongst each other. When Big E noticed me, he broke off from the group and began heading my way. Of course! He'd been trolling a lot of social media lately and should've been my first suspect.

"Having a setback sucks but on the bright side, it may be an advantage for you because while others have to sit out while they heal, you may actually get to wrestle now," E said encouragingly to my surprise and I smiled in response.

I began to relax. There was only 20 minutes left in the show and I could see the women's locker room coming into view. Now all I had to do was wait it out and then find Elias. If SuperstarAdmirer was serious, he would've shown up by now. He was bluffing, no doubt. Knowing him, he was probably somewhere watching and laughing at the fact that I was walking around on edge. Yep, I was home free...or at least I thought I was until I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

"Hey, can I get your opinion on something?" a male's voice called behind me. I stopped and turned around. Dolph again. My opinion? On what? He held his phone up eye level to me and pressed play.

A video inside the men's locker room began. My jaw immediately dropped. It was him. Dolph was SuperstarAdmirer! I wanted to run before I saw anything incriminating but my legs would not move, feet planted firmly to the spot, paralyzed, my heart beating faster and faster.

"_This is it, the big night," Dolph's voice on camera said as he filmed the locker room. I'm guessing this was the night of Wrestlemania because I saw Batista sitting in the corner. _

_Dolph didn't seem to be filming anything or anyone particular until a body painted Finn began talking and the camera focused on him. _

"_You guys missed the promo of the year earlier." _

"_From who?" Kevin Owens asked. _

"_Alaina," Finn replied. _

"_Who?" someone else asked. _

"_The girl that signed to NXT a while back," Finn said. _

"_From that video last night? Yeah, she's pretty hot," Dolph himself commented. "Who did she cut the promo on?" _

"_Elias." _

_All eyes and the camera turned to him. He looked slightly embarrassed before his expression smoothed, making a show of appearing completely unbothered with a no big deal look. Typical male in front of his peers reaction. He smiled a slightly arrogant smirk. "Fuck her!" _

Emotions were running high at the time and his ego was probably still bruised. I can't count the number of times I've said fuck him since this journey began so it would be hypocritical of me to get mad at him for it.

I looked up at Dolph, hoping that my eyes conveyed what my mouth couldn't which was: 'get out of here with this weak bullshit.'

"Keep watching, there's more," he said and I turned my attention back to the screen.

"_Yeah, I don't think that's going to be possible after what I witnessed today," Finn laughed. _

"_Why not?" Elias snorted. "If you watched that video, it's obvious she has slut tendencies. At one point we saw what color thong she wore so it can't be that hard to get inside of them." _

I was annoyed by the assumption but I couldn't get mad at him for that either. I'm sure he wouldn't be the only one to draw that conclusion if they saw the video.

"_So what you're saying is, you can get her to walk with Elias?" a voice off camera yelled out. _

"_Walk?" Elias cockily scoffed. "I guarantee you by this time next month I'll have that smart mouth of hers wrapped around my dick. I'll have her walking, running and spreading it wide with Elias! I'll return with a full report so start forming a line in preparation for after I'm done with her." _

_That's when the laughing and high fives began. I couldn't quite figure out if I was looking at the WWE men's locker room or a douchey college frat house. _

This was indefensible. The first two negative things I saw, I made excuses for but I was fresh out.

"Thoughts?" Dolph asked smugly and I shoved him out of my way.

The phone in my hand was vibrating but not from a notification. I myself was shaking with anger, in shock. This was all one big fat lie. Never in my life have I felt so betrayed, humiliated and let down as I did right now. His words that day were so callous, so casual. I gave myself, my body and my heart to this man meanwhile to him, I was just a conquest...that he successfully conquered. I felt used, degraded and dirty.

I was on my way to the women's locker room but what was the point? I was visibly upset and they'd make it worse by asking the problem and crowding around me. I _literally _couldn't tell them what the issue was and I'd be too embarrassed to do so if I could speak. Sneaking to an abandoned area of the arena, I hid until the show was over and then waited until everyone began clearing out before making my way back over. I heard a ding and just seeing his name on my screen enraged me.

**Elias: Wya? I've seen practically every woman leave the building except you. **

If his name angered me, his smiling face waiting at the exit nearly caused me to spontaneously combust. The reveal couldn't have come at a more inconvenient time. Maybe this is why Dolph picked this moment to torture me. I couldn't lash out at Elias verbally and I probably wouldn't be able to formulate a message scathing enough to convey my true feelings. To think, in a few more weeks we'd have no other choice but to confirm our relationship. If that happened, I would've been the laughingstock of the male lockerroom and the women's lockerroom as well because no doubt, one of the men would tell them what transpired. I couldn't stay with him if I wanted to because it was now a pride thing.

What now? I could distance myself from him but he'd only follow me around like a lost puppy looking for answers...no, he was more of a dog...no, that was a pig I saw on video tonight. I decided to wait until I was able to look him in the eye and tell him exactly why he was a piece of shit before taking action. He deserved nothing less than my full wrath. For now, I decided to bury my anger and go on like everything was okay.

Elias spent most of the ride back to the hotel talking to himself. He was going to be doing that anyway but I'd usually engage with him physically in some way. My body was turned away from him as I stared out of the passenger window miserably.

Finally, he sighed. "I know you can't talk but can you at least do _something_ to show that you're here?"

He laid his hand, palm up, on the armrest and I begrudgingly placed mine in it and he closed it.

We use to book separate rooms but now that we were together we didn't bother anymore. I dove face first into the pillow. Soon, I heard water running in the background. He nudged me to turn over and when I did, he practically lifted me like a rag doll and carried me into the bathroom. When we entered, there was a tub full of bubbles waiting. In a few quick motions, he had me naked and sitting inside. He wasted no time disrobing and joining me. The body that drove me crazy just this morning had no effect on me. He pulled his man bun loose revealing his Jesus hair...still, nothing. I only saw a loser across from me and he was absolutely disgusting.

It was official, I hated him again. I guess this is what I wanted but it didn't feel as satisfying as I thought it would. Perhaps it was because I didn't have or at least didn't acknowledge my feelings for him at the time. Love wasn't enough to save him though. _Love?_ What the fuck was I talking about? Just like everything else, it was an act. It was all bullshit. He didn't love me. I guess I didn't love him either but if I didn't, why did this hurt so much? I guess it was killing me to know that I was just prey to him. That's when the waterworks began.

"Lay, what's wrong?" Elias pulled me across the water and into his lap. In retaliation, I struck his chest hard with an open palm slap. He didn't react so I hit him again with my fists, and again, and again, until I was beating him and thinking inside my head, '_I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you, you sick fuck!_' It didn't seem to have any effect on him which pissed me off more. I'm sure my hand hurt more than his iron pecs. This went on for minutes it seemed until Elias finally had enough.

He snatched my wrists in his hands, restraining me. "Stop it! You're crying and getting louder by the second and that can't be good on your vocal cords. I don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down so we can talk..._err_, text about it."

I backed out of his lap until I was on my side of the tub again, sinking myself down to the nostrils in the water. Shaking my head, I waved it off like it was nothing. He sat up and came across to me, causing the water to rise and spill over the edge and onto the floor. Guess who was going to have to soak that up with towels later...me. We were face to face and I knew what came next as he pressed his lips to mine. In order to keep up the act, I had to return it.

His hand grabbed my chin and pulled my head up to meet his hazel-greenish eyes. "I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel right now going through something as traumatic as losing your voice in this way but I'm here. I'm going to give you some alone time to sort out whatever _that _was, okay? I love you."

"I love you more," I mouthed back.

This was going to be a long 3 weeks but hey, at least I knew what my first words would be and had time to plan my exit.

* * *

**A/N: And the winner is...wrasslinfiend. :-) If you're seeing this and I haven't contacted you yet, it's because I don't want to spoil it in the event that you check your PM before reading the chapter. **


	18. Million Reasons

**Just a filler chapter….**

Elias checked us into our hotel room Saturday and after unloading my bags, I snuck back down to the lobby. We were due at the arena soon anyway and I didn't want to be around him any longer than I needed to be.

When we went home Wednesday, I began making excuses not to see him as often. He'd come to my house and I'd pretend to be tired or asleep, blaming the pain meds prescribed after my surgery despite never taking them. I didn't need an excuse to refuse sex because that time of the month rolled around to save me.

There was a piano over in the corner. I walked up to the guy at the front desk and grabbed the pad on his table, writing: _can anyone play it? _

He began doing sign language. I shook my head and wrote: _Thanks for being considerate but_ _I can hear. _

"As long as you know how to play, sure," he replied.

I wasn't an expert and quit piano lessons after about 6 months when I was a freshman in high school but I knew enough to get by. I pressed around on the keys until I found the right melody. Then, I sang along in my head.

_You're giving me a million reasons to let you go. You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show. You're givin' me a million reasons. Give me a million reasons. Givin' me a million reasons. About a million reasons. _

_If I had a highway, I would run for the hills. If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still. But you're giving me a million reasons. Give me a million reasons. Givin' me a million reasons. About a million reasons._

_I bow down to pray. I try to make the worst seem better. Lord, show me the way to cut through all his worn out leather. I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away. But baby, I just need one good one to stay. _

_Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare. It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware. 'Cause you're giving me a million reasons. Give me a million reasons. Givin' me a million reasons. About a million reasons. _

_And if you say something that you might even mean, it's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe. 'Cause you're giving me a million reasons. Give me a million reasons. Givin' me a million reasons. About a million reasons. _

As I powered through the chorus again on the keys, I heard a guitar joining in with me. Before long we attracted an audience.

_Tell me that you'll be the good one. Baby, I just need one good one to stay... _

When we finished, we received quiet applause before everyone scattered.

"You've been holding out on me it seems," he commented and I could say the same thing to him in return.

On the outside, I tried not to show my unhappiness but I'm sure he was smart enough to know that something was off. He poked at me quite a bit, trying to figure it out but my answer was always the same, _I'm fine._

On the inside, I was still just as furious with Elias as the day I found out. I was also still in shock that he'd made a fool out of me. Whatever we had was dead and thrown out like yesterday's trash once I saw the video. I was bitter, hurt and angry but most of all I loathed myself because I knew from the beginning that Elias was no good. I went against everything I said for him, '_most male wrestlers are Trash with a capital T and you couldn't pay me to date one_,' and let's not forget, '_I'd rather be crazy than lose my dignity involving myself with a man who called me a bitch_.' I should've never let my guard down but now I did and I'm facing the consequences. The body, dick and charm made me view him through rose colored glasses but no more!

* * *

Tonight I was gracing the ring with my presence for the second time as we saw tag team action vs R. Truth and Carmella again. We weren't faced with the time constraints of the less than 2 hour Smackdown when you subtract the commercials so we could really do our thing. It should be no surprise that we women carried the match.

Carmella and I traded strikes. She hit me with a dropkick, sending me outside and I waited there. When she dived out of the ring for a suicide dive, I caught her, countering it with a DDT to the floor. I got back into the ring, leaving her there; she barely beat the 10 count. I continued attacking her head and neck with stomps, a headscissor and a neckbreaker for a near fall.

She managed to tag Truth in so I tagged Elias. They went for about 5 minutes and the crowd seemed anxious for Carmella and I to get back in and popped when we were tagged. I tried to climb to the top rope, but Carmella cut me off with a superkick. She covered me for only 2. I love the intensity that we showed and it feels like a heated feud and not just two wrestlers going through our usual routine in a match that was put together last minute, which it was.

I pick up Carmella to nail a tiger suplex hold but she gets a shoulder up during the count. I drag her to her feet and try for an arm trapped German but she counters and takes control of the match again. In order to save myself, I quickly crawled over to Elias. He came in and hit his finisher, Drift Away for the win.

Maybe it was the adrenaline still coursing through my body but during the celebration of our win, when he kissed me, I accepted it without thinking twice. We walked out of the ring hand in hand up the ramp. Once we made it backstage and ran into male superstars who were present on the video during his rant, I snapped back to reality. Embarrassed, I quickly pulled away from Elias and headed in the direction of the women's locker room.

The phone illuminated my face in the dark car as he drove. I scrolled through Twitter reading comments from fans who were in attendance, liking as I went along.

_Carmella and Alaina kept that match from being a snooze fest. _

_Alaina is certainly in the top 5 best female wrestler on the planet. And one of the best wrestlers period. If you can, check out some of her work in Japan, you can find it on YouTube, she's amazing. Which makes her current booking even worse imo._

_Can we get #AlainaDeservesBetter trending. _

_Elias needs to be HER valet because clearly she's the better WRESTLER of the two. _

The car stopped and not in front of our hotel but a theater.

"Let's go in and catch a movie," he said, shifting into park.

**Me: I'm kind of tired…**

"Lay, I just want to spend some time with you," he pleaded.

**Me: What have we been doing for the last 3 months? **

"I'm talking outside of work and the bedroom. We're a couple so we should do couple shit. Dinner, movies, concerts, long walks on the beach and the rest of it…"

Sighing, I weighed my options. If he took me back to the hotel, I'd be locked in a room with him for the rest of the night. If we saw a movie, I'd at least be entertained while tolerating his presence. The choice was easy as I unclicked my seatbelt.

We walked over to the movie posters. There was the new SpiderMan, Annabelle Comes Home, Toy Story 4, Child's Play and a few more. I pointed to Annabelle and he pulled out his wallet.

"I read you wrong, thinking you'd pick Toy Story," he chuckled.

I decided to stick it to him by making him buy me 70 dollars worth of snacks and drinks that I never touched. *insert evil laugh here*

Elias brought me into his side as the lights went out. It was cold so I allowed it. As for the movie, I was more annoyed than scared. It was nothing special and relied on loud jump scares. Still, it was a fun watch despite being a very cliche horror film. I did enjoy the audience around us screaming, jumping or gasping. Then there were those more interested in snapchatting scenes than actually watching them.

* * *

That night in bed, Elias had his thick right arm draped over my body, pinning me down. I felt disgust grip my throat as I attempted to sneak from beneath his sleeping body but my movements woke him.

"Babe?" he yawned. "What time is it?"

I grabbed the phone from under my pillow and clicked it. 2:30 AM.

He sat up and clicked the light on the bedside lamp. Reaching over, he stroked my throat lovingly. "What's wrong? You aren't in pain or anything, are you?"

He made me sick. He was using me, using my body for his own twisted purposes and was passing it off as love. If this was love, I wanted absolutely no fucking part of it. He didn't care about me or my vocal cords and if he did, it was only for the sake of our act. I hated how he could do everything he had done and yet still have the capacity to look so damn innocent. Because he was a shit wrestler, he should try exploring his options in Hollywood because he was a hell of an actor. I remember he jokingly insinuated that I was a sociopath but my how the tables have turned because _he_ was the one lacking a conscience.

When I looked up at him, he was waiting for an answer so I sent him a text: **It still hurts when I have to yawn or something but overall, no pain. I woke because I felt uncomfortable for some strange reason.  
**

"This officially marks a week since the operation so there's only two weeks left…" he pointed out.

**Me: Oh I know. :-)**

Nodding, I smiled at him, the first genuine smile I'd had since he'd been exposed, just thinking about all the things I was going to say and do to him once my voice returned.


	19. 7 Rings

"A-A-l-l-ai-na," I managed to strain out in the bathroom mirror of the hotel. It definitely wasn't time but at this point the anticipation was killing me. I felt a little better at least knowing that sound came out and that I would be able to talk when the time came. The way my luck is set up, I was afraid I'd go the entire 3 week period only to find out that my voice was permanently damaged and I'd never speak again. "A-A-"

"What are you-stop!" Elias swooped in like a deranged librarian with a finger to his lips. How did he even hear me? My voice was barely a whisper. I didn't have my phone to ask but I guess he read my expression. "When you've been treated to silence for over a week you tend to notice sound."

I zipped my lips with my fingers and passed by him. It was still early morning so I slid back into bed. He joined, spooning me from behind. Brushing my hair out of the way, he kissed the flesh of my neck, making my skin crawl. If I had my way, I would've pretended to have a 3 week long period but he walked in on me naked last night so I couldn't fake it. His hand around my hip and was making its way to my inner thighs until I hadn't slapped it.

He sighed in frustration. "Are you depressed?"

With an eye roll I sat up, snatching my phone: **So because I don't want sex, I'm depressed? **

"Yes, wait, no," he started to say something but then figured that he was just going to start an argument so he took a minute to think and soften his approach. "I don't know, you just seem...different."

**Me: Well I can't talk so that's a major difference. **

"It's not just that. You don't smile the way you used to and you barely look me in the eye. At first I assumed it was the surgery but then I remembered that you were fine for the first two days afterwards. Then, all of a sudden you kind of just shut me out."

**Me: I'm fine. **

"How long did you think I was going to accept that answer, Lay?" he asked. "Have I done something?

**Me: No, for the last week & a half all I've been able to do is think so it's safe to say I have a lot on my mind. **

"I hope I'm in there somewhere," he replied.

**Me: Of course. I think about you the most. ?**

"Oh yeah, don't forget we have a radio interview in an hour."

**Me: I think you mean YOU have a radio interview. **

"No, they advertised: 'WWE's Elias _and _Alaina.'"

**Me: It's a RADIO interview so what's the point? I can't speak and I won't be seen so no one would know the difference if I was there or not. **

"All that's true but just come to support me," he requested. I didn't give a damn about supporting him but I'm sure WWE set this up and I didn't want to risk heat with management by skipping out on an appearance.

* * *

I watched from the sidelines as Elias was interviewed. They asked the same boring questions and he gave the same boring answers. How he got started in wrestling? When did he learn how to play guitar. His favorite music. Where he gets his inspiration. One of the hosts kept glancing at me so I knew he'd pop the inevitable question sooner or later.

"Before we let you go, we have to ask," he started and I knew this was it. "After Becky Lynch and Seth finally confirmed their relationship after months of whispers, the fans quickly found somewhere to shift the dating speculation. Are you two _dueting_ outside of the ring?"

Elias looked over at me, smiling. Oh God, he was going to admit it. No! There was no way I'd allow him to get fans excited about our union only to break up with him in less than 2 weeks. I gave him a hard look, my eyes narrowing slightly. He cleared his throat, shaking his head at the hosts. "Let's talk about the reason we came here today, The Elias World Tour, occasionally known as Smackdown Live will be taking place tonight here in San Antonio at the AT&T Center tonight."

Elias confronted me afterwards. "What was that? I told you our relationship was basically an open secret so what's the point of hiding it?"

**Me: I'd rather be an open secret to everyone backstage than "couple goals" to the public. **

"What do you mean?"

**Me: Social media won't accept us being private. No, we'll have to post selfies in the car...in the gym...backstage...at home, we'll have to like sappy quotes, we'll have to tweet each other while sitting next to each other. We'll have to get a dog(a fluffy one so the girls can squeal at the sight of big, muscular Elias handling something small & cute). Every time one of us is interviewed, questions about the other will dominate instead of whatever we're promoting. Soon we'll be proving our love more to the world than each other. **

"Okay, maybe you have a point there. I'm used to being in kayfabe all the time anyway so it still works since we're a couple there also," he responded as he put his arm over my shoulder,. "Come on, let's go to the gym and then eat before heading to the arena."

When we made it to the arena, I was asked to report to the office.

"What did you do? Fail a drug test, leak a sex tape or have old tweets resurface?" Elias joked.

**Me: No, nope & I don't say things that can come back to haunt me...unlike some ppl. ?. They probably just want me to give them a health update. **

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I'll see you later," he bent down to kiss me, not caring that some of the production team was around to witness it. "I don't know what we're doing tonight but I'll hit you up when I find out."

He didn't need to. I don't know if management was impressed with my recent showing or if the fans bugged them but I was going to be doing double duty as a solo competitor in the women's division and working as his valet when I'm not booked in a match.

Obviously, I was still a singer due to my association with Elias. The purpose of the meeting was to establish character traits and ensure that the singer gimmick isn't viewed as a joke like the last person to have it a decade ago, Jillian Hall. They also gave me a theme. It was just an instrumental for now until I can sing the lyrics myself once my voice returned. The beat sounded suspiciously close to Ariana Grande's 7 Rings, so close that she could sue WWE if she wanted to but if they got away with giving Carmella a knockoff of Fancy after all these years, I'd be okay.

Tonight I was facing Peyton who was already in the ring when my theme played. I have to admit, I felt kind of naked without Elias because every time I've gone to the ring so far he's been with me but this was a feeling that I had to get use to both on screen and off. Sighing, I put on a confident face and walked down to the ramp like I was in my own music video, holding a custom silver microphone lined with diamonds by my side.

I went after Peyton the moment the bell sounded. She didn't show up again on offense until she rolled out of the ring; when I followed, she pushed me shoulder first into the ring post. She worked on my shoulder which I constantly sold during my comeback. We were both heels but the crowd was firmly behind me.

I applied an abdominal stretch and transitioned to a cobra twist, but Peyton reached the ropes. I grapevined her right leg, and used my legs to torque and twist her left leg. She was screaming and I took this opportunity to hold my mic to her lips, making sure everyone in the arena heard the pain that I was administering.

Billie distracted me which allowed Peyton an opportunity to get the upper hand until I fought back with strikes and hit a satellite DDT. I went to the top rope for a shooting star press but just as I was about to launch myself, Billie grabbed my foot which sent me crashing face first into the mat. Peyton tried to cover for 2.

Finally, to supposedly bring the match to an end, I wrapped her up into my submission, the crossface chickenwing. This is the part where I'm supposed to hit a high note in her ear but quickly my character as well as Peyton remembers that I'm mute, my eyes widening. She back elbowed me and went for the cover. 1...2...3.

Because I was heel, I wasn't going to let her get away that easily. Picking up my mic, I clocked her in the back of the head with it before she got a chance to celebrate and threatened to hit Billie until the ref forced me out of the ring.

I lost but I still won because I had my first solo match on the main roster and more importantly, there was no Elias in sight. In a way, maybe all of this was worth it. If I'd stayed down in NXT, I'd be 'Indie Darling Number 287' with no character beyond being good in the ring and giving the oh so original, '_I've wanted this my entire life'_ speech.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you," he caught me in a powerful hug and swung me around. "You're going to be a star!"

"_Aww_, how cute are you two," Dolph cooed smugly as he waited to go out next after the commercial. I glared at him. How dare he show his face. I'm happy to know the truth about Elias but I hated the way Dolph went about it. No one with genuine concern would harass someone for weeks at a time just to make a point. "At this rate, you're going to win a title before him. Oh, my mistake, I forgot Elias is a 2 time 24/7 champ. Let me change my statement: you're going to win a title that matters before him."

"How about you fuck off and focus on cutting the same whiny promo you've been cutting for the last 6 years," Elias shot back, escorting me away. "What the hell is that guy's problem? I've never had an issue with him and out of nowhere he decides to be a smart ass."

Misogynist asshole, meet stalkerish asshole.

* * *

After Smackdown, Elias took me out for milkshakes because he heard my stomach growling and I didn't want the usual soft crap. If things were different, it would be endearing to see him try so hard to make me happy.

I made the fatal mistake of coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Sitting on the bed, I dug around my bag to retrieve my nightwear. Elias, naked himself was on top of me before I knew what was happening.

"I want you so bad right now," he groaned, sounding desperate. "Please let me back inside."

I felt vulnerable and should have been angry but my body betrayed me as urges welled up inside. The only thing Elias was good for was sex. That being the one area where he never let me down. If he could use me, I could use him back but it would only be for my pleasure so I wasn't going down on him, I wasn't getting on top and I wasn't going to do anything extra to satisfy him. As a matter of fact, if I came before him, I was going to end it.

I nodded hesitantly. That was all he needed. His mouth went back and forth between my nipples as his cock rubbed my folds. His tongue slowly continues to trail down my body and I soon feel him fucking my belly button which makes me laugh before catching myself.

I felt his breath seconds before his tongue flicked over my clit. I was moaning, fighting not to writhe away from the pleasure he was inflicting on me. His tongue claimed me in one long stroke. Slowly, he repeated the torturous caress. I was trembling as I tried to hold my legs open. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as my thighs snapped shut over his ears, trapping him there. I silently wondered if it was possible to suffocate him from this position if I continued to hold tight but soon, he pried himself loose from my death grip.

The first few blissful inches entered slow as Elias sucked on my earlobe, his palms underneath me, cradling my head lightly. My legs trembled from the sensations. I was getting lost in the moment and I briefly forget just who he is. My hands hug him close, sliding along his arms, across his shoulders and down the sides of his body. If I missed nothing else from my time with Elias, I'd miss this.

I was practically rendered helpless to the unrelenting pleasure of his deep and steady thrusts. Elias raised his head to look at me and his passion was all I could see and feel. His stare turned away from my eyes and drifted to my lips where he planted kisses. He was so careful and attentive. It was disturbing from my point of view considering the current situation but he couldn't tell the difference the way my body responded. One thing was for certain, he didn't love me but he fucked me like he did.


	20. Change the World

**Chapter so long I had to break it in to 2 parts(uploading after this one.) **

* * *

Elias and I went our separate ways early Monday night as he went on to the location of Smackdown while I began my journey to regain my voice in the same place I lost it. The nervous anticipation gnawed at me as I impatiently waited for my flight to land.

**Me: Just touched down! Oh & I already booked the hotel room so don't worry about it. **

**Elias: Thx babe. Good luck today. I'll see you later. **

**Me: We have so much to talk about. ?**

**Elias: I'll be waiting. **

"Alaina Annesley," a nurse called my name aloud and I quickly jumped from my seat.

The doctor examined my throat. He nodded his approval. "You may speak."

"Thank God!" I explained. I can't describe the relief and joy I felt hearing my voice again. "Am I able to sing?"

"I don't know, are you?"

I cleared my throat and mentally braced myself in case I didn't sound the same. "_I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long I'm runnin' out of time. I need a doctor, call me a doctor. I need a doctor to bring me back to life." _

"Amazing!" he clapped. "Hey, where's your boyfriend?"

"Uh...I'm single," which would be true in a few hours.

"Oh, well that's too bad," he replied. "You two looked great together."

"Yeah…" brushing it off, I changed the subject. "WWE wants an official statement from you stating that I'm cleared to speak for the records so if you can write one up for me it would be great."

As excited as I was about this, I refrained from posting about the good news. It would only ruin the surprise. On the flight home I read up on how to take care of my voice from now on.

* * *

Elias was sitting in catering playing and singing. "..._baby if I could change the world. If I could be king even for a day, I'd take you as my queen. I'd have it no other way. And our love would rule in this kingdom that we had made 'til then I'll be a fool wishing for a day that I can change the world. I would be the sunlight in your universe. You would think my love was really something good. Baby if I could change the world." _

I snuck up on him from behind and covered his eyes. "Guess who, Big Daddy."

Elias quickly rose from his seat. He stared at me as if I looked different, cupping my cheek. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too," I leaned into his palm. No, I haven't forgiven him but there's a time and place for everything. There was no way I was attacking him especially now that I was getting solo TV time. People have gotten backstage heat and pushes canceled for much less. I glanced over at the food. "I'm so hungry now that I can finally eat but if I start I won't be able to stop and I'll end up feeling sluggish and nauseous during my match."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take you out tonight," he offered.

"No, that won't be necessary," I declined, not wanting anything to interfere with my plan. "I just want to get back to the hotel as soon as possible."

He smirked. "Me too. I want to hear your moans echo throughout the room and I want everyone in the surrounding rooms to know exactly what I'm doing to you."

"There's a chance they'll hear something that's for sure," I winked.

Billie taunted me in the ring before the bell, bringing attention to the shell necklace she wore. It was a replica of the one Ursula wore that contained Ariel's voice. She got in offense early but I dominated; it was basically a squash match to showcase my skills and athletic abilities in the ring.

I'm sure the audience thought it was going to be a repeat of the finish against Peyton when I applied the Crossface Chicken wing on Billie but to everyone's surprise, when my mouth when next to her ear, the note actually came out. I used the mic for assistance to amplify the sound so that I didn't have to strain my voice. Billie wasted no time tapping out.

The feeling of winning my first solo match was so overwhelming that I almost teared up when the ref raised my arm but I'm a heel so I remained smug.

* * *

"I'm going to assume all the singles were taken," Elias said as we enter our hotel room with double beds.

"Something like that," I replied, tossing my purse on the bed.

"I know you said you don't want to go out but at least order something because…" he continued to ramble in a senseless manner.

"Elias," I called out but he didn't stop. "Elias…" nothing. "JEFF!"

That got his attention. He looked at me curiously. "Huh?"

"I'm not hungry, okay?" my voice brimming with exasperation. "Just sit on the bed and wait for me."

He looked wary yet intrigued. "Alright."

I disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared in lingerie. Dropping down on all fours, I crawled over to him.

"Babe, you look…" trailing off, he whistled.

I knelt between his legs. I prompted him to take off his shirt and as he raised it, I pressed my lips to his muscled stomach, feeling the softness of his skin over the granite of his ab muscles. Moving up to his pecs, I lapped him up like a prisoner would a last meal(technically, I guess this was true.) He hissed as my licks turned to bites. I was reaching for the button of his jeans but Elias rushed ahead of me, raising his hips to slide them down himself.

I fondled him in my hand. We locked eyes as my mouth lowered, hovering over the tip. I paused.

"Wait, do you want me to invite the men's locker room first so they can see my smart mouth around your dick and know that you made good on your bet?"

His eyes widened. The look on his face was proof that he knew he was caught. "Lay, I can explain."

"I doubt it but I'm listening," I sat Indian style on the floor in front of him.

"I...uh...it was stupid, alright?" he said.

I stared at Elias, waiting for him to continue. His lips were shut firmly. Blinking, I scoffed. "Wait, that's it?"

He sighed. "Yeah, it's as simple as that and it wasn't a bet; no money was exchanged and no wagers were made. It was locker room talk. Do you really think when a group of men get together we're sitting around abiding by the rules of feminism and censoring ourselves? That's supposed to be _our_ safe space but I guess not!"

"Locker room talk, eh?" I rolled my eyes. "That's the thing though, _Jeff_ and I'm calling you Jeff because I want you to know just how serious I am. Everyone understands that 'boys will be boys' and have conversations about women. Heck, we in the women's locker room lust over guys sometimes. That's okay but what's not okay is a man openly talking about how he'll manipulate a woman into sex just because she hurt his fragile feelings."

"I never manipulated you. I never changed who I was. All of that was said before we became what we are. It was before I knew you."

"It was before I knew you. That's a variation of the excuse you gave when you called me a bitch. It's laughable how you can come up with new material for every city we're in but when it's time to explain your actions, you recycle…"

"You know how I feel and that's something that can't be faked. I love you, Lay," he passionately declared.

"You prick, how dare you!" I hissed through my teeth. "You betrayed me right from the very beginning. I was willing to overlook everything that happened between us to be with you meanwhile, it was all a game on your end. You don't love me, Jeff. I'm not sure what you felt for me but love wasn't in the mix."

"Alaina, did I ever treat you bad after those initial stunts, disrespect you, fail to show you how I felt? If I didn't care about you, I would've left as soon as the mission was accomplished," he said.

"_As soon as the mission was accomplished_...you're not exactly helping your case here. How am I to know you didn't make a side bet on how long you could stay with me?"

"All of this sounds fucked up but you just have to trust me," he pleaded, taking my face in his hands so he could peer into my eyes beseechingly.

"That's not possible," I shook my head. "Why should I trust you now? I fished for a confession on multiple occasions and each time you denied hiding something."

"That's not something that I thought about often or at all," he reasoned.

"Funny, I'd think you'd remember that every time I wrapped my mouth around your dick or whenever I spread it wide for Elias which was pretty often. I bet a lot of the guys on the roster are waiting in line right now so they can have their turn when you're done with me like you promised."

"Wait, I barely remember everything I said but you know in vivid details," his eyes narrowed into slits. "Who was it? Who told you? One of those motherfuckers either told you directly or told one of their girlfriends on the roster who carried it back to you."

"Does it matter?" I ask in return. "And redirect that anger to yourself because it was _you_ who messed up, not the person and not me. You didn't care who could potentially spill when you were saying it. Furthermore, if you never said it there would be nothing to tell at all. There's no way in hell I'd stay with a man who publicly showed no respect for me or any woman for that matter."

Elias stood, clearly frustrated.

"Maybe I am a jerk but so are you! For 3 weeks you strung me along pretending that things were fine while I took care of you. From the very beginning you had ridiculous standards for a man and I'm tired of trying to meet them."

That response garnered an eye roll from me. "Your misogyny returned so it's only right for your narcissism to make a surprise appearance. _I'm _the one who was offended here yet you try to flip it and make yourself the victim when the truth is, all of this could've been avoided if you conducted yourself like a decent human being that day. Do you think a murderer is going to stand in front of the judge and say, '_yeah, I killed that guy but I was mad. I wouldn't have done it if I'd known we'd end up getting along in the future.'_ I doubt it. And as far as stringing you along, what do you think you did to me? Don't get mad now that the script has been flipped. In conclusion, we're done."

"I'm sure running me down has made you cum harder than anything I've ever done to you in bed," he shook his head. "Despite what you think, I love you and I hope you felt something for me too or else we just wasted each other's time."

I still had feelings for Elias which is why this was so hard but I expect them to fade with time. What was the point of staying together? I wouldn't be able to believe anything he told me and I definitely couldn't trust him anymore. "If you insist on staying here, pick a bed because I refuse to sleep next to you tonight."

"Fuck that," he said, buttoning his jeans. He stormed around the room, grabbing his bags and then his guitar. With one last defeated glance, he looked at me before walking out of the room and out of my life.

I stared blankly at the ceiling as my rage subsided. I took my hurt and embarrassment out on him and now it was over. It was really over. Immediately, I felt empty inside and lost as I replayed what just happened in my head. Maybe I was too hard on him..._no_, this is what he deserved! Then, the good times flashed before my eyes and they seemed to outweigh the bad. I sat there with tears running down my cheeks. I was only now realizing what a gift Elias was after I'd thrown him away. I loved that man more than he'd ever know, actually more than I even recognize myself; I had to, to even consider what I was now. Yes, he was wrong for what he said that day but the look on his face tonight was punishment enough. I had to stop him. I had to get him back in here to have a heart to heart conversation without the haze of anger clouding my thoughts.

He couldn't have gotten too far, especially since the elevators at this hotel took forever to come. I was still wearing lingerie and there was no robe in sight so I wrapped the blanket around my body to cover myself. I dashed out of the room and around the corner. I could see the elevator closing on the other end of the hallway. _Shit. _

I frantically pressed the call button, shifting restlessly from foot to foot as I waited. It took almost 5 minutes to arrive. He'd probably gotten a room and was on his way back up by now. When the doors opened, Kevin and Sami stepped off.

"Looking for Elias? Just saw him in the lobby," Kevin said as he and Sami exchanged an amused glance. They quietly snickered down the hallway, thinking they had an inside joke but sadly, I knew. I knew and it made me rethink my decision as I stared into the elevator.

I wanted to get on but I couldn't because that just reminded me of the scrutiny I'd face if I stayed with him. What if Dolph decided to leak the video? Not only would everyone backstage know, the entire world would know that I was weak enough to stay with a man that disrespected me like that. This was going to be a decision I'd have to sleep on. I turned around as the empty elevator closed.

* * *

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Elias (POV) **

"I'm sorry but we're booked solid," the woman at the desk informed me. "That WWE show was in town today and most of the wrestlers, crew and fans from around the state took all the vacancies. There's another hotel a few blocks away though. Sorry…"

"What's the name?" I ask, phone ready to search.

_'The rooms are nasty, there was black mold in the bathrooms, the AC was broken, there was a dead cockroach in every corner and I think I heard rats squeaking in the walls. I was switched to 3 different rooms...all just as bad,'_ a review on the hotel she mentioned read.

_Fan-fucking-tastic. _I'm sure some of you are thinking, '_serves you right, asshole_' and I wouldn't blame you. I'd try to play it off and pretend like I wasn't devastated right now but that's what got me in trouble in the first place. I was more concerned with trying to appear alpha in front of the guys rather than being as Alaina put it, '_a decent human being_.' I never thought my crude remarks would make it back to her but the point is, they should've never been said. I brought all of this on myself. She had every right to upset. Shit, what woman wouldn't be but the way she premeditated this moment for three whole weeks felt unreasonable.

When I came after her down at NXT it was for the sole purpose of making things right. Truthfully, I didn't think twice about what I said in the locker room. I had no intention of making her a conquest; she's a beautiful woman so of course I had thoughts and desires that were only natural but I had to admit _if_ I did get the opportunity to sleep with her, I would've considered it a boost to my ego. The more time I spent with her though, the more it felt like we fit together. I've never met anyone like her. She didn't take any shit and wasn't afraid to call me out on mine. Her snark hooked me from the start. She reminded me of those Sour Patch Kids commercials where the candy would wreak havoc with a smile only to come around later; _first they're sour, then they're sweet._

After the drunken handjob incident, things proceeded at lightning speed. Sexually we were perfect, compatible physically, musically and every other way that mattered. She was beautiful, funny, intelligent and challenged me in a way that made me never want to be without her. The feelings I had for her were strong and persistent, gathering strength with each passing day. Maybe if I'd told her all of this instead of going blank like a remedial dumb ass, she would've been more receptive to hearing me out.

Something jinxed us and I think it was love. Looking back, I wish I'd never uttered those three words aloud. If I never said them, she damn sure wouldn't have first. The moment we exchanged 'I love you's,' things began going downhill. We were allowed to live in bliss for a full week before her voice went out. After that, she began acting strange. I assume that's when she was told. Alaina distanced herself, slowly withdrawing from me. When I find out which envious piece of shit was responsible, so help me God.

Still, I loved her and the look in her eyes as I gathered my bags told me that deep down she felt the same but she's too prideful to admit it and she definitely wouldn't take me back now so what we had was as good as dead. I paused as I stood at the front door of the hotel. It was over. It was really over and already I felt empty inside without her. What now? She did offer me a bed so I suppose I could go back up there, let her sleep it off, try to fight for her, show her I've changed (though she should know that by now) and make her mine again but that would probably be useless. That was a woman scorned and there was no turning back.

In the parking lot, I walked over to the rental and patted my pockets for the keys. _No jingle_. Shit, they were upstairs in the room. Who's to say she'd even give them to me? Guess I'd get some extra cardio in and walk the distance.

I heard a car door slam a few rows over in the parking lot and Liv was rolling her suitcase. She paused when she saw me. "You're just checking in, too?"

"No, I'm actually leaving."

"Leaving?" she tilted her head. "Why?"

"No vacancies…"

"Why aren't you with Alaina and before you get ready to deny it, everyone knows you two are together or at least hooking up."

"We aren't," I replied and that was the truth as of 15 minutes ago. "If we were I wouldn't be getting ready to walk 4 blocks at midnight just to get a room."

"I guess you're right about that," she nodded.

"Yeah, well, have a good one," I walked away. When I was halfway down the sidewalk, I heard my name called and turned.

Liv was standing there. "You can sleep in my room if you want…"


	21. Acapella (The Remix)

**Part 2**

* * *

There was a knock on my door early Wednesday morning at around 9:00. I certainly wasn't expecting any visitors. Maybe if I ignored the doorbell, they'd go away. I'd just come off the road for four gruelling days and deserved to sleep in. As the knock became a pound, I sat up in bed. Whoever it was didn't seem to be taking a hint.

**Lay: Open the door…**

I blinked, looking down at my phone. In a rush, I hurried to my front door and swung it open.

Sure enough, she was standing there in my doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said, dejectedly, stepping aside to allow her to enter.

Alaina looked around, inspecting the place. She walked over to my various guitars lined up against the wall under the window. Now that I think about, this was her first time coming to my apartment. I always came to her. She ran a hand over my countertop and shrieked when it became dusty. I was a wrestler, not a maid.

"Your bachelor pad is so man-ish," she shivered, going over to the sofa. "I guess it could've been worse. At least there aren't any dirty socks, mildewed pizza boxes, empty beer cans or used condoms scattered on the floor. Anyway, judging your living arrangement isn't why I'm here. I want to talk...civilized."

"Oh, _now_ you want to talk," I snorted. "You should've come to me as soon as you found out because at least then I wouldn't have been blindsided by you flipping on me."

I know she had to have felt lonely, vulnerable and alone. Still, it was no excuse; she should have talked to me, rather than keeping it inside like that.

"To be honest, I never gave you a fair chance because most of the time, I was sitting around waiting for you to fuck up and when you did, I latched on to it," she confessed. "I hated you for every second of those three weeks. I convinced myself that you never loved me, that you were playing me from the very beginning. I thought that might help but it didn't. I had to face the fact that you do love me and I love you but my shame wasn't enough to let it slide. I won't apologize for my emotions and the way I initially felt...the way I _still_ feel about what was said but I'm sorry for my actions. I'm ready to work through this and try again if you want to."

I couldn't bring myself to look at her, turning my back. "I can't express how sorry I am for saying it...but I'm going to need some time, Alaina."

"Wha-" she sounded stunned. I heard her sigh and the hardwood floor creaked as she stood. "Okay, well, you know where I live."

I didn't respond as I heard the door close. _FUCK!_ I should've been thrilled by this. Her coming to me had to have taken a lot which showed just how serious she was. Of course I wanted Alaina back. I _needed_ her back but I needed time more...time to figure out what I was going to do about Liv.

* * *

"_You can sleep in my room if you want…" _

"_I don't know, Liv," I shook my head. _

"_Why not? It's better than going all the way down there," she pointed out. _

_I thought about it. What if I walked to the hotel and they had no vacancies either and if they did, I already knew the place was shitty so chances are, I wouldn't get much sleep. I'd have to wake up earlier than usual to walk back down here. What if Alaina left in the rental? What if everyone else was gone so I'd need a ride. I'd have to Uber to the airport. It all seemed like too much of a hassle but I couldn't take Liv's offer...or could I? As of right now, I was a single man and should start acting like one. That meant I could go and do whatever I wanted. _

"_Lead the way," I replied._

_Of course we'd end up on the same floor as Alaina and just when I thought things couldn't have gotten any worse, they did. Liv's room was right across from hers. If Alaina came out for any reason at this very moment, she'd catch us. _

"_Where did I put the key? I literally just had it. Oh! Found it!_" _she waved it over the sensor but it would not open, grunting loudly as she did. "What the hell?" _

"_Let me do it," frustrated, I almost snatched it from her. It opened on my first try. I beat her inside. _

"_Well, at least you're not in danger of me throwing up again like last time," she laughed._

_Liv took her clothes off on the side of the bed even though the bathroom was two steps to the right. I only removed my shirt and shoes, leaving my jeans on. Then, I climbed into bed. It was a king so I left enough space between us to fit two more bodies. _

"_Well good night," she said, turning off her lamp and I did the same. _

_I moaned in my sleep, unconsciously thrusting my hips. That's when I felt wetness. I assumed it was a very vivid dream until I heard a giggle. What the fuck?! I blindly reached over to hit the switch on the lamp. There was a huge dent in the blanket in front of me. When I pulled it back, Liv was settled between my thighs, sucking me off through my zipper. _

_In my mind, I knew this wasn't right but my hard dick didn't care as it responded to her every suck and lick. I couldn't help but think how I'd feel if Alaina was already messing around with someone else but she's the one who drove me away so why should I consider her feelings. In her own words, we were done. _

"_Can I sit on it?" Liv asked in a desperate wanting voice. _

"_Might as well," I mumbled, reaching into my back pocket to retrieve a condom from my wallet. _

_The next morning I woke. As my head rolled to the right, I jumped at the sight of Liv staring at me, smiling. Last night was real! Both the breakup and the hookup. _

"_Morning…" she chirped, cheerfully. What the hell have I gotten myself into. _

"_H-hey," I hesitantly replied. My phone dinged on the bedside table. _

_**Lay: Hi. I have custody of the rental so if you want to ride to the airport with me you can…**_

_Was she extending an olive branch, perhaps? Nah, we rode together back when she hated me the first time so it probably didn't mean anything. _

_I decided not to reply, laying the phone back on the table. As I showered, I heard the door slide open and Liv joined me. She tried to go for round 2 but I reminded her of our flight and that we didn't have time. Afterwards, she busied herself applying makeup and that was my chance to break free. _

"_Liv, I'm about to head out," I said, loading up my bags. _

"_Alright," she yelled back. _

_I gripped the knob to open it when I heard the door across open. Looking through the peephole, I saw Alaina propping the door open with her foot as she struggled to drag her bags out into the hallway. Yeah, it was for the best if I waited this out. _

_**Me: You left yet?**_

_**KO: Just made it to the parking lot. **_

_**Me: I'll be down in 5. **_

_**KO: I'm watching Alaina walk out now. Why aren't you with her? Did she catch up with you last night?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**KO: Yea, we saw you in the lobby and then when we made it to our floor, she was waiting to go down after you I assume. She was only wearing a bedsheet and was barefoot so I assume she was in a hurry. Her eyes were puffy like she'd been crying earlier.**_

_If what Kevin said was true, Alaina had either come to her senses and was trying to catch up to me or she was coming to shove the dagger in my heart further. I'm going with the first because it played into her sour then sweet theme. _

_That's when I remembered...Liv. If I'd known I still had a chance with Alaina, I would've pushed Liv off the second I woke. I let off a string of curses and closed my eyes. I'm fucked!_

* * *

Back to the present, I paced my living room floor, wondering what I'd do to rectify the situation. After what happened between us, I should've learned that honesty was the best policy. I could come clean...I _should _come clean but not many women would accept their boyfriend going to another woman's room fifteen minutes after a breakup. Then she'd have to share a locker room with Liv which would only cause problems and make all the other women uncomfortable.

As soon as I opened my Instagram app, a 'seductive' selfie from Liv was the first thing I saw. **yaonlylivonce: About last night. Thinking of YOU. ;-) **

I decided to go to the gym that afternoon to burn off some stress. For wrestlers, Orlando was a very small world. Liv was on the other side doing squats. Her back was turned so if I left now, she'd never know I was there and that was just what I was going to do.

"Elias!" a male's voice on the other side of the room yelled. _Shit_. Liv and practically everyone else turned around as the fan approached. "Hey, did they split you and Alaina up? I've noticed she's getting a solo push now. I know people complained that she was being held back with the singing duo act but I honestly enjoyed it."

"Me too…" I replied. "We haven't split but you'll probably see us together more at house shows than on TV."

"Cool, can I have a selfie?"

"Sure," I moved into the frame of his outstretched phone.

Liv didn't immediately stop her workout so I got in my warmup exercises in before she made her way over. "Hey you!"

"We need to talk," without waiting for her to respond, I walked over to an isolated area.

"I take it you've seen my post…" she said once she joined me.

"Yeah, about that. We had sex that _you_ initiated but as I told you once before, I'm not looking for a relationship right now," I said, cutting straight to the point. "I'm a private man and I don't want anything changing that."

"Elias, I know…" she replied. "It's not like I tagged you or posted a guitar emoji in the caption or anything. I know you want to keep things on the low."

Actually, I didn't want to keep it at all but if I told Liv that I'd look like a heartless dick for one nighting her. There was no nice way to say, '_you were a mistake I made when I thought getting Alaina back was impossible.'_ The only thing I can do is try to contain the situation. "And I don't just mean private to the public, this includes the locker room, both the women's and men's. No one knows what I have going on which is why they were desperate to link Alaina to me. This isn't something I want floating around backstage."

"I understand," she nodded. "So when will we meet again?"

"Let's just see how things go, Liv," was my dismissive response.

* * *

When I returned to the apartment complex, Alaina was pulling up as well. She got out of the car holding a brown teddy bear. No, it wiggled. A dog? Yes, a small, fluffy one just like she previously described.

"Where'd you steal him from?" I asked.

"I adopted him from a shelter. Isn't he cute?" she smiled.

"I've seen better..." I smirked, rubbing the dog's head. The dog gave me a happy bark. "What's his name?"

"I haven't decided yet…" she said as the dog tried to jump from her arms. "He's a wild boy and he's _eventually _going to need a father to discipline him because I won't be able to bring myself to do it."

I knew exactly what she was hinting at. She was reconfirming that she wanted me back. You could literally see how regretful she was behind the eyes now that I didn't immediately return to the relationship. I wish I could tell her that this wasn't her fault but I couldn't. It would only break her heart further.

I was damned if I do, damned if I don't. Secrets were going to be the death of me...


	22. We Are Never Getting Back Together

"Don't move, that's perfect," Elias instructed, grabbing his phone to aim at the dog and me as we sat next to him on my sofa Friday evening. "Yeah, this is going to Instagram."

**iameliaswwe: **Meet Samson

**itsmebayley:** Tell **alainawwe **to bring him on the road to meet my Flex!

**alainawwe: ******itsmebayley, ****I will once he's properly trained. Can't have him pooping in our bags. ?

**yaonlylivonce**: Awww, he's so handsome just like someone else I know. ?

"I can't believe you just named my dog Samson," I said. "That's not even in the ballpark of names I had in mind. Thanks to you, I won't be able to change it now because it's public knowledge and the girls are already gushing: _awww, Elias got his last name back._"

"And that was the point," he winked.

"You bastard…" I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, and when did Liv start following you again. I just checked her page and she hasn't even followed me back yet. That's weird."

His eyes widened and darted to mine. He grabbed my phone and his and stuffed them down into the sofa cushions. "It's our last day home. Let's not focus on social media right now."

Elias had been back and forth to my place since Wednesday evening despite saying he needed time. He clearly enjoyed being around me but still he made no move to get back together. Was this his version of revenge?

"Are you trying to like, make me suffer or something?" I inquire.

He swallowed, closing his eyes. "No, Lay, you don't know how much I want to be with you."

"Well why aren't you? Now that I've moved on from the locker room incident, we can start over with a clean slate, you know?"

"Yeah...a clean slate," he squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Elias? What's wrong," I sat up, noticing how distressed he was becoming.

He got on his knees on the floor in front of me, placing his head in my lap, remaining silent for several moments. I raked my fingers through his hair until he finally sat up. He grabbed my hands. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, but right now you're _scaring_ me," nerves were building in my stomach.

"In order for us to have a clean slate, I need to get something off of my chest. During the last 3 days I've gone back and forth about whether or not I wanted to tell you but it's better that I do," he stated.

"W-What's wrong?" my heart was pounding, it felt like I was on the verge of having a heart attack. Judging by his entire demeanor, this wasn't good news.

He sighed before speaking. "The night we broke up, there were no vacancies. I was on my way to the closest hotel until I ran into Liv and she invited me to her room and we…"

"We what?" I impatiently interrupted, feeling my blood boil knowing what was to come.

"...had sex," he confessed. It was almost like a reflex when my palm made contact with his cheek in what felt like slow motion. It echoed throughout the room with a loud smack.

"You didn't even wait a full 24 hours before fucking someone else!" I yelled at him. He looked pretty remorseful but that wasn't enough for me.

His hand flew to his face. "She raped me!"

"5'3, 110 pound Liv _raped_ you?" I scoffed. "Are you freaking kidding me? Come up with a better lie! That is the sorriest excuse I've ever heard."

"Wait, isn't 'believe all victims' one of the narratives feminists push?" he countered. "What happened to that?"

Sighing, I decided to entertain him. "Okay, walk me through everything that happened from start to finish."

"When I went to sleep, I was on one side of the bed and she was on the other. I woke up about an hour later to her sucking my dick. Then she asked if she could sit on it and I was already hard so why not?" he shrugged.

"Let's unpack this. Yes, if you were asleep when this began and the contact was unwanted, she did indeed assault you and I'm sorry that happened. However, your arms are bigger than her head so I'm pretty sure you could've easily swatted her away if you wanted to but it sounds like you allowed her to continue. Then when she asked to ride you, you said yes which made the encounter consensual," I explained.

"No, it made the encounter reluctant," he replied.

I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the headache that was building. "You have to go. After what you just admitted, I don't want you anywhere near me. Who does this?! Just get out and leave me alone for good this time."

"Come on, babe, don't be like that. Yes, I fucked up by letting it continue but just like the locker room thing, we can move pass this. It'll work out, it always does when it comes to us."

"No," I shook my head. "We're not going to live happily ever after like a fairytale or Hallmark movie. I would add Lifetime movie but let's be honest, I'm sure my character would have hit you over the head with a vase and buried you in the backyard with the help of the weirdo neighbor whose always had a crush on me during the first half of the movie; then I'd spend the second half trying to cover my tracks but I get caught because the neighbor commits suicide and confesses in a note. Long story short, we just aren't meant to be together."

"Says who?"

"The universe…"

"Really? The universe?" he snorted, raising a brow. "If the universe didn't want us together, it would've had us steer clear of each other after Wrestlemania but no, it keeps bringing us together and keeping us together."

"I don't think so," I said, trying to find a way to put it in terms that he could understand. "Do you know how some wrestlers are better at being a contender to the title? It's exciting when they're feuding with the champ for months at a time but when they finally win it, their reign is just...blah. The magic is gone now that they've reached their goal. That's us. We're better at chasing the relationship than actually having one."

"Horse shit," he muttered. "And when are you going to take responsibility for _your_ part in this?"

"Take responsibility for your dick? Never," I turned my head.

"No, take responsibility for the role you played that night. You said we were over. I don't know what your definition of over is but mine, as well as Webster's is 'being at an end, no longer current,' which made me single, 'unaccompanied by others, not involved in any type of romantic relationship," he pointed out. "If _you _hadn't driven me away that night, _in vain might I add since you changed your mind in less than 5 minutes_, none of this would've happened."

"I offered you a bed…"

"Do you really think I wanted to sleep in the same room with someone who just finished berating me?"

"Well, you sure didn't have a problem sliding into bed with someone who was actively trying to fuck you at one point," I shot back. "What the hell did you think would happen."

"Victim blaming? Shame on you," he scolded. "And do I at least get points for coming clean?"

"You had no other choice. I'd find out tomorrow in the locker room anyway."

"I've already spoken to Liv and she agreed to keep things quiet."

"And you believed her? You can't be that naive, can you?" I laughed. "She gushed about _not_ having sex with you that time. Do you really think she's going to keep quiet about it actually happening? Why couldn't you have gone after Mandy Rose or someone. At least she'd be mature enough to keep a secret. Why are you still here? I told you to leave like 5 minutes ago?!"

"What's the point of leaving when I'm coming right back? It's the same song and dance. We argue, you yell at me, we make up," he concluded.

"I hate how cocky you are about this but it's not going to be like that this time," I denied. "Why would I want a male ring rat that's running through the women's locker room? No thanks."

He stood. "The _only_ reason I'm leaving is because I have to start packing for tomorrow."

As he made his way to the door, the dog followed. "Come back. Get away from him!"

"Samson knows the superior parent," he checked.

"Three things: 1. I will only address him as 'Dog' because I refuse to call him Samson...but the previous owner of that name is also a dog so maybe it's appropriate. 2. You are no longer his parent. 3. I knew I should've gotten the cat in the cage next to him because it probably would've remained loyal to me. How soon did I forget that dog is _man's _best friend," I mumble.

"Wait, I just thought about something," Elias stopped in his tracks. "I came clean about my secret, now it's your turn. Who told?"

"I don't know, they used an anonymous Instagram account to contact me," I shrugged, the half-truth slipped out with ease.

"How long have you been holding this secret because I remember you mentioning an Instagram account over a month ago but you said it belonged to some crazy fan. Pot meet kettle because judging by this, you've lied to me, too," he said.

"Actually, I concealed that information because I was gathering evidence. Do you think detectives are giving away premature details about a case they're building against the perpetrator? I think not."

"I'll find out soon enough. If you think he was being a good samaritan, you're sadly mistaken," he replied. Tell me something I don't know. "He saw something he liked, _you_ and decided to eliminate the competition, _me_. Now that we're over, _for now_, the door is wide open for him to move in and I'll be waiting."

He needeth not worry because I had no interest in Dolph but still, I was curious. "And what are you going to do when you find out?"

"_After_, I kick his ass, I'm going to show him who you really belong to," Elias declared.

"I _belong _to anyone, least of all a narcissistic asshole like you," I snap.

"This narcissistic asshole has every right to be narcissistic. I mean look at me, not to mention my talent and considerable _assets_," he arrogantly smirked. "I should've known that comment would trigger you but to be fair, I belong to you too."

"Don't make me laugh," I mocked, walking over to the doorway where he stood. "If you belonged to me, I sure couldn't tell the other night. You were disgusting enough when I found out about the comments but I was prepared to let you redeem yourself...look how that turned out."

"I love you, too," he leaned down to kiss me but I blocked it with my hand.

"You probably still have traces of Liv on your mouth," I grimaced.

He tilted his head. "You think I actually kissed or went down on her? That's only reserved for you."

"Yeah, sure," I grumbled, shoving him out of the door which wasn't easy for someone his size. "And try not to bang any of my neighbors on the way to your floor."

"I don't know. Your neighbor in…" he slowed down to look at the number on one of the doors. "...326 is pretty hot."

"That's actually a guy but hey, whatever floats your boat, no judgement here," I called behind him before slamming the door.

There comes a point when the body is physically, emotionally and mentally drained and I've passed that point with Elias. I'd given him far too many chances and he somehow managed to blow every single one of them. He and I are toxic together, mindlessly hurting each other at every turn.

I love him, though God only knows why but we just don't work. There's never any peace or happiness here, just a cycle of dysfunction with no rhyme or reason. Elias technically didn't cheat on me because we were officially broken up but I can't stand the thought of him with another woman. In the beginning I said that Liv would be my saving grace and I guess she was because this gave me the perfect reason to remove myself from this relationship for good.

* * *

"I wish you weren't so cute when you pout, makes my dick jump. I want to kiss those lips right now," he said as we rode to the arena.

"I wish you thought with your head instead of your dick because maybe then you could," I countered.

"I've missed your voice so much that I don't want you to ever stop talking to me, even when you're angry," he sighed.

I was the first to step into the women's locker room. After receiving a copy of the card for tonight, I scanned the women's matches. Mandy and Sonya vs Asuka and Kairi and then, Bayley vs Nikki Cross. My name was there but it was in parentheses: Elias (with Alaina) performance. Back to square one.

Soon, the locker room was filled with the last group of girls, including Liv finally arriving. She seemed giddy and more smiley than usual. Here we go...

"What's got you in such a great mood," Sonya asked.

"The afterglow," Liv replied. I'm pretty sure the afterglow doesn't last for 4 whole days but whatevs. "I had the best sexual experience of my life the other day. If the best I had before was a ten this was a hundred easily!" she boasted.

"With who?" was practically everyone's question.

"Can't say," she replied coyly.

"Come on?"

"Okay, it was…" she started before shaking her head. "No, I can't, he's going to kill me."

"Liv!" Ember pressed.

"Alright, alright. It was Elias," she admitted and the room went quiet with all eyes turning to me.

Bayley cleared her throat. "But aren't you and Elias…?"

"No, he already told me that it was just people making assumptions," Liv spoke on my behalf and the others waited on my confirmation.

"Yeah, we're just a kayfabe couple and really good at what we do," I chuckled. They still seemed confused but in their eyes, I had no reason to lie so they accepted it as truth.

"It finally happened after months of thirsting," Mandy said. "How did it go down?"

"So, I went out after the show on Tuesday and by the time I made it to the hotel, it was right at midnight. I get out of the car and there he was in the parking lot getting ready to find another hotel because ours wasn't booked up. I invite him up and he agrees. I guess he was trying to be a gentleman because he didn't make a move so I took it upon myself to start things off. His dick is so thick and juicy just like his body. I think he was taken by surprise," she said which confirmed that she assaulted him. "But by the end we kept switching positions and he made me cum like 3 times."

Switching positions? Getting her off 3 times? Reluctant my ass!

"I'm going to get in so much trouble because he told me not to tell anyone. _Oops_," she giggled.

"Oh, he's just being modest," I replied.

"That's what I thought!" Liv agreed. "I can't wait to have him again."

I got dressed and prepared to meet Elias outside of gorilla.

"So, did she say anything?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I chuckle. "She hadn't put her bags down good before she spilled all the juicy details about your juicy cock. So yeah, there was no way you could've kept this thing secret from me."

Elias facepalmed, shaking his head. "Do you know how bad this is going to look when we get back together?"

"In the words of Taylor Swift, _we are never ever, ever getting back together_," I sneered at him.

"That evil smirk on your face is so fucking sexy right now but unfortunately I can't do anything about it because I'd have to exorcise the reborn demon spirit from your soul and I'm fresh out of holy water," he fixed the guitar across his shoulder. "Let's go do this before your head starts spinning."


	23. She Will Be Loved

Alaina was bent over doing seesaw rows with kettlebells. The swell of her cheeks under the leggings was tempting. I whistled as I approached her from behind. "Damn, what a view!"

"Do I look like Liv to you?" she snapped, trying to play hard to get while doing a very bad job of it by bending lower than before.

"No, and I'm glad because you're prettier."

"Beauty is subjective. All three of us are ugly as fuck to someone out there," she strained out before dropping the kettlebells."I don't know about you but that's it for me."

"Yeah, I just wrapped up. Let's hit the showers," I followed her as she led the way.

"Where are you going?" she paused before pushing the door open.

I motioned to the sign on the wall. "It's a co-ed locker room."

"That explains a lot," she rolled her eyes. "I was wondering why you picked this random gym over Gold's. And before you get any ideas, we're going to be in front of others so keep your eyes, hands or comments to yourself because in there I'll have female witnesses to back up my sexual harassment claims if I decide to take it to trial."

Despite everything that's occurred over the last week, we were getting along. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because it was better having her in my life as a friend than not at all but deep down it was killing me. Although I enjoyed our relationship I think I was in denial about how dysfunctional things were but still now, more than ever, I was determined to work my way back into her life and try to fix things. The last few days on the road proved that she still wanted me even through her glares, eye rolls and hair flipping.

After stopping at the hotel to check in, we arrived at the arena at around 3.

"Lay, I know that I've been an idiot and I know why you ended things. I can tell you all I want that things will be different next time but that's not going to be enough, at least not for someone like you. I have to show it. Show you that you can trust me and that I will bend over backwards for you if I have to."

She sighed and I could already tell that my plea fell on deaf ears. "Elias, I hear what you're saying but how is this going to work?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Just give me another chance and if I screw this one up, you can kick me to the curb for good."

"I already kicked you to the curb for good," she leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry but relationships are meant to be joyful and being with your other half should make you feel happy, secure, warm, fuzzy and all that other crap inside. I did feel that way when I was with you but there was also this emotional rollercoaster of intense ups and downs. I don't want to sit around wondering when the next time something's going to go wrong between us. I'm just kind of over it right now and you need to respect my decision."

"I'll try but I won't make any promises," I knew it wouldn't be easy this time and I have a lot of damage control to do. I'll have to grovel and appear contrite for a while which won't be hard because I am.

"You're going to keep trying, aren't you?"

"Yes," I admitted.

A tiny ghost of a smile, but a smile nonetheless tugged at her lips before quickly disappearing. "You're a dick, you know that, right?"

"I am well aware of this and I embrace it. It's a big one just in case you need a reminder," I wink.

No, it's impossible for me to forget when Liv has been reminding everyone of it all damn weekend!" she got out of the car and slammed the door.

"So, Elias, I just left catering and the 'tea' in the women's locker room is that you and Liv have been messing around," Big E confronted me before I had both feet in the door. I'm honestly surprised it took this long to make it to our locker room. There was no point of denying it if Liv herself is the reason it spread.

"_Messing around_ would imply that it's a regular occurrence," I replied.

"But what about you and Alaina?" Kevin asked. "What happened?"

"I'm sure _someone_ in here's guess would be just as good as mine," I said pointedly, hoping the guilty party was present.

"So, how was it?" Dolph asked.

"I honestly don't remember and if I could, I don't care to talk about it," especially with a leak potentially sitting here in this very locker room. My relationship with the guys hasn't been the same since I found out about it. I constantly found myself looking around at everyone with a sense of deep paranoia, not knowing who to trust. Everyone was a suspect so I'd rather say nothing at all. Why take the risk of saying something, no matter how innocuous and having it misconstrued and carried back to Alaina.

"Liv's a babe so if you can't remember, my best advice is to try it again and again until you do," was Dolph's reply.

"Eh, I think I'm good," I unzipped my bag to start getting dressed. All talent had to be on stage for the town hall to kick off the show.

* * *

**Alaina**

"You were great out there," I complimented Liv when she made it back to the locker room. No, I wasn't being shady or fake. Even though she lost (it was Charlotte, who expected her to win) she had a great showing. She seemed emotional and I knew the feeling after my own solo debut a few weeks ago.

"Thank you!" she beamed. "We have to go out after the show to celebrate with our boy."

This is where the fakeness reared its ugly head as I smiled and nodded. "I don't know but we'll see. Speaking of our boy, I have to go find him."

It was time to play valet again. Elias went out to challenge Kofi followed by Randy. Those two as well as Samoa Joe were going to take on the New Day in a tag match. Randy took the win for the heel team.

"You actually looked really decent out there tonight..."

"Wow, I must have because you didn't even compliment me when we were together," he chuckled.

"Don't let that go to your head, 'kay?"

"It already has…" he smirked. "In other news, the Liv situation has made it to the men's locker room now."

"Great! They know that you had me and now her. Good job, guitar playing pimp," I sarcastically replied.

"I didn't really entertain it. The only thing I'm focused on right now is getting you back," he hugged me from behind, resting his chin on top of my skull. I noticed right away that he was erect so when he said it went to his head, he definitely wasn't referring to the one on his shoulders. It felt great being back in his arms and I found myself leaning back into him. "I'm crazy about you and you know I am. I would not be groveling the way I have the last few days if I wasn't."

"Elias, get off! What if someone sees us, especially with this Liv situation on our, no, _your _hands."

"I don't give a fuck…"

"_Clearly_, but I do," I said, shrugging him off. "It's over between us and the sooner you accept this, the better off you'll be. You're only making this harder for both of us!"

Being addicted to someone is no different than any other addiction: cigarettes, drugs, alcohol or sex. Breaking ties with the person sends you into a period of withdrawal and agony. The thought of being without Elias was scary and over the last few days I've tossed and turned restlessly at night missing him like crazy. No wonder so many weaken during recovery and fall back into the same trap over and over...and over again. Not this time.

I handed Elias my bags as he loaded them into the trunk. We heard rapid footsteps, running and coming closer.

"Wait!" Liv called.

I could see the exhausted, annoyed expression on his face and I'm sure mine mirrored it. I hated how nice she was. It would've been so much easier for both of us to get rid of her if she was a bitch. If we tried at this point, we'd look like the bad guys despite her being the one who forced herself onto us.

"Are you guys hitting up the bar that everyone's talking about?" she asked.

"Uh...how about some other time. I'm kind of tired from my match and I just want to lay it down," he answered.

"You can lay it down on me anytime," she giggled. Even though we weren't going to the bar, she still opened the passenger door.

I climbed into the backseat and listened to her and Elias discuss her big moment tonight.

"My adrenaline was pumping so hard when I made it backstage and now that energy has converted itself to horniness. If Alaina wasn't back there I'd lean over this armrest and suck your dick…"

"Oh, don't mind me, Liv. Don't mind me at all," I snickered.

It was dark but I could see the shadow of her hand slowly creeping across. Apparently, Elias saw it too as he abruptly turned a hard left without turning his signal on. We cut someone off and they violently blew at us. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt so I was thrown against the window.

"What the hell was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Where are we going?" Liv inquired.

"We're hitting up that bar that everyone was talking about," he replied.

"I'm the one who told you about it and you said that you were tired and just wanted to lie down. What's changed?"

"I need a drink, _now_."

"Count me out. Just drop me off and the hotel and you two can come back," I said.

"Come on, Alaina. You never want to do anything fun," Liv said. "Geez, Elias, how did you ever get along with Madame Buzz Kill back there?"

"Alaina and I get along better than most actually," he defended.

"Just a few minutes ago Elias didn't want to go but I guess you don't want to fuck me so I get the boring label."

"Ohh, you're a lesbian. That makes so much sense," Liv replied.

"What? No, I'm probably straighter than you but I was making a point...that went over your head like everything else," I mumbled the last bit under my breath.

Immediately, I separated myself from them and found a stool at the bar to sit on before ordering a drink.

"Hey!" Finn approached on my left side.

"I'm not speaking to you right now," I mumbled.

"What did I do?"

"No, it's what you _didn't_ do and that's warn me about Elias."

"Warn you? About what?"

"That he had a plan set in motion in the locker room to use me for his own selfish gratification," I replied.

"Oh, _that_," he cringed.

"Yeah, _that_," nodding, I snorted. "Explain yourself."

"I know Jeff and he's not really like that. In my honest opinion, he was just talking crap. If he was serious about it, the way you two were at each other's throats, I didn't think it was possible for you to have anything going on besides a restraining order. Then, when it became obvious that it happened, you both seemed happy, so what was the point? If it makes you feel any better, he never did a follow up to that moment or bragged about sleeping with you. Even when asked, he'd change the subject," Finn explained. "Look, I don't know what this thing is with Liv but he's in love with _you_. No, he's never told me this but I can tell because he has this look in his eyes whenever you're around...you have the same look in relation to him as well. He's attractive so he gets attention from other women inside and outside of WWE but it's like no one exists besides you."

"If all of that were true there wouldn't be a _thing_ with Liv but thanks for trying to save him," I sighed.

Finn tilted his head. "Wait, who told you about what went down in the locker room?"

"That's not really important, now, is it?"

"Wow," Elias appeared behind us, glaring at Finn. "I should've known."

"What are you talking about?" I was confused and Finn seemed to be as well.

"I'm talking about Fergal here pulling a snake move behind my back. The only reason a man would fuck over a colleague on a personal level like that is if he's trying to plot on his girl...and look what we have here."

"Stop! I'm pretty sure Finn is engaged."

"If he's so engaged, what's he doing huddled close over here with you damn near whispering in your ear?" Elias asked in an accusatory tone.

"Maybe because we're in a bar with loud music and that's the only way I'd hear him unless of course, he yelled like you're doing right now! You were really going to beat up the nicest guy in the locker room because he was simply talking to me? I'm sure that would've gone over well with the boys in the back."

"How do you even know he can beat me up?" Finn asked, offended. "Just because he's jacked doesn't mean he can fight."

"I'm not sure how a level-headed Elias can defend himself but do you not see that rage in his eyes? If I had to bet, I'd put my money on him," I replied, before addressing Elias. "You need to calm down because what's done is done and it's not that serious."

"Oh but it is. I know you can't relate because most of you in the women's locker room secretly hate each other and won't hesitate to spread gossip on one another but in the men's locker room, even if we don't all get along, there's this sense of brotherhood and an unspoken rule that what happens there, stays there. Whoever he was broke the guy code and deserves to be kicked out of the locker room."

"He's right," Finn agreed with a nod of affirmation.

"You too, Finn? Really?" scoffing, I shook my head. "The guy code is a myth made up by men for men to protect men from being held accountable for their bullshit."

"And that's my cue to leave," Finn said, excusing himself.

"Your turn," I told Elias. "I need some alone time with my thoughts and please don't embarrass yourself again the next time you see a guy talking to me. If it was anyone other than Finn, you could've ended up with major heat in the locker room for coming at him the way you did."

"I'll give you your alone time but please try not to give yourself alcohol poisoning while I'm away," he grumbled.

I turned around on my stool so I could face the floor. Surprise, surprise, Elias was leaning against the wall on the other side of the bar, staring. That's when I noticed the song, Maroon 5's _She Will Be Loved. _

'_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies it's compromise that moves us along. My heart is full, and my door's always open you can come anytime you want. I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pourin' rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved, and she will be loved. And she will be loved, and she will be loved.' _

Our eyes were glued to each other as we shared this moment. Even without words and separated on either side of the room, we understood each other. Our thoughts were entwined as we longed for each other, our hearts beat as one, our souls were joined together.

Suddenly, he broke eye contact and that's when two arms slid around his neck with Liv swaying in front of him. Reluctantly, his hands clamped around her waist. I could tell he didn't want to dance with her but with so many people around watching it would be rude to reject her. This was being done in my face so he moved them out of my line of vision.

"Yikes," the voice next to me commented. When I turned it was Dolph sitting on the stool next to me.

"Leave me alone before I report you for cyber stalking," I threatened.

"You can't prove anything. My identity was never revealed in the exchanges," he replied.

"No, but I'm sure the proper authorities can trace it back to your device," I shot back.

"Do you actually think I used my own phone? I'm smarter than that," he retorted.

"You think so, huh? Dude, you're pushing 60 years old and seem very proud of yourself for trolling online like a teenager. Get a life," I snorted.

"Wow, you seem more upset with me than your joke of a boyfriend. Oh, sorry, _ex-boyfriend_ who has gone so far down the drain that he'll never be taken seriously. He's trash inside and out of the ring," Dolph ranted. No one, I repeat, _no one _talks shit about Elias...except me.

"Let's not shade the career of someone who's just getting started. You on the other hand have been in WWE for 40 years and even had a preshow match at the very first Wrestlemania back in 1985 but I can't think of one memorable thing you've ever done besides a cash in and that was more because of the post-Mania crowd's rowdiness than you. You occasionally put on an above average match but nothing spectacular. Wasn't stealing the show one of your catchphrases at one point? Well, I can't name a classic Dolph Ziggler match, not one. You moonlight as a standup comedian, yet your comedy and snarky comments still suck. You're like the abortion of Shawn Michaels and Billy Gunn. You disappear for months at a time, and no one cares or thinks '_hmm, where's Dolph.'_ You can't even tan properly, orangy!" I hissed venomously in response, my gaze murderous.

"You're really mean...I like it," he smirked. "I read worse than that on Twitter each day."

God, I should just let Elias have him but even if the locker room was okay with a rat being sniffed out, there was still backstage rules and etiquette that had to be followed. I couldn't risk him getting in trouble especially over Dolph who wasn't worth it.

"Once again, get a life and fuck off forever," I jumped down from my stool and walked away.

Wading through the crowd of bodies, I tried to find Elias. It wasn't hard when I saw flashes of pink hair flying around in the mix. Liv was practically humping him as she bent over grinding her ass into his crotch as he stood there like a lifeless statue. When he spotted me standing there, he quickly backed away.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Are you?" I tried to muster a smile through the pain.

There were two rooms that separated us on our floor. We glanced at each other as we fumbled around for our keys. Finding mine, I waved it over the sensor until it unlocked.

Holding the handle of the door, I hesitated, looking over at him. "Well, goodnight."

Elias did the same, pushing his door open. "Good…"

He was interrupted by Liv ducking under his arm to enter the room. His chest rose and fell with a heavy sigh. "...night."


	24. Love Shack

**This update was supposed to come a few days ago but duty calls. An update on Make a Wish (I have readers subscribed to both so heads up) should be coming in another hour or so when I finish editing it.**

* * *

"Do you want to go visit Daddy?" I asked Samson Thursday morning. It was like he understood me because whenever I mentioned Daddy or Elias, he'd get excited. I guess Elias really was the cool parent.

Samson ran ahead of me when we made it to Elias' floor as if he knew where he was going. He didn't, passing the door and running all the way to the other end of the hall. I knocked and heard multiple voices. TV? I heard a body lean against the door to look through the peephole and then, Elias cracked it open.

"Hey…" he greeted awkwardly. I raised a brow, giving him a curious look, if not a little bit suspicious. "What's up?"

Samson jammed himself into the small opening and entered.

"I'm going to the Performance Center for a few hours and I was wondering if you could watch him."

"Sure. I uh..."

"Awww, I finally get to meet Samson," I heard a female voice exclaim.

"Wait a minute, is that…?" I pushed the door open and peeled inside.

Liv was sitting on the floor playing with Samson. I caught his gaze and he immediately broke eye contact with me by staring at the floor.

"Did she spend the night here?" I whispered.

I didn't ask what happened the night she went into his room after we left the bar and he didn't tell me. Strangely enough, her lips were sealed as well. Now I was left to wonder which was just as nerve racking as hearing about it.

"No, she showed up about an hour ago with a box of donuts talking about wanting to hang out. I don't even know how she found the name of our building!"

"I think I mentioned moving here and complained about you living in the same building back when we weren't on good terms."

"Well, unless you gave away my door number, that doesn't explain how she got it. The only reason I opened the door without looking through the peephole is because I thought it was you. If I'd known it was her I wouldn't have gotten out of bed," he replied.

Liv came into view holding Samson. The sight burned me up for some reason.

"Goodmorning! Come on in. I have donuts," she said, inviting me inside like she was the woman of the house.

I saw a canvas sitting in the middle of his living room. "What's this?"

"I knew that Jeff painted but I didn't think he still did but when I saw the canvas and paint sitting over there I asked him to paint me," she informed. _Jeff_. I guess that means they're getting very familiar. What's next? Big Daddy Eli?

The painting looked much better than his pencil sketch of me. I noticed something weird though. While she was wearing Liv's clothing, the arms and legs were far too long for someone who was 5'3.

"He cropped my head at the top because he didn't have any pink," she said as I studied it. _Or_ because if he'd included the head, that would've made it obvious that it wasn't her because even the jawline and hint of lip showing belonged to me.

This should've been a compliment but I only felt sadness and a sense of loss. Sighing, I started toward the door. "So, yeah, I'm about to go. I'll see you two later."

"Bye," Liv said but I was actually talking to Elias and Samson.

* * *

"The last time you were here, you were moving slow. Now you're botching. You were one of the smoothest and most precise girls I've ever had...until you hit the main roster," Sara pulled me aside after a long day of drills and practice matches. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm just off my game a little and there's a lot on my mind right now plus the stress of the main roster is getting to me but rest assured, that's why I'm here today...to get my head back into the game," I reply and she dismissed me.

"I was surprised to see you here today. I haven't seen or heard from you since you made your solo debut. I thought you were acting brand new," Bianca said once I made it to the locker room.

"My own mother barely hears from me these days," I snorted. "I've just been busy."

"With Elias?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, _working_."

She rolled her eyes. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. What's going on between you two. Last time you claimed to be tolerating him and judging by some of the social media post I've seen, you've gone beyond that."

"There's nothing going on between us…"

"You're still telling that lie?" she scoffed. "I knew you two had something going on the last time you came here, sat in my face and denied it."

"Let's step outside," I directed, wanting privacy and she followed. "I guess the news hasn't made it down here yet but Elias has a situation going on with Liv."

Bianca gasped. "With Liv? Bitch what? How the hell did you let her swoop in and take your man?"

"Please, she wouldn't have been able to _take_ him if she tried. I basically _gave_ him away," I clarified.

"What happened?"

"He opened his big mouth, as always, and was exposed. I don't want to get into what was said but trust me, it was bad even for him. It was brought to my attention by a loser and I hate that I let him win by breaking up with Elias," I took a deep breath to prevent myself from exploding. I couldn't figure out if the explosion was going to be tears, anger or a mix of both and I wasn't trying to find out. "Elias has so many asshole tendencies but for the most part he's treated me far better than any other man I've dealt with and let's not even get into the sex. You can't imagine how much I've gone over it and over it, how many times I wished we talked it out that night."

"Wait, what am I hearing? Do you love him?"

"Catch up. You're late," I laughed. "Of course I do, I love everything about him even his flaws and he feels the same."

"Awww. Just take him back," she suggested.

"I can't. We've gone so far off course that I don't think we'll ever get back on track again. All the lying we did initially about the status of our relationship, me pretending to set them up, still denying there was anything going on even though it was painfully obvious, me breaking up with him, them hooking up, still denying that there was ever anything going on. I'm exhausted just giving you the summary. Imagine actually living it…"

She shook her head. "It's like you two exist in a trashy romance novel."

"If only…" I sighed. As much as it pains me to admit this, my heart still reached out to Elias despite knowing that we'll never get it right. It was a constant battle between wanting to stick to my guns, leaving him alone for good and wanting to risk it all just to have that feeling I felt with him again.

"Wow that's deep."

"Oh shit, did I say all of that aloud or are you telepathic?"

"Telepathic? Do I look like Carrie White to you?" Bianca asked. "So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "There's really nothing I can do."

"Well, what can he do? He was an asshole in the beginning and it turned you away. Maybe he can switch up on Liv."

"That won't work. Elias and I were evenly matched. I could toss shit back at him just as quick as he threw it. I don't think Liv is like that so he'll come across a like legit asshole if he did it to her. Besides, she dated Enzo for _years_ so this plan could backfire seeing as asshole may be her preference," I replied.

"How about waiting her out?"

"No, you can't date the ex of a girl you're on the same roster with."

"Says who?"

"That's common courtesy."

"Girl bye. WWE is a small world so literally everyone is dating or messing around with someone's ex or fuck buddy. For all you know, Elias might've been sneaking around with someone before you which means you could potentially be sharing the lockerroom with one of his ex's already."

"Don't say that. Knowing that he's slept with Liv is enough. I refuse to pine over the backstage bicycle," I stuck my tongue out in disgust. "Anyway, her main goal is to keep her spot on Total Divas after the upcoming season airs and I don't see Elias wanting cameras in his face 24/7 so she'll have to move on to someone who will."

"There you go. Problem solved!" Bianca clapped.

* * *

**Elias **

Fresh out of the shower, I got dressed in a pair of jeans. Samson was waiting for me outside of the bedroom. I'd already taken him for a walk after Liv left.

Continuing to deal with Liv is probably the dumbest, most hurtful thing I could ever do to Alaina, I already knew that, which is why I made Liv shut up about it. The last thing I wanted to do was have Alaina confronted with it every time she stepped into the locker room. This facade with Liv meant nothing to me and had nothing to do with how much I loved Lay.

It wasn't long before a knock came on the door. When I opened it, she was waiting. "I'm here for the dog."

"You're welcome to come in," I offered.

"No, I don't want to disturb the little love shack you have going on here," she mumbled, sarcastically.

"The only love shack I want or need is with you," I replied. "Do I need to break out into the song and dance? Because I will and it's kinda, sorta a duet so I'd force you to join."

That earned me a smile. "So she's gone?"

I nodded to confirm. "Yeah, she's been gone for about two hours now."

"I guess I'll come in for a little while," she said, brushing passed me.

"Did you see the painting earlier?" I ask.

"Yes, _Liv_ has never looked better," she laughed.

"I finished it," I becked her over to view the updated version with her face included now. I didn't intentionally make her my muse but as I was painting Liv this morning, my mind was on Lay and the brush stroked what my heart felt.

"Wow!" she inspected it, very impressed. "I guess you've officially redeemed yourself from that chicken scratch sketch."

"You were naked so I was too hard to function," I admitted.

"Hey, I have a question..." she began, looking up at me with those big eyes of hers. "How many girls have you slept with in WWE and yes, this includes back in NXT."

"Huh? Where is this coming from? Have you been reading some of those fake, ringrat blogs or something?"

"No, I just want to know!"

"Just you and now Liv so two," I said and she scoffed in reply. "What?"

"You expect me to believe that?" she tilted her head.

"I swear!" I defended. "I had a long term girlfriend back in Pittsburgh for years. We broke up last year and ever since then I've played the field...outside of WWE. I never had the urge to shit where I eat until I met you."

Alaina kept her face passive. "Well alright. Let's go entertain our dog because he looks bored."

Later, we found ourselves next to each other on the sofa. I reached over and grabbed her thigh.

She tended, trying to pull her leg free. "Elias!"

"I just...I miss you," my hand moved further up her thigh. I felt her body relax under my touch.

"No, we can't do this, I can't..."

I lean closer to her, moving my hand upward. She allowed my tongue to play with her neck, making a wet trail up to her ears.

"You need to stop!" she said as she opened her legs wider to give me more access. I lightly cupped her mound, feeling the damp heat.

"Jeff! No!" this time her tone was serious so I obeyed her wishes. "I'm not desperate enough to share you. There's a fresh hickey on your neck for God's sake! Did you really think you were going to have sex with her and then turn around and have it with me?"

I blew an exasperated breath. "Fuck this! I'm just about ready to tell her the truth and get it over with: I'm in love with Alaina and I always have been now leave me the hell alone!"

"You know you can't do that," she shook her head. "It's going to make both of us look bad. Just stick it out for the time being but try not to have sex with her."

"And how am I supposed to do that? We used the fake girlfriend that I wasn't over thing at one point and it didn't work. What can I tell her that'll make her not want to fuck besides, '_I'm gay'_ or '_I have herpes_' and those aren't lies I want getting around backstage!"

I let her talk a bit more but she didn't say a single word that I couldn't have predicted. She had nothing to say to me that made a damn bit of difference. Unless it was, 'I want you back so let's come up with a plan to get rid of Liv,' I wasn't interested.

Sighing, I stood. "I'm hungry, I want to eat you out."

"What?!" she screeched.

"Oh, I said, I'm hungry, I want to take you out to eat," I slyly corrected. "Also, you asked how many girls I've slept with in WWE. Believe it or not, not many came on to me. Now that this Liv thing has happened, I can have my pick of both locker rooms... but you're my pick of course."

"What do you mean?"

I pulled a shirt over my head. "Ever since she's bragged about my sex, they've all looked at me differently. With the exception of those in relationships, the rest are smilier, flirtier, they'll give me 'the look' and I've caught a few staring down at my crotch."

"Oh God!" she grumbled, covering her face with her hands.


	25. Happy Birthday

"Awww, Samson is going to love it. Thanks, Bayley," I said removing the dog collar from the small gift bag in front of me. As of right now, I'm 5 years away from 30. That's right, today, I turned 25 and was currently celebrating it in the women's locker room. I picked up a long jewelry box.

"That's from me and Peyton," Billie said. It was a bracelet with music note charms. I immediately looped it around my wrist.

"Thank you! I love it," I moved on to an unmarked gift bag and pulled out a big, pink sex toy inside of it's packaging that I read aloud. "_This Rabbit Stimulates Your 3 Primary Erogenous Zones All At Once_. _The best-selling Wild G-Spot has left countless numbers of women smiling and satisfied… and you could be one of them._ Okay, which one of you is responsible for this and why?!"

"I thought you should loosen up a little," Liv smiled.

"I- you know what, never mind...thanks," I cleared my throat before moving on to the other gifts.

"What did Elias get you?" Ember asked.

"Absolutely nothing," I replied. "He hasn't even told me happy birthday yet."

"Maybe he doesn't know," Mandy shrugged.

"I doubt it. WWE wished me a happy birthday on all of their social media platforms, he posted a selfie with me earlier and it was flooded with 'Happy Birthday Alaina' comments and when we pulled up today the fans waiting outside yelled it at me. He knows. It doesn't matter if he tells me or not to be honest."

The show ended quickly and we were on our way out. Elias was walking sluggishly. He was trailing Liv and I by a considerable distance.

I stopped and turned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded. We all made it to the car and Elias seemed to be struggling to lift our bags into the trunk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I pressed further because he was clearly off.

"I'm just feeling a little feverish," he finally admitted. "Do you mind driving?"

"Not at all. I think you should rest," I told him and escorted him over to the passenger side. He climbed in and reclined the seat back as far as it went.

We arrived at the hotel about fifteen minutes later. Liv retrieved her own bags. I'm not strong enough to carry mine and his but I pulled them all from the trunk for him.

Elias staggered across the parking lot before stopping. "Lay, can you run me to the hospital?"

"Of course because you don't look so good," I said, turning back toward the car.

"I'll come," Liv volunteered.

"No, that's alright," Elias shook his head, declining. "I don't know how long I'll be so you should just go on in. I've done this with Alaina when her voice went out so it's time for her to return the favor."

"Alright, but one of you call me when you know something," she replied.

"Will do," I nodded.

"Where's the hospital?" I asked aloud.

"I'll type it into my GPS," Elias clicked around on his phone until the navigation began.

My mind was in a state of complete panic as I drove listening to Elias whimper and groan. Reaching over, I offered my hand for support. His grip was weak and it eventually loosened. When I looked over to check on him at the redlight his eyes were closed and his head was hanging to the side as if he was passed out.

"Please, don't die or anything on me, please, just wake up. Don't leave me, Jeff, I need you, please," I whispered despairingly, almost sobbing.

I followed the directions until the GPS told me that I'd arrived...in front of a restaurant. "Shit, he must've typed it in wrong."

That's when he sat up to my surprise and dialed a number on his phone. "We just pulled up."

"Wait, what?" in front of my eyes, am LED sign on the outside wall on the restaurant lit up and text scrolled across: _Happy Birthday Alaina - Jeff. _I scoffed, turning to face Elias who looked very pleased with himself at pulling off this stunt. "You bastard! How fucking dare you? You had me worried that something was actually wrong with you!"

"I know and I'm sorry but would you have come if I outright asked? Plus it was the only surefire way to get rid of Liv," he concluded. "My main takeaway from this act was that you still care."

"Yeah, I care alright, care about you dying in the rental and Enterprise keeping my deposit because of it!" I snapped, shifting out of park and into drive.

"Where are you going? The surprise doesn't stop on the outside," he said.

"This is a public place. You gave an Academy Award winning performance in front of Liv. What are you going to say if someone posts about us being here?" I ask.

"We went to the hospital, they gave me medicine that worked fast and we left in time to celebrate your birthday. That's simple enough," he shrugged.

I sighed. "Elias, we're supposed to be trying to get over each other. This won't help."

"Correction, you're trying to get over me and I'm trying to make sure you don't," he reached over to unclick my seatbelt. "Besides, who wants to be sitting in a lonely hotel room on their birthday?"

Elias stood over me as I sat down at the table serenading me with his guitar. "...happy birthday, dear Laina, happy birthday to you."

I couldn't stop smiling no matter how hard I tried and trust me, I tried. "Alright, alright, sit down, you're embarrassing me."

"Happy Birthday, baby," Elias leaned across the table to kiss me and while I didn't kiss him back, I didn't pull away. "Make a wish."

Sighing, I closed my eyes and thought of something quickly before blowing out the candles. "This morning I thought you forgot and by this evening I thought you just didn't care."

"That wouldn't be a very smart thing to do to a woman I'm trying to get back into the good graces of."

"It's going to take more than a sign and a few cakes to worm your way back into my good graces but this…" I paused, stuffing a piece of chocolate cake into my mouth. It tasted like heaven and I moaned. "...is a start."

"_Fuck_, those moans! I want to lay you across this table in front of all these people and…"

"Are you enjoying everything, birthday girl?" a waitress with perfect timing approached.

"Yes, everything is wonderful," I smiled. "There was a pervert getting ready to harass me a little while ago but he's gone now. I'm sure the chef already knows this but make sure you tell him how amazing my birthday platter was."

"He knows but he still likes to hear it," she replied before walking away.

I leaned over to grab Elias' hand. "And thank you for going through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble at all. Lay, you know I'd do anything for you, especially if it makes you happy," he said.

We made it to the hotel a little after midnight. I poured all of the gifts into the biggest bag so I wouldn't have to carry them all. Elias helped me into my room and when I sat the bag down, the weight made it fall over with the vibrator falling out.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, picking it up. "I figured you were missing me but I didn't know to what extent."

"Well you did tell me once to buy a vibrator and call it a day," I snorted. "But that was a gift from your girlfriend, Liv who said I needed to loosen up."

"For once I agree with her," he replied. "So what did you wish?"

"Now, now, Elias, everyone knows that a wish doesn't come true if you say it out loud but my wish wasn't going to come true anyway," I chuckled bitterly.

"C'mon, what was it?"

"I was sitting there thinking about how nice of a surprise you set up for me and I don't know," I shook my head. "I wanted to go back to before that initial confrontation, before we started hating each other, before I found out about the locker room thing, before Liv. Basically my wish was to start over from the beginning."

"We can."

"No, Elias, we can't."

"We can," he repeated, declaring it with determination. "Maybe not from the beginning but we can start fresh right now. I just want us to be the way we used to be. I want us back, Lay."

"I can see that's what you want but that doesn't mean it's what you're going to get."

"Baby, I still love you. As a matter of fact I consider you the love of my life and I'm still yours," he said.

"That's nice but in order for you to be mine, I have to want you and I don't anymore," I shook my head.

"Alaina, if you can look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't want me, I promise I will walk out of this room and never speak to you again unless it's pertaining to our onscreen roles," he was pointing at the door for emphasis.

"I don't wa..." I cut myself short as I stared at him. There was this intense seriousness in his eyes that gave me chills. There was also a hint of fear that I'd complete the sentence, fear knowing that he'd have to keep his promise if I did. I couldn't though, even if I wanted to. There was no way I'd risk him walking out of my life for good. Sighing, my eyes dropped down to my feet. "Okay, you win but it means nothing if I'm not willing to act on it. I still have to respect myself and I couldn't do that if I took you back while you're sleeping with someone else. Let's get one thing straight, the things I love, I don't share."

"You told me numerous times from the moment we broke up that we weren't getting back together and that we were over so yes, I went out and had meaningless sex just to have a distraction because if I'm alone for more than five minutes my mind goes back to you and how I fucked it all up! When I go to sleep at night, even when Liv was there, I think of you and wonder what you're doing. When I'm home and eating, I wonder what you're eating. When I'm lonely, it damn sure isn't Liv I'm thinking of," he passionately expressed. "Every time I see you, all I feel is pain and regret. Tonight was the first time in weeks that I felt whole again."

"Pain, huh?" I scoffed. "Do you know how painful it is for me to even see you and know that we can't be together because our relationship is fucked beyond repair? At the same time, visualizing you and Liv has scarred my memories for life."

"Then maybe we should create new memories to erase and replace those," he said. "Whether you take me back or not, I vow to never touch...well let _her_ touch _me_ again. I did some stupid shit that I regret and I know that we can't just get back together like nothing happened. There is going to be a period of time where you're really pissed at me. You're going to want to punish me in some way. I can accept that. I'm the same guy who made you laugh, I'm the same guy you spent hours talking to and I'm the same guy you fell in love with."

"Yeah, you're also the same guy who hurt me and will probably hurt me again if I take you back…" I muttered.

"No, I love you too much to lose you this time so I promise I'll never hurt you again if I can help it...unless of course you want me to," smirking, he winked.

"Honestly, Elias, I feel like you're my soulmate, and no matter how many times I've tried to convince myself of anything different, I can't. I was meant to be with you somehow but I just can't take you back…" I replied and his head dropped, defeated. "..._at this very moment_. I don't know how we'll work all of this out but I'm certain that we will. For right now, I'll continue being me and I want you to continue being you. This doesn't mean we're back together but we are going to work toward that goal."

"I'll take it! And if you want me to continue being me I'll start by making this the most memorable birthday night of your life," Elias said and with that our lips met in a kiss that lasted all of five minutes. When we parted, I was out of breath. He pushed me flat on the bed and climbed over me, crushing me under his weight.

Elias didn't bother taking my shirt off, instead going straight to the buttons of my jeans. He slid down. "God, I missed her, baby."

I moaned as he his breath tickled my sensitive folds. "She missed you, too."

"I can tell. You're already soaked and I haven't even touched you yet," he chuckled before his tongue leapt to work, licking furiously at my clit, delving between my lips to greedily lap at my juices. I arched my back, pushing myself farther into his face. He wrapped his arms around my legs, sticking his tongue deep inside me. A sweet tension rose as I felt myself giving in to his relentless tongue and lips. I squirmed as my walls began contracting around his tongue. My body stiffened as I came while his tongue slowed as he felt me relax. When he slid off the bed, I had questions.

"What are you doing?" my body was too weak to sit up and investigate but I heard him on the floor opening something. When he popped back into my line of vision he was holding the pink vibrator. "And where do you think that's going?"

"It sure as hell isn't going in me," he snorted, twisting the bottom to turn it on. Nothing. He tapped it on his hand like a paddle. "I think this thing is defective."

"_Or_, as it says in the fine print on the packaging, batteries not included. Sorry…" I triumphantly smirked.

"That won't be a problem at all," his eyes darted around the room until they landed on the nightstand. He walked over and grabbed the remote, opening the latch on the back to empty the batteries.

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes when his face lit up as the toy came to life. The vibrations seemed strong, a little too strong perhaps until Elias touched a button and it slowed. As he closed in on me with it, I kept hearing the Jaws theme song in my head.

Elias laid the toy against my flesh, mid-thigh like a lover working his way up. He pressed it across the full length of my mound, the vibrations making my toes curl. My clit was throbbing now as my head thrashed around the pillow but still Elias held off on inserting it. Keeping his hand in place, he leaned over me to take a nipple into his mouth, heightening the sensations.

"Now that you're warmed up, let's see what this thing can really do," he said, increasing the power so that the spinning was at the speed of light. My loud screams echoed off the walls and my chest rose and fell rapidly. Right when I was at my breaking point, he inserted it. As promised, it did stimulate 3 points. The head pressed against my cervix, the beads inside massaged and throbbed against my G-spot and the curved 'ear' of the rabbit was against my clit. It was too much. I bit my lip hard to keep from disturbing the entire floor as my feet kicked into the mattress. Elias hovered over me with a brow raised. "I think you enjoyed that a little _too_ much. Should I feel threatened?"

"Ain't nothing like the real thing, baby," was my exhausted reply.

Elias replaced the vibrator with the head of his cock. He was rock hard and I could feel him throbbing and he pushed in with short thrusts. He threw his head back. He was breathing sharply, his eyes closed. "Fuck it feels good to be home but I don't think I'm going to last much longer."

"Good!" I laughed, still spent from my first two orgasms. The toy was great and while Elias didn't vibrate, I preferred the realness of him hard, warm and pulsating inside of me. Soon, he brought me to my third and final release and we collapsed next to each other. "Thank you, Liv."

As we lay there recovering, the only sound in the room was the hum of the vibrator tangled somewhere in the sheets. We fell asleep and all was right in the world again..._for now_. No, scratch _for now_. I'm going to try to be a little more optimistic this time around.

* * *

When I woke Elias was already gone back to his room to shower and pack his bags. Entering the bathroom, I laughed when I saw the vibrator sitting on the counter like a trophy under a smiley face in the mirror that he'd drawn with my lipstick...my best and most expensive lipstick at that but I was still floating on cloud 9 from last night to react to anything negatively.

We both walked out of our rooms at the same time on opposite sides of the hall. His room was closer to the elevator so I ran to meet him.

After exchanging a quick good morning peck, we went on our way. We were a few doors away from the elevator when a door opened and Liv walked out. The two of us have yet to discuss a dismissal plan for her.

"Morning guys!" she greeted.

"Morning," Elias and I said in unison, never stopping.

"How long did you stay at the hospital?"

"A few hours but I'm okay," Elias replied, pressing the call button on the elevator.

"Wow, sucks that you had to spend the rest of your birthday like that, Alaina," Liv said.

"Eh, it could've been worse," I smiled and Elias slyly returned it.

Things got really awkward once we made it to the airport.

"What do you have going on today or tomorrow, Jeff?" Liv inquired.

He shrugged. "My schedule is pretty busy these next three days."

"I'm sure you can squeeze a couple hours in for me," she pouted.

"I don't know, Liv, and I don't want you to waste your time coming over just to turn around if I'm not home or tied up with something," he replied.

She sighed. "Well I guess I'll see you on the road Saturday."

The flight was over in a few hours and our first stop was to pick up Samson. I went inside my own apartment long enough to sit my bags down before going to his floor. We were still pretty tired so we slept for a while. His erection was poking me in the back when I woke. I guess he sensed that I was up because he began grinding it into me.

"Stop!" I hissed but he continued, now reaching around to grab my breast. "Elias!"

"What?"

"Samson is watching us," I shot a glance at the end of the bed. "Do you think he likes the petsitter more than me because he sees her more often?"

"Does that answer your question?" Elias asked as Samson attacked me with dog kisses.


	26. Killing Me Softly

"I don't know if I'm ready for this…" I said as we arrived in Pittsburgh at around noon in preparation for tonight's Raw. Before the split we'd made plans to meet his family but even then I wasn't sure about it. "I'm not even officially your girlfriend again so maybe we should wait until we're 100%."

"What percentage are we at now?"

"I don't know, around 75."

"That's close enough! This needs to happen now because with our schedule who knows when the next opportunity to come to Pittsburgh will present itself?" he argued.

"Elias, in order for this reconciliation to work we have to respect each other's wishes. We're doing fine right now but I'm not really in the mood to put on a perfect girlfriend act right now."

"You don't have to," he replied. "My family is cool."

"I'm sure your family is cool..._to you_. How they'll react to me remains to be seen and if I go and it turns out to be a complete disaster, it could mess up all the progress we've made in the last week, I shook my head. Elias let out a relenting sigh and nodded. That's when I noticed something weird going on with the car. "Hey, what's that light? It wasn't there a few minutes ago."

Squinting, Elias looked at the vehicle information display behind the wheel. "That means low tire pressure so I'm going to pull over at this gas station up ahead to get some air. After that, we can find somewhere to hang before heading to the arena."

When he got out to put air in the tire, I noticed various people approaching him. They weren't fans because a lot of them addressed him as Jeff, Jeffrey or Shulo. I jumped when he knocked on the window signaling for me to get out. Once I joined him, he introduced me to some of his old friends, classmates and guys he trained with on the Pittsburgh indie scene.

"I guess I'll go in and get some snacks for the road since I'm already out of the car," I said when he _finally_ finished filling the tire after being distracted by his friends.

"I'm right behind you," he replied.

I walked in, went aisle by aisle throwing chips, cookies and candy in my basket and then headed to the back in search of drinks.

"Jeff?" an older woman's voice called out.

"Mom?!" his voice raised in shock and I froze. "Mom, what are you doing here?!"

"I've been out all morning which left my tank on E so here I am!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd see you until later."

"Well, since you're here, there's someone I'd like you to meet…"

If I could climb into the drink refrigerator in front of me and hide, believe me, I would. There was nowhere to run and I was cornered. Elias and his mom were quickly approaching. It was creepy how much he looked like her, down to the dent between his eyebrows.

They stopped about a foot away from me. My legs felt rubbery and I was fidgeting. Mrs. Sciullo stared at me silently, her eyes sizing me up, cataloguing everything about me that she could gather in. Good thing I didn't go for the lace bralette and booty shorts that I originally laid out earlier this morning. Finally, she nodded her approval.

"Mom, this is Alaina," Elias introduced.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you!" I greeted in a high pitched voice that sounded way too cheery, almost fake.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm so happy to finally meet you," she replied, smiling at me. "Actually, I'm just glad you two are getting along long enough for me to meet you."

"Wait…" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Oh, honey, I know everything. There are no secrets in the Sciullo family but we'll talk more about that later," she turned to Elias. "Are you two coming over to the house?"

"Yeah, we'll be on our way after we get Alaina's snacks to the register," with a hand placed at the small of my back, he ushered me to the front as his mom left the store.

"So are we just going to pretend like that wasn't a total set up?" I ask. "After that deathbed act in the car I put nothing past you."

"Believe it or not, this encounter happened by chance. I'm pretty sure I'm not capable of deflating a tire from inside the vehicle," he snorted.

"And what all did you tell her about us that would cause her to make that comment?"

"With the exception of our sex life, pretty much everything," he answered.

"You told your mom everything and she still wants me to come to her house? Should I be worried? I think I'm going to send my location when I arrive to someone I trust...just in case," I joke.

"Stop it," he chuckled.

Elias drove us down a tree lined street in a suburban neighborhood. We pulled up in the driveway and he shifted into park.

My nerves kicked up a notch as we sat there silently. "Anything I should know before entering?"

"Uhh...based on first impressions, my dad isn't going to like you very much," he commented.

"Wha-?" I began but he didn't give me time to respond as he opened the door and stepped out. I followed.

A big white dog ran from around the house after hearing the noise. His tail wagged when he spotted Elias and ran over to us. Elias immediately went down on one knee to greet him with head scratches and belly rubs.

"I'm going to tell Samson you're cheating on him," I laughed.

"Samson is the side dog himself," Elias said, leading me to the front door.

There was a very homey feeling when I entered with nice oak furniture and warm colors. His parents seemed very proud of his profession because lined on one wall were photos of him during different eras of his career: Logan Shulo, Heavy Metal Jesus, The Drifter of NXT, Main Roster Elias and finally his current era, Elias and Alaina complete with a photo of me.

There was a mirror above the fireplace that I looked into and seconds later I saw the reflection of an older man in the background behind me. I turned around to face him. I'm pretty sure he was the father and I saw a lot of him in Elias as well. He was giving me a once over and didn't look impressed as he turned to Elias and shook his head.

"Son, you could've done a hell of a lot better than a woman who would walk into a Pittsburgh loyalist household wearing merch from the pathetic Denver Broncos…" is what he said and that's when I notice memorabilia from various Pittsburgh teams like the Pirates, Steelers, Penguins, Riverhounds and others.

My eyes narrowed. I know I probably should've forced an awkward laugh and moved on but I refused to back down. "Pathetic? I'm not Google so I don't have exact numbers but if my memory serves me correct, in the history of the Broncos vs Steelers, the Broncos have won over half. So if my team is pathetic, what does that make yours?"

"The two teams have met each other 32 times including 8 postseason games, with the Denver Broncos winning 20 games and the Pittsburgh Steelers winning 11. They have also tied 1 time," Elias confirmed, reading from his phone.

Mr. Sciullo cracked a smile. "She's a keeper!"

Elias nodded. "I know but thanks for confirming my thoughts."

"Come on, your mom has food on the stove," Mr. Sciullo said and we followed him across the living room. "I take it you're from Colorado?"

"I was actually born in Illinois but I was raised in Colorado so yes," I replied. "And you bought Jeff his first guitar so I'm holding you personally responsible for creating the monster that is Elias."

He laughed. "Ever since he was a young boy he's only been interested in two things: music and wrestling. I'm glad he gets to live out both and all the perks that come with it."

"Something smells delicious," I sniffed as we entered the kitchen.

After we ate, we spent a good hour or so talking about a wide array of topics. My family, how his parents met, interests and all sorts of things. Elias had two sisters but they were at work and wouldn't be joining us today. His mom pulled out the photo albums and I snickered at photos of Elias during his awkward stage.

"Jeff, she's gorgeous, knows her sports and can sure hold a conversation," his dad said. "What the hell does she want with you?"

"Leave him alone," his mom playfully scolded. "I think he's got great taste...just like his father."

"Thanks, Mom," Elias proudly grinned, "She really is beautiful, isn't she?"

"Stop!" my face turned bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed," his father chuckled. "We're just happy that you're here after hearing so much about you. Do you want to know how I knew my son liked you in the beginning?"

"How?" I asked.

"When I found out that you made fun of his lisp, something that he's always been sensitive about, and he still wanted you afterwards," Mr. Sciullo replied.

"Awww," I cooed.

"So Jeff mentioned you two being at odds after your voice came back but he never found the time to tell me what actually happened," Mrs. Sciullo prompted.

"I don't know where to start," I sat back in my chair and sighed before going on to recall the events that led up to the confrontation which included what he said in the locker room. That drew gasps from his mom and disappointed head shakes from his dad. Elias went on to tell them the same thing he told me about not meaning it and that he was lashing out because he was upset about our earlier encounter. "...and I was willing to forgive him until he confessed to hooking up with Liv the same night!"

"Is Liv the little blonde haired one who acts like a teenager on screen?" Mrs. Sciullo asked.

"No, I think you're referring to Alexa. Liv is the little pink haired one who acts like a teenager on screen," I corrected.

"...and off," Elias added.

"Oh yeah!" she replied with recognition. "I think she's the one who used to run with those other two girls."

"Yes, the Riott Squad," I confirmed. "They were separated after Mania though."

"How's the relationship going now?" Mr. Sciullo inquired.

"We're working some things out but we're solid and I think we're going to stay that way. We've gone through everything we possibly could so it should be nothing but smooth sailing from here on out. We've gotten the lies out of the way, we've gotten the other woman situation out of the way. I'm sure we'll continue to have our little arguments here and there but hey, that's just us," Elias shrugged. "Anyway, Mom, Dad, your company has been good but we have to get to the arena."

"Your mother has sort of turned your room into a storage area since the last time you were here so I'll try to clean it out as much as possible before we head to the show so it'll be ready for you later," Mr. Sciullo said.

"Later?" I asked when Elias and I walked out of the front door.

"Yeah, why waste money on a hotel room when my house is less than ten minutes away from the arena?"

* * *

I knock once on the Raw women's lockerroom before entering.

Naomi was in front of me before I had both feet in the door. "I am sooo happy to see you."

"Me?" my brows knitted. My first brand upon call up was Raw while Naomi was still apart of Smackdown. The shake up happened and we both switched to the opposite brand. Of course we saw each other at the dual brand pay per views and were cordial but I didn't think our brief chats warranted this type of greeting.

"Yeah, you know the Raw locker room is lacking in terms of women because Smackdown poached them all. Becky and Nattie are feuding. Alexa and Nikki are doing their tag team thing. The only active women left are me and Dana and we're both faces so I'm just happy to see any heel to be honest," she explained. "There's an early card for tonight's show going around backstage and we have a match."

"Really? I was not expecting this. Good thing I packed a set of ring gear just in case," I replied. Naomi has a fun style so I'm sure we could put something great together in the little time we were given.

I noticed Mr. and Mrs. Scuillo sitting ringside as I made my entrance but as a heel I couldn't react.

Naomi led the match during the opening minutes with me doing most of the selling. I blocked the RearView with a kick but she came back with an attempted headscissor that I countered into a powerbomb. I ran over to the top rope to hit a missile dropkick while she was struggling to get her footing, selling the effects of the powerbomb.

We traded standing strikes. I missed a charge into the corner, ate a powerslam, but got my knees up when she went for a moonsault which put me back on offense. She was already down but I hit a series of head kicks just to make sure of it.

I already had my submission move, Pitch Perfect but while I was down at the Performance Center, I began working on a finisher that was a variation of a twisting crucifix bomb.

I decided to name it "Head Voice" which is one of the high registers of the voice in singing. It was also a play on the move that appeared to land the opponent on their head. 1...2...3.

Elias received a nice, hometown pop and still ended up dunking on them which got him heavily booed. He always knows how to handle a crowd and keeps them in the palm of his hands.

"Do you know the best part about being here as part of the Shakeup?" I asked Elias as we walked through the indoor parking garage.

"No Liv…" he replied. "I was just thinking about that."

"Imagine the lies you'd have to tell in order to keep her away from your parent's house," I laughed. "I can picture us right now pretending to have a room at the hotel and making a show of riding up the elevator before sneaking out to go back to your house."

He chuckled. "Then we would've woken up super early tomorrow morning to drive back to the hotel to act like we were there the whole time."

"Look, I've met your parents. I think we're getting pretty serious here so we need to come up with a plan and fast. It's not fair to her and it's especially not to me because I can't keep sneaking around like a sidechick with my own boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend, huh? So I guess that means we're 100% again," he said referencing my earlier comments. "That means going to visit my parents was exactly what we needed."

Smirking, I nodded. "I guess it was."

When we made it to the car, Elias lifted me on top of the trunk. From the moment he walked between my open legs, we began making out like teenagers out on their first date.

"Alright, break it up you two before someone in management sees. Next thing you know Michael Cole will be on commentary saying, 'r_eal life _couple Elias and Alaina here to bring the WWE Universe a _real life _song inspired by their _real life _romance.' You've been warned," Becky advised as she and Seth sunk into their rental.

I kept glancing over at Elias as he drove. Reaching a hand out, I stroked up and down his abs. His grip on the wheel tightened as I reached his belt, moving even further down to cup his crotch, encouraging it to become even harder. He bucked his hips up to gain some friction, anything other than the feather light touches I was giving him through his jeans.

"Alaina, please remove your hand from my junk before I pull this car over, throw you in the backseat, push your legs up and make your toes touch the ceiling. If you want to have to explain to my parents when we make it to the house why you're sweaty with your hair all over the place and limping from being twisted like a pretzel in such a tight space, be my guest and continue," he hissed through his teeth. "Also, they personally witnessed you leave the ring looking just fine so you can't use the match as an excuse."

"That's probably the sexiest threat I've ever gotten," I giggled, withdrawing my hand. "Maybe next time. I don't want your mom side-eying me already."

* * *

**Elias **

It felt good to be home. I wish I had more time to really show Lay around but we had to travel to Detroit tomorrow for Smackdown. I think it was safe to say that Alaina had made a great first impression on my parents. If we were starting fresh and planned on sticking it out this time, going through this was necessary and I hope to meet her folks next time we're near Colorado.

When I was 15, I got super into Eric Clapton. My father took notice of this and got me a guitar for Christmas. It was a Yamaha Pacifica. I used that guitar in the living room now as Alaina sang. My parents were disappointed because they didn't get to hear her tonight. After performances, they always complimented her voice and were excited to get the opportunity to finally see it live but she was nice enough to give them a private show.

"_I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style and so I came to see him and listened for a while and there he was, this young boy, stranger to my eyes. Strumming my pain with his fingers. Singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song. Killing me softly with his song. Telling my whole life with his words. Killing me softly with his song_," she sang while they listened, eyes closed and head nodding. "_I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd. I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud. I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on. Strumming my pain with his fingers. Singing my life with his words. Killing me softly with his song. Killing me softly with his song. Telling my whole life with his words. Killing me softly with his song._ _Whooooaaah_, _Whoooa-"_

"Careful," I interrupted her. "A living room performance isn't worth throwing your voice out again."

"With that basic note?" she scoffed. "That's insulting."

"Well, it's getting late," Dad stood. Mom had freshly baked cookies waiting when Alaina and I made it home so he gathered the plates and cups before heading toward the kitchen.

"Why don't you go help him, Jeff," Mom said.

"I'm pretty sure he can handle it," I replied and then I noticed the look she gave me. I guess she wanted some alone time with Alaina. "_Oh_."

I walked away until I was ought of sight before stopping to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So…" Alaina started in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"As a mother, it's hard to see my only son taken away from me. Children grow up, they leave the nest, they meet other birds, and they feather their own nests. I get it. I'm okay with the concept but in order for me to give my full blessing I have to know that it's right. I see you two together and I'm confident that the love is there but I need to hear it from you," Mom said.

"Mrs. Sciullo, I love your son. The problems that we had, I can't blame them all on him because I've had my moments but just like I've changed him for the better, he's changed me. He's taught me so much and he's made me happier than I ever knew I could be. I love Jeff, and I don't want to ever be without him. The first time around I was just looking to enjoy our relationship for however long it lasted. This time I'm looking to enjoy it forever."

"He's chosen well in you," Mom's voice broke. "I guess the only thing left to say is, welcome to the family."

"If your mom wanted you listening, she wouldn't have dismissed you," Dad shoved me into the kitchen. We sat down at the table and he reached over to grip my shoulder. "Listen to me, son. Girls like that only come around once in a lifetime so you better hang on to her, Jeff, hang on with both hands. If you can manage to do that, I think you two are going to have a wonderful life together. Just like your mom and me."

Mom and Alaina talked alone for about fifteen more minutes. I was still spying and overheard Alaina asking her what my favorite meals were and things that made me happy growing up. They went silent and I took the opportunity to rejoin to remind Mom that we had an early one tomorrow morning.

"Now I don't mind you two sharing a bed despite being an unmarried couple like other old school parents but you will _respect _my house if you know what I mean so be good," Mom said in a warning tone.

Alaina followed me to my room. I swung the door open and turned on the light. She entered and looked around at my old posters and pictures on the wall. Then, she undressed and sat on the bed.

"Never thought I'd have someone who looked like you in that bed," I smiled.

"Why not? Obviously you didn't always look this juicy, testosterone dripping slut but you were always attractive," she replied.

"The thing is...wrestling is cool to us and the fans but I couldn't walk up to an outsider who looked like a model while I was a struggling indie wrestler with a pipe dream of making it big one day and expect the panties to drop," I said. "Shit, I hit the jackpot with you."

"Their loss. I'm not surprised you made it big. You had a ready made gimmick, the talent and a supportive family. You can do anything you want apparently. You got me after all and believe me, it wasn't easy," she snorted. "I really like your parents. They're really sweet."

"My Mom loves you, I can tell," I told her. "And Dad doesn't miss an opportunity to tell me how lucky I am or how pretty you are so I'm guessing he digs you too. So you and my mom in there. How did you know what to say?"

"I don't know, I didn't think about it really. I only said what was in my heart and I guess she saw my sincerity," Alaina shrugged.

"I love you," I kissed her, using my weight to flatten her to the bed.

Wiggling out of my grasp, she broke the kiss. "Whoa there. Did you forget that your mom wants us to _respect _her house."

"We can just keep quiet."

"You, quiet? Ha!" she mocked.

"Me? When we get back to Orlando, we're only fucking at your place from now on. Every since you've been coming over, my neighbors on both sides and across the hall have stopped speaking because of your loud mouth disturbing them," I reply.

"How about we make this interesting," she smiled mischievous with a gleam in her eyes.

"Now you're talking," I nodded, enthusiastically.

"We're going to have sex and the first person to make any sexual sounds which include but not limited to moans, groans, grunts, whimpers and dirty talk, loses."

"Not only lose. The winner gets a one time pass to have sex anytime, anywhere...and gets to name our first child," I added, taking this up a notch.

"Naming our child?" her eyes widened. "That's a bit much, isn't it."

"Yeah, but it should serve as motivation to win this thing," I winked.

"Alright, then," she crawled between my legs.

"Really? You're going for a low blow, _literally_," I comment as she massaged the inside of my thighs. Coming close, but not quite touching my cock, she eased me into a full hard on.

"Yep, should make for a quick and easy victory," Alaina whispered, giving the base and shaft a few ritual kisses and licks. Without breaking eye contact (something she knew drove me crazy), she guided me into her mouth, sucking the head feverishly while her hand worked up and down the shaft. Her head began bobbing, slowly, quickly, slowly, alternating in speed and I could feel her tongue teasing the underside of my cock as she went along. Between the suction, the motion and the warmth, Alaina was getting the best of me. My hands were in tight fists, my nails digging into the flesh trying my damndest to remain silent. Then, she went down further, taking the full length to the back of her throat. My legs were turning to jelly and I began to feel lightheaded. That's when she flicked her tongue out to stimulate my balls. Something was going to burst, my cum or my mouth and I wasn't ready for either to happen so I pushed her away.

"That's not fair!" she hissed.

"All is fair in sex, love and war," I quietly replied.

Pulling her into spooning position, I entered in one swift stroke, drawing a gasp from her.

"Uhh, that doesn't count," she mumbled.

Alaina was incredibly hot and wet so the feeling of sliding in and out of her was amazing. Suddenly, the muscles inside of her clamped down on my cock. She mercilessly clenched down again. The feeling was overwhelming and I took a sharp breath.

Lay looked over her shoulder at me, smirking. "Ah ha!"

"If your gasp doesn't count, neither does mine," I shot back.

My chest went tight and the rhythm of my thrusts became wild and erratic as I rest my head between the crease of her neck and shoulder. At this speed, our bodies were beginning to slap together so I had to slow down to minimize the sound. As the orgasm began building, I felt myself losing control and bit my lip to remain mute. Alaina wasn't budging either despite squirming and gripping the sheets. She was also shoving her face into one of the pillows to keep herself quiet (which should count as a disqualification) but I knew how to break her. I reached between her thighs and began slowly circling her clit. Orgasm rocked her as she shuddered and while the moan was low, it was audible enough for me to hear.

"And that's the end of that," I said into her ear. Now it was my turn. I couldn't stop the low grunts that came from my throat as I found my release.

* * *

Alaina received hugs from my parents after breakfast. It was time for us to get going if we wanted to make it to the airport in time.

"It was so nice meeting you guys," she said.

"Come back soon," my dad waved as we walked out of the front door.

Alaina got in the car while I loaded our bags into the trunk and I noticed my mom walking toward me as I slammed it shut.

"One more hug for the road, Jeff," Mom squeezed me, moving her mouth next to my ear. "Just because you two are quiet doesn't mean the bed doesn't squeak and the headboard doesn't knock against the wall."

I was so focused on our sex sounds that I didn't notice the noises surrounding us. Sheepishly, I nodded before getting into the car.

"What did she say?" Alaina asked.

I knew she'd be mortified if I told her the truth so I decided to spare her. "Safe travels…"

* * *

**Announcement: **A Star is Born will be coming to its conclusion soon which is why the next few chapters will be longer than average. Judging by my outline, it'll probably end at Chapter 30 but I may be able to squeeze out 31-32(don't quote me on this.) I know some people are going to be sad (I for one am) but as a writer, you have to know when and where to end it. I don't want to risk ruining a decent fic by dragging it on and on. Some stories just aren't meant to go 100 chapters and this is one of them. I hope everyone understands.


	27. Don't Stop

"And today we have a special guest on DaMandyz Donuts," Sonya announced.

"Me!" Liv exclaimed.

"Liv, you've been on the show like three times now. We're talking a debut," Mandy replied.

"It's me!" I introduced myself.

We finished the review and began chatting in general.

"There were flyers outside of the arena advertising this big fair in town," Mandy noted.

"Oh yeah, Elias is taking me!" I said, sounding overly excited especially with Liv sitting right there.

"When was this discussed?" Liv asked.

"At the gym earlier while you were on the treadmill. We were going to tell you after the show to see if you wanted to go," I lied.

"Of course I do! Are you kidding me?" she replied.

"Alot of us are planning to go actually," Sonya said.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second," Liv requested.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked, walking with her to an quiet corner in the locker room.

"What's going on with Jeff?" she asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "He's been acting strange and distant. Everytime I try to hang out with him, he always has an excuse and I know he's lying. Maybe I've been too clingy too soon and freaked him out."

I didn't have the heart to lie to her anymore but I couldn't tell her the truth either, especially not here so I decided to deflect. "Can we talk more about this later? Right now I have to get dressed."

Bayley retained at Summerslam and now it was time for a new challenger that wasn't Charlotte. That's where I came in. In a meeting earlier this afternoon, I was called in and notified that I would be challenging her in my first pay per view match at Clash of Champions in September. I didn't know if I'd win or lose but either way, I was geeked.

I went to hair and makeup and was paid special attention. The look we were going for tonight was glamourous to set a contrast between Bayley and I.

"Wow, you look stunning," Elias whistled, his eyes wandering me from head to toe. I did a slow turn and brought a finger to my mouth to bite the tip lightly as I watched his response and admiration. "Do I have time to sneak you into the janitor's closet?"

I laughed. "No, I go on after this commercial ends."

"Trust me, I'll finish quick with time to spare," he joked. "But, seriously, I know you're going to kill it out there."

Bayley was already in the ring cutting a promo on her victory over Ember when my theme hit, interrupting her. I walked out, going halfway up the ramp before stopping.

A cameraman was filming on my right and I turned to him. "We had a conversation backstage in which I asked you to only film me from the left because that's my good side! Are you just incompetant or purposely defying me? After the show I'm going into Shane McMahon's office to renegotiate my contract to have this clause added so the next time you violate it, it'll result in your termination."

I was putting on an over the top act, mimicking the attitudes of major female singers, actresses and supermodels. A bit high maintenance, arrogant, glamorous and eccentric with high standards.

"Sorry," he switched sides.

"That's better and make sure the lense on that camera is filtered. The harsh lighting in this arena is toxic and abusive," I looked over at the fans behind the barricades. "Avert your gazes. I don't make direct eye contact with lesser beings."

"Okay, Alaina, I'm sure you didn't come out here just to insult the camera crew," Bayley said.

"No, I wanted to properly introduce myself to the WWE Universe because the last time I was standing on my own I wasn't able to do so," I said, referencing my vocal injury.

"Really? I think you're off to a great start," she snorted, sarcastically. "Anything else because I kind of have a championship celebration going on right now."

I tilted my head. "Hmm, I see the title on your shoulder but you don't look like or have the attitude of a champion. A champion should carry herself well and exude confidence, poise and-"

"Let me guess, you're a lady? Look, just because Lacey is on Raw doesn't mean you can steal her act."

"On the contrary, I'm not a lady, I'm a diva," almost immediately after I said the forbidden d-word, the fans reacted negatively. I put a hand of silence up. "Calm down, I know what you're thinking but no, I'm not referring to _that _era. A diva is a woman of outstanding talent who is celebrated in show business. A diva is also demanding because she's earned the right to be. A diva commands respect. I wasn't trained to be nice, play small, stay humble or take care of others first. If you take a photo of me and a photo of you to someone who has never watched wrestling a day in their life and ask them who the face of the Smackdown women's division is, I guarantee it's me they'd choose. Let's not even get into your style. My shoes alone cost more than your entire wardrobe. Around your waist, that title looks like a cheap accessory but only I can make it look like a luxury couture item."

"Newsflash, Mariah Scarey, the women's division has evolved and it's not about looks or style anymore," Bayley countered. "It's about skills, and what we bring to the table. I've seen what you do week in and week out and let me tell you, backup vocals don't win championships."

"Evolved? You know absolutely nothing about evolving when you haven't even surpassed your match with Sasha back in NXT...which was overrated by the way. And that was in, what, 2015? Quite frankly, this singer can wrestle circles around you, 99.9% of the women's roster and most of the men across every brand including NXT and NXT UK all while hitting G7 vocal notes because I'm just that damn good."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come down here and prove it?" Bayley took on a fighting stance.

I shook my head. "I'm not stepping into the ring for anything less than a title shot."

"Let's do it!"

I walked down the ring and raised my foot on the bottom step before putting it back down on the floor.

"I refuse to have my first title match in the slums," I said which made the crowd boo. "I need the spotlight, I need the spectacle, I need to be in front of a bigger audience. Bayley, I challenge you to a match at Clash of Champions!"

"You want a match at Clash of Champions, you got it. I would never turn down the opportunity to send you back to walking with Elias where you belong," she dropped the mic.

"And you'll be sending me back with your title, bitch!" I snapped. The show went to commercial with a shot of us glaring at each other.

"Just like I said, you _killed_ it!" Elias was waiting in gorilla with his guitar on his shoulder because his segment was next.

"Now you go out there and do the same," I smiled.

Bayley gave me a high five when she made it backstage. "Awesome!"

* * *

We went directly to the fair after the show was over. People rode the rides, ate the junk food, won the prizes, as well as yelled in frustration at the scheming carnies. Because it was so late, a lot of children were home so it wasn't as filled as it would be in the middle of the day. Liv was third wheeling it with us of course.

Elias knocked all the bottles down and was rewarded a gigantic six foot tall teddy bear that he handed to me.

"I'm jealous," Liv pouted, holding the small bear he'd won for her at another game.

"Damn, I was going to take a selfie with it but I seem to have left my phone in the car," I dug around in my purse.

"And mine is pretty much dead. I'd give it to you but you'll drain the battery taking and retaking 100 shots that all look the same," Elias replied.

"You can use mine and I'll send it to you," Liv offered.

"Thanks!" I replied, handing it back to her.

As he walked, there were a group of people wearing various wrestling shirts headed our way. It was too late to change directions because they'd already spotted us. I could see them reaching for their phones as they approached.

This attracted even more fans and soon Elias and I were lost in a sea of selfies. Liv seemed to distance herself, standing off to the side chatting with Mandy and Sonya. Apparently, Elias noticed this because as the crowd dispersed, he grabbed my hand and we took off.

"Wait! The bear is slowing me down," I said as it dragged behind me on the ground while I held it by one of its arms.

"Leave it! You won't be able to take it on the rides anyway," he pulled me towards the huge circular object in the distance. "Want to reenact that scene from Fear?"

"I'm pretty sure they were on a rollercoaster. I doubt a slow moving ferris wheel would have the same effect but I'd like to ride anyway…"

We climbed into our seat as Fleetwood Mac's Don't Stop blared through the sound system.

_If you wake up and don't want to smile if it takes just a little while. Open your eyes and look at the day. You'll see things in a different way. Don't stop thinking about tomorrow. Don't stop, it'll soon be here. It'll be, better than before. Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. Why not think about times to come? And not about the things that you've done If your life was bad to you. J__ust think what tomorrow will do. Don't stop thinking about tomorrow. Don't stop, it'll soon be here. It'll be, better than before. Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _

As the ride started, we began rising higher and higher. But we paid no notice to the ride or anything else... our mouths found each other. We didn't separate until the wheel stopped with us at the very top.

"I think I can see the arena from here," he pointed.

"I think I can see Liv from here," I sighed, seeing her looking around for us. "She came to me today but I ran because I can't lie anymore. Elias, this can't go on."

"I know," he agreed. "Let's just go home for the week and think about how we're going to do it."

"I'm serious this time. We always _say _we're going to do it and then we go home, forget about it and the cycle repeats itself. I'm tired and have been for a while," I said as he helped me off the ride. "And I think I know what the distraction is which is why when we get home, there will be no sex, _none_, until we figure this out."

"I suppose that's fair," he replied in a measured tone.

"Yep. Single attractive man and single attractive woman working closely and traveling together. Shit happens," I shrugged. "But we have to formulate it in the proper way to let her down gently.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We're at a freaking fair. There's one more place I want to see before we leave."

Elias led me to an abandoned fun house. We walked around in the different rooms, stopping in front of the various mirrors. I watched as my reflection began to distort to make me look around 6'8. The one he stood in front of began stretching his body wider.

"Get out of there. You're jacked enough," I laughed.

"There's no such thing," he said, cornering me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he squeezed my ass through the denim fabric. Suddenly, I felt a slight tingle of pleasure arising like a rush or twinge of horniness which was shameful at a family friendly place.

"Getting it in while I can because tomorrow we go into conflict resolution mode with this Liv thing. Plus, I won the bet last week that allowed me to pick when and where," he reminded me. "The time is now."

"What if someone comes in?" I wasn't opposed but was voicing my concern.

"Then they'll get a surprise, won't they? But no, the lights are out and we've been in here for at least 15, 20 minutes and not a soul has come in. To top it off, there was a closed sign on the door so we're good," he winked.

"Let's just make it quick, okay?"

"It would've been a lot quicker if you'd worn one of those little sundresses you packed," Elias complained as he struggled to pull down my skin tight jeans. I stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He didn't go through the trouble of removing his, opting to simply unzip his jeans and pull his cock out through the hole.

Elias got his hands under my butt and hoisted me against the wall. One of my flip flops fell from my feet as I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. He groaned, baring his teeth as he slipped into my channel. I don't know what it was but something about seeing our reflections surrounding us in the different mirrors was erotic.

We both froze as footsteps entered the funhouse in a loud, thumping echo. The place was pretty big so they'd have to go through a few doors before they made it to us.

"Probably just a security guard making rounds," Elias whispered, dropping me to my feet.

"Yeah, well, it'll be much easier to pretend to have taken a wrong turn if we aren't caught naked," I said, scrambling to grab my jeans.

"I thought you guys were gone but the car was still in the parking lot. I tried calling but then I remembered that you left your phone in the car and Jeff's phone was probably dead by now. I ran into a fan who saw you two come in here and…" she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening. We were fully clothed but it was clear what had been going on if she saw our sweaty faces and heard us trying to get control of our heavy breathing as we stared back at her. I was hoping she'd be as unsuspecting to this as she was to everything else but when she slowly backed away and then turned to run, I knew the jig was up.

"Liv!" I shouted, attempting to run behind her until my one shoe on, one shoe off feet caused me to stumble. By the time I went back for the other and made it outside, her head was disappearing in the crowd. I'd never catch up to her now. "Shit!"

Elias joined me. "Is she gone?"

"What do you think?!" I grumble. "She's probably going to catch a ride back to the hotel with Mandy and Sonya."

When we got back to the car, I picked up my phone, seeing the picture I'd taken that she sent to me.

**Liv(G): Too Cute! :-)**

I tried to call her but it went straight to voicemail which meant her phone was either off or she'd blocked me already and I'm going with the latter.

The vehicle was silent until Elias cleared his throat. "Is it bad that I don't feel bad? I just feel...free?"

"I wanted to feel free, too, but not like this," I shook my head. "I wonder what her room number is?"

"Honestly, Alaina, I think you should just step back and give her a while to cool off. Nothing will get resolved tonight anyway," he replied.

Sinking in my seat, I sighed. "You're probably right."


	28. Heart of Gold

**A/N: This wasn't in the outline and I put it together last minute so I won't consider it a full chapter. Look at it as a continuation of Chapter 27, thus 27.5 to pick up where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

I woke up feeling shitty this morning after spending most of the night tossing and turning, thinking about the look on Liv's face when she saw us. Of course Elias slept like a baby and woke up with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," he greeted, sounding bubbly.

"What's so good about it?" I mutter.

"What's your problem..._oh_," he blinked when the realization hit. "I almost forgot about that."

"I'm sure you did. You're just happy that it's over but now I have to deal with the fallout."

Sighing, Elias sat up. His hand rubbed my back, trying to relax me. It didn't work. "What can I do to help?"

"At this point, nothing," I reply. "We've both done enough. Let's just get out of here."

Liv had either taken an early flight or would be catching a late one because she was nowhere to be found when we made it to the airport. I tried to avoid the women I shared the locker room with just in case Liv had already gotten to them.

Our first stop when we touched down in Orlando was to Samson's sitter and then we went back to my apartment.

I tossed my phone aside in frustration after I finished doing my social media rounds. "Do some fans, specifically smarks, have selective hearing? I literally explained what my definition of a diva was and I'm still getting backlash because they think I'm trying to bring back the days of Torrie Wilson and Kelly Kelly. If I wasn't a 10 year vet with acclaimed matches under my belt, I could understand them making that mistake. I guess a female wrestler can't be feminine anymore thanks to internalized misogyny so naturally, I suck now. _Fickle_, just like "The New" Daniel Bryan said. On a side note, I just gained a huge following in the gay male, former diva stan and teen WWE communities so they get it if no one else does."

"Babe, you're a heel. They're not supposed to like you. But what you can do is keep taking your character up a notch and own your gimmick the way I own mine," he advised.

When I grabbed my phone and opened Instagram again, Liv was the first name that popped up. "Oh my God, she just posted."

It was a graphic of a quote: _"Everybody isn't your friend. Just because they hang around you and laugh with you doesn't mean they're for you. Just because they say they got got your back, doesn't mean they won't stab you in it. People pretend well. Jealousy sometimes doesn't live far. So know your circle. At the end of the day real situations expose fake people so pay attention."_

Her caption was read: Trust No One!

**CarmellaWWE: **What's the tea?

**Yaonlylivonce: **About to txt u.

I knew she'd gotten a head start on Sonya and Mandy. Now she was about to have a leg up on me with Carmella too. Damage control was needed and now. I quickly slid into Liv's DM.

**Me: I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Can we talk in person? You can come over to my place or I can come over to yours. **

By the time I went back to her page, I found myself blocked so I guess the answer was no. "Welp, that settles it. I'm getting kicked out of the locker room, I just know it. I basically curved stomped all over the girl code."

"In your own words, '_the guy code is a myth_' and if that's true, so is the girl code. You can't have it both ways, Lay," Elias replied. "But, if you do get kicked out and have to change in the broom closet, it's my fault too so I'll be in there with you."

"I'm sure you will. be..to try to get as many quickies as you can before the show starts," I snorted.

He smirked. "You know me so well."

"Anyway, back to my character. I can't portray a high maintenance gimmick while wearing Fashion Nova, Forever 21 or whatever boutique I come across on the road so it's time to upgrade my closet!"

"Lay, I just wanted a quiet day at home," he huffed with annoyance. "What time do you want to go?"

"First of all, I'm fully capable of shopping alone so I don't know what that reaction is for," I laughed. "Second, I don't have to go anywhere."

Elias raised a brow. "What, is WWE going to provide your wardrobe?"

"No, you know I mentioned my sister Alena (**A/N: Bella Hadid)** a few times but I don't know if I told you her occupation. She's a supermodel and has access to all the top designers and couture pieces a season before they're released to the public, which puts her in a position to not just wear the trends, but create them. I asked her if I could borrow a few things and she agreed to personally fly them out. I know you've seen a few pictures of her in passing before but just in case you've forgotten…" I pulled out my phone to show him a shot of us together.

"Yeah, I remember," he scanned the image. "You two don't really look alike besides dark hair and blue eyes."

"I have a babyface, she doesn't. Plus she's gotten some fillers here and there that have given her a more mature look despite being younger than me."

"How is she? Personality wise?" he asked.

"She's very L.A. and that's the only way I can describe it," I shrugged.

"Whatever that means but I'll try to be on my best behavior," he assured me.

"Yes, please try to be as inoffensive as humanly possible. OMG, this is her!" I exclaimed as my phone rang. "Hello!"

"Do you have a bellhop because the driver is approaching your building and I have bags?"

"This isn't a 5 star hotel, Alena but I'll come down to help," I replied.

"Be there in about 4 minutes. See you then, sis," she hung up.

"Do you need me to come with?" Elias asked.

"No!" I yelled, stunning him with my reaction. The last time I spoke to Alena regarding my relationship was back when I'd found out about the video and was dead set on breaking up with him. Going down alone would give me the opportunity to smooth things over on the ride up.

Walking out of the building, I came face to face with the woman voted Model of the Year in 2018. My sister, Alena Annesley.

We hugged and my jaw dropped when I noticed 10 duffel bags and 3 large wheeled suitcases surrounding her on the ground. "What's all this?"

"I've been wanting to clean out my closet for awhile now and your phone call gave me the perfect excuse. Some of this is from a few seasons ago but the hillbillies that watch wrestling will be none the wiser," she arrogantly said in her high society snob voice.

"Starting already, huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Were you a hillbilly when you watched back in the day? You'd beat me to the television on Monday nights."

"Keywords:_ back in the day_. I have taste now," she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be able to carry all of this so I'll call for help," I placed the phone to my ear and Elias answered. "Hey, can you come downstairs."

Alena removed her sunglasses to take in her surroundings. "It's...nice."

"Yeah, it's not a condo in the sky overlooking the beach but I love it here."

The double doors on the building were glass so we could see Elias walking through the lobby.

Alena turned to me. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

"This is his building, too," I nonchalantly shrugged.

"You know what I mean!" she snapped. "I thought you broke up with this creep after finding out the truth?"

"A lot has happened since then..."

"Like what exactly?" she questioned.

"Alena, please! We've settled things and we're back together now. And that's it!" my tone was firm. "Now try to be nice."

"Has wrestling all these years left you with so many concussions that you've lost your mind? I will do no such thing! After everything he's done, asking me to even be in the same room with him is asking too much. Asking me to be nice to him is simply absurd," she informed me curtly.

"Aren't you trying to cross over into Hollywood? Try to _act_ cordial. Please, Lena, do it for me," I begged.

"Whatever, your life, your choice," she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as Elias made his way over.

He painted a polite smile on his face while Alena's face was frozen in indifference. I clasped my hands together. "Alena, this is my boyfriend, E…_Jeff_. Jeff, this is my sister, Alena."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Elias extended his hand.

Alena stared at it and didn't place hers into his until I glared. "You look a tad bit better in person than you do on TV, Jeffrey."

"Thanks, I guess," he blinked with bewilderment, then quickly regained his composure.

Alena looked at the back of his hand and then his arms and then the top of his chest exposed by his tank. Her face contorted with disgust. "You're really hairy, everywhere."

"He is and I love it. If I wanted to sleep next to someone soft, silky and waxed, I'd date Sonya. Anyway, it's scorching out here so let's make moves," I fanned myself.

Elias approached the luggage. "Alright, I can carry three bags on each arm so that's six. Alaina, you can probably handle two bags on each arm so that's four. Alena, you can pull the wheeled suitcases I'm sure."

"I have to do labor?" she whined. "And here I thought I was the guest."

"If you want to stand out here in 87 degree weather to watch the rest of the stuff while we go up and come back down for a second trip, go for it…be my guest," I replied.

"Is he on steroids," she whispered to me as we trailed behind him in the hallway.

"No, we get tested once a month and sometimes randomly. That's plain hard work and dedication."

"Now that I take a closer look, you're probably right because I'm sure he would've injected those skinny legs of his to match his upper body," she jeered. "And is he going to upgrade his style too? From the little I've seen of him on TV, he dresses like he sings backup for the Village People with those little cheap, floral blouses he wears."

"Jeff, wait up!" I called after him.

When we entered the door of my apartment, Samson jumped on Alena and she yelped. "Get that mutt away from me. I'm wearing Balmain!"

He ran behind me and I rubbed his head so he wouldn't feel too rejected. "It's okay, Sam."

"So you're a model, huh?" Elias tried to strike up a conversation after he finished carrying the bags into my room.

"Yes and my sister should've been one but no, she wanted to wrestle," Alena twirled a stand of her hair around her finger. "I've been number 1 on the highest paid model's list for 3 years in a row. How much do you make risking your body in comparison to simply posing, Laina?"

"I make _enough_," if I didn't need the clothes, I'd quickly tell her off and if necessary, kick her out. "Let's just go check out the stuff?"

"I'm going to leave that to you girls while I take Samson out for a walk," Elias announced.

We emptied the bags to find over 100,000 dollars worth of clothes, shoes and accessories. It was perfect, just the kind of wealth my character needed to flaunt.

"You're lean but you're still skinny enough so you can probably _squeeze _into most of this," Alena said as we laid out my look for next Tuesday. By then the door opened and Elias returned. She shook her head. "I can't believe you went back to him! All signs point to him being a dick and so far I've seen absolutely _nothing _on or about him that would justify you staying!"

"You haven't been around him long enough to see what I see in him. Listen, can you stop judging him because 75% of this resistance you feel toward him is based on things I told you when we were at our worst. The other 25% is pure elitism because he isn't some super rich guy who owns a yacht and a private yet. I'm not excusing his behavior from back then and I've given him enough shit over it. People make mistakes and learn from them. Elias has changed and I see no reason to use the past against him," I explained. "Jeff is an amazing man and comes from a great family."

"If you say so but you could do a lot better if you ask me…"

"If I can do better, I don't want to...and I didn't ask. We are a perfect balance for each other. He makes me laugh and makes me feel totally loved and our sex is mind blowing. I have such complete security in his love for me that I'm able to let my walls down," I shut my closet door.

"Aww, isn't that cute," she replied with the most derogatory sneer possible.

I returned to the living room and sat next to Elias on the sofa. Alena sat on the sofa opposite of us. She'd glance at him every so often and I knew she wanted to say something.

"I know some of the best surgeons and specialists in Beverly Hills..." she started.

"_Clearly_," Elias muttered low enough for only me to hear and I elbowed him.

"...and they can smooth those wrinkles in your forehead out with no problem. A little botox and you'll look 5 years younger."

Elias sat up, his face knotted with anger. He was getting ready to explode but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Wasn't your last boyfriend, I mean billionaire sugar daddy pushing 60? That means you're no stranger to wrinkles and not just on the forehead," I defended. "As for Jeff, he's not a pretty boy. He's ruggedly handsome so it works and merely gives his face character."

"Thanks, babe," Elias pulled me into his lap and we kissed.

"Uhm, I'm right here…"

"We know," I snorted. The only thing that stopped me was my phone dinging in my pocket.

**Sara: Did you forget about today? **

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed, shooting to my feet. "I have to get to the Performance Center."

"What's that?" Alena asked.

"It's the training facility for WWE talent. I have a huge match coming up next month and I need to prepare myself. Wanna come?"

She kicked her legs up on the sofa to get comfortable. "I don't think so."

I changed into my workout gear and headed for the door. Elias was waiting for me with Samson on a leash. "You're coming?"

"No, I'm just walking you out to your car and then I'm going up to my place. There's no way in hell I'm staying in there with _her _alone. I'm a changed man and she's going to make me relapse and bring that guy you first encountered out of retirement."

"Eh, she'll probably revel in being called a bitch and wear it like a badge of honor," laughing, I shook my head as we left.

* * *

My two hour long session was great. I worked on expanding my moveset and planned a few big spots for the match. I'd have to get with Bayley between now and the pay per view to lay some things out. Of course we'd have to get anything high risk approved by management but since we were both experienced, we knew how to protect each other and execute it properly.

I went directly to Elias' door upon my return. I knocked and waited...nothing. Knocking again, I listened...still nothing. I suppose he could be sleep but Samson was a curious dog so he would've padded to the door and then barked to get Elias' attention.

Maybe they went somewhere. I don't recall looking at the parking lot so his car could've been gone. We also weren't the only two wrestlers in this building so he could've been visiting with one of them.

My mom's photo flashed across my screen as my phone rang. I'm sure Alena has given her an earful of negativity. I was annoyed with the conversation already and it hadn't even started. Sighing, I slid the bar. "Yes, Mother."

"Hi honey, how was training?" her voice sounded surprisingly soft.

"Oh, it was great. The match is going to be one for the books. I'm guessing you've spoken to Lena if you know my whereabouts…"

"We sure did," my dad said in the background which told me I was on speaker. _Great, _now they get to lecture me together.

"I'm sure she told you about Jeff, huh?" I said, fishing for her to get to the point.

"We spoke to him ourselves on Facetime," Mom replied.

I almost dropped the phone. "What?"

"Yes, we called to see if she arrived safely, he was present and she gave him a glowing review. If Lena actually likes someone, it's telling. Then, she offered to let us speak with him and it went from there," Dad said.

"And what did you think?" I held my breath.

"He's very charming," Mom gushed.

I was speechless and stood there in disbelief. "Wow, that's...wow. Are you guys coming next month to the show?"

"We wouldn't miss your first pay per view," Dad assured.

"Plus we have to meet Jeff in person," Mom added. "Well, we have to go now. Talk to you kids later."

I guess Alena is a better actress than I originally thought. If he was in my apartment, I needed to get there now to prevent them from killing each other. I jammed my key into the door and slowly pushed it open.

Elias was playing his guitar on the balcony. I wasn't sure but it sounded like he was playing Heart of Gold, Neil Young while Alena provided the vocals...very off-key. I cringed. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

"_I want to live. I want to give. I've been a miner for a heart of gold. It's these expressions __I never give. That keep me searching for a heart of gold. And I'm getting old. Keep me searching for a heart of gold. And I'm getting old_," she sang.

Elias abruptly stopped playing. "Okay, that's enough. Stick to modeling and leave the singing to big sis."

"Don't let your fans who worship you or my sister who's blinded..._deafed_ by love rather, fool you into thinking you have musical ability. The only thing I can compare your voice to is a drowning cat," she shot back. "You don't play that well either. You're like a bored college freshman who picked up a guitar and learned how to stumble through a few easy songs in an attempt to get laid. Keyword: _attempt_."

"Yeah, well you look soulless behind the eyes in every photo I've ever seen of you and your expression never changes. Maybe Alaina should've been a model because at least she can manage to look alive and emote!" he countered.

I quietly approached them from behind. "Alena, stop listening with your ears and listen with your heart. You'll realize Elias is the voice and lyrical genius of our wrestling generation. Jeff, my sister is one of the most in-demand models of today. It's a wonder she had time to pay us this visit."

"Way to straddle the fence, Laina. How was training or whatever?" Alena asked as if she cared.

"It was okay. I'll have to go earlier tomorrow but we got a lot accomplished in the time I was there. Jeff can I see you in the kitchen," I grabbed his arm and dragged him behind me. "What the hell?! How did you get back down here?"

"I left my phone. I started to wait until I saw your car back in the parking lot to come down there but I needed it ASAP to check on a guitar I'm getting customized so here I am," he shrugged.

"How did you manage to thaw the ice queen?"

"I'm well versed in the art of turning evil women into good girls," he smirked. "Or in Alena's case, indifferent."

"Seriously, what happened?" I was curious now.

"I told her that I know she doesn't think I'm good enough for you but that's too damn bad because I'm not going anywhere and you're mine. She appreciated my honesty and that I didn't try to bullshit her into liking me with sappy speeches and declarations of our love. Then, she had a few drinks and we-"

"We what?" I blurted, cutting him off.

"Really, Lay? Jesus Chris, that's your sister. I would never!" scoffing, he shook his head. "We got to know each other better and that's when your parents Facetimed her and she introduced us."

"Jeffrey told me about your little situation with Liv," Alena yelled from her place on the balcony. "Do you want my opinion?"

"I'm sure you're going to give it to me…"

"You have nothing to feel guilty about and you owe her nothing! It's not your fault she couldn't take a hint! If a man doesn't want you, he just doesn't want you. End of story!"

"But I still have to smooth things over with her and the rest of the locker room," I replied.

"Do you really? Fuck those bitches. They'll just have to deal!"

"That's not how it works, Lena but we're in two different industries so let me explain the difference. I have coworkers; you have peers. Most of your work is done solo; in order to have a match, I have to rely on others. Even if you're doing a group photoshoot, when you walk off set, you don't have to work with them again unless you're booked on another shoot together in the future. Meanwhile, I have to look at these women 4 out of 7 days a week!" I painted the picture for her. "I don't know about the modeling industry but the wrestling business is all about respect, and if you don't have it, you're basically an outcast."

"God, that sounds miserable. Why are there so many rules to something as simple as fake wrestling," she inquired.

"Wrestling is predetermined but let me show you something that's real…" I raised Elias' shirt. He was speared by Edge on Sunday and wrestled a match against Ricochet on Monday. Somewhere between then and now, he developed a bruise on his waist. Those aren't stunt doubles out there in the ring. That's us putting our bodies on the line with no offseason like 'real' sports. You can think whatever you want about my profession but do not disrespect what I do and the culture within it ever again."

Alena appeared to be in a trance as her eyes roamed freely around Elias' exposed body until I jerked his shirt back down. She blinked, snapping out of it. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? I was distracted. The hairiness is still off-putting and hideous but at least I got the justification that I was looking for earlier."

"Who's hungry?" Elias said in an attempt to break the tension.

I looked down at the time. 6:35. "Yeah, it's time for dinner."

"I took a look in your refrigerator on my way to the wine cabinet while you were gone and it's all protein and fat. Yuck!" she gagged.

"_Healthy _fats that are necessary to my diet," I corrected. "My job requires me to have muscle mass so I can't survive off of an almond a day and lemon juice."

"You forgot coke," she muttered.

My head swerved. "You?"

"No, I prefer adderall to keep the weight off but since you're throwing out stereotypes, I decided to play along," she pulled a chair out from under the table to sit.

Elias and I ate salmon, brown rice and mixed vegetables while she ate a Fruit N' Nut salad. After that, I showed her my promo from yesterday.

"That was great. My only issue is you stating that you could outwrestle most men. I know that's something you said to hype your skills but it's just not realistic," Alena disapproved.

"Actually, she can," Elias replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I know my sister is amazing skill wise but realistically speaking...would she physically be able to stand toe to toe with someone your size and come out the victor?" Alena questioned. "And save the feminist rant, Laina, because I know it's coming. In general, feminism and feminist rhetoric is ruining society and I'm sick of it! Women don't respect men anymore and try to walk all over their significant others. Men can't even exist anymore without feminists claiming they're bad just because a penis swings between their legs. And let's not even talk about the feminist women who end up in their 40s alone, miserable and working 2 jobs because they don't need a man to provide for them."

I looked over at Elias who seemed to be agreeing and hanging on to her every word. _Of course he was._ I decided not to argue with his sister-in-law, for now.

"Well that's it for me. I have to get to sleep because my flight is an early one tomorrow," yawning, Alena walked toward my bedroom.

"Uhm, the guest room is down the hall…"

"But your bed is bigger and I need my space. Go spend the night at Jeffrey's and take the dog with you!" the door slammed behind her.

"Bitch, you thought!" I was making a beeline to my room until Elias stopped me.

"To my place we go," he draped an arm around my shoulder. "I guess I know the inspiration behind your diva character."

"Yep," I acknowledged. "So the next time you get the idea in your head that I'm a bitch, just think...I could've been worse."


	29. Chapter 28: I Will Always Love You

I was nervous for numerous reasons Tuesday evening. I was booked in both a backstage segment and an in-ring segment but the hardest task I had to face tonight was entering the locker room. We'd arrived about two hours ago but thankfully, ways to prolong the inevitable kept presenting themselves. First a pit stop in catering, then a meeting with the creative team and finally, a photoshoot for my profile on the WWE website.

Pretty soon I wandered until I ran into Elias again. "Have you been to the locker room?"

"Nope, not yet. I hid my bags around a random corner. I think I'm officially fresh out of excuses and distractions so, it's time."

"Do you need me to come for moral support?"

"I'm pretty sure bringing the root of the problem into the situation isn't going to go over well but thanks. I need to do this on my own. However, if you really want to help, you can start by scouting locations around the arena to find a nice, spacious room I can change in...just in case," I reply with a chuckle, kind of half serious, half joking.

"I doubt that'll be necessary because a little while ago, I ran into a few of them in catering and they didn't give any indication that they were upset," he shrugged.

"Women are always harder on the woman in these situations than they are on the man so I'm not surprised at all…"

"Well, however it goes down, I'm only one call or text away if you need me."

My hand circled the doorknob of the women's locker room and I took a deep breath as my heartbeat quickened. This is it. There was nothing abnormal about the sight I was greeted with. Most of the women were either sitting around or getting dressed if they had TV time tonight.

Noticeably absent was Liv. She'd blocked me on both Instagram and Twitter but I still kept tabs on her via her fanpages and hashtags. Even though the upcoming season of Total Divas hadn't aired yet, they'd already began filming the next season and apparently she'd succeeded in keeping her spot because a camera crew had been following her around. I knew she was here today because she'd taken selfies with fans waiting outside the arena but where was she now. _Hmm_.

"Evening ladies," I said. They spoke as usual and I didn't sense any hostility toward me. They either didn't know yet or were trying to act natural. Still, I had to clear the air. I moved to the center of the room to get their attention. "Can we call a locker room meeting real quick?"

"Sure but everyone isn't here. I think we're missing Liv, Paige, Kairi and Asuka," Ember noted as she looked around the room.

"Paige has enough going on and I'm sure Kairi and Asuka don't want to be involved in this mess anyway. As for Liv, I want to talk to you all first because the conversation with her is best to be held in private," I concluded. "First things first, this may come as a shock but Elias and I have been dating for months now and...we're in love."

"What's so shocking about something we already know?" Bayley chuckled. She was right. I didn't see or hear one gasp, dropped jaw or surprised expression.

"Judging by the reaction, I guess Liv has beaten me to the punch…"

"She did but she really didn't have to. Who did you think you were fooling all this time?" Mandy raised a brow. "We've always known. Pretty much every backstage has known. Liv should've known too, but apparently not."

"We just never acknowledged it because we thought you wanted to stay low key," Peyton said. "When they hooked up, we were all shocked. Then after you acted nonchalant when she was talking about it and didn't admit to being with him, we just assumed you guys had quietly broken up and you were okay with him moving on."

"When you two disappeared at the fair last week, I knew what was up. Mandy and I tried all we could to get her to leave with us but she was insistent on finding you two...and find you she did," Sonya added.

"We did break up but when I decided to fix things it was too late because they'd already hooked up. She'd been after him for a while so I decided to step aside, let her have him and be done with it because I didn't want to deal with the drama anymore. I tried, I really did but there has always been this like magnetic pull between Elias and I that neither of us can seem to resist. Before I knew it, things just became a whirlwind of lies and let's not even get into the sneaking around," pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed. "Another reason why I was so hesitant of coming out is because after a call up as a newbie it's better to be seen, not heard so yeah, I definitely didn't want word to spread that I played a role in leading someone on. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me because I never wanted this to happen. We just didn't know how to break it to her and then we kept putting it off and putting it off."

"No one is mad at you, Alaina," Charlotte shook her head. "In fact, we all agreed while both of you were out of the locker room earlier to remain neutral and not take anyone's side. We all know Liv so we understand why you felt the need to hide it. She has a personality that someone just can't say no to. However, you should've just owned up to it and then it wouldn't have gotten to this point."

"I learned this lesson the hard way that it's best to be upfront and honest in situations like these," Carmella spoke up. "Corey and his wife were long separated and had filed for divorce when we began seeing each other. I begged him to tell her, especially with the sensitive situation of me being his daughter's favorite superstar but he kept dragging his feet and eventually I stopped caring because that was his business. Then when the wife found out, she flipped and lashed out on social media despite us doing nothing wrong but the fact that we didn't tell her made us look guilty."

"I just want to apologize to everyone for creating this situation. I'm sure things will be awkward between Liv and I for a while which will probably create an uncomfortable locker room environment but hopefully, we can put this behind us eventually. Has anyone seen her by the way?" I ask.

"She was with the Total Diva camera crew earlier. You know her character went away saying that she was going to come back 'real' and they're capturing the development stages," Billie reported.

I decided to wait instead of seeking her out right now. My backstage segment was going to air after the first match tonight and I hadn't gotten dressed or stopped by hair and makeup yet with only 30 minutes before the show went live. I scrambled to get ready just in time and in position to shoot. There wasn't a need for a script because after our meeting earlier they felt that I was completely in tune with my character.

"Alaina, here's your tea," an extra said, handing me a cup. "It's laced with honey to hydrate your vocal cords as requested."

Kayla walked into the frame, approaching us. "Alaina, can I talk to you for a moment."

At first I ignored her but she and her mic were unmoving. "I usually don't like to speak before a performance to preserve my voice but there's been a change that needs to be reported. I will no longer be addressed by first name only. From now on I will be introduced as _The _Alaina Annesley. Now let's take it from the top."

"O...kay," blinking, Kayla cleared her throat before turning to the camera. "I'm standing here with _The _Alaina Annesley. Alaina, what do you think about Bayley's-"

"I _don't _think about Bayley!" I interrupted her.

"I didn't quite finish my sentence," she replied.

"And you _won't_," I flashed a superior, conceited and contemptuous smile at Kayla before walking away.

My second segment was about thirty minutes away so I had time to find Elias. I hugged myself to him. "I miss being on the screen with you, Big Daddy."

"I miss you, too, but you spent months complaining about singing so I'm sure you're happier in this capacity since it's what you wanted from the beginning. Enjoy it, babe," he replied.

"I am but being on your own after being part of an act that literally goes and does everything together on and off screen is giving me major separation anxiety and…" I stopped mid-sentence when I finally glanced Liv. She was coming up the hall with Paige as the TD cameras followed them. She was laughing until she saw Elias and me. The smile on her face dropped and she abruptly changed directions. The cameras were about to follow until Paige told them to give them a 10 minute break.

"You two kind of blew her entire storyline," Paige said.

"How so?" Elias asked.

"By now I'm sure everyone knows that Total Divas, like most reality shows are semi-scripted. Before the season begins shooting, the producers ask us where we see ourselves beginning on episode 1 and where we see ourselves by the last episode. Liv's main storyline was going to revolve around her budding relationship with a mystery Superstar. She planned to wear Elias here down into making an appearance by the finale to leave the audience wanting to see more of them, thus securing another season. Now the production team is scrambling to find something else or they'll end up shortening her camera time."

"That sucks but to be honest, I was never going to make an appearance anyway so it still would've been a bust," he shrugged.

"Of course you don't care," Paige rolled her eyes before turning to me. "I'm sure you don't either. What you did was not cool at all. It was really fucked up of you actually. I guess you two just had to have each other and couldn't wait the 15 minute ride back to the hotel. Who does that?"

Of all people to act self righteous…but I won't go there because she wasn't lying. "Paige, there's literally _nothing _you can say to me that can make me feel worse than I already do. Liv was and apparently still is upset, hurt and humiliated. I'm riddled with guilt and shame knowing that I'm the cause and everyone knows it!"

"Lay, your segment is coming up soon so we have to go," he said, rushing me away from confrontation.

"Making her way to the ring, from Denver Colorado, _The_ Alaina Annesley," Greg Hamilton introduced.

I noticed a few Diva signs waving to get my attention as I looked into the crowd. Stepping into the ring, I basked in applause before bringing the mic to my lips.

"Already, Elias has become the GOAT 24/7 Champion but I mean, it wasn't that hard looking at the lineage of it. Speaking of which, don't worry, Drake, we've been _consummating_ enough for both you and your wife," I boasted, hearing the whistles and horny cheers. "Moving on, after Smackdown went off the air last week, who trended all night and half the morning? The Diva. Who surpassed the actual champion in followers on both Twitter and Instagram? The Diva. Who had the most watched YouTube video posted on WWE's channel that night? The Diva. According to data, who was the most Googled WWE Superstar this past week? The Diva. If the ratings get a bump this week, you can thank….that's right, The Diva. In the words of a man married to a diva, Jay Z: _men lie, women lie, numbers don't_. The Diva is a draw which means The Diva is here to stay and at Clash of Champions, The Diva is going to get things done."

I was on my way out of the ring when Bayley's theme hit. She was carrying a gift wrapped box and a mic as she made her way down the ramp. I continued my path to the back, passing her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'd rather leave than sacrifice my time and energy to acknowledge your unbearably bland existence," I say, motioning toward the crowd. "I'll leave you to bore them."

"But I'm not feuding with them…"

I turned on my heels to face Bayley who was now in the middle of the ring. "And who exactly are you feuding with, then?"

"I'm feuding with Alaina, oh sorry, _The _Alaina Annesley," she corrected herself.

I shook my head. "You're confused. We aren't feuding. I scheduled my title match and that was all that was required of me. And so help me, God, if you wear that same ring gear you've been wearing for months to our match, I'll not only beat you for the title, I'll embarrass you. I will stand over your beaten, battered and bruised body, plant my 2,500 dollar custom Prada wrestling boots on your chest as you lay there staring up at my gorgeous face while the ref counts 1...2...3. A diva _never_ recycles."

Bayley seemingly brushed my comment off. "Before you do all of that, I have a gift for you."

"Hmm, I do like gifts. I'll allow it," I say, walking back into the ring. She handed me the box and I shook it before tearing it open.

"Because you're a diva now, I brought you the appropriate title," she said as I pulled out the butterfly belt, yep, the Divas Championship.

"Maybe I'll carry both but for now, thanks for the weapon!" with that, I forearmed her and she fell to the mat on her stomach. I unsnapped the belt and began using it like a whip, cracking it across her back repeatedly. In random news, Bayley has a really nice ass and I've never noticed until I sat on it, straddling as I looped the Diva's title around her neck and began choking her with it, pulling on the straps like reins around a horse. while she bucked and squirmed, grasping at it until the refs ran down to the ring to separate us.

Elias was waiting for me behind the curtain. "Close your eyes."

"What's going on?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Lay, just do what I ask," he requested.

"With this situation still in the air, I'm not in the mood so this better not be any bullshit…" my vision went dark as I heard him rustling around.

"Alright," he said and I blinked, gasping at the sight that awaited me. Elias was wearing a white T-shirt with 'The' on the top row and 'Diva' underneath in cursive, black letters but instead of an i, my blackened silhouette stood in its place.

"I love this!" gushing, I closed in to get a better look. "Is this real or just something fan made since they send us stuff like this all the time."

"How about you go to the WWE Shop right now to see for yourself," he informed.

"Oh my God!" I was in awe. "We need to get to the locker room ASAP so I can get my phone and take a picture of you wearing that on Instagram. How's this for a caption: '_It's impossible to match my fly...but you can try. Get yours now at the WWEShop! Yes, that includes guys because if Elias can wear it, you lesser men can, too. #TeamDiva_' My first shirt! Do you know what this means?"

"That you're official," he smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Yes, now come!" I grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the women's locker room. "Okay, wait here."

I was walking on Cloud 9 until I entered and saw Liv sitting there, staring at me. The rest of the women stood and began filing out until only the two of us were left. I guess they were giving me exactly what I wanted: a private conversation.

We stared at each other as an unsteady silence surrounded us. The tension was palpable and was quickly reaching a breaking point.

"Liv, no, Gianna…" if we were going to have a real conversation, I needed to address the real her. "I'm so sorry."

"You already said that in your DM," she hissed. "I can remember asking you on several occasions if you two had something going on and what was your answer every time? _No_! How long has this lie been going on and how long would it have went on if I hadn't caught you?"

"It didn't start off as a lie. Months ago when you expressed interest in Elias, I knew he liked me but to say the feeling wasn't mutual would be an understatement. I hated every fiber of his being back then. I was actually thrilled that you wanted him because if he took the bait, he'd leave me alone but unfortunately, he didn't. Soon, things changed between us but I was in denial about it which is why I kept giving you hope. Then feelings were caught and well, here we are," I paused, shaking my head. "You probably won't believe this but that night I'd given Elias an ultimatum and we were definitely going to tell you when we got back on the road."

"You're right. I don't believe it," she wore an uncharacteristically stone faced expression. "All I want to know is why you didn't tell me."

"Because it would've looked suspicious especially after I tried to hook you up, lied you to you and everything in between. I was afraid of hurting your feelings and I just didn't know how to tell you…and that's the whole truth and nothing but."

"How about, '_that's my man, bitch, step off!_'" she yelled, causing me to jump. "I would've understood that better than what you did. Do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure..."

"I was never crazy about Jeff in a way that I just _had _to have him so if you came clean in the beginning there would've been no hard feelings!" she admitted. "I told you from the start that I needed someone to help me keep my spot on Total Divas. He's hot, is visible on TV every week and we'd look good together which is why I continued pursuing him. The sex was good so sure, I didn't mind seeing where it went. Being around Jeff alone during that week or so after our hookup, I discovered that he liked you. He'd say your name in his sleep, he'd watch your every move obsessively and he'd sit around playing sad guitar riffs. I figured it was a one sided, unrequited love thing _but _because you always denied it, there was no reason for me to worry. If you just told me the damn truth, I would've never gone there with him in the first place!"

"I see…" in retrospect, I regret not being honest. From the sound of it, all of this shit could've been avoided. Who knew?

"My reaction had more to do with the friendship that I thought you and I were building than Jeff! Most of the women in our locker room are fake and can barely stand each other behind closed doors. I thought you were one of the few real ones but I guess I was wrong," she said.

"I have been fake and for that I'm sorry. I also want to apologize for thinking that you were so fragile that you'd go throw yourself off of a cliff or something if you found out the truth. I was worried about your reaction, plus the fallout, plus my reputation. Let's not pretend backstage politics don't exist. If someone becomes universally disliked here, you know what happens. I was considering everything except your feelings. I don't know, it all just became…"

"...a mess," she finished and I nodded in agreement.

"So what now? Where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Unless another draft happens before Smackdown moves to FOX, we're kind of stuck together so we may as well make the best of it. However, now that I know you have shady tendencies, it's going to take a while for me to trust you again," she stated.

"Well, that's only right," I nod.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you two make a beautiful couple. I feel like a fool looking back. He was so disconnected during the sex…never even looked at me. Now I realize he was more than likely thinking about you the whole time," her chest rose and fell with a sigh.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask in honest concern. "Oh, and sorry about derailing your storyline."

Laughing, she waved it off. "Do you know how much footage was shot of me crying and moping around since last Tuesday? The only thing reality TV watchers love more than a love story is a sob story. The fans are going to want me back just to see me win so I'm good. I think this is settled so it's time to let the others back in. I'm sure they're out there with their ears pressed to the door anyway."

A huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders and I couldn't be happier. Apparently, Elias had paid the seamstress a visit because my shirt was now cut into a tank with thin straps, just the way he liked it. I've never seen him look hotter.

"Hey, I was going to wait but then all the girls came out and they were eavesdropping on a conversation involving me and it was awkward so I left. How did it go?" he asked.

"Like this," I stood on my tip toes and dragged his head to mine, kissing him like he was my last lifeline. He was shocked but he responded. We were out in the open backstage with our coworkers walking around us to leave the arena. No shadows, no dark parking lot. I considered this our first public display of affection. It was perfect. The only things missing were fireworks popping off in the sky and 'I Will Always Love You' during the saxophone solo playing softly in the background.

"Y'all cute or whateva," Liv said in passing.


	30. Chapter 29: Island in the Sun

The camera followed me into my private dressing room as I checked it to make sure it was up to par. I had a copy of the list that my character claimed was emailed to an arena staff member a week in advance.

"Alright, eight tall leafy plants...check, a dozen white roses...check, four Jo Malone vanilla candles...check, 3 bottles of melon flavor Gatorade...check, and 12 small bottles of water at room temperature…check. The room seems to be at the perfect 75 degrees. There's the Champagne glass with a bendy straw over there. Now, where's the bowl of all red gummy bears..." I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared down at the colorful bowl of bears on the table. "What the hell is this?"

"T-they were red when I brought them," the female arena staff member stuttered, fearing my wrath.

"Unless these are special edition, color changing gummies, you're making an excuse for your negligence which will not be tolerated. Your boss will be hearing from me by the end of the night," I stormed out of the room before returning seconds later. "Oh, and throw all of this crap out. I don't want to see any of it when I get back."

_End 1st segment_.

Last week I had 2, tonight I was down for 3. Another unexpected thing that happened was my shirt landing me in the Top 5 merch sellers list. Because of that, they've added more items.

_Begin 2nd segment_.

I returned to my dressing room to find the lady still there.

"Why are you here and why are you still holding that offensive bowl of gummies?" I ask.

"Because there's something you need to see," she led me over to a laptop with security footage rolling. "See, that's me entering the room with the bowl of red gummy bears. The bowl here now isn't the same bowl as the one on the video. Fast-forward, here's Bayley entering with this bowl and then exiting with mine."

"I see. Congrats, you've lived to serve another day," I snatched the bowl and started on my way.

"That's not a very nice apology," she said.

"Diva's don't apologize," I smiled over my shoulder.

I wasn't seen again until I walked down the ramp after Bayley's match. Entering the ring, I threw the bowl in her face, sending gummy bears flying all over the mat. Getting into each other's face, we trashed talked until she swung the first punch which led to a ringside brawl that she got the better of, leaving me face down on the floor as the show went to commercial. I attacked her last week and got the last word the week before so there was no way I could look strong every week, especially against the champ.

* * *

My eyes cracked open the next morning to see Elias tightly squeezed in the corner with his phone pressed to his ear as he spoke low. When his head turned and he saw that I was awake, he quickly ended the conversation and hung up.

"Morning!" he greeted.

"Morning," yawning, I sat up, groaning when I felt pain in my lower back and shoulder. "Bayley did not come to play last night when she tossed me around. I'm so ready to get home to my bed and Samson."

"Soon," he dropped down on the bed. He was still looking and acting weird which reminded me.

"Who were you just talking to?"

"Nobody," he quickly replied.

"Sure, my eyes were kind of foggy from just waking up but my ears were working perfectly fine and you were clearly whispering to someone," I say. "If you're cheating after everything I've gone through for you, so help me God, not even the best surgeon in the world will be able to extract that guitar from your ass!"

He grimaced at the visual. "Look, I've done some stupid shit in my life but cheating on the best thing that's ever happened to me isn't one of them."

My eyes narrowed, piercing through him. "You're cute, but not nearly cute enough to distract me. I'll leave it alone _for now _but nothing remains a secret between us so it'll come out eventually."

"Around you, I'm always _up_ to something," he motioned toward the tent he was pitching in his briefs. Elias was trying desperately to evade my suspicions but I was too smart to believe his naivety and he knew it.

Annoyed, I threw the sheet off of myself and stood. "I'm going to shower. You can join me if you want."

As we sat on the plane, I began looking around. The flight was full but I didn't recognize anyone which was strange especially since we were heading to Orlando...unless, I gasped!

"Elias, get up!" in a panic, I pushed him but he wouldn't budge. "What are you doing? I think we're on the wrong flight and we need to get out of here before takeoff."

"No we're not," he smirked, leaning back in his seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Vacation…"

"I appreciate you not faking an illness to get me on board but still! Anyway, how long is this vacation supposed to be?"

"Today and we'll fly home Monday," he replied.

"Monday? So I won't be able to go home? What about my clothes for TV next week? My gear?" I fired off questions at machine gun speed.

"Already taken care of," he assured.

"You don't even know what I like!"

"Babe, I'm pretty sure I look at you everyday. It's not that hard to learn your style and pattern of dress."

"What about Samson?"

"That's been taken care of as well. This is going to be a long one so please turn your brain off and try to relax," with a sigh, his eyes closed.

After an 8 hour flight, we arrived to an exotic location that neither of us could pronounce. Elias disappeared at the airport and returned carrying a kennel. Samson barked when he saw me.

"How?!" is all I could muster.

"When you told me to drop him off at the dog sitter, I dropped him off to Liv instead. She flew with him, traveled with him and he stayed in her room," he informed. "That's who I was on the phone with this morning to plan the hand-off."

"Remind me to contact her because that was nice...but if he's turned against me all of a sudden, it's her doing," I snort.

From the airport, we had to travel to the island via boat with other tourists. For a while, the only thing we saw were trees in the distance but as we closed in I saw that the island was pretty big, with a green interior surrounded by white sandy beaches. After we arrived, I noticed pineapple and taro fields lined the path we were carted on while various shops, bars and restaurants lined the other.

My jaw dropped when we made it to our resort. "How much did this cost?"

"This is my first vacation since I've been on the main roster and our first getaway as a couple, I couldn't half-ass it. Don't worry, I can afford it," he was probably right. He didn't seem irresponsible with his money and didn't live a flashy, money draining lifestyle like some others.

I read a pamphlet in the lobby while Elias checked us in. It was luxury which was obvious and the price per night was a little over a 1000 dollars...and we were staying 4. Even if he can afford the cost, it's still a lot.

"All of this may be a tad much but thank you. I'm going to have to suck your dick every hour on the hour to show my appreciation, huh?"

"It's not mandatory but I won't object if that's what you want to do," he wryly replied.

We had an overwater bungalow with a wrap around porch, perfect for lounging and not to mention the hot tub on the deck. Though there were about 30 other bungalows, we were in the last one at the end so we were isolated and that's the way I wanted it.

The inside matched the out with a living room area, a kitchen and of course the bedroom suite with a canopy bed. "This is so nice."

"It better be for what I paid," he mumbled.

I pulled back the curtains to let the sun in. "Wow, this fucking view."

"This _fucking_ view indeed," he pressed his erection into my jeans behind me.

"Already? How are you not jet lagged right now, my love?" I side stepped him and went over to the bag he packed for me. I had to hand it to him, he really did know my style. He also packed for the occasion with various rompers, sun dresses and swimwear. His face was so smug as I glanced up at him. I continued to dig around until I withdrew the tiniest bikini I'd ever seen. It was string with just enough fabric to be considered legal. The triangle on the bra would probably only cover my nipple, thank God I'm waxed because the bottom would only cover the center of my crotch and of course it was a thong in the back. "I must say you were doing so good until I saw this. I'd rather go naked!"

"I'm sure you can seeing as this is an adult only destination," he winked, innocently. "I know the flight was long and I'm sure you're tired after 4 days on the road, so go to sleep if you want and I'll wake you at dinner time."

"You're so good to me," I kissed him. "Can you do or say something offensive so I can rant at you for old time's sake. Call me a bitch or something?"

"And risk you taking it to heart and fucking up the rest of the trip already? No thanks," he declined.

My notifications were going crazy on the flight but I didn't take the time to check them until now. "Welp, last week the reviews were 50/50 negative and positive. Today they're 75/25 in favor. _Progress_."

"That's great but we're not doing this," he took the phone from me. "Those comments will still be there for your viewing pleasure when we make it home. The next few days are going to be about us. No phones. I'd turn them both off but you never know what's going to happen in the States."

Pouting, I watched him stash them away in the nightstand. "I can't even take pics to remember this by?"

"I guess I'll allow phones when we're out of the room but in here, it's just me and you," he said and a bark followed. "...and Samson."

On one corner of the island, a restaurant had tables and chairs in the water where we were served. Then we tried to explore as much as we could before it began getting dark. We met a couple around our ages on their honeymoon and were really hitting it off until we found out that they were swingers who were trying to proposition us. That ends night one.

* * *

Samson's loud running on the floor woke me up the next morning. I heard Elias and a woman exchanging words. The door closed and I heard something rolling toward the bedroom. A cart of breakfast awaited me once he entered.

"Good, you're awake. Let's eat and get started because we have a long day ahead of us," he said. "Oh, and good morning."

"What are we doing?" I ask, reaching for a glass of orange juice.

"You'll see when we get there," he replied.

"Why are you always so weird and secretive about the stuff you plan. Is it so hard to say, '_Alaina, I want to take you out for your birthday,' 'Alaina, I planned a vacation,' 'Alaina, this is what we're going to do today?_'"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want you to shit on my ideas…" he sheepishly shrugged.

"Really? I would never do or say anything to hurt your feelings at this point and shame on you for even thinking I would!"

"Alena's recent visit plus your diva character is leaving me with PTSD," he joked.

"We've come a long way since then."

"A _long _way," he echoed in agreement.

We swam with non-threatening nurse sharks. Then we were allowed to catch our own fish to be cooked. Mine was bigger therefore Elias worked tirelessly to top it because of course most men enter impromptu dick measuring contest with their girlfriends. *insert eyeroll here*

Then we moved on to the spa where I received various treatments. He participated with me in getting a massage but once it was time to begin pedicures, he tried to excuse himself.

"Where are you going? Men get these, too."

"Do I look like a metrosexual to you? I don't give a damn about having pretty feet like a woman!" he exclaimed as if it was blasphemy.

"Elias, you spend most of your time in wrestling boots, running around the ring. That alone brings callus. I've never told you this but I hate when the bottom of your feet touch me at night while we're sleep because they're rough and today we have the opportunity to do something about it. It's not like they're going to paint your toes crimson red...unless that's what you want," I laugh.

"_See_, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I ask afterwards.

"It was alright but don't expect me to go on mani-pedi dates with you when we get home…"

"Samson!" I called after him as he began running off on the beach.

"He's alright. As long as he doesn't get out of sight let him roam," Elias said.

"I know we're out to everyone backstage now but I'm thinking about going public."

"Really?" he raised a brow. "What changed your mind? Because you gave me a laundry list of reasons why you didn't want to go public."

"Look at the date on that list. It was when my voice was gone and I was dead set on breaking up with you so of course I didn't want to go public. Plus I felt it would be overkill to be a couple both on and offscreen. We've had little to no interaction on TV in weeks so if I win the title, I'm pretty sure the act will be done and I'll officially be moved into the women's division," I explained. "We can do the prep work now."

"How?"

"I'm going to post a selfie of us together. Obviously, there's nothing work related that we could possibly be doing together on a freaking island so that should send the message loud and clear…"

"Actually, the way the 24/7 championship is set up, some will think it's a storyline, expecting Maverick and his wife to appear later at the same resort," he snorted.

**AlainaWWE: "**_When you're on a golden sea you don't need no memory. Just a place to call your own as we drift into the zone. On an island in the sun we'll be playing and having fun and it makes me feel so fine I can't control my brain. We'll run away together. We'll spend some time forever. We'll never feel bad anymore" _\- Weezer

We left the beach and had dinner and then went back to our bungalow for a few hours.

I looked out of the window as the sky darkened. "I think we should go back down and watch the sunset like in the movies."

"Do you really want to go?"

"Yes," I nod.

"I don't," he dryly replied, his mouth forming a straight line. "...unless you put on that _special _bikini."

"The only reason I'm going to wear this is because I don't feel like arguing and because it's dusk dark so no one will notice me anyway," I snatched up the bikini and disappeared into the bathroom.

Samson tried to follow us out until Elias stopped him. "It'll be getting pretty dark soon and if you run off I'm not going to spend half the night trying to track you down."

To the beach again we went, carrying a towel with me. There were a few people scattered about but most had departed. The beach was gorgeous at this time, the waves looking golden. Elias was shirtless, wearing gym shorts and sandals. My eyes involuntarily traced the line of black hair down his chest, which disappeared into his shorts. Going back to his face, I was able to admire his hair blowing in the light wind and handsome face looking out at the sky.

His eyes glanced over and locked on mine. "Get over here."

Our lips locked instantly, and our hands roamed each other in total abandonment until I pulled back. "Okay, that's enough. Let's take this back to the room."

"Why when we have the perfect setting here?" he asked, suggestively.

I shook my head. "Uhm, when I said watch the sunset like in the movies, I didn't mean porn movies."

"Believe me, this isn't virgin sand. We won't be the first and we sure as hell won't be the last," he tried to persuade me.

"What if someone sees us? Management will never grant us vacation time again especially if '_WWE Superstars spotted canoodling on the beach_' makes the headlines. Not to mention an indecent exposure charge..."

"Babe, out of the pretentious, rich demographic that we're sharing this island with, I can bet less than 10% watch wrestling so it's unlikely that we'll be recognized. If we're caught, they'll see us as a raunchy couple, not WWE's Elias and Alaina."

"I'm guessing this is why you didn't want Samson to come. I should've known what was up when you demanded I wear this bikini," sighing, I spread my legs. "I need to remember how to say no to you or it'll be the death...or potential arrest of me."

Elias climbed on top of me and without hesitation. He didn't wait either, pulling my barely there bottoms to the side and entering. I cried out in his ear, wrapping my legs around him and he was pulled even further inside of me. I racked my nails down his back, hearing his answering groan.

Despite the romantic setting, this wasn't love making. I was fucked, hard and long and deep, like I have never been in my life. My pelvis tilted upward to receive him, contracting with every push and pull I was dealt. Thrusting into me with powerful strokes, slapping sounds filled the air around us giving audible evidence of our mating.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as he rammed into me ever deeper. My hips were now completely off of the towel. We heard nothing of the world, nothing of the ocean, didn't notice the sky that we originally came out here to see.

I lost control first...not that I had much to begin with. Crying out in his ear, I spasm around his deliciously iron cock. Very few men could resist that siren call and Elias certainly wasn't one of them. Grunting, he rammed into me, holding himself there, spurting our bodies straining to be even closer if possible.

I blew an exhausted breath. "Alright, we've pressed our luck enough for one night. Let's get out of here…"

* * *

**Me: Thank u so much for babysitting Samson. **

**Liv: It was no problem. Bring me back souvenirs tho or else.  
**

**Me: I got you. **

Alone, I explored the little gift shops around the island while Elias found an outdoor restaurant with a view of the beach. I picked out a gang of cute costume jewelry for Liv and a few scarves and bracelets that I knew Elias would appreciate.

The sand tickled my feet as I walked through it to get to the restaurant's bar. Elias was surrounded by women. They appeared to be in their early to mid-50s. They were wearing the same shirt so they were together, maybe on a girl's trip or reunion of some sorts. And they were surrounding Elias, fawning over him like a Chippendale's dancer as they rubbed his arms and shoulders. He didn't seemed to mind and appeared to be playfully flirting so I hung back a bit.

Once I saw a hand brush across his chest and starting a trail down his abs, I knew it was time to move in. Thankfully, he had enough sense to grab her hand before it went lower. I cleared my throat next to him.

"Hey, babe," he leaned down on his stool to kiss me.

"Oh, is this your wife?" one asked.

"Not yet," he tucked me under his arm.

"Aww, and I was just about to invite him to my room tonight," the lady with the wandering hand said.

"To do what? Change his diaper," another snorted.

"Come on, let's pick a spot over at one of the tables where it's quieter," he whispered in my ear and we were on the move.

"...it was too dark to see who they were but they were going at it," someone from the table behind us said. Elias and I smiled at each other.

"That 'not yet' comment a few minutes ago and the way you said it. You aren't getting ready to propose, are you?"

"_God no_!" he frowned.

"Why did you say it like that?" my feelings were beginning to hurt. "Do you not want to get married?"

"Yes, of course," he said.

"To me?"

"Lay, do I really have to answer that question?" he stared blankly.

"Do you know how many women are heartbroken right now because they asked a man if he planned on getting married one day and he said yes but what they didn't know is the man was speaking in general and not necessarily talking about marrying them? I'm just checking…"

"I want _you_ to be my wife...eventually, Alaina," he confirmed with conviction.

"Why?" I blurted.

"Because I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why the hell else? For the first time in my life I can actually see myself getting married, having kids and all that crap. We already have the dog," he chuckled.

"Why the '_God no!_' then?" I inquire.

"The way you are, I'd be afraid to give you a ring that you don't approve of because you might say no. Get it too small, you'll be insulted. Get it too big, you'll probably think it's too elaborate," he explained. "When the time comes you'll know it because I'll have you come with me to pick out your own damn ring."

"No, I want an unsuspected, traditional, down on one knee proposal. As for the ring, you know what I like, remember?"

"So when the time comes are you going to say yes?"

"Yes, unless you give me a reason to say no..."

**TheAlainaWWE: **The lifestyle Diva of never dull...

**itsmebayley: **Want to know the difference between a Diva & a Champ? The Diva is on vacation while The Champ is in the gym preparing for battle.

**thealainawwe: **That says more about you than me. People only "prepare" when they feel a threat looming…I don't.

"Enough of this phone shit," he took it from me again. "With NXT moving to USA next month, I can't help but think how things would've turned out if we'd never crossed paths. Any regrets? You would've ended up on TV either way."

"Why would I regret denying a much bigger audience the chance of seeing me jobbed out to Shayna? On the main roster, all I wanted was to be included in the women's division. I didn't care if I was winning or losing as long as I had a match but here I am getting a push and title match already. I was literally in the right place, at the right time to get my call up in a division that was desperate for new stars so no regrets, period!"

"That's all worth mentioning?" he fished.

"And of course, you!"

"If none of this ever happened and we met at another point, I'm sure I would've tried to shoot my shot but if you turned me down, that would be it. You would've just been some girl on the roster, not my evil, feminist songbird that I felt compelled to chase," he shrugged.

"I'm sure my singing voice probably would've remained a secret if the karaoke thing didn't happen. So if you think about it, everything that transpired, my drunken night out, you calling me a bitch the next day and all the other stuff was necessary because it shaped who we are today," I realized.

"If it wasn't me, who would it have been?"

"Probably a nice accountant from Orlando named Todd. I never dated a wrestler and didn't plan on it until you _forced_ yourself into my life," I teased.

* * *

Sunday, the last night had quickly approached. After a romantic dinner, we decided to make use of the hot tub and get our money's worth before we took flight in the morning. Elias was already in and I soon followed, holding a glass of champagne in each hand.

The water welcomed me as I slid in directly across from him. Looking around, I found the button that operates the water jets. I selected the lowest speed and settled down to enjoy the massage. The warmth and relaxed pulsing of the water felt fantastic. The steam and the heat from the hot tub encouraged me to unwind.

"There's one last thing I'm curious about…." Elias began. I raised a quizzical brow and he continued. "Who told you?"

Grabbing my glass, I drank it in one gulp. I would've downed his too if my arms were long enough to reach it. He stared at me unmoving, waiting for an answer as I shifted uncomfortably. "Just forget about that. I've forgiven you for it and we've moved on so it's not important anymore."

"Like hell it isn't! Why are you protecting him?" his voice roared.

"I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting _us_!" I argued. "Neither of you are the type to back down so I don't want it to escalate into something violent. Then, you'll get in trouble and it'll be because of me. I'm too close to potentially winning a title to get wrapped up in more backstage drama. Liv and I handled our situation like adults, I can't see you and him doing the same."

"Lay, if you think I'm going to let this shit go, you..." he sucked in a sharp breath as my foot darted across the water to land in his crotch, interrupting his thoughts. I rubbed him until I felt him springing to life under my sole. Yep, that shut him up. Even pissed off, Elias was still just a man with little to no sexual impulse control.

I needed to keep his mind occupied and a foot job wasn't going to do it. Taking a couple deep breaths to fill my lungs, I ducked under water. I grabbed the waistband of his briefs and he wiggled his hips to help me get them down. Getting straight to business, I took him in my mouth, keeping my lips locked on tight to prevent excess water from entering. After going for as long as I could, I disconnected, surfacing for air before going back down. Elias fisted my hair, pulling me up.

"Alright, that's enough. This is what's about to happen. I'm going to get comfortable," he sunk down a little in the water and leaned his head back as his arms outstretched along the edge of the hot tub. "And I want you to climb on and fuck yourself, make both of us cum."

"Yes, Big Daddy," I obeyed, mounting him, the head entering inch by glorious inch until I was fully seated. I rode him soft at first, savoring the feel of the fullness. Elias leaned over to turn the water jets up and did nothing beyond simply watching me. Picking up speed, I rode him hard, bouncing on my feet and rocking my hips, repeatedly impaling myself...just like he wanted. Water was splashing and sloshing over the edge from my frantic movements. His eyes closed and his mouth hung open which was a sign that he was close. My thrusts intensified until my body stiffened and he followed. I disconnected myself and swam back over to my side.

"You're cute but not nearly cute enough to distract me. I'll leave it alone _for now_ but nothing remains a secret between us so it'll come out eventually," he smirked, my own quote coming back to haunt me.


	31. Chapter 30: Beat This Heart

**Why would Bayley forsake me and become awesome? Finally! Never thought I'd live to see the day. I love it! But it has no place here...:-) And I know Clash of Champions isn't until the 15th but who cares. **

**It's the longest chapter yet so get comfortable.**

* * *

Bayley and I sat across the table from each other in the ring during our contract signing, moderated by Shane for our match on Sunday.

She was in the middle of her promo. "...and I've dealt with women like you my whole career. Women who have told me I wasn't pretty enough, told me-"

"I've _never_ mentioned physical beauty or attractiveness, let's start there before you begin your woe is me speech," I interrupted. "You can be the plainest of Janes and still be a Diva. You can be a man, woman or child and still be a Diva. You can even have one foot in the grave and still be a Diva!"

Marketing 101: Be inclusive.

"Okay, in your case, _glamorous enough_, is that better?" she asked and I nod. "From the fans hyping you up to management filming your every move for TV despite me being the champ...I've had a change of heart and realized that it's still very much about looks but no matter how many pretty girls they've shoved out here, I come out on top each and every time. I'm sure that's what leaves women like you bitter when someone who isn't the standard is triumphant."

"If anything, I'm bitter because people constantly make excuses for your mediocrity. It's tiring. A Diva scoffs at inadequacy. I always wonder why the fans are so hard on some but not others. Maybe it's because you're a Horsewoman. That's right, the Four. Scratch the women's revolution because it always has and always will revolve around you four while the rest of us are supposed to be happy for the crumbs management throws us...but not anymore. Before the women's revolution, there was a Diva's Revolution and it's making a comeback on Sunday when I leave Clash of Champions as the Smackdown Women's Champion," I yell into the mic before signing my name on the dotted line to make the match official. I looked up at Shane. "And when I win, I want a clause in my contract to keep those Four Horsebitches far away from me and my title. They _talk _about wanting to give the other women in the back opportunities but I'm actually going to do it."

Elias was in the same spot I left him backstage, sitting on top of a stack of WWE equipment trunks with his guitar. "Welcome back."

"Do you have my phone?" I asked and he pulled it from his back pocket. "When's your match?"

"In about twenty minutes," he replied, jumping down to his feet. "So, I better get going. Will you be here when I return?"

"Of course! Always," we kissed. I took the time to look down at my phone and scroll through Twitter. By the time, I looked up again, I noticed that he'd left his guitar pick sitting on the trunk. I moved to grab it and run it to him but he always carried spares because they were easy to lose or drop.

"Why do the prettiest women always have the lowest self-esteem?" I heard Dolph's voice behind me. "You are so disappointing, Alaina. I gave you videographic proof of those disparaging comments he made and what do you do? You go back to him...even after he fucked another woman."

"Dolph, I…" my voice went silent as I saw Elias over Dolph's shoulder. How long he'd been standing there? Judging by his expression, he'd heard the whole thing. I'd never seen him so angry and I was breathless at the sight. Elias slung his guitar down which was telling so quickly, I moved to step in front of him as he glared over at Dolph.

"You motherfucker!" he emitted a low and menacing rumble from deep in his chest.

I pushed on his chest to back him away but his feet were planted firmly to the floor, unmoving. "Elias, baby, calm down. He's not worth it, okay? Don't you have a match next?"

"I do," he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"Thank you," a feeling of relief washed over me as I defused the situation.

"But first, I need to get what I came back here for," he stepped around me and passed Dolph to retrieve his pick. I thought the crisis was avoided and we were home free until he slowed by Dolph. The moment had a slow motion cinematic feel. My entire body felt paralyzed and I couldn't react as I watched him swing, connecting with Dolph. Dolph swung back. Ladies and gentlemen, we now have a fight.

Elias shoved Dolph into the trunks, pumbling him with strikes. The trunks tipped over from impact with a loud crash. What did I do? _Nothing_. Me being 130 pounds, I wasn't going to attempt to break up two men with the combined weight of 435. They were rolling on the ground, tussling.

Dolph came out on top to mount Elias while Elias blocked his face with his forearms. Elias powered out and got back on his feet and took the opportunity to kick the shit out of Dolph while Dolph was still rising. Elias drove him against the wall, knocking the television monitor down in the process and the screen cracked. Elias yelled curses with every blow to Dolph's face.

_Finally_, backstage staff showed up, tearing them apart. Elias wiggled his jaw while Dolph wiped the blood coming from his nose..no, his mouth...no, both.

Ali rounded the corner, his eyes widening when he saw this. "Elias, what the hell are you doing? Our match is next. You...and Dolph? This is a veteran member of the roster and you're attacking him?"

"A veteran roster member of the roster should know proper locker room etiquette, right?" Elias shot back. Even though they fought and he won, there was still malice in his voice.

"What does locker room etiquette have to do with anything?"

"Ask him," Elias said. Knowing that he was caught, Dolph said nothing.

"What's going on?"

"He recorded a video of me during a conversation in the locker room and then sent it to her," Elias said and Ali turned an accusatory gaze on Dolph. "Who knows how many other private moments he's filmed in there and has filed away to release to our girlfriends, wives, hell, even dirtsheets if the price is right."

"I love how all of this is my fault," Dolph managed to laugh. "You were not the focus of that video when it started rolling. _You_ gave me the ammo to do what I did. Those were _your_ words and she had every right to know."

"I did but you went about it all wrong," I replied. "You could've come to me straight up and maybe I would've received it better but instead you played internet troll and blackmailer! How am I supposed to respect that?"

"Why aren't you guys in gorilla?" Shane asked, coming onto the scene. He looked at Dolph, then Elias and then the destroyed area that we stood in before pressing a button on his walkie talkie. "Push the Elias-Ali match toward the end of the show."

"Shit!" Elias scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Now, does anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" Shane asked. Elias opened his mouth to speak but Shane shook his head."No, nevermind, not here, let's take in the office where I can set up a meeting with my dad, Hunter and management."

I impatiently waited a good 15 minutes, pacing back and forth. I would've probably bit my nails down to the bone...if they weren't acrylic. I heard footsteps and turned to find Shane approaching me.

"Can I see the messages from Dolph?" he asked.

"Sure, first he contacted me through an account under the name ConcernedWWE," I opened those messages and handed it to him as he scroll. "After that, I blocked him and he contacted me again through SuperstarAdmirer as you can see here."

"Thank you," Shane nodded before going back.

They stayed another 5 minutes before Dolph stormed out. He stopped to sneer when he saw me looking. "Have fun being the locker room joke."

I continued waiting for Elias but apparently he didn't have time to come see me because Ali's theme hit and they both were in the ring until Elias' victory. Adjusting accordingly, I moved to gorilla to meet him.

"What happened," I asked when he ducked behind the curtain.

"Dolph has been kicked out of the locker room and received a fine. He would've gotten sent home with a quiet suspension if it weren't for his tag title match on Sunday. They didn't want to punish Roode who needs this opportunity for Dolph's fuck up," he informed.

"That's great!" I said before noticing that his expression was stressed. "What's wrong?"

"I got fined, too."

"Why? Sure, you hit him first but I showed Shane everything and your reaction was totally justified."

"For starting a backstage disruption and because we broke a lot of shit. Also, with this move in October, any of the FOX executives could've been present backstage to check out their investment. They're paying for in-ring action, not out," he replied.

"Yeah, now _that_ I understand. Was it a lot?"

"Not enough to disturb my bills, travel expenses and everyday life but don't expect another luxury resort vacation anytime soon," he sighed.

"We're equals in this relationship so I can just as easily take _you_ on vacation…" I winked.

"...to celebrate your potential victory on Sunday! Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet which probably means Bayley will retain," I shrugged.

"Why…behind Becky and _maybe _Sasha, you're the most over woman in the company. Your merch is still in the top 5. Instead of having to wear Alena's hand me downs, designers are contacting you themselves to wear and advertise their fashion to millions on TV. You found your own lane. I don't want to bash her because she's a good friend of ours but your character is more appealing to key demographics than hers. You're basically made now."

"We'll see Sunday, won't we?"

"Back to this Dolph situation. I didn't know the full extent until Shane repeated some of the stuff he read. You should've told me! The guy was legitimately harassing you for weeks at a time and for what? A black eye, a busted lip and being shunned by the locker room. He tried to be the hero of the story but the '_villain'_ still walked away with the girl in the end!" scoffing, he shook his head. "You know what, I saw him talking to you that night at the bar and was going to come over but I looked like a dick confronting Ferg earlier and didn't want to embarrass myself again."

"It's over now thankfully so all the loose ends of our relationship have officially been tied. I do hate the fact that according to him, I'm the locker room joke and everyone is laughing at me though."

"Absolutely no one is laughing at you. No one even thinks about that and if you need some extra convincing…." he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me.

"Where are we going?" I asked and when we stopped, we were standing in front of the men's locker room. "Elias, what are you doing? No!"

Knocking first, Elias entered, bringing me with him. Their locker room looked no different from ours, just messier. Some of the guys were half dressed as they stared at us in confusion so I adverted my eyes to look down at my feet.

"I know I'm probably out of order bringing her in here…" he started.

"_Probably?"_ a voice from the back of the room yelled in response.

"This is just as awkward for me as it is for you so trust me, it'll only take a second," Elias cleared his throat. "Some of you weren't present and if you were you may not even remember or care. The evening of Wrestlemania, my ego was bruised by the woman beside me right now. In retaliation, I came in the locker room and said a lot of bullshit that I didn't mean. I'm not proud of it but I stand before you a changed man. Alaina has my absolute and utmost respect and I expect the same from everyone in here in regards to her. Long story short, if anyone is still waiting in that fictional line, you my as well get out because it stopped and started with me."

Suddenly, Big E began a slow clap and everybody joined in.

* * *

"I don't understand why this couldn't wait until Sunday," Elias complained as we walked through the airport.

"I don't want you to meet them on one of the most hectic days of my career! Plus, I was thrown into an unexpected meeting with your parents and an unexpected flight. It's only right that I return the favor on both!"

"How long will we be staying?"

"Just today and tomorrow morning. Bayley wants me to meet her at the Performance Center tomorrow evening and an outside party is making my gear so I have final fittings on Friday."

"Fittings? Is it that serious?"

"Of course! This is my first title shot and if I'm lucky, my first title _win _which means that clip is going to be played in my Hall of Fame video package so the look is just as important as the match itself especially with a diva character. Anyway, do you know how to behave?"

"Let's see, be polite, but not fake. Treat you like a gentleman but not your manservant. Don't talk politics or religion. If your dad tries to give me a hard time, don't expect me to act like a bitch: _she calls me Daddy, too_. Impress and/or flirt with your mom: _Holy shit, so this is where she gets her fine ass from!_"

"No, you will not flirt with my mom! What are you going to say when he asks the inevitable, 'what your intentions are for my daughter'?"

"To fill her with my love...and cum," he smirked.

"Forget it!" I spun my wheeled luggage around. "Let's trade these tickets in for ones headed straight to Orlando!"

"I'm just joking," he laughed. "I'm not even scripted at work so don't expect me to follow a script on my off days. Just let me do my thing."

We arrived in Colorado a little under three hours later.

"I can't wait to see your childhood pictures," Elias said.

"Those are the only ones you'll be seeing. I was a cute kid but once puberty hit...yikes," I grimaced.

"Stop it…"

"People never believe me when I say that, but trust me, it's true. It's funny because Bayley talked about not having the look to make it to WWE but I didn't either. I had really long, straight, frizzy hair and glasses. I was super-awkward, skinny and tall. That was my life. I was shy and didn't have a lot of friends besides Alena who doesn't count. I started training 11 years ago when I was 14 with a shapeless body at a time when WWE still had the sexy types. Torrie. Candice Michelle. Ashley Massaro. I had an implant fund jar in the back of my closet and I think it was up to 2,000 but thankfully, I didn't need them in the end," wiggling my average size chest, I finished.

"Bigger tits are never a bad idea but you're perfect just the way you are," he squeezed one to emphasis the point. "Alena isn't going to be here, is she?"

"According to her IG story, she's in Milan shooting an editorial for Harper's Bazaar," I stared out of the window of our rental as we pulled up to the large wooden gate. "And there it is."

"Wait, you lived on a ranch?" he asked, sounding very surprised.

"Yeah. It's about 40 acres," I replied. "The first time I saw you in person, my first thought was you looked like you should be working on a ranch but our ranchers were never as handsome as you. We have a small pond with fish, woods and everything."

I saw my dad leaning on the paddock watching the horses.

"I take it that's him," Elias didn't seem nervous at all, more like the definition of calm.

"Yep..." I confirm as the car stopped. When I opened the back door, Samson jumped out. Elias went to the trunk and began unloading bags. "Do you want to put them inside first and then come back out or what?"

"Let's just get this out of the way," he walked off in the direction of my father and I caught up from behind.

When we were only footsteps away, my father turned around to face us. He looked like any generic man in his mid-50s with graying hair. His eyes were sizing Elias up as he approached but I crossed in front of him to get to him first.

"Daddy!" I hugged myself to him.

"Hello, sweetheart, I'm so happy you're home," he hugged me back before quickly pushing me behind him while he focused on Elias.

My father stepped up to him, extending his hand. Apparently my dad's grip was tight because Elias frowned and then I saw Elias' bicep twitch which made my dad wince. Finally after a stare off, their arms dropped. "You know I spoke to you briefly on Alena's FaceTime but there's nothing more personable than face to face. I'm Al, Alaina's father."

"It's very nice to meet you, Al, I'm Jeff," Elias greeted. "Alaina has told me so much about you."

"Same here and in the beginning none of it was good but we'll discuss that man to man later," my dad said and Elias glanced over at me.

Yes, I told my parents some unsavory things about Elias but who at the time thought we'd end up together? Now I felt bad because he has to continue apologizing for it over and over again. At this point it was redundant.

I looked over at one of the horses and gasped. "Is that Mocha? The last time I was here which was March, I think she was a newborn. She's so big now!"

"Yeah, that's her," Dad proudly confirmed. "Do you want to ride?"

"I'm not dressed for riding but who cares!"

"Did you know she rode horses, Jeff? When she was younger, she could ride like a champ!"

"She still can," he muttered under his breath and I stepped on his foot.

I climbed in and climbed on top of Mocha. "Just a few laps."

They were both smiling but for different reasons of course. When I finished, Elias helped me over the enclosure.

"I think it's time for Jeff and I to take this party inside," I told Dad.

"Alright, if I survived your dad, I know I can survive your mom," Elias said, picking up the bags.

"Mom!" I yelled once we entered the house.

My mom, Carla revealed herself, coming out of the kitchen. She looked kind of like present day Brooke Shields. I introduced her and Elias.

"Alaina, he's such a fox and so beefy," she gushed and he smiled. What's up with him and older women? First the group on the trip and now this.

"Fox...beefy?! Mom, do you know what century we're in?" I laugh.

"Alena has already schooled me on your generation's terminology...it's too complicated so I'm going with what I know," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry I'm not dressed better but your daughter didn't tell me we were coming until we'd already left the hotel so here I am in sweats," he looked down at himself.

"That's fine, it's a relaxed look. I know how hard you guys work and travel so I would never judge you for not showing up in a three piece suit."

"I also couldn't get you a proper gift but I didn't want to come empty handed so I stopped by the airport bar and picked up this…" he unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out a bottle of wine that I had no idea he had. He did walk off at one point but I assumed he went to the bathroom.

"Why thank you, Jeff," Mom took the bottle, reading the label. "He's not nearly as bad as you had us to believe, Alaina."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hand. "Come on, _Foxy_."

I turned the light on in my room and we entered. It looked like the average 16 year old girl's bedroom because that's the last time I redecorated it. Elias dropped my bags down. I went over to the closet and came out with a jar labeled 'the goal' because I started it when I was young and of course I didn't want it to say 'breast implants' in case my parents found it.

"See, told you," I tossed it to him.

On the bed, I gathered other stuff I wanted him to see like my old crappy gears, my high school year book, childhood pictures, etc.

"What's this?" he reached over and grabbed a book from the table.

"No!" I snatched it from him and tucked it under my pillow."That's my diary."

"What's in it?"

"Uhm, personal thoughts…"

"Can I read it?"

"Of course not!" I could see the gears turning in his head so I knew I had to distract him from wanting to read my embarrassing inner thoughts. Obviously, I couldn't use sex this time so I opted for something else he enjoyed, working out. "Are you up for some cardio?"

Leading him two the garage, we retrieved two mountain bikes.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked as we sped by him.

"I'm just showing Jeff the rest of our property. We may take a tour through the woods."

"There have been quite a few mountain lion sightings over the last few weeks so you might want to spray some bear urine across yourselves," he advised.

"No thanks," I declined.

"Be careful!" he called behind us.

"Mountain lions? Bear urine?" Elias questioned.

"Yes, there's a heavy population in Colorado. Some claim bear urine repels them but I don't know about that."

"Maybe we should get it," he said, slowing down on his pedals.

"We'll be fine. Plus my dad never keeps up with anything and I doubt much has changed so by the time he does find it, I won't want to go anymore."

When we made it to the woods, our legs were burning so we stopped to take a breather. I leaned my bike against the thick tree and stretched which made my shirt rise. Licking his lips, Elias put the kick down on his bike and approached me. That's when a twig snapped in the distance.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed, jumping on his bike and powering down the trail we came in on.

At dinner, Elias let me lead the conversation and do most of the talking. He'd only speak to agree or expand on something that I said.

"Do you prefer breasts or thighs?" Mom asked Elias as she held a platter of baked chicken.

"Uh…." Elias' eyes snapped to me and then to my dad. "Wings."

Dad cleared his throat. "So, Jeff, what are your intentions with my daughter."

"Let's just be honest here, Al. Will anything I say be good enough? I'll either come across like a liar or suck up but I will say this, whatever my intentions are, they're honorable. Alaina means everything to me and outside of family, you won't find anyone who loves her more than I do," Elias confidently declared.

"Aww," my mom cooed and without a word, my father went back to his meal even though he was clearly impressed. That's when I realized...I am my father's daughter.

Samson seemed to enjoy hanging with Mom and didn't follow Elias and I outside on the porch. That was alright because one of the stray cats had kittens that joined us.

"It's getting late and the mosquitoes are biting bad so I think we should go inside," I said at around 10:30 that night.

Dad was on his way out and met us. "Caught you just in time. I'll show you to the rancher's place, Jeff. I already had Carla change the sheets and blankets before you two arrived."

The rancher's place was a tiny little cabin house on the outskirts of our land. "Why can't he just stay in the house?"

"So you can sneak to his room when you think we're sleep? I was young once and did the meet the parents thing with Carla before you both were born. I know the deal. I don't care what you two do on the road or in Orlando but you won't be doing it here on my property!" Dad stated in a way that made it pointless to argue.

Sighing, I turned around. "I'll go get his things."

"See you in the morning, babe," Elias kissed me when it was time for us to separate. He even tried to slip me tongue until my dad cleared his throat.

On their way down the steps, Dad clasped a hand around Elias' shoulder. "It's time for us to have that man to man talk."

I watched them make the long walk and disappear inside the cabin and within a few seconds I saw the lights switch on through the window. 5 minutes...10 minutes...15 minutes...20.

"Waiting to hear gunshots?" Mom approached me from behind and said which did not help my anxiousness. "Relax, if Al had it in for Jeff, he would've set up a tent in the woods for him and handed him a flashlight."

"You are definitely right about that," some of the pressure I felt was released. After 45 long minutes, my father finally returned. "So, what did you think?"

"About what?" he blankly asked. After seeing my expression, he sighed. "Alright, alright. Jeff seemed remorseful for his past behavior. Overall, I approve. He wasn't trying too hard to be 'likeable' which we would've seen right through...case in point, most of Alena's boyfriends."

"Yeah, we would've spotted a lack of genuine character a mile away," Mom agreed. "His personality shined through in his normal interactions."

My pillow felt uncomfortable when I laid down on it and that's when I remembered my diary. I didn't really want to relive my teenage angst (I have enough adult angst) so I skipped around some of my later entries which were far and few in between since I only updated it when I was home.

There was one particular entry that made me laugh.

_**March 2018**_

_Watching Raw. Wtf is Elias? A depressed, guitar playing hipster? I'm glad they've moved away from "The Drifter" thing because he was horribly miscast. What kind of drifter manages to wear a new kimono, a different scarf and a row of bracelets on his wrists every week in the process of 'drifting' from town to town? Oh, did I forget to mention the shiny, new guitar he shows up with every time he destroys the old one the week before? It doesn't make sense. A TRUE drifter would look scruffy, repeat outfits and look like he hasn't been washed in weeks while desperately trying to play a song for anyone within hearing range for spare change...not whatever this tight jeggings wearing man is doing. He's cute though so I'll give him a pass. _

Clicking a pen, I began writing.

_**September 2019**_

_It's late so I'll keep it short. Made it to the main roster in April as the depressed, guitar playing hipster's backup singer. Became his girlfriend. Drama ensued. Got over it. We're here doing the meet the parents thing. Might win my first title on Sunday. Wish me luck. _

My phone rang and I quickly answered. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"What is there to do over here? It's a nice spot but there isn't even a TV in here. I'm surprised I have phone service. And the horses keep neighing for no reason…"

I laughed. "Stay up until around 2 and I'll sneak out of the window and-"

"No! Absolutely not!" he cut me off. "The way your dad talked about you over here he thinks you're a little angel and he clearly favors you over Alena. I don't care if you tell him that it was your idea to sneak out if we get caught, he'll still think I lured you over here."

"You're right. Everything is going better I expected between you and my dad and I want to keep it that way."

"Yeah, well, I just got out of the shower so I'm going to rub one out and go to sleep. Love you…"

"Love you too…"

Rub one out he says. That's when it hit me. Jumping out of bed, I ran over to lock the door. My dad knew the deal from back in the day but that was before technology. I stripped and climbed back into bed before FaceTiming Elias.

He was laying down when he answered. "What's up?"

"I wanted to assist," I said, scanning the camera down my nude body.

"I was actually joking about that but since we're here…" he lowered his camera so that I could see him pushing his briefs down. He grasped his growing shaft with his free hand, squeezing it firmly and it quickly grew, its head swelling and all of its veins engorged. He started stroking himself and with each pass to his tip he groaned.

He brought the camera back to his face, indicating that it was my turn.

I touched myself, bringing my finger out to show it covered in juices before continuing to slowly drive in and out. "Your move."

So mesmerized by my desire to touch him, feel it inside of me, I began touching myself again out of turn. My fingers upward a bit to focus their attention more directly on my sensitive clit. Circling it slowly at first and then gradually picking up speed as I resisted the impulse to close my eyes. Instead, I kept them wide and focused on his hand as he stroked himself.

"Show me," his strained voice requested, face coming back into view. I don't know if it was because the air conditioning was shitty over there or our current predicament but there was a light sheen of sweat across his forehead, his hair sticking to it.

The intense physical pleasure that I felt was joined by a sudden feeling of excitement that came from knowing that I was desired. I loved knowing that it was because of me that he was so aroused.

I moved the camera to show myself tweaking my nipples before resuming my activity down below. Feeling my release nearing, I switched back to the front facing camera so he could watch my eyes closing and head thrashing on the pillow. My body tightened in anticipation and I bit my lip as I almost passed over the brink of climax. The muscles in my body began to contract together as wave after wave of pleasure washed over me.

I had to turn the volume on my phone down because the beating of his dick was growing louder along with his groans. He didn't flip his camera so as his legs shook, a spurt landed on the back of his phone, blocking my view. _Priceless. _

A knock on the door caused me to jump. "Alaina?"

My head snapped. "Yes, Dad?"

"Just checking…"

"Are you going to do periodic checks every hour like a prison guard?"

"Maybe…" he said as his footsteps retreated.

I looked back at the phone to see that Elias had flipped it to show his satisfied face staring back at me.

"Goodnight," he yawned.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

Sunday night. Where the hell did the day go? I woke at 8. Next thing I knew it was 12 and we were meeting my parents for lunch. Then it was 3 and we headed to the arena. Bayley and I presented our ideas for the match to management and most of the spots were approved. 6 came and the preshow was beginning while I was just getting out of hair and makeup.

"Any word yet?" Elias asked as we passed each other in the hall.

"No, I'm literally headed to the meeting now!"

"If it's coming down to the wire this close to show time and they haven't decided if they want the Champ to retain, it's telling. I have a good feeling that you're walking out of here with the belt tonight," he smiled, bending down to hug me.

"Let's hope so," I squeezed his back. "And then I have to rush to the locker room to get dressed because we go on third."

"That's a good spot. The crowd will be hype and fresh. Sometimes when matches are toward the end of the card, the crowds tend to be burned out from other matches. Anyway, if I don't see you before you go out, I love you and good luck."

Expectations were high for Bayley and I to deliver tonight. It was my first big showing and we were given 20 minutes. That could be a good thing or a bad thing. Good because we had time to tell a story. Bad because if the crowd was not into it, we'll be treated to silence, CM Punk chants or worse, 'this is awful.'

My parents were front row, I could see Diva shirts and signs in the crowd and I was cheered and highly favored by the audience over the champion during our introductions.

The crowd was hot and we killed it during the first 10 minutes, getting equal offense until I began attacking her ankles. She attempted to Bayley to Belly me but when she picked me up, my weight appeared to hurt her ankle and she dropped me.

Despite this, all we heard was. "Let's go Diva, Bayley sucks."

I pushed her into the post and then when she rolled out of the ring, I went to work on the bad ankle on the floor. I hooked a chair onto her foot before climbing onto the top rope and coming down with a moonsault double stomp onto the chair, sending Bayley writhing in pain. The ten count began and I rolled her back into the ring because of course, the title couldn't change hands with a countout. Bayley managed to get to her feet but I kicked her ankle from under her and applied an ankle lock which she teased tapping to.

I went for my finisher, a variation of a twisting crucifix bomb. 1...2...3? The crowd blew the roof off but unfortunately, Bayley's foot was under the bottom rope so it didn't count. Frustrated, I went for a sleeper hold but Bayley spins out of it and nails me with a forearm that seemingly knocks me out. She dragged my body close to the corner so she could get to the top rope for her elbow drop.

1...2...3.

"The winner of this match and _still_ Smackdown Women's Champion: Bayley," the ring announcer reported and had to speak louder into the mic after being drowned out in boos.

Elias was waiting for me behind the curtain looking just as bummed as I felt.

"They said I wasn't ready yet," I sniffed, trying hard to remain stoic. I'll be damned if some backstage spy sends a story to the dirtsheets about me crying. "But it's okay."

"No, it's not. That's bullshit and you know it. How are you not ready when your stock is currently higher than the champ's? That reaction when you lost told it all!"

"Yeah, it's bullshit but I'm trying not to be bitter about something that I can't change. They're probably just making way for Charlotte to win her 10th. Who knows?" I shrugged.

"It was still the wrong decision…"

"At least I have our act…"

"No you don't," he shook his head. "We're being separated tonight so you may want to get changed into your dress."

I was shocked, hurt and confused upon hearing this news. "Why would they do that especially after having me lose? Am I being buried? What the hell did I do?"

"It was my idea to pull the plug," he confesses.

I took a step back. "What? When did you come to this decision?"

"It was obvious when you started dominating midway that Bayley was going to make a miraculous comeback in the end so I went to Vince and asked if we could be split and he agreed."

"If you knew I was going to lose, why would you do such a thing?"

"As long as you have our act to fall back on, it'll give them an excuse not to push you because you'll still be featured on TV with me anyway. With your marketability, T-shirt sales and growing popularity, there's no way they can leave you in the back now because the fans won't stand for it if your reaction out there is any indication," he concluded.

My arms circled around his neck. "I fucking love you!"

"I fucking love you, too. Now go so we can film this segment, our _final_ segment," he said.

The cameraman gave me a signal and the light turned red as I began walking, smoothing out my dress. I approached Elias, who was walking slightly ahead of me with his guitar fixed on his shoulder.

"Elias, wait up!" I called after him, trying to run in heels because he refused to slow down.

"Alaina, there's been a change. Elias is going solo again," he told me.

"Wha-why?"

"Your performance tonight and subsequent loss was an embarrassment and completely tarnished the Elias brand," he replied.

"Oh, me with _one _loss is what tarnished the Elias brand? Your win loss record for this year alone is 55 to 9," I scoffed. "You know what I've noticed, every time you moved, I was right there with you but not _once_ since I've gotten a piece of the spotlight have you been by my side to support me. Maybe it's because you knew my star was rising and pretty soon Elias and Alaina was going to be Alaina and Elias!"

"I could never play second fiddle to a second rate diva because you just showed the entire world that you don't have what it takes," smirking, he walked away.

I was legitimately crying on camera which made the moment better, getting him heat. No acting. This was all real emotion because the phase of my career that brought us together was now over.

"You were holding me back anyway!" I yelled, wiping my tears. "Divas...don't cry," I looked over at the cameraman and scowled, snapping back into character. "How dare you film me like this?! Destroy the footage!"

"Uhm, we're live," the cameraman replied.

* * *

Elias and I have done a lot of things together on this journey but dancing has not been one of them. When Tim Chaisson's Beat This Heart played, I knew I had to force him on the floor. He was just as awkward as I imagined at first but he found his rhythm soon enough. His left hand gripped my waist while the right rested on my ass.

'_You're very beautiful, of that I'm sure you know. How many other fellas long to tell you so? For everyone who needs a fresher start, a broken heart. If you don't play me, someone's gonna save me buy you're always gonna beat this heart of mine. If you just believe me, no reason then to leave me. Let's pretend you think I'm right this time. You're always gonna beat this heart of send it from fast to slow. Stop and go and you know. The rules of engagement here. Let's be clear, when you are near the usual rules get in our way…' _

When we slid back into our private booth in the back of a dark bar, I browsed through social media. "I don't know who's more upset, the people who wanted me to win or Elaina stans."

"Nobody is more furious than your parents, trust me," he took a sip of his beer.

"I wish they would've left and joined us backstage because they spent the rest of the show looking sour. I don't care what was going on in the ring, you saw that one couple front and center _pissed_. They were wearing Diva shirts and marking out during my match so it probably wasn't hard to connect the dots and figure out that they're my parents," I laughed. "I still can't believe you broke us up."

"It's going to come at a sacrifice though. I'm going to have to go back to the same old same ole at houseshows and I'm pretty sure the demographic that came aboard after our pairing is going to jump ship but it's worth it if it backs WWE into a corner with you. I'm not saying other women who've been around longer don't deserve the shot but it would be ridiculous not strike while the iron is hot!"

"That rhymed," I giggled, slightly drunk. "But let's not talk about that right now. Hey, do you want to post something?"

"Like what?"

"Us. I think it's time for us to pull the trigger and go public," I said.

"I'm usually against breaking kayfabe but hell, most of our coworkers have their real names on their social media pages now anyway so it doesn't matter," he agreed. "You've gotten me to do quite a few things that I wouldn't have normally done and I'm okay with it."

"Let's not even get into the things I've done that I wouldn't normally do but that's what love is, I guess," shrugging, I smiled, still emotional from everything that's transpired earlier as well as his unwavering support. Elias came into my life like a storm. At first, every time I laid eyes on him I didn't know whether to cry, scream, run or spread my legs. There was lightning and thunder that kept me on the edge and my heart racing. Then, that storm turned into a soothing rain. Now all I saw was the rainbow off in the distance.

"_Love_," he snorted, smiling back. I could see it in his eyes as it flowed between us. "Me and you, who the hell would've thought? Thank you, Alaina."

"For what?" I asked, curiously.

Elias turned to me, grabbing my hands in his. "For taking a chance on this. For never giving up on me. For not hating me anymore."

"Oh Jeff," reaching out, I stroked a hand down his cheek. "If I'm being honest, I don't think I ever _truly_ hated you, not even for a moment."

**TheAlainaWWE: **Elias and Alaina may be over but Jeff and Alaina are just beginning. Oh, and don't worry Bayley, a DIVA never gives up. See you soon.

* * *

**A/N: Technically, this is _The End_ but there will be an epilogue posted by the end of the week. **


	32. Epilogue: Thinking Out Loud

I was unsuccessful at Clash of Champions but there was a rematch clause in my contract so at the Smackdown after the pay per view, I challenged Bayley to a match at Hell in a Cell. Apparently, management didn't know if The Diva character was just a flavor of the month or if the audience actually cared enough to stay invested but when October 6th arrived, I was just as over then as I was in the beginning so that night I won my first championship in front of my friends and family. Alena even showed her face.

I went on to have a six month title reign and did just what I said I was going to do, bringing the forgotten women into the title picture. I even traveled to NXT and NXT UK to compete.

I successfully defended it at Wrestlemania against Charlotte (I was shocked too). But on the following Smackdown I lost it in an impromptu match against Liv who had moved up in the division.

Management decided that it was best if I dropped out of the title scene for a while after such a lengthy reign. Jeff had a brief run with the Intercontinental Championship and lost it as well so with neither of us doing anything, we were reunited on screen.

The segment began with me walking around in catering.

"Where's the oysters? Me losing my championship last week did not make my personal menu null and void!"

"Sorry, we got a late start this evening. They'll be right out," one of the chefs told me.

I moved on to the dessert table mumble-singing Taylor Swift's Style. '_He says, "What you've heard is true but I can't stop thinking about you' and I, I said 'I've been there too a few times' 'Cause you got that James Dean daydream look in your eye and I got that red lip, classic thing that you like and when we go crashing down, we come back every time. 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style. You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt. And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt. And when we go crashing down, we come back every time. 'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style.' _

That's when a guitar joined in and I stopped singing. I never turned around. "Get out of here, Elias!"

"_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see there was something in everything about you. Baby come back, you can blame it all on me. __I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_," he sang. "I miss you, Alaina."

"Oh please," I scoffed. "Don't come crawling back now that you're washed up."

"I don't see any gold around your waist so we're equally washed," he pointed out.

"That's where you're wrong. I can make a comeback anytime I want because _The _Alaina Annesley is still in high demand. Don't know if I can say the same about Elias," I snorted.

"Yeah, well, until then…._Tell me what I have to do tonight. 'Cause I'd do anything to make it right. Let's be us again. I'm sorry for the way I lost my head. I don't know why I said the things I said. Let's be us again," _he vocalized.

Smiling, I turned to him. "You really missed me?"

"The minute I let you go," he nodded and we hugged.

Relationship wise, Jeff and I were doing better than ever. We still had disagreements here and there but we never argued anymore. The peacefulness was strange at first but we've gotten used to it. The peace was only limited to us because our neighbors were fed up with Jeff practicing on his guitar and our after hour activity so we bought a house back in January. It wasn't an outlandish megamansion with 6 stories, 70 bedrooms, a movie theater and bowling alley or anything because what would be the point of that since we'd be away from home more often than not? It was a conservative 2 story, 5 bedroom home with a pool out back.

Jeff didn't like my ideas because they were too feminine and I didn't like his because they were too masculine so an interior designer had to be brought in to work while we were away to balance our visions by giving us a mix of both.

There were so many couples on both the main roster and NXT that management decided to go a step further than the Mixed Matched Challenge so they announced the Mixed Tag Team Championship title. The brackets were already set by the time we reunited so it was too late for us to enter. It started the night after Mania with two matches per show which now included NXT so it quickly wound down to the final two teams Johnny and Candice vs Becky and Seth. The night of the finals at the end of April, the Garganos were _mysteriously_ attacked. We _conveniently_ showed up to fill their spot to face Brollins, Beth, The Men or (whatever their ship name was) in the main event of Raw.

Everyone assumed Becky and Seth would win but that would've been too predictable. When Elias smashed his guitar over Seth's back, something silver fell out of it and into the rubble of parts. I squinted my eyes as it rolled around the mat and stopped, shining under the lights. Was that a…? _No_, it couldn't be.

Elias hit Drift Away and pinned Seth. 1...2...3.

I climbed between the ropes to receive the title which afforded me a closer look at the shiny item. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the diamond. _Holy shit!_ Covering my mouth, I jumped up and down. I'm sure fans were confused by my reaction to a meaningless title but they understood when the cameraman finally panned to the ring.

There was a loud pop when Elias went down on one knee. I quickly extended a shaky left hand. Becky and Seth broke character to stand ringside to watch. The ref handed Elias a mic.

"I prepared a song but since I smashed my guitar, I guess I'll have to go with a poem instead. Roses are red, violets are blue, say yes to Elias and I'll walk forever with you," he proposed.

There were Yes chants of course and a round of applause when I nodded. As he slid the ring on my finger, we were serenaded by '_ohh walk with Elias_' from the crowd.

The rest of the roster was waiting outside of gorilla to congratulate us. My mind wouldn't function and I barely made eye contact to those who were talking to me because I was too busy staring down at my ring, not used to the weight on my finger. I don't know how he did it but it was perfect. The pear cut diamond in the center wasn't too big or too small, it was surrounded by smaller diamonds and on top of a diamond encrusted band.

Later, Jeff slowly withdrew from me and rolled over onto his pillow. "And this concludes our first engaged fuck."

"When do you want to have our first married fuck?"

"As soon as possible. We're doing amazing but just in case, we'll be married and you'll be stuck…"

"You know there's this thing called divorce, better yet, annulment, right? But we got our problems out of the way early so we don't have anything to worry about now."

He opened the calendar on his phone. "So how about December? It'll give management enough time to write us out because I'm taking you on a very long honeymoon into the new year."

"That's perfect. It's about to be May so that'll give us...well, _me_ enough time to plan the wedding. All you men really have to do is show up at the correct date, time and venue. We're going to be traveling this whole time so I'll be able to check out different dresses in the cities and possibly scout locations if we want a destination wedding. Oh, and I can get a Pinterest board started!" you could hear the excitement in my voice as I tossed around ideas, imagining every detail inside my head.

"What the hell is a Pinterest? Nevermind, I don't want to know," he said, pulling me on top of him.

* * *

May arrived and I was still over the moon about the engagement. I never wanted to take my ring off, not even in the ring. So I looped black tape around it a few times for protection.

"Why are people saying I had a boob job as if I haven't been wrestling every week for the last 7 months. I'm pretty sure implants require some amount of downtime," I said aloud as I stood around with Jeff backstage before RAW. We were here to face the team of Jimmy Uso and Naomi. "I need to address this. Let me send out a tweet"

**TheAlainaAnnesley**: Calm down. My new gear has padded cups and push up capabilities.

"I wouldn't say implant big but they _are_ bigger. I noticed it last week but assumed it was that pre-period swell that women have the week before it's time. Your ass is rounder too, not a complaint," he chuckled, slapping it.

"Yeah, I had to work to stuff it into my old gear at the house show last night. As long as my stomach remains flat, it's not an issue. And actually, I haven't had a period since I switched birth control a few months ago," I admitted.

Jeff raised a brow. "Is that normal?"

"Yeah, this brand promises only 4 short, light periods a year. I decided to take it because trying to wrestle during period week with cramps, bloating and focusing more on if there's a leak than the match is no fun. Reason number seven zillion and six of why men have it easier than women," I stated. "Anyway, I need to get back to the locker room to discuss some stuff with Trinity about the match tonight so I will see you in gorilla later."

Dana kept staring at me in the locker room. "Are you okay? This is like the 4th bottle of water you've cracked open in the last 10 minutes."

"And I'm about to be on the 5th," I say, finishing off the 4th. "I'm trying to get rid of this weird taste in my mouth."

"What kind of taste?" Alexa asked.

"I don't know. I can't describe it but it's like...metallic or something. I haven't even kissed Jeff today because I'm paranoid that he'll be able to taste it on me..."

Dana clicked around on her phone. "The first result when I googled metallic taste is poor oral hygiene."

"Well that doesn't apply here," I smiled, revealing perfect teeth.

"Prescription drugs or new vitamins?" she questioned.

"Nope…"

"Are you pregnant?" Lacey asked. "When I was pregnant with my daughter I experienced a metallic taste during the early stages."

"Pregnant?" I laughed, shaking my head. "No!"

"Are you sure?" Dana as well as the others looked at me from head to toe.

"Okay, what are you guys trying to say?" I ask.

"A few months ago you were all muscle with like 0% body fat and now you've gotten super curvy," Alexa pointed out.

"Boobs, hips and butt that came out of nowhere," Naomi added.

"I changed birth control and gained a little weight. That's it! Seriously, can we drop this?"

"No! I'm not getting in the ring with a potentially pregnant woman. What if you take a bad bump and end up miscarrying? I don't want that on my conscience!" Naomi folded her arms in protest.

"There's nothing to miscarry," I argued.

"Alaina, to be safe and put everyone's mind at ease, why don't you just go to the trainer to be sure," Nattie said. "You know we have a female nurse that caters specifically to our needs so I'm sure she has a few pregnancy tests laying around."

"Don't undress just yet, Trin because I'll be back and ready to go shortly," I tossed over my shoulder as I exited the room.

_Well I'll be damned,_ I thought as I stared down at the positive stick. "Is this thing up to date because expired tests sometimes give false positives. It's not everyday when a woman on the roster comes to you about one so I'm sure they've been collecting dust."

"I refresh feminine care products every two months so trust me, it's up to date," she replied. With that response, I sat numbly, completely oblivious to anything around me. She was still talking but I couldn't hear anything she said for awhile. "...and it's important that you schedule an appointment with your OB-GYN or primary care physician when you get back to Orlando to confirm your pregnancy and determine your due date."

"Due date? Oh God! Can we keep this quiet for now? I'm not ready for management to know especially not until it's officially confirmed. If they ask why I'm not cleared to compete, just tell them it's a stomach flu or something," I shrugged.

My hand settled on my abdomen. It was flat, in fact I still had abs. Nothing felt different and just like that, _everything _felt different. A life was in there. I was going to have Jeff's baby.

The trainer didn't lie for me but she didn't tell the producers the reason I was being pulled from the match. It was changed to Elias vs Jimmy with me and Naomi ringside. The locker room could tell by the look on my face when I returned that their suspicions were right. They were excited but agreed not to spread it because I hadn't talked to Jeff yet.

He was waiting for me in gorilla. "I thought it was supposed to be a tag match. What happened?"

"Who knows why WWE does some of the stuff they do," I casually replied, not ready to tell him yet.

After the show, he wanted to hit up a bar with the others but I declined. He knew that something was wrong when I didn't let him touch me that night. I was more interested in cradling my arm around my belly as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Why did you drag me here?" Jeff whispered as he waited uncomfortably at the OB-GYN with me the next day. "I could've been in the gym right now."

"I highly doubt missing a few hours is going to cause you to lose gains…"

"Alaina Annesley?" the nurse called and I stood, grabbing Jeff's hand to follow.

"Why do I have to personally witness your pap smear or whatever you're getting done? I know you have a male doctor, is he making you feel uncomfortable and you brought me here to kick his ass or what?" he inquired.

"He's gay so no."

"Does this have something to do with last night? I don't like when you act secretive and weird. It makes me think you're either plotting or found out some information that you're waiting to use against me like last time," he cautiously said.

"This has nothing to do with you, well, that's not entirely true but...look, just stop speculating. I'm sure you'll know when it's time for you to speak, alright?" I replied.

Blood was drawn from my arm and I submitted a urine sample. It took less than 5 minutes for my doctor to return.

"Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant," the doctor confirmed. I looked over at Jeff. All expression had dropped from his face and I didn't know what that meant. The doctor noticed this as well. "I'll give you two some alone time and then I'll be back to perform the ultrasound."

The door snapped shut and the silence stretched between us.

"I think it's time for you to speak, Jeff," my jaw trembled as tears threatened to fall. We've never had a serious conversation about kids even after the proposal. What if he didn't want them? He sure was quick to run out and get that Plan B after his condom broke that time.

Jeff stood abruptly, pulling me to my feet with him. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes," I nod. The joy on his face made all of my fears and nervousness fade away and I couldn't stop crying.

The cold gel was spread across my stomach as the doctor concluded that the baby was conceived in March and I'd be due in early December. I've been wrestling pregnant this whole time. I don't recall taking any kicks or stomach bumps but it was still troubling. The doctor assured me it was okay and that the baby was healthy.

"I'm sure it's fine. Wasn't Paige's mom wrestling while pregnant with her up until 7 months? Paige turned out…." Jeff trailed off and his eyes widened.

I laughed. "Yeah, we may need a second opinion."

"Fuck, I'm going to be a dad!" he exclaimed as we pulled out of the parking lot. "About the wedding...we planned it in December but that's when the baby is due so what now?"

"Well, I don't want to look back at my wedding pictures in 20 years to see myself on the floor in the middle of the aisle going into labor so we should move it up," I said. "I don't even want to see a bump. That way I can lie to the baby in the future and claim that I was _pure_ until marriage."

"I don't know if the WWE Network will still be around by the time that conversation takes place but I'm pretty sure I proposed on national television in April. I'll be sad if a child of ours isn't able to subtract 9 months from December…"

"Uh...that was just a storyline and we eloped earlier in the year before having our public wedding months later," I strung together.

"That _may_ actually work," he chuckled. "If you don't want the bump to be seen, we better do this quick. How about in two weeks?"

I raised a brow. "Do you think we can pull it off?"

"Yeah, all we have to do is find a venue right here in Orlando that's not booked, find a dress and see if our families will be free to attend. That's really all we need," he replied.

"Shit, our families!" I grabbed my phone.

"Pregnant?!" my dad shouted on the other end of the phone. "Already? Jeff didn't waste any time after he put that ring on your finger, did he?"

"Actually, I've been pregnant since March and I just found out last night and had it confirmed this morning."

"But what about your career?" Mom asked. "Will you have to quit?"

"No, we've already worked it out. We'll both show up for TV and pay per views bringing the baby along with us but unless I'm in a feud or holding a title, I'll be skipping the houseshows. If I'm in a feud or champ, Jeff will skip to stay home with the baby. For overseas tours, two weeks is a long time to be away so I don't want to go on every single one but I would like to go every now and then so Jeff and I can spend some alone time together. In order to do that, we were wondering if you guys could keep the baby the first week and we'll get his parents to keep him or her the next week."

"Of course. You don't even have to ask!" my mom quickly replied.

Now it was time to tell the Scuillos...

"Mom, sit down. I have to tell you something..." Jeff began.

"Alaina is pregnant," she inserted.

"Yes, how did you know? Did the dirt sheets get a hold of it already?" he asked.

"I knew those bitches couldn't keep a secret!" I mumbled under my breath.

"No, when a man and a woman do it what you and Alaina have been doing at what I'm sure is an alarmingly frequent, that's what happens," she casually said.

* * *

We relinquished the mixed tag titles and announced our pregnancy to the world. I cried again but Jeff refused to break character but it worked.

"Lay, you're not going to find something straight off the pages of Vogue magazine in the local mall! Just pick something white and let's go. Who gives a crap?!" Jeff was frustrated after being dragged in and out of stores all day.

"I do! It may be a shotgun wedding but it's still my special day," my pregnancy hormones were kicking in big time. "And thanks to you I shouldn't even be wearing white!"

"Thanks to me? So it's my fault that _you_ weren't keeping up with _your_ pill schedule?" he challenged. "And why not just ask Alena for a dress? I'm pretty sure she's walked the runway for a few wedding lines in her day."

"Alena's dress size is between 2 and occasionally 4 if she had an extra cracker that day. I'm a 6 going on 8 with the pregnancy gain not to mention she's 3 inches taller than me so there'd have to be all kinds of alterations made in such a short period of time. Plus, I'm not a fan of the dresses she has on hand. They're weird and haute couture. Do I really need a 30 foot train dragging on the floor behind me? Forget it, I'm just going to grab the next dress I see whether it's white, black or pink," and that's what I did.

The big day arrived. We had it on a Thursday to make it convenient for our coworkers to attend because that was the one day all three brands were off simultaneously. It wasn't what it would've been if we had more time but the venue was gorgeous and our wedding was nicer than it had any right to be at such short notice. In the end, we were both satisfied by the final product and that's all that mattered.

"Alaina and Jeff have written their own vows," the preacher announced.

Jeff took a deep breath before speaking. "Alaina, it's hard to even express how much I love you. If anyone had asked me the day we met, I never would've thought that I'd find myself here at the altar. But, as fate..._or Mr. McMahon _would have it, we were brought back together. Things have not been easy but if they were I wouldn't know how much I love you. I can say with complete certainty that I will always be here for you and the baby even when it seems as though all hell has broken loose and is waiting to consume us. We've been through that already and we made it out. No matter what we face, we'll face it together. There's no one else that I'd rather go through life with. No one else that touches my heart like you do. I don't think I'll ever love anyone as much as I love you. I will love, honor, respect and all of that other crap. I promise you that."

Tears were coursing down my face and I had to take several deep breaths in order to calm myself enough to speak. "Jeff, I don't even know what to say. You are one hard act to follow. I had a speech ready to go but once you started talking my mind went blank. You've always had a way of doing that to me. You're right. We have been through hell. But together, we always make it through. I love you and our baby with everything I am and I'm so glad that fate...or Mr. McMahon gave me the nudge I needed to come back to you. You are my everything. My days are brighter and my life..._and stomach_ is fuller now because of you. Everything that I have is yours and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Sciullo. You may now ki-" we beat him to it.

Jeff serenaded me with his guitar at the reception afterwards to Ed Sheeran's thinking out loud. '_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades. And the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same. 'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen. Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory. I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a plan. I'll just keep on making the same mistakes hoping that you'll understand. But baby now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are.'_

* * *

I was back to valeting again and was always out of the ring before his opponent made it down the ramp. That lasted until I was 6 months. Once my bump became prominent I was taken off TV because fans were uncomfortable seeing a heavily pregnant woman near the ring where something could easily go wrong, valet or not.

Where was Samson in all of this? No, he didn't get pushed aside for the baby. In fact, he was obsessed with sleeping and lounging on my bump...like now. The movement below made him run just as Jeff was entering the living room. He looked tired which meant he'd been assembling stuff together in the baby's room. It was gender neutral for now because we wanted the sex to remain a surprise.

"Guess that means the baby is kicking again," he chuckled, walking over to place a hand on my belly. "I know you're dead set on having a girl but I want a boy. A son who will grow up to be just like me. I can pass my male life lessons on to him."

"God no!" I said, sounding horrified.

"What? I'll be able to relate to what he's going through. We can name him Jeffrey Alan Sciullo," he suggested. "Having a girl is too much work. If she acts like you she'll try to run all over me. And if she looks like you I'll have to be overprotective. I would have to worry about who she's dating, who her friends are, and eventually some guy might break her heart, then I'm going to have to deal with him."

"Jeff, you'll be the first man she knows so it's up to you to teach her how a man is supposed to treat her to avoid stuff like heartbreak and her picking the wrong guy."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. I accept that it's going to be a big responsibility."

Even though I was off the road, WWE still made me work. In September, I began recording an album with the same guys who make WWE theme songs and produced Elias' album. The studio was right in Orlando so I didn't have to travel far to and from.

Jeff hated being on the road while I attended birthing classes but I was able to schedule the check-ups around his schedule where he asked most of the questions.

I received advice from the mothers of WWE: Stephanie, Maryse, Brie, Maria, Lacey and Trish.

**AlainaWWE**: SOON!

**CharlotteWWE: **You're ready to POP!

**TheBrieBella: **All stomach.

**AlainaWWE: **I grew a little butt in the back but you can't really see it from this angle ** thebriebella**

**iamEliasWWE: **Can confirm the butt. ;-)

* * *

We completed the album a week before my due date. 18 songs, 9 of which I wrote myself and 1 featuring Elias. It was a mix of pop, r&b, power ballads and alternative soft rock. Basically a cocktail of songs you'd hear on a Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, Adele or Rihanna album.

Jeff was afraid of being on the road when I went into labor so he went to management and gave them a speech about equality and wanted paternity leave especially after we didn't take a honeymoon. To our surprise he was granted a month off. They wrote him out with a kayfabe injury where Braun stomped on his hand in the ring so he couldn't play again until it healed. That's when the fans realized I was due soon.

"Lay?" Jeff shook me awake at around 2:30 AM. "Babe, you've either had an accident or...your water broke because when I rolled over I felt something damp on the bed."

He switched the light on and I threw the sheets off to see a huge wet spot under my ass.

"Yep, it's time. Get the hospital bag!" I instructed and away we went.

In the delivery room, I cursed him during every contraction while he apologized profusely. It took hours to finally see progress.

"Oh! Oh. Oh God!" I'm sure you think this is me screaming but it's actually him watching the baby crown. "Why is the head so big? D-Does it go back to normal after this? Damn, you should've gotten a C-section!"

"Jeff! Get back up here," I hiss.

By now my hair was plastered to my forehead as he wiped it with a cool, damp cloth in a vain effort to keep me comfortable.

He went down to peak again before coming back to me. Grabbing my hand, he said. "I think this is it! I know it hurts but we need one more big push and it'll be over."

I squeezed the shit out of Jeff's hand, exhaling sharply before pushing for all I was worth, screaming through the blinding pain as the baby was expelled from my body. There was small mewing sounds just before the distinct crying of the baby as it took its first breath of air.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced.

"Welcome to the world, sweetie," Jeff cut the cord and the baby was handed to him. She looked so small and delicate in his huge arms. I was worried that he might hurt her with a touch. He smiled wider than I've ever seen and the baby stopped crying as soon as he kissed her as if she knew she was safe in daddy's arms now. "Welp, there's no need for a paternity test."

He held her over for me to see. She was squinting but it looked like she was glaring and I suspect she's pissed at me for 'evicting' her from her warm, quiet apartment of nine months. She had a full head of hair and the sweetest baby face I've ever seen. She inherited his eyes and even the dent between his brows. Her features were still smushy like all babies at birth but I could still tell she had my nose, lips and head shape.

"Do you want to hold her?" Jeff asked. I nodded and he placed her on my half gowned body.

Holding your child for the very first time is the best feeling ever. I was overwhelmed with emotions. One minute I was smiling, the next minute I was crying. Just staring at the tiny human being in my arms was amazingly unreal. I love her so much. Jeff's eyes watered as he watched my reaction but apparently he was too manly to let them fall as he blinked them away.

Jeff FaceTimed both of our families to deliver the good news. Later, we posted the announcement on Instagram.

**TheAlainaWWE: **On December 5th, our baby diva, Jefia (like Sofia) Marie Sciullo was born 8 pounds, 11 ounces and 21 inches long. We thank you: our family, friends, coworkers and the WWE Universe for all the love that has been sent our way during this journey.

**Itsmebayley: **Congrats! Jefia? I bet I can guess who came up with that.

**AlainaWWE**: You know it, haha. I lost a bet (don't ask) so I had no control over the situation. I tried to talk him into moving it to the middle but he wouldn't listen. I have a lifetime for it to grow on me tho...

**Biancabelairwwe: **Are you taking visitors?

**AlainaWWE: **Of course! You can come later.

Our families and various coworkers dropped by to visit us at the hospital over the next two days and then we took her home. Jeff spoiled her immediately and she refused to fall asleep anywhere besides a chest because during the first week, he kept her glued to his pecs. Yes, he changed diapers and cleaned up spit and poop. For some reason she hated the sound of his guitar and would cry every time he tried to play her his acoustic cover of Baby Shark but that didn't stop him from trying.

"I think she's over it now after going the entire 9 months listening to you play from inside the womb," I said.

"Remember at the wedding when I said I didn't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you? I lied…" he stood above Jefia's crib, watching her sleep.

"I suspected as much and I'm okay with it," I smiled.

Two singles were released from my album and they shot up the charts taking the number one and two spots on the Billboard Hot 100. Now confident that I had everyone's attention, in January WWE released my album, _The Alaina Annesley-Sciullo. _It received universal acclaim from music critics, many of whom praised my vocals and the production of the album. It peaked atop the charts in 10 countries. In America, it broke the record for the largest first week streaming for an album and the best selling debut album for an artist. We'd have to wait until the next year because we missed the deadline but there was talk of me being nominated for Album of the Year, Song of the Year and Best New Artist at the Grammys.

**iameliaswwe: **Jefi. 2 months.

**thealainawwe: **This is why I don't leave you alone with her. At least you put a cloth on top of it before putting her there because with all the 'drifting' you use to do, there's no telling where that guitar has been.

Jeff was back on the road and every time he entered the house, he had toys and souvenirs for Jefia from every place WWE traveled.

With the baby and the success of my album, most fans thought I was done with wrestling but as soon as I shed the last 5 pounds of my baby weight I secretly began training again at the PC.

Another Wrestlemania was upon us but I had to stay out of sight and out of mind that weekend. Jeff got his career long wish. During his performance he was interrupted by none other than The Rock who had his own guitar on hand just like he did back in the day. They tried to outperform each other and of course, the fans were more behind Dwayne which led to Elias attacking him and they wrestled with Rock coming out the victor.

The night after Wrestlemania, I made a surprise return to reclaim the title that I lost a year ago from Rhea who'd been called up to the main roster a while back.

Jeff and Jefia were waiting for me backstage. She was 4 months now and was able to coo and babble. Judging by her excited reaction when she saw me you'd swear she knew what was going on.

"Let's have another one…" he joked as he handed her over to me.

"I will release you both and leave that cute little baby with two unemployed parents if you even think about it," Vince said in passing.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that…" I laughed, holding my daughter tight. Joining hands with my husband, we went off into the night.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who read or reviewed and stuck with it to the end. I can't express how grateful I am to you guys for your support. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts now that's over.

If you're ever in a rereading mood, I recommend doing it on Wattpad(no sign up required.) Reading the story alone is great but over there I was able to really bring it to life with manips, gifs and other stuff that wouldn't work here. For example, in this very chapter I have their wedding pics, photoshopped a baby bump on Alaina, the ring, the baby, everything and I'm mad that you guys can't see it. If you Google "WattPad ThatWriterGirlWWE" this story should be the first result so if you're bored one day check it out.

I'll respond to a few questions in reviews:

They have a baby now so there may be room for updates on "Jefi's first steps, Halloween, X-Mas, curse word(joke), etc." If I don't return, I feel like I did them justice and gave them the happy ending that they deserved.

I don't think I'll do another full length Elias story anytime soon but I did start an Elias oneshot collection that I'll be posting momentarily. I've done 3 already and have 2 more I'm working on but after that I'll start taking requests.

About The Last One: It's discontinued. I brought it out of retirement for 3 chapters and only like one person supported. I don't write for reviews but keeping up with multiple fics is kind of time consuming especially with a job so I went with the fics that had more people behind them because support equals demand. If you're interested in reading about Roman tho, I'll be picking back up on Make a Wish now that this is over.

I think that pretty much covers everything so once again, thank you guys so much. :-)


	33. Bonus: Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star

**I wasn't planning on revisiting this for a while but his current status presented the perfect opportunity so enjoy this bonus chapter.**

* * *

Someone once said the only difference between being a couple and being husband and wife was a signed sheet of paper. Alaina and I would beg to differ. Our relationship has never felt more fun or secure than right now.

I watched as she stiffened on top of me, her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes shut tightly as the pleasure overwhelmed her. No words were needed when she came back down to earth. We just looked at each other and she leaned forward for a kiss. Yep, married life has been treating me just fine.

"I'm pretty sure my thigh muscles have increased in size after riding you for the last week. Why can't you mope around the house feeling sorry for yourself like a normal injured person," she said. That's right. I sustained an ankle injury during my last match. We didn't think it was that severe and assumed it was nothing but a sprain. In fact, I was walking afterwards in the days that followed. I was going to work through it but upon further examination last week right before the show, they thought it would be best if I went home for a few weeks to heal. There's always risks in our profession. You don't get into this business without understanding that but we still do it because we love it.

"I have nothing to feel sorry for myself about. Beautiful house, beautiful wife, beautiful daughter. This is nothing more than a break. I'll be back refreshed and better than ever in no time," I replied optimistically. "Shouldn't you be packing right now to get back on the road later?"

"I'm not leaving you. That would make me look like a bad wife. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I'm just acknowledging that you have a job to do. You skipped TV last week when we heard the bad news to take me home and then you skipped last weekend's live events. I'm wearing a walking boot and I can get around the house on my own so I'm good."

"How are you going to carry Jefia?"

"What do you mean how am I going to carry her? She's almost 6 months and weighs like 15 pounds! I think I'll survive!"

"It's not _your_ survival I'm worried about," she mumbled.

"Lay, I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time we've been left alone," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well you weren't limping those times. Oh, and let's not forget the pain meds you were prescribed for your ankle. Opioids are no joke. What if you take one and it knocks you out and you're unable to hear her cry? What if a kidnapper breaks in? You won't even be able to chase him down!"

"Kidnapper? Really? Cut the dramatics. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll take over the counter pills if I'm in pain," I assured her.

Her body language softened, letting me know that she was warming to the idea. Finally, her chest rose and fell with a relenting sigh. "Alright, you win. I'll be in the shower."

About 20 minutes later, she came out wrapped in a towel. As she moved around the room, it fell but of course, she didn't care to pick it up. I watched as she walked back and forth from her closet to her open suitcase throwing stuff in. Her post-baby body was better than ever. Her figure regained all the muscle tone that she had before, she'd gone up a cup size and her ass was rounder. I couldn't help it...my hand slipped under the sheet.

"I can't find my…" she stopped mid-sentence when she looked over at the movement. "Are you…?"

"You're leaving for four days. I'm trying to get off while I still can," was my unapologetically response.

Alaina rolled her eyes (her signature move) before walking over. She slapped my hand away and replaced it with hers. Leaning down, she took only the head into her mouth while continuing to pump with her hand. Needless to say, that did the job.

She swallowed. "Okay, that should tide you over for a while."

"Now that you've helped me, can I help with anything? Packing, finding something?"

"No, you just rest and save your energy for when I'm gone and even then, only walk when necessary. The last thing you need is a setback during healing…"

She transferred her bags to the front door and reappeared a little while later. "Okay, I just checked on her and she's still out. I've been pumping for the last few days so with that plus what was already stored, there's enough milk to last a week but please don't overfeed her because it'll make her sick. You're good for grabbing the bottle anytime you hear the slightest whine. Sometimes she just wants her pacifier or to be held or changed or entertained. Also, I took Samson out to poop so you don't have to worry about that right now."

"Got it!" I took mental notes as she left more instructions. "Are you leaving your car at the airport or ubering?"

"More like Bianca-ing. She's on her way to drop me off because her husband is going, too," Alaina climbed in my lap and hugged my neck. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"I love you, babe. Be safe on the road. You know I'm not there to look out for you."

"I will and I love you, too," her phone dinged and she checked it. "Alright, she's out there. I'll FaceTime you and Jefi later."

I laid the baby monitor on the bathroom counter as I showered and washed up. Nothing was heard the whole time which left me concerned. Samson met me in the hallway. His tail wagged wildly before he ran off and returned with a leash in his mouth.

"Sorry, buddy. I can barely walk myself right now but I'll let you out back to run around in the yard later."

I quietly swung Jefia's room open. As soon as she was born and confirmed to be a girl, Alaina made me go back in and add pale pink accents to the previously neutral decor. Her eyes were wide as she laid on her back. She was staring up at the spinning toy thing that hangs over the crib. I think I heard Lay call it a mobile but I'm not sure.

"Hi!" I greeted to get her attention. She cooed, giving me a wide, toothless grin and did that excited wiggle that babies do when they recognize their parents. Our daughter was gorgeous and perfect like one of those lifelike porcelain dolls. She definitely took the best features of both of us. We were amazed at how quickly she developed a personality.

Becoming a father...I didn't expect it to happen until both of us or at least Alaina was done with WWE but hey, shit happens. Even though I was thrilled at the news, during her pregnancy I was terrified and overwhelmed but so far, fatherhood has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was much more responsible now because my choices no longer affected just me. I was more careful as well because if something happened, I wouldn't be here for her or Alaina. I never understood why my parents worried so much but now that I'm in my 30s with my own child, I get it.

Propping Jefi against the sofa with pillows on the floor, I grabbed my guitar and put a red toy piano with colorful keys in front of her. She beat the keys with her fist. It played music itself while fooling the baby into thinking that it was them. I joined in on Twinkle, twinkle, little star with my guitar. The sound didn't bother her as much anymore and we're guessing back then her ears were just sensitive.

Stopping, she began to pout which made her look just like her mother. Damn, maybe I spoke too soon but even when I put my guitar down, her eyes watered before she broke out into tears. I picked her up, didn't stop. I muffled her with her pacifier, she spit it out. Her diaper was dry so the only thing left was hunger. I put her down on her blanket on the floor while I limped over to the kitchen. Wait, did she drink it cold or warm? That's probably the only thing Alaina didn't mention. Fuck it, I'll let her choose. I grabbed two bottles, keeping one as is and running the second under the hot water for a few minutes.

When I made it back to the living room, she was nowhere to be found. My entire body went into panic mode and my mind thought the worst. _Kidnappers_, Alaina mentioned kidnappers and I scoffed at the suggestion but here I was without a baby. What if she never left and this was some sick joke she was playing?

Samson barked, bringing me out of my thoughts. It sounded like the sound came from behind the sofa and that's where I moved to see him walking and Jefia slowly crawling behind him. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. When she made five months, Alaina put her on her stomach to encourage her to crawl but it didn't work out. She did this weird, almost push up movement before falling forward on her face. After that, Alaina decided to let it happen naturally whenever Jefia was ready. If Alaina was delayed by just a few hours, she would've been here to catch it. I decided to let J continue until she tired herself out and put her down for a nap.

I was sitting on my stool painting and watching Jef watch TV when my Facetime tone sounded. "Hey babe, how's the tour?"

"Great but I can't stop thinking about home and what's so messed up is, they weren't expecting me so I wasn't advertised which meant I could've easily stayed at home to play caretaker and mommy," she pouted, yep, this is exactly where Jefi gets it from. "How's my baby?"

"I'm fine…"

"That's great but I'm referring to my baby that can't take care of herself. How is she?"

"Still alive and well despite your paranoia," I flipped to the rear camera and zoomed in on Jefia sitting on her floor seat. "You'll never guess what she did today?"

"What?" she asked curiously.

"She...she uh…" it was in that moment that I decided that this was surprise worthy. "She slapped me."

"I told you she's been trying to pull my hair anytime she's near my face so I'm not shocked," she chuckled. "Her mobility development is going to be hell. Anyway, I'm tired from the flight and the match so I'm going to try to get some rest before the next flight. Love you guys."

The next few days flew by. I sat Jefia in front of the TV just to see if she'd recognize her mom. Alaina's theme hit and she made her entrance. She lost her title at the last pay per view but was still heavily featured due to her popularity with the fans and mainstream fan thanks to her album. She'd been on every cover from Rolling Stone to Vogue. Jefi didn't seem to notice until the cameraman gave Lay a close up. That's when the cooing and bouncing began. I guess that movement caused a certain scent to escape her diaper.

"Come on, maybe if we get this done quick, we'll be back in time to catch the ending of the match," grabbing her, I carried her over to the changing table.

That night she decided to go on a sleep strike and wouldn't allow me to go to sleep either. Everytime I tried to put her down, she'd cry. My eyes would close for a few minutes and when they popped open, she'd still be sitting there wide awake. There were times when she'd appear to be sleepy but she'd only fight it. We both looked worse for wear by the time the sun came up.

**Me: Let me know when you're on your way. **

**Lay: What's going on? **

**Me: I have a surprise. **

"Oh, _now_ you want to sleep when I've made plans for you this morning. Why am I not surprised?" I shook my head. "You're lucky you're cute."

**Lay: About to board the flight. I'll see you in 3 hours. **

I gave Jefi a bath once she woke, dressed her and ran a brush through her hair to make her look presentable for Alaina's arrival.

**Lay: Bianca is out of reach so Uber it is. OMW!**

When the car door slammed outside, I grabbed Jefia and we got in position about 12 feet away in a spot that would be directly in her line of vision upon entry. Her keys jingled as she slid it into the lock and she swung the door open. "Stay right there!"

"What's going on?" she tilted her head, confused. I put Jefia down on the floor and she didn't move an inch. _Of course_.

"Neverm-" just as I bent over to pick her up, she began crawling forward to Alaina.

Alaina dropped her bags and squealed, not waiting for Jef to make it all the way across before running to meet her halfway to pick her up. "Oh my God! When did this happen?"

"Believe or not, a few hours after you left…"

"What?" she scoffed. "Now I'm legit mad at you for basically forcing me to leave, you as..._uh,_ A-S-S-H-O-L-E!"


End file.
